Princess
by Aminta.defender
Summary: Darth Vader meets a ten year old Leia Organa who winds up being his personal assistant. The two are not quite sure what to make of each other. -NO TFA SPOILERS-
1. Ch 1: Chance Encounter

**I always enjoyed reading fanfictions about Vader and his kids, but there aren't many stories focusing on Leia and her father. Those that do, exist either exist in alternate universe where there had been a major divergence from the original story arc or are incomplete. So here you go…. By the way incase you can't guess I don't own Star Wars.**

? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ?

Most people in the galaxy had a suspicion that Darth Vader disliked politics. Most people on Coruscant knew that to be true and had a suspicion that he disliked the Senate. Senators on the other hand, knew that Darth Vader hated the Senate and every living being within it, with the possible exception of the stormtroopers. Perhaps it is this knowledge which led senators to instruct their children to stay away from Darth Vader. Despite their obvious existent or even nonexistent loyalty to the Empire, the senators told their children that Darth Vader was a monster that would kill them if they ever bothered him. Any child that had doubts would soon see them dispelled as they visited their parents at the Senate and saw Darth Vader prowling the corridors like a creature from a nightmare. One of Darth Vader's personal mysteries would always be why there were no children around the Senate, despite hearing of the periodic complaint from stormtroopers about the snobby brats. It is of course expected that over time the unexpected occurs.

? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ?

Darth Vader was in a fouler mood than usual and the despicable weather did not help, as it caused his artificial limbs to dig into his bones. Senators fled from his sight and he smiled grimly under his mask, before a scowl settled on his features again. The constant hissing of the respirator annoyed him and he wished it would cease, in fact he sometimes contemplated what would happen if all the functions of the suit would cease to work, so he could reside in true quietness, but that would mean death. Death was peace and he did not deserve that after all the atrocities he committed. He had murdered his wife and his unborn child. The deaths of children lay at his hand. There was nothing left in life for him. He didn't deserve an opportunity for forgiveness. He lived to serve his master and perhaps he could earn the right for peace, perhaps he could endure enough agony to cleanse his soul. The pain would be punishment for him, but yet it was not enough. The Force darkened around him as he allowed himself a moment to grieve for the lives lost at his hand, especially his wife and child.

Recalling his wife's beloved Senate, Vader sneered. The Senate had become even more corrupt after the Republic fell, although his master had the authority to veto and pass any bill. Earlier this morning, he recalled reading the latest reports and the update to the Senate rules. The new Senate rules prohibited physical fighting much to the stormtroopers relief. Darth Vader briefly wondered how many fights had to be broken up by stormtroopers between individual politicians. If his master thought the new rule applied to him, then he would be sorely disappointed as Vader felt no reason to not let the politicians know his displeasure with them. Vader was once more reminded of the cause for his particularly foul mood. He had wasted his entire day listening to the incessant blathering between the politicians as they tried to alter military funding. The thinly veiled insults didn't bother Vader, but the impudence of the senators to think that they could question him and defile his name was astounding. Suffice to say a certain planet would have to elect a new senator. A frown marred Darth Vader's face, his master would once again be displeased. Caught in the thought of how to appease his master, he nearly plowed through three people in front of him. Stopping himself in time the Sith Lord glared at them from behind the mask. In front of him stood two young men in imperial officer uniform and cowering in fear between them, struggled a ten year old girl.

She ceased her struggling when he peered down at her, "What is going on here?"

"We are taking her to be processed. She attacked us my lord," said one of the men.

Probing the minds of the two men in front of him he felt their lust. It took all of his willpower to not choke the two men before him. Despite his monotone voice the two men quivered in fear, "Your names?"

"Admiral Richmond"

The other man swallowed slightly and puffed his chest out, "Captain Darian of the-"

Darth Vader applied some pressure on his throat cutting him off in mid sentence the warning clear, "And what possibly could a ten year old girl have done to you?"

Richmond muttered something.

"What was that Admiral?"

Gathering his courage he said, "Like I said, she attacked us…. She kicked me in the privates."

"The rules prohibit fighting and she must be punished my lord" exclaimed the captain.

Darth Vader wanted to slaughter the two incompetent men before him, but reigned his temper in. Besides him felt the young girl's determination to be strong and her overwhelming fear. In spite of himself he was impressed by her ability to hide it.

"You are dismissed, I will find the proper punishment for the girl."

Captain Darian attempted to protest, "My lord I think we should"

"Do you doubt my competence"

Realising he was stepping on dangerous ground the captain stepped down, "No, my lord"

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" threatened Darth Vader. He watched with great satisfaction as the two men scampered away.

Turning to the girl he observed her and cursed his tinted optics. She was looking around frantically as if trying to escape, "Don't try to run girl, it would be stupid."

Once again Darth Vader felt a wave of fear strike him through the force. He wondered if all children in the Senate would act like this when he met them. He began to walk away to his office and stopped once again as he realized the girl wasn't moving. He seriously hoped that she wasn't going to try his nonexistent patience.

"I don't have all day girl," he warned

The girl refused to move. Growling in irritation Darth Vader strode up to her and grabbed her wrist and began to pull her along. He mentally thanked the Force that there was no one watching him pull a struggling ten year old behind him. That would be incredibly embarrassing.

"Slow down" came the irritated voice of his unwilling companion.

Amused, Darth Vader slowed down to allow her to settle into a jog instead of a sprint to keep up with his long strides. Part of him felt irrationally pleased that she wasn't cowed by the fear that she felt for him.

Darth Vader finally reached his office, where he would not have to fear possible public scrutiny. His office was decorated in black and white with the imperial logo, but was otherwise bare except for the basic necessities and lacked a personal touch. Walking over to his desk he sat down and relieved the pressure of his joints.

"Sit" he commanded the girl, pointing to the chair across of him.

As she sat down Darth Vader wondered what he would do. He really should have planned this out because if he had he wouldn't have had a ten year old girl sitting in his office and him not knowing what to do. It seemed that the impulsive tendencies of Anakin Skywalker were not all gone. He could already hear his old master berating him in exasperation. Hurriedly he tried to push that thought away and its painful connections. Calling onto his anger for assistance he found himself asking why his former master had betrayed him. Annoyed, he again turned his attention to the young girl before him and considered his options. A data pad to his right beeped signalling a new message. Using the Force he lifted the pad over him to stare at all the work he had to catch up on. Stupid meeting. Reading through the new messages an idea began to form. Glancing at the chile he noticed that she had been sitting there silently for half an hour looking like she wanted to say something.

"What is it?"

She bit her lip and looked down, "Are you going to eat me?"

Darth Vader sat still wondering if he had heard her correctly. Eat her? He would not allow himself to to dwell on that thought

"No, that is a ridiculous idea."

She stared at him unbelievingly.

Picking up another tablet he asked, "What is your name?"

"Leia"

The small name caused his heart to stop as memories that he had buried resurfaced.

"_I will name my boy Luke, Anakin" said Padm_é

_Anakin laughed, "But I know it is a girl and we will name her Leia, my love."_

_Padmé swatted him, "You and the force. I call it mother's intuition, it's a boy."_

Closing his eyes he suppressed the memory, he wasn't worthy of it.

"A beautiful name," he told Leia and he meant it.

His heart pained him and he wondered if perhaps this was the work of the Force. But if he had a child it would have been a boy, like his wife has said. Looking at the datapad he passed it to her, "Can you sort these messages?"

"Yes" came her soft reply, "How should I sort them?"

"Useless, senate proposals, complaints, and urgent" pausing as the respirator hissed, "Sort complaints by senators, general populace, military officers, and those from storm troopers"

Leia nodded and she began to work. Vader watched her for a while as her fingers zipped across the datapad faster than he would have been able to. He grabbed a different datapad and the two worked in silence.

A while later the door opened and Vader looked up in annoyance at the interruption. The first thing he felt was Leia's fear as she stared at Captain Darian.

"What!" he barked.

That man was annoying him and he would definitely inspect the man's file and perhaps even file a complaint. The captain would not remain captain for very long and he would make sure that the rest of his life would be miserable... or he could kill the man. While as tempting the option sounded, he didn't have a sufficient reason to kill the man. The Moffs would have a field day if he began to kill imperials outside of his own domain.

"I was wondering what the brats punishment was my lord" replied Captain Darian imperiously.

The word "brat" caused something to rise in Darth Vader. The feeling was strange and foreign, but it refused to allow him to ignore the vulgar man in front of him. When the last part of the sentence registered, Darth Vader snapped. The temperature in the room dropped a couple degrees as he walked up to the man a possessive fury enveloping him. The captain looked around desperately realizing that he had crossed a line and may die today.

"Do you question my judgement?" Darth Vader thundered.

"No" squeaked the Captain as he shook his head.

Calling on the force Vader lifted him up against a wall. The man clawed at his throat as he felt an invisible hand choking him. His feet left the ground. Darth Vader looked at the man's face and the words left his mouth.

"I find your lack of faith disturbing Captain. Do you not think that I can sufficiently punish her?" he paused and the room became colder, "It would be so simple to break your little petty neck. You wouldn't want that would you? The so called brat is going to be punished and I think you will find this punishment sufficient, for the next two weeks she will be assisting from when the senate opens until it closes. I am sure her help will prove more useful than your presence. You on the other and will not be returning to the Senate, ever. Do I make myself clear?"

The man fell to the floor gasping for breath. Ten minutes later he would be on a shuttle leaving Coruscant.

Darth Vader turned around to look at Leia. She was sitting in the chair with her eyes wide open in fear. Slowly the temperature in the room began to increase, but the girl wouldn't stop shaking in fear. Darth Vader felt like banging his helmet against the wall, he shouldn't have lost control of his temper like that.

Checking the time he noticed that the Senate would be closing in a few minutes, "You may go Leia, will you be able to find your parents safely?"

"Yes" she said softly.

Darth Vader stared at her as she began to walk cautiously to the door, "You will be here tomorrow when the Senate opens, understand? I have two rules you will be following, You will do as I say and you will not tell people what you are doing or what happens while you are working for me. If you do, I will know."

"Understood"

"Good, you may go" he said turning around and sitting back down at his desk.

Alone he wondered what had possessed him to select such a punishment. He could have simply set her on cafeteria duty and be done with it. For some insane reason he wished to insure that no one would ever hurt her. The words had been spoken in anger and there was no reason why he would want a ten year old running around him all day. Perhaps he had said the words because she was a decent worker and did an excellent job sorting through his messages. That must be it, because he would never be able to admit that he wanted a ten year old daughter, the age his son would have been. His explanation though did not explain why the force surged around him and urged him to look at her and protect her. Part of him worried that he had been too harsh and should have comforted the child, yet that would be improper he was a Sith Lord. Another part of him whispered that it was what Padmé would have wanted, to comfort the child and protect her. Perhaps he could redeem himself to his dead wife by being kind to the young soul. Despite his hope for redemption though, it didn't change that he didn't deserve it.

Looking up from the datapad, he noticed a crack running along the surface of the desk as if something had fallen on it. A small jewel lay innocently on the table top. Darth Vader stared at it in confusion, the force required to damage the desk with the jewel could not have been attained by a child. He must have used the force and levitated it in his anger. The jewel was pointed and if dropped from a sufficient height and the correct angle could have damaged the desk. That was the only possible explanation.

? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ?

Bail Organa was worried, in fact he was panicking. He had been worried when his daughter hadn't been there to greet him when he left the Senate session. Despite his worry he thought that perhaps she had lost track of time by playing with some newly made friends. She never seemed to make friends and was always so lonely but as the minutes had ticked by he felt something was wrong. He had asked his colleagues if they had seen her and even asked the other children. No one had seen her. He had called his wife, Breha, worriedly before he had to go to the following Senate session. She had contacted so many of her friends, who asked their friends, but no one knew where his daughter was. Dejected Bail Organa sat in his office, desperately calling other people and beginning to file a missing child report. The Senate was closing in a couple minutes and he knew he had to leave, but he was feeling desperate.

Unable to do anything else in the remaining time Bail organa stepped through the door into the empty hall when he saw a flash of white. His young daughter was hugging him as if she would never see him again and sobbing into his shirt. Gently he kneeled down and hugged her, "Let's go home Leia". He frowned as he noticed her daughter shivering. Taking her hand he led her outside the Senate building. Careful not show his anger, he vowed to murder whoever had scared his daughter so badly that she would be in such a state.

? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ?

**What do you think? If anyone is reading my other fanfic don't worry I will not shunt that story to the side to focus on this one, in fact I have most of the next chapter written. My brain went into writing overload. To the readers of this fanfic, reviews are appreciated as long as they are polite. I have yet to find a person who likes impolite reviews. Until next time…**


	2. Ch 2: Running

**Here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it. Thank you to all the people who reviewed, followed, and favorited. Reviews are incredibly helpful to an author's moral, so thank you. When Leia Organa is actually related to Jar-Jar, I will own Star Wars. Thankfully that will never be true.**

? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ?

CT-8721 stood in the empty Senate building and closed his eyes bored. His shift would end soon, but he had to wait until the first Senate meeting. The doors to the Senate opened and he watched sourly as chatting Senators began to trickle in. Every Senator wore extravagant clothing and paid the Stormtrooper no mind. CT-8721 felt partly relieved that to the general population he looked like every other Stormtrooper, not the clone her was.

Throughout the empire a general dislike of clones harbored in people's minds. The clones were often treated no better than a droid; to the populace they were no better than droids. Sometimes CT-8721 felt like a droid, he was programmed to obey orders and operate with undying loyalty. He was like a glorified droid, yet he got less respect. Droids were precious and expensive, the better the droid, the longer it survived. A clone on the other hand was met met with sneers wherever he went as people saw them disposable, despite being a dying race. Normal Storm Troopers had separate barracks from the clones and were often promoted to officers. Yet every recruited Stormtrooper is nothing but cannon fodder. A clone may be treated like cannon fodder, but they survived.

CT-8721 turned his attention back to the Senators and watched as they spared him no glance. A small child ran up him and blew a raspberry while his mother watched him carefully, but did not reprimand him. The clone gazed at the boy unimpressed and still, show no reaction was the motto that ran through his head_._ The boy left to annoy another trooper. Sighing in relief he turned to look outside the glass doors of the Senate building and the Senators landing there. Another Senator was landing.

Frowning the Senator stepped into the Senate and held onto his daughters hand. A nearby female Senator walked up to him and turned her attention to the girl. The clone gazed uncaring at the girl he perceived to be nothing more than a spoilt brat. Yet there was something about the girl that drew his attention, perhaps it was the way she was looking around or her white figure that darted around incoming Senators with ease. He was briefly reminded of the Jedi commanders that he had shortly served under, a long time ago.

"Leia!" came the shout from the father as the white figure tore free and began to run, "Come back Leia". CT-8721 stood a little straighter as the girl, Leia headed toward him, her father panting behind her. She was running through the crowd, avoiding grabbing hands and coming straight at him. The clone positioned himself in her trajectory, she would not be able to stop in time.

Leia, as he had begun calling her in his mind ran straight into him and he grabbed her little wrists. As he stared at her face he noticed the panicked look in her eyes.

"Let go!" she cried and began to pull away. The trooper remained unfazed and stepped closer to her, not allowing her to get away, "What is wrong?"

"Let go!" she insisted, "I'm late." Her mouth clamped shut as if she had revealed a terrible secret and he noticed the fear. He placed a calming hand on her shoulder, "Late for what?" Her father was closing in, "What are you doing Leia, have you lost your mind?" The girl looked at him and the clone was lying on his back. Standing up he noticed the fleeing girl rounding a corner. You are not getting away_, _and began to run after her.

Perhaps if Leia had been a little taller and had longer legs, she may have had a better chance. Either way a clone was designed to be physically fit and endurant and in a straight race the clone would have won hands down. Every minute let CT-8721 gain more ground on her. His voice felt rough from the yelling as he ordered people out of his way. The only reason he had not caught her was because the amount of people in the Senate. Leia had a distinct advantage, she never seemed to bump into people. He blamed it on luck and good spatial awareness. Despite his training, he did bump into people. She is just lucky, there can be no other reason. It was not possible for a child to have more spatial awareness than him.

Running, he frowned slightly as he noticed the zig zagging route, she has no idea where she is going_._ All of a sudden she stopped and he smiled, sure that she had given up. He did not expect her to run towards him. Part of him was shocked and too late his brain registered the importance. Leia was now behind him. Growling under his helmet he took after her and nearly ran into her father as he skidded to a halt to take a right turn. The senator looked pain as he saw her receding figure, "Leia, stop!" CT-8721 spared him an annoyed glance, she was not going to stop. He took off at a run again with a slow Senator trailing him.

The hallways in this part of the Senate were emptier as they passed old offices and he was steadily gaining ground. Then she took a right. _T_hat is where Lord Vader's office is! He will kill her if she runs into him_. _He began to run faster in hopes of catching Leia in time, "Stop, don't go there!" Predictably, she didn't stop. Ahead he could see Lord Vader exiting his office, appearing to be in a fouler mood than usual. _She is going to die._ Leia seemed to notice the danger as well and came to a sudden halt. She stood fearfully in front of Lord Vader and the clone stopped besides her.

He stood in front of Lord Vader and profusely apologized, "I am so sorry Lord Vader, she seems to think she is late for something. Please she didn't mean anything!"

"She is late," Lord Vader said flatly, "Leia, I apologize, I seem to be partially at fault. Wait in my office." Leia turned to Lord Vader with her mouth hanging open, just as shocked as the clone. His respect for Lord Vader rose even more and puzzle pieces began to click into Stormtrooper inclined his head, "My apologies my lord, she did not say anything." He paused momentarily, "Has the first Senate session begun?"

"Yes" came the terse reply. He looked at the unwavering black mask from behind his own mask. Feeling brave, "May I be excused my lord? I believe my shift has ended."

"You may"

"Thank you sir" he said and took off his mask. His lord didn't comment on him being a clone, just tilted his head slightly in a sign of respect. CT-8721 saluted and walked away. Ahead of him he could see the girl's father running towards him. The senator stopped in front of him, "Have you seen my daughter?"

"A girl named Leia was just running through the Senate. She is in Lord Vader's office" said a surprised clone. He watched intrigued as the color drained from the senator's face. He wondered if Leia told anyone that she had an appointment with Lord Vader. Of course she may have not been allowed to tell anyone and that is why she looked so upset when she slipped by saying she was late. What could require such secrecy though? The girl's father walked silently past him. Figuring it was none of his business, the clone walked away without sparing a glance back to end his shift.

Walking through the Senate with his helmet under his arm was probably not the smartest thing. Yet, with his helmet on he looked as if he was on duty. A spitball landed on his face. Part of the clone was surging with anger, but he simply wiped his face and continued on ignoring the sneers and looks of disgust from the people around him. At last he rounded a corner and was out of sight. His destination was the room at the end of the corridor, where he could rest and wait for his next shift. A moff exited one of the offices and looked at him with a sneer. CT-8721 felt his guard rise at the disdainful look he was receiving. He looked straight ahead and continued walking. "Wait" came the call behind him. He turned around slowly and glared at the moff approaching him. The moff stared at him sneering, "What are you doing out of uniform, clone?"

"Returning from my shift, sir"

"Right...Well there seems to be shortage of troopers. I will need you to stand guard in front of my office for the rest of the day. I better not find you out of uniform again"

CT-8721 swallowed his anger as he stood guard under his helmet. He had spent the entire night guarding the Senate, it seemed he would have to devote the day to guarding the senate as well. He is just a clone after all, it is not like he needed sleep or sustenance. Or even need to use the bathroom.

His mood remained terrible throughout the rest of the morning. It didn't help that there constantly seemed to be people checking if he was there. He hated the empire. It was corrupt. All the officers were incompetent. The emperor ignores all the hard work that the clones have done. Wait… hating the empire went against his programming. Although Lord Vader is a man worthy of his loyalty. Perhaps he could be something more than just a clone.

? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ?

There were occasion when Darth Vader felt like an idiot. Normally he just ignored the part of him saying he was doing something wrong and tried to enforce some morals onto him. Sometimes though, his conscious brought up very good points which he could not ignore.

That is why Darth Vader sat in his office wondering what he had been thinking the day before. The Senate would be opening in a couple hours and despite all her attempts Leia could not possibly arrive at his office in time. The Sith lord would have to offer an apology and Sith lords never offered apologies. There was also the fact that her parents may simply flat out refuse to take her to the Senate. He would. Of course, she would have to show up or he would drag her screaming to the Senate if she refused. It simply would not do if people saw him getting soft. He also did not know her last name. It would take hours to track down the child with only knowing her first name. Senators were registered in the data banks, but their personal information, such as family, was not included.

A small alarm beeped signifying the Senate had opened and Darth Vader looked up from his holopad. He would give Leia an hour to show up, otherwise he would have to begin searching. He continued working and felt his annoyance rise with every report he read. _Rebels_. How regional governors could allow for such treacherous activity to arise below their noses was beyond him. Every year dissent seemed to arise and could probably have been avoided, if the governors did the job that they were paid to do.

Annoyed by reading the reports, Darth Vader looked up from his work. He definitely did not have time to look for the girl. There was too much work. Groaning to himself, he got up and walked to the door. The Force was pulsing around him as if attempting to tell him something. Frowning to himself, even the Force was calling for his attention today, he stepped into the hallway. Out of the corner of his visor he saw a little figure running towards him, _Leia._

He stopped and looked at the girl as she came to a standstill before him. He could feel the fear swarming around her and wondered about the cause of it. His attention turned to the storm trooper besides her who was babbling apologies for her. He felt rather curious about his presence. Despite his curiosities, he was a busy person and could not dally hear. "She is late," Lord Vader said flatly. He turned towards the young girl and gathered his courage. He really needed to work on his communications skills, if he was afraid of giving an apology to a child, "Leia, I apologize, I seem to be partially at fault. Wait in my office." He felt rather pleased about the shock running through Leia and the storm trooper. It was amusing. The trooper turned to him, his nervousness clear in the Force, "My apologies my lord, she did not say anything." Pausing momentarily he asked, "Has the first Senate session begun?"

"Yes" came the terse reply.

"May I be excused my lord? I believe my shift has ended."

"You may"

"Thank you sir"

Darth Vader watched the receding clone in contemplation. Clones were different from normal people with their devotedness and skills. A simple order could cause a clone to kill his best friend, but not willingly. Clones were people though, and outside the realm of command, one could often tell which officers a clone would happily murder in their sleep. A small frown stretched over his scarred face, the respect, or lack of respect that clones received was unacceptable. He would rather march into battle with a bunch of clone behind him than some stormtroopers produced by the Academy. The _normal _stormtroopers were often more stupid than a Hutt. Smart people went on to become officers, admirals, and commanders, but the truly smart people fled to a little unoticable planet and hid from the Emperor. Then there was the fact that stormtroopers considered the target area to be a speeder. Stormtroopers had to be the worst marksmen ever. A clone on the other hand, hardly ever missed. It was a waste to station a clone in the Senate.

Darth Vader once again returned to his office and looked at Leia, who was standing next to his desk. The girls was an enigma. Her emotions hid behind a mask, but her fear was broadcasting through the Force. Yet, her hands were curled in tiny little fist as if ready to try and fight. An image flashed through his mind of his departed wife and how she would face her greatest fears fighting. Leia was sure to be a spitfire when she was older and probably disregard all rules. He just knew that she would be causing him trouble.

Darth Vader swallowed as he noticed Leia's spike in fear and realized he had been staring at her for over a minute. He stepped in closer, "I am sorry Leia, I should have realized that it is impossible for you to get to my office in time. This is the only time I will ever tolerate tardiness."

"Understood, sir"

"I will write a pass for you that will allow you to enter the Senate early enough to be at my office in time." Darth Vader paused considering his options, "I also realize that you are not of the age where it is possible to transport yourself to the Senate. I will contact your parents so appropriate arrangements can be made."

The holocom beeped signifying that someone was at the door. Darth Vader closed his eyes in frustration and pressed the button for the door. The door slid open revealing Senator Organa. Darth Vader glared at him for interrupting his talk. The Senator stared at him defiantly and stepped slightly to the side to look around the towering blockade in front of him. "What do you want?" snarled Darth Vader. He smirked in satisfaction as he felt the spike of fear from the Senator.

"I have come for my daughter, Darth Vader"

"Your daughter?" Darth Vader turned around to look at Leia. The girl was still standing and seemed to be avoiding her father's eyes. Bail Organa shifted behind him and Darth Vader looked at the man. "I am very sorry for her interrupting you," began the Senator, "I do not know what overcame her. I can assure you it will not happen again." A sudden realization dawned onto the Sith lord. Leia, had apparently taken his instructions not to tell anyone very literal. A small plan of revenge began to form in his mind. "I was unaware she was your daughter Senator" He watched intrigued as the other man emitted another spike of fear. "Darth Vader, she is my daughter."

"I am afraid I will need proof, after all I cannot have random Senators taking other parents' children home." The fear that he could feel from the other man was intoxicating.

Bail Organa swallowed nervously and looked at Leia, "What sort of proof do you require?"

"Her identification papers will be fine, until then I will be supervising her." Senator Organa smirked and pulled out a couple papers from his coat pocket, "I believe these will be fine?" Darth Vader wordlessly summoned the papers to his hands as he began to look over them. The daughter of one of the Senators he most hated was in his office. A small word popped out to him. _Adopted. _It wasn't the girl's fault who her adopted father was and they didn't actually share any genes. While he wouldn't harm the child, the Senator did not know that. It would be a perfect form of torture for the man and would keep him from certain unfavorable plans for fear of him ending his daughter's life. He set a gloved mechanical hand on Leia's shoulder, "I am afraid you do not truly understand, she is staying with me."

"Excuse me?" came the panicked reply from her father.

"Yesterday she attacked an officer." The senator sent a disapproving look at his daughter before facing Darth Vader again, "She is just a child"

"That is why she isn't sitting in a holding cell."

"Then what do _you_ propose?"

"I don't _propose_ anything Senator. Your daughter's punishment will remain in my hands."

"Is this necessary?" asked Bail Organa his fear palpable in the Force. Darth Vader remained unmoving, "You may pick your daughter up at the end of the day. Be sure to bring your daughter to the Senate for the next two weeks so she can be at my office by the time the Senate opens."

"And how is she to enter the Senate before it opens?"

"I will write her a pass" concluded Darth Vader. The door closed and he used the Force to lock it to keep a certain senator out.

Leia had taken a seat and was frowning at the Sith Lord. Annoyed, Darth Vader looked at her, "What?"

"I am not a child" she exclaimed crossing her arms over her chest glaring at him. He stared at her amused, "I believe you fulfill the definition of a child."

Grabbing a datapad he handed it to Leia, "I need you to deliver this." Leia nodded and accepted the datapad hesitantly.

Darth Vader continued working and contemplated about the girl. She reminded him so much of Padmé, and he found it painful. The entire way she held herself reminded him of his wife. _Adopted._ Perhaps she was related to the Nabberies. He would not try to find out her heritage though, it simply would be too painful. She was also happy with her current family. It would be cruel to tear her from her father, no matter how much he disliked the Senator. Since when were Sith Lords not cruel? It seemed ever since he saw a little child looking at him in fear. He, for the first time ever, did not want that fear.

? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ?

Leia Organa was annoyed and as acquaintances of her father would remark, "Watch out." Running messages was boring and she was hungry. Perhaps it may be that the data was too sensitive to be transmitted, but a droid could have easily done the job. No, instead she was running through the Senate trying to deliver every message as fast as possible, so Darth Vader wouldn't be mad at her. Shame coursed through her body in admitting she was afraid of that _thing._ Yet, that _thing_ could kill a person without touching them and towered over other people, his harsh breathing echoing through the room. Leia corrected herself, a thing could not breathe. Droids do not breathe. His entire presence demanded respect and unlike Threepio seemed to have no problem threatening people. Artoo was a little like that, but the astromech was always joking, besides he couldn't do any harm.

She began to assemble various ideas in her mind on how to achieve revenge. Pranks. Of course Leia would never perform any of the pranks. It was still amusing to imagine the Sith Lord covered in pink. Rounding the last corner she stopped in front of Moff Lewis's office. Sighing dejectedly she palmed the door.

Lewis was a dull man who had obviously not been favored by looks. He looked up at her when she walked in with a sneer, "The Senate is not a playground for children."

Exasperated, "I have a message."

"I am sure," came the sarcastic response. He walked up to Leia and pushed her outside of the office. Leia glared at him angrily, "I have a message to deliver."

"Well go back to your master and tell him not to send little girls" he sneered.

"I do not have a master!" exclaimed Leia. She would not return to Darth Vader with the datapad in her hands. In the best case scenario she would be sent back, in the worst case she would die. Biting her lip, "The message is from Darth Vader."

"I am sure girl. Now go!" With the last shout he pushed her back and Leia tumbled into the wall. Brushing herself she stood up and voiced her opinions icily, "Just because you lack decorum doesn't mean you have to inflict your distaste on others. Or maybe you just enjoy lording your power over other people because it is the only thing of worth that you are able to lord over people." Leia paused and continued sweetly, "Should I get you a Caf before I hand you the message? I am sure Darth Vader would appreciate the wait." A vein in the moff's forehead began to bulge, "Now listen here girl, I will not be disrespected this way!"

"Is there a problem" interrupted a stormtrooper.

"No!," shouted Lewis, "Get back to your post clone!"

"I would just like to tell you that the girl can quite possibly be sent by Darth Vader as she was earlier in his office."

"Get. Going. You idiot. CLONE!" roared Lewis. The clonetrooper turned around and Leia vaguely noticed as the moff rounded on her that he wasn't returning to his post. In fact the stormtrooper reminded her of the one chasing her earlier. Caught in her thoughts, she didn't see the hand coming towards her.

Leia found herself pressed against the wall as an angry face looked at her. Vaguely she thought how ludicrous it would be if he and Darth Vader stood next to each other both covered in pink. A small giggle escaped her mouth. Moff Lewis's face contorted in rage and he threw her on the ground. "Lewis!" shouted another person walking on the scene, "What do you think you are doing?"

Keeping his hands on Leia, "Teaching this brat a lesson." The stranger appeared to be an imperial cadet. His posture was firm and rigid, while his uniform remained pristine. He looked impassively at the Moff unimpressed, "Leave the girl alone, no fighting in the Senate is allowed."

"Don't tell me what I can do cadet. Who do you think you are?"

"Firmus Piett, sir" the cadet declared boldly as he stood in front of the enrage Moff and Leia.

Leia watched fearfully as the Lewis glared the cadet down, "Mind your own business."

Calm, Piett replied, "It becomes my business when innocents are a stake."

"I can get you bumped into stormtrooper training."

"Gladly, if it is for doing my job."

"Your job is to follow my orders!" roared Lewis and he lunged at Leia.

Leia backed against the wall when a cold feeling began to wash over her. "Vader," she whispered in fear. Her little form trembled in fear as the Moff advanced on her having knocked the cadet on the floor. Just as he was about to throw a punch at Leia, a blast sent him flying into the far wall.

The hiss of the respirator continued steadily and ominously. The black, armored clad man walked over to the trembling Moff, "When I send my assistant to deliver a message, I should not have to wait because of an idiot's ego."

? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ?

**Vader to the rescue! Poor Vader, he is so confused. I wonder when he will start suspecting that the princess is force sensitive or his daughter. May be a while… Next chapter may take a while to post as I will be a little busier than usual. Goodbye for now and leave a review on how you want the story to go.**


	3. Ch 3: Developments

**And here is the next chapter! Wow… so many people clicked the like or favorite button. I couldn't believe my eyes. I remember that in the first two days after having uploaded the first chapter that there was hardly anyone following. I got a couple more in the days afterwards, but the second chapter caused a storm of likes and favorites. So thank you.**

**Please, don't choke me Vader… Oh fine... Disney owns Star Wars… happy?**

? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ?

CT-8721 had not expected that his day would turn out so, interesting. In fact had anyone asked him what his day today would be like, he would have said the same old routine as always. Instead he had chased a young girl, who had an appointment with Lord Vader, got assigned an extra shift from some snotty Moff, then alerted Lord Vader that a certain Moff was harassing a girl claiming to run messages for him, and now he was waiting in Lord Vader's office after his lord had stormed out. If he thought about it, his entire day seemed to revolve around Lord Vader. CT-8721 was not going to complain though, this day, despite all the confusion he was feeling, was among one of his best days. The only thing better was marching into battle.

The door slid open and Lord Vader entered. In front of him was Leia and he had a firm hand on her shoulder. CT-8721 felt a shudder run down his spine as Lord Vader looked at him, "Trooper, you did the right thing by bringing the situation to my attention."

Involuntarily a smile began to creep on his face. It had been such a long time since he had been complimented. Compliments from his brothers did not count. He turned his head and looked at Leia.

She was curled up slightly in a chair, her feet dirtying the shine of the chair. He gazed slightly at the rest of the office. It was bare and seemed to contain only the bare necessities and emitted a harsh feeling. Part of him pitied Leia, Lod Vader was not an easy person to be around and even his office seemed to reflect his dark mood.

The clone redirected his attention to Lord Vader, curious why he had not been dismissed. Lord Vader seemed to be studying him and there was a small uncomfortable feeling in the back of his mind. His eyes widened in sudden realization as he remembered that Lord Vader could supposedly read minds.

"You are very astute," rumbled Darth Vader and CT-8721 swallowed nervously. It was a great honor to be in front of Lord Vader, but the man was dangerous and his life was surely forfeit if he had somehow displeased Lord Vader.

"At ease, I am not displeased. I am just evaluating you for another position."

CT-8721 cringed slightly in embarrassment, the man in front of him could read minds and he would do well to remember that. Lord Vader was considering to personally assign him somewhere and pride rose in his chest, "I am currently doing the night shift in the Senate my lord."

Curious, "Then what were you doing patrolling near Moff Lewis's office?"

The nervousness returned, "I was leaving the building as it was the end of my shift, and Moff Lewis decided his corridor needed more guards, my lord."

His skin prickled beneath his armor as the temperature began to drop, Lord Vader's anger evident. Beneath the helmet, his eyes flickered over to Leia who was slowly becoming terrified.

"That _Moff_ had no right to assign troopers new position. I would personally _remind_ him of that fact if I had not disposed of him already. His death was to quick"

CT-8721 continued to stare at Lord Vader as his lord's hands clenched in attempt to restrain his anger. Apparently having gained sufficient control, "I am reassigning you from the night shift. It seems that my _assistant _attracts way too much trouble, as I was just made aware of. Tomorrow you will wait in front of the Senate and escort Leia to my office. I do not wish to see more of any senators than necessary. You will escort Leia throughout the rest of the day."

"Yes sir" CT-8721 responded diligently. While his face was emotionless, he was surprised. It did not make much sense to have Leia being escorted everywhere. Her escort could just as easily deliver the messages himself.

"You are dismissed. Report back after the Senate is closed."

CT-8721 saluted and headed toward the door, but not before throwing another cursory glance at Leia. Leia was looking at him pleadingly, her eyes begging him not to go. The door was about to slide closed again before Leia all of a sudden threw herself forward and hugged him. CT-8721 stood still, shocked and awkwardly bent down to return the hug.

"Have you never had a hug before?" asked Leia in between small sobs that were beginning to escape her.

"Nobody hugs a clone ma'am."

Leia stopped hugging him and looked down sheepishly, "I'm sorry"

He sighed and shook his head. Leia's nose crinkled slightly, "Why does no one hug a clone?"

He gave a sad smile, unseen to Leia because of his helmet, "A clone isn't considered, by most people, to be a person."

Leia shook her head vehemently, "You are a person. What is your name? Every person has a name."

"I'm CT-8721."

Once again Leia shook her head as Lord Vader looked on curiously, "That's no name."  
He held up a hand, "It's my designation ma'am. I don't have enough combat experience for a nickname."

A smile all of a sudden broke out on Leia's face, "Then I will name you!" her eyes closed in thought, "Your name will be Caden. It starts with your designation," her nose scrunched up in distaste at the word, "number and it means little battle."

A foreign feeling fluttered in his heart as he heard Leia's prolomation. A name. She hardly even knew him, but she had done something unimaginable and given him a name. A name was an honor, it meant that someone cared about you. It meant that if he died there was someone to mourn his passing. It meant someone expected him to return. He was finally more than just a clone.

"Thank you ma'am."

"Call me Leia."

"Thank you ma-Leia." He gave her hand a firm squeeze and walked away. His posture remained rigid as he felt Lord Vader's gaze burn through him.

? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ?

Darth Vader put a restraining hand on Leia as he watched the Clone Trooper go. She was different than what he had expected. In the beginning he knew she was the daughter of a Senator, but now he knows she is a princess, yet despite the fact that other children around her were expected to be selfish and snobby, she named a clone. Annoyed once again at himself for thinking about the princess, he steered her back inside.

Leia sat down in the chair he directed her to and Darth Vader sat opposite of her at his desk. About to continue his work of organizing military strategies, he made the mistake of looking at Leia. She was glaring at him and had he been anyone else he might have fled. But he wasn't anyone else, he was a Sith Lord and not to be intimidated by a little girl. He gazed back at her and held her eyes.

Vader could feel her burning desire to look away, but her stubborn streak did not allow her. Growing tired of the game, he stood up continuing to hold eye contact and strode over to her. Due to her petite frame, Leia had to look upwards at him and a spark of fear entered her eyes, but she refused to look away. Part of Vader wondered if he had lost his ability to intimidate people. He could make battle hardened soldiers cower at his feet, when he came to suppress their planet, but a ten year old girl wasn't.

The Force responded easily to his call and a datapad flew into his hand. Leia flinched slightly at his use of the Force and finally broke eye contact. Pleased, Vader handed her the datapad, "Sort these."

Still avoiding looking at him, Leia grabbed the datapad and began to work. Satisfied at her compliance, Vader sat down and resumed working. Leia again stopped working and resumed glaring at him. Vader could feel her glare like a lightsaber, burning through his head. It was a sad day if a young girl could distract him. Determined not to let her best him he used the Force to lift her chair up, ignoring her yelp of fear and still not looking up, he turned the chair around and settled her down.

Vader felt the strong urge to smile to himself, but the painful scars on his face did not permit it. He could taste her fear once again and it was energizing. He squashed the small part of him that was feeling guilty about intimidating a _ten_ year old girl. He continued to work and ignored the creaking of the chair. Then the chair squeaked again. A small screech as the chair seemed to slide across the room. Sparing a cursory glance, he looked up to see what she was doing. The chair had left its original position and was slowly turning around. Amused at her antics, he once again called on the Force to turn her chair around, so Leia could face him and resumed working.

"How did you do that?" queried Leia after a while.

"Do what?" asked Vader confused, only mildly annoyed at the interruption.

"The moving thing. Where you move your hand and an object moves," she paused and grumbled to herself, "Like my chair." Vader tilted his head slightly, amused at the last portion of her sentence, which she had probably not intended for him to hear. Unfortunately for Leia, the helmet allowed him to hear better than most humans could.

"It's called the Force."

Leia looked at him curiously, "What's that?"

"An energy that binds the universe together. Those who are Force-sensitive can use it" replied Vader feeling a little surreal. He had never expected to talk about the Force with someone else since becoming a SIth Lord.

"Am I Force-sensitive?"

Confused, "Why do you ask?"

"Because daddy says I'm special."

"Every parent thinks that their child is special. If you were Force-sensitive I would have killed you or you would be serving the Emperor."

"Then who is Force-sensitive?"

"I am, the inquisitors, the Jedi, and some other parties."

Vader sighed to himself and began to resume working. Leia was too curious for her own good.

"Are Jedi really bad?"

Annoyed at being interrupted again, Darth Vader tersely replied, "Yes"

Leia frowned at him, "Daddy says that the Jedi were good and the Empire framed them. He said they never would have betrayed the Republic."

Darth Vader snapped his head up in shock. Bail Organa's daughter had basically admitted that her father was disloyal to the Empire. While he may have has suspected the Senator of being disloyal, there had been no proof. With Leia's confession he could arrest her father and finally execute the man for treason. But a part of him could not do it and betray Leia. The death of her father would bring much pain and it was highly likely that his Master would instruct him to also torture Leia for information.

"As much as I hate your father, I will pretend that I did not hear that. What you were saying is treason. The Jedi were corrupt and betrayed the Republic. That is all you will ever say about Jedi if you wish to live a long life and not watch your father be personally executed by me."

The blood drained from Leia's face and she nodded tightly. She refrained from talking and continued to sort through his messages.

A couple hours later Leia once again interrupted Vader, "I'm done."

He had messages that he needed to give to certain Moffs and senators, but he could not do that and risk her getting into trouble. His scrolled through his list of projects to do and noted the survey his Master wanted him to submit concerning supplies. The technological error as he called it, also known as the Death Star was seeping their supplies. Due to being a secret project the supplies had to be taken in small, unoticable amounts from other projects. The problem was that if a person began to investigate the supply runs, they might notice the inconsistencies. Inconsistencies pile up over time and it could become very obvious that the Empire was working on a secret project. Therefore his Master wanted him to insure that everything could be accounted for. Why another high ranking officer or someone working on the Death Star project could not do it, eluded him. He grabbed a datapad and put in the necessary clearance level. Leia could easily do the groundwork for him and she would not be accessing highly sensitive information that she could spill. If she revealed any classified material to anyone, he would _personally_ deal with her.

"I want you to find any inconsistencies in supplies."

Leia accepted the datapad, before looking back at him, "Why do you have to do this?"  
"The Emperor assigned it to me. Often Moffs will alter the supplies slightly for their own profit."

She nodded and began to work, but then seemed to think of something and looked back at him, "What does the Emperor look like?"

Vader focused his attention to Leia wondering why she was curious about the Emperor, not many people were.

"He is an old wrinkly power hungry man, who looks like a shriveled fruit and has a voice that sounds like he breathed in helium."

Vader looked up all of a sudden realizing in shock what he said. Leia was looking at him amused. He turned to her and snapped, "You did not hear that."

"Of course," she paused and smiled, "We're even."

Vader suppressed the strong urge to throw her across the room and wring the life out of her. She was preposterous thinking that she could blackmail him with his secret. Nobody would ever believe her anyway. His inner venting was stopped when he heard a sad sigh.

"What?" he snapped.

She looked at him with big, round, innocent, and sad eyes, "Why did you kill the Moff?"

It was official, Vader was confused by children. The man had been threatening to harm her and yet she was sad that he had died. Had he been that foolish when he was young also? He had left his mother behind… Snarling to himself, Vader shoved the memory into the deepest crevice of his mind.

Leia continued talking oblivious to his confusion, "I know he was mean, but he did apologize and Daddy says you should always forgive people if they say they are sorry. Even if you did have to kill him, did you have to make it a long painful death… You just choked him like he was nothing."

Vader stared at her, her logic was so naive and Lewis definitely deserved a more painful death, "If I didn't kill the man then he wouldn't fear me. If people come to know that _I _led a man live who directly defied me, then the others will no longer fear and become disobedient. The empire can't be run by disobedient people."

"That's brutal", she whispered sadly.

Indifferent, "Reality is harsh."

Leia continued to look at him sadly and he could feel the increase in her fear. She was once again afraid of him. A memory from the previous day came to him, "_Are you going to eat me?"_

"Why did you believe that I would eat you?"

Leia seemed to shrink in her seat in embarrassment. She mumbled something indistinguishable.

"Excuse me?"  
She looked at him and winced, "Sorry," lowering her head, "All the other Senator's kids say that if you ever saw us you would eat us. They say you are an evil droid created by the Emperor whose sole task is to kill anyone who might pose a threat."

Darth Vader blinked in surprise, if his lungs weren't so badly damaged he might have started laughing. The idea was so ludicrous. At least he knew why there were no children ever to be seen with him around. People circulated the most preposterous rumors and it was indeed curious that their parents didn't put an end to it.

Leia was again staring at him. The girl seemed to have a dreadful problem with staring at him. People do not stare at the dark lord of the Sith. It simply was not done. He glared at her and she meekly looked down. Despite her lack of staring, he could still feel through the Force her burning desire to ask a question and worry. He marveled at her ability to distract him and his need to appeal to her.

"Speak," he commanded his patience having run dry.

She looked at him with a hint of gratitude. Taking a deep breath she asked, "What's going to happen to the cadet?"

"Cadet?"

"His name was Firmus Piett and he stood up against the Moff, even though he was threatened with being demoted to _stormtrooper_ training."

"I don't imagine anything will happen to him. Lewis is dead and therefore the threats are void."

Leia nodded and he could feel her relief. He frowned at her. The child made attachments too easily. A small voice in the back of his head asked if he didn't do the same thing. After all he did invite three strangers into his home. Vader all of a sudden stood up, bored with the trivial tasks he had been assigned.

"Come," he ordered to Leia and strode to the door. Before he had a chance to open it, it slid open to reveal Tarkin.

"Vader," he sneered, "I need to speak with you privately." Tarkin threw a condensing glance at Leia, who defiantly glared at him. Vader bristled at Tarkin's tone and for some unfathomable reason, his condescending manner to Leia.

"Schedule an appointment like the rest of the Empire, Tarkin" he replied rudely and shoved past him. Tarkin gaped at his brisk manner and looked at Leia. He turned back to Vader and smirked, "Babysitting little girls are we? What would the Emperor say?"

Leia looked at Tarkin and curled her lip in distaste, "I am sure he would commend Lord Vader for doing such an excellent job."

Vader felt his eyebrows raise at the remark and Tarkin apparently shared his disbelief by saying, "Oh, really?"

Innocently, "Yes, after all what better way to keep dissenters quiet than hold a young girl hostage."

Vader smirked slightly at the flabbergasted look on Tarkin's face. Leia had a sharp, but honey coated tongue. In an attempt to recover his dignity Tarkin asked, "I hardly doubt you are of any importance."

"I'm the princess of Alderaan."

Realization set in Tarkin's face as he recognized Senator Organa's daughter. Vader decided to intervene as he mentally cheered Leia on, "I will be going now. Do schedule an appointment if there is anything _vitally_ important."

Without waiting for a reply he grabbed Leia's hand and began to drag her along the corridor. She stumbled slightly and began to jog, but soon was out of breath.

"Slow down!"

Without decreasing his pace, he turned his head to look at her.

She summoned a glare, but didn't complain anymore. Satisfied at her compliance he continued on his way and stopped at turbolift. Leia stood beside him massaging her hand and gasping for breath.

"No wonder you run messages so slowly. You are in horrid physical condition."

She shot him a dark look, "I'm ten. _And_ I'm short."

Vader shook his head and stepped into the turbolift. It descended quickly. They exited on a maintenance level and Leia shot him a confused glance.

"I figured we could take a break from work."

Confused, Leia followed him as he walked over to a scrap pile. Together they began to repair a small droid and settled into an unexpected comfortable silence.

? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ?

Leia hummed slightly as she worked on the cleaning droid next to Vader. When it came time to go, she didn't complain at his insane walking pace, where she literally had to sprint. Fortunately he didn't grab her hand this time as it was already sore from their previous excursion. She stumbled slightly and cursed her idiotic dress, which always seemed to get in the way. When she had been younger, she had been allowed to run in boy clothings. Ever since her ninth birthday party she had to wear proper feminine clothing. Her mind wandered to her Aunt Katherine, who had kicked up a giant fuss finding out that Leia was acting like a boy. She hadn't understood it at the time. There were many of the palace servants boys who would run around and she would jealously watch from her window. Life was lonely for Leia and one day she had snuck out of the palace and gone to the city. She had been a six year old dressed as a boy and had acted as a boy because that was the only way she had ever observed other children act. Of course there were the occasional children of foreign dignitaries, but all they ever wanted to do was complain. They complained about the food, the weather, traveling, and worst of all, insulted Threepio. She had been very young, but at one such play meeting she had simply ran out. Ever since then her father had to force her to such meetings.

Leia almost crashed into the Sith Lord as his pace slowed drastically.

"You won't speak a word of what happens when you are with me, understood?" he warned.

Leia nodded and slowed to a fast walk. The reason for the change became apparent as they rounded the bend and she could make out the figure of her father. Leia wanted to desperately run forward and hug him. A warning hand on her shoulder prevented her. A desperate feeling of desolation swam through and she wanted to cry, but she would not allow herself to. Her father had been so frantic the first time and if she were to break down again, he would be incredibly worried. It hurt Leia to know that she would be unable to calm her father and tell him everything was alright. The slow pace to her father was agonizing and Leia just wanted to run forward, but a hand restrained her. Just before they reached him, she broke free and hugged her father. Vader did not say anything to her or her father and simply entered his office.

"Oh Leia what happened to you?" her father murmurred.

Leia remained silent as she walked with her father outside of the Senate. Her thoughts though, were in disarray. She couldn't understand Vader. He was an imposing figure and deadly. He had the ability to kill anyone with a thought, but he didn't.

She remembered the fear she had felt when the cadet had fallen to the ground trying to defend her against the Moff. There was something about Piett that she admired. It was a feeling in her gut that said she would meet him again. Whether those meetings would be positive or negative, she did not know, but she would remember him. When Vader came, he had ignored Piett and, without touching Lewis, thrown him across the corridor. Leia shivered unconsciously as she remembered the sudden sensation of feeling like she had been plunged in ice water, when Vader had turned to face the Moff. He had been angry, so very angry and Leia could still feel it echoing through the Senate. The Moff, Lewis, had tried to beg for his life and make excuses. Shame coursed through Leia as she thought of how she wanted Vader to ignore them, and he did. Silently she vowed, never to anger Vader.

Then there was Leia's other conundrum. Her father had often told Leia of Vader's atrocities and she remembered the stories spread by her father's friends. They had recounted how he had conquered worlds and brutally oppressed them. Leia of course had never been meant to hear them, but with her unquenchable curiosity it had been an easy matter to try to find out what went on behind closed doors. The information she had learned was troublesome and she still had nightmares of the black man. The horrors that one being could inflict, was unfathomable to Leia and in her mind there was no possible way that he was a man. Vader had to be a machine and it had only been reinforced by the first meeting. Yet most machines, with the prominent exception of Artoo and Threepio, did not express complex emotions. Vader was an emotional whirlwind.

Leia was too young to comprehend Vader's actions even if she knew the motives. His motives though were as mysterious and unforthcoming as himself. He hadn't harmed Leia and she clung to that point. She knew that she had annoyed him with her incessant questioning, yet he had answered them. Then Vader had warned her. She had admitted to a being of immense power, who was incredibly loyal to the empire, that her father was traitorous. It had been accidental and an innocent slip of seemingly innocent information, but traitorous nonetheless. Leia wasn't a fool and she looked discreetly at her father as he helped her in the speeder. She knew that her father was involved in traitorous activities. An innocent slip about her father's opinion concerning Jedi seemed insignificant next to other talk. Her father could have been executed today.

The empire hosted public executions and it made her sick to think that her father could have easily been the victim. His death would have been publicly broadcasted to discourage dissenters and it would have lasted for hours. Executions were hardly ever fast and the victim was usually an incoherent mess before the lethal blow came. Any word that her father might try to say to hasten his death would simply prolong his agony and be ridiculed. Bile rose in Leia's throat as she thought about it. To further her father's suffering she would have been made to watch. He would have been able to see her and the tears that would be running down her face as she screamed in anguish. That nightmare had nearly come to pass, yet it didn't. Vader had saved her, not her father who he had expressed hatred toward, but her.

"Daddy?" Leia asked softly, her fatigue clearly evident as they pulled up to the 500 Republica.

Softly, "Yes Leia?"

"Is Vader a machine?"

There was a slight pause as Bail Organa tried to formulate an answer, "He was once a man, but now he is nothing but a machine."

Leia nodded, but remained unconvinced. Even without evidence, she may have begun to doubt her belief about Vader being a machine, because her instincts said there was something more to him and they had never led her wrong before. Subdued, she sat down on her bed and fell asleep fully clothed as the exhaustion of the day caught up with her.

? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ?

Darth Vader observed the clone that had arrived with impressive punctuality. The clone, CT-8721, also now known as Caden held himself at attention awaiting further instructions. It disturbed Vader slightly at how obedient he was. The clones he had served with had followed orders, but also asked intelligent question. Caden just stood rigidly still.

"How do you wish to be addressed?"

Caden finally snapped out of his salute and waves of confusion hit Vader.

"I will respond to anything you deem fit, my lord."

Vader stood still and thought. He may be reckless and do things without considering the consequences of his actions, but he was observant. Caden, the trooper was Caden now in his mind, had emitted such immense joy when he received his name, that it had nearly blinded the Sith.

"Princess Leia gave you a name trooper," continuing driely, "She would be most upset if we didn't show the courtesy of using it."

"Thank you, my lord."

He raised his hand dismissively, "No need, _Caden._"

Once again Vader could feel great happiness from Caden and he smiled slightly to himself.

"Tell me of your first encounter with the princess."

He listened carefully as Caden recounted the day's events. His curiosity spiked at the mention of the chase and how she apparently was stronger than she looked or the way that she nimbly dodged other people. The chase amused him, reminding him of his youth in the Jedi Temple where he ran from his Master in hope to escape meditations. It never worked. His mood soured again thinking of Obi-Wan and the familiar feeling of anger returned. Vader listened to the rest of Caden's report and withheld his anger. When the report was finished, he intervened.

"You will be accompanying Leia as she runs messages and insure her safety. I would be most, displeased, if any harm befell her."

He considered his instructions, before deciding to add something else, "You will spend an hour a day teaching her self-defense. Dismissed."

Caden saluted and with a quick, "My lord," left the office to retire. Vader remained standing still for a while and closed his eyes in concentration, attempting to ignore the respirator. He would have a meeting with his Master tomorrow and he would have to take certain precautions that Leia would not fall under direct scrutiny of his Master. It worried him slightly that he was becoming so possessive of a girl he hardly knew. The most logical course of action would be to dispel his weakness, but it would draw attention if he simply let Leia go unpunished or killed her. He ignored the part of him that said that he would never be able to let her go because he loved her. Love. A ridiculous concept that only brought pain. He didn't even know her.

His eyes rested on the crack in the desk that he hadn't gotten repaired yet. Why there was a crack, was a complete mystery to him still and out of a little box he pulled out a small jewel. The jewel felt strange in the Force and a small realization dawned on him, it felt like Leia. Even without concentrating, through the jewel he could feel her fear and logical mind. How did a non-Force sensitive child imprint her Force presence on a small meaningless jewel Intrigued by the challenge, he delved into the Force and all of a sudden he could hear laughing voices in the background. There was so much joy, disgust, love, hatred, curiosity, and boredom in the simple jewel that it boggled his mind. He had once felt those emotions, but know it was just another luxury that he did not allow himself to indulge in.

He had murdered his beloved wife and unborn child in his rage. He had jumped to conclusions that upon reflections made no logical sense. The child would have been a boy, like Padmé had believed. The child would probably have taken after him and would have been an excellent pilot. A stray thought slipped into his mind, a daughter. For some reason he hoped she would have been just like Leia. She would probably be annoyed by her older brother, but nonetheless love him. The wistful images of his supposed children faded away and self-hatred covered the Sith. He was worthless, a reminder of the man he had once been. Despite the many faults of his younger self, he once had love and happiness. What had he been thinking, when he accepted Palpatine's offer. He had been desperate, but perhaps he had just craved the power. He had power, but he would gladly give it up to fix his mistakes. But he knew if the opportunity arose, that he would not take it because he did not deserve it. He was a murderer.

? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ?

**And the chapter had ended with an impressive (for me) total of approximately 5,000 words. Do you want longer chapters or is this a good length? I personally feel like this is a good length and will probably stick with it.**

**Vader will not find out that Leia is his daughter anytime soon. I want them to know each other better and have a reasonable relationship before Vader finds out about Leia. The problem right now is that Vader hates himself and if he finds out about his relationship with Leia, he will probably push her away in an attempt to punish himself for his own crimes. (Would sort of make this a short story.) This will be a sort of redemption fic (which I love), but there isn't going to be any spontaneous turn to the light side. It will be a gradual change and I am hoping to keep this mostly canon, which Star Wars Rebels is rewriting. Wookieepedia update yourself, please!**

**To Piett fans, and I am one of them, he will reappear… later. The scene was mostly to help pave the way for future events which I am not disclosing at this point in time.**

**Is there any viewpoint that I should try to incorporate, like Sidious? Please review and tell me what I am doing wrong and what I am doing well or if you want young Leia to meet any other young characters.**


	4. Ch 4: Curious Parties and the Force

**Sorry for the tardiness of this update, my excuse was I wasn't feeling great and when I feel miserable, my writing is worse than a first grader's. A little memo in case you can't guess, this will be AU.**

**My muse has dried up and therefore I have no creative way to reiterate what I have said in the last two chapters. Take an educated guess: it is five words long and the subject is property of Disney. Nope...Sigh… I don't own Star wars.**

Darth Vader strode past the Red Guards with a flourish of his cape. They stepped aside and inclined their heads in respect. He entered the throne room and knelt down in front of his Master, "Master."

Palpatine or Sidious as Vader referred to him as, smiled wickedly, but did not gesture for him to rise. His eyes narrowed as he regarded his _Master_, who knew that the position that his apprentice was in caused the mechanical limbs to grind into his bones. With false kindness Sidious smiled and leaned forward, "I have heard the most interesting news, my apprentice."

Vader tightened his mental shields, but did not reply. He was no fool. His Master was attempting to draw a reaction from him and he would be damned before he complied. On the other hand he had damned himself when he had murdered his wife in cold blood. Running out of patience his Master continued with false benevolency, "I was so surprised when my Moffs informed me of a little development concerning you. Do you know what that is?"

"No Master."

He grimaced as his Master unleashed a fury of lightning on his body. Hate smoldered in him and rose like an irritated viper. His body remained impassive as agony settled on his limbs. His eyes landed on his Master and glared at him, wishing that he would die a painful death. His Master got up from his throne and ceased the flow of electricity, "I do not like being lied to."

"Master, I have not lied to you."

Screaming he unleashed another torrent of lightning, "Do YOU DARE to _contradict_ me?"

Vader dutifully replied, "No Master."

"Then Vader," his Master said sneering icily, "explain why you are taking care of a little girl."

Glad for his mental shields, Vader collected his thoughts. Slowly and carefully, so not evoke anger in his Master, "I needed to punish her for a slight against imperial rules," he swallowed, "The normal authorities would have been inappropriate, as she is the daughter of a high profile senator. The normal procedures would have just made more dissenters."

"I see AND why did you not inform me of this development immediately?" hissed his Master.

He cringed slightly, "I did not see-"

Mocking, "I did not see… That is all it is with you Vader, because you never stop to think!"

"Master, the matter was an unimportant one, not worthy of your attention, you would have been told today at this meeting and not have had to waste any of your precious time."

Vader would have held his breath, if it weren't for the respirator, as he watched his words take effect. The emperor always responded well to flattery, unless he was aware someone was being insincere. The anger faded from the emperor's face and he began to mumble to himself.

"Good, good," the emperor waved a hand, "Rise Lord Vader."

The emperor continued to pace in front of Vader. Vader just wanted to sigh in relief, the immediate danger was over.

"Lord Vader," the emperor addressed him, knocking him out of his musings, "How can I be assured that the girl will not distribute sensitive information she learns in your presence."

"She is young my Master and scared. I threatened her on the first day and since then she has not talked at all about what is happening when she is with me. Her father continues to dwell under the belief that I am torturing her."

"How can you be so sure?" continuing maliciously, "It wouldn't be the first time you were wrong."

Vader stiffened at the jab to his past failures, "I can feel her father's distress through the Force as well as his daughter's desire to tell him she is fine."

The emperor frowned at him, "And why have you not tortured the girl for information? We have reason to believe that her father has traitorous beliefs and she might very well be aware of them."

Vader stiffened again. He was not stranger to the art of torture and had perfected it over the years since becoming a Sith, but he did not torture _children_. Just because he was a Sith did not mean he had lost all his morals. He would readily admit that his morals were skewed, but they were existent. Torturing Leia, the idea was preposterous. He could already see her tearful eyes as he would stalk up into her cell with an interrogation droid floating next to him. She would have attempted not to scream, to not give him the satisfaction, and before she finally screamed in agony, she would give him a betrayed look. He was not capable of that. He was too attached, for the girl had somehow found a spot in his cold loveless heart. He would not be able to inflict her harm. It was ironic how the Jedi forbade attachment because they can be exploited, yet the Sith did the same thing.

"Master, if the press were to find out that she is being tortured it would be scandalous."

"Are you becoming soft Vader?"

Firmly, "Never master. While the girl's father may be a traitor and because of our inability to get any evidence on him, it would not make sense for such a cautious person to tell his secrets to a chattery ten year old."

The emperor nodded and began to pace again thinking to himself, "But why Vader do you keep the girl? She serves no purpose."

_Keep?_ Leia was not in any way his slave and Vader resented the comment. Long buried memories stirred of Tatooine. It was during times like these that Vader contemplated overthrowing his Master. It wasn't just because it was the Sith way, because if the emperor would die or be incapacitated, then Vader would have to run the empire and he did not have the patience for that. Overthrowing his Master would have to be subtle business and carefully done. Then he would have to find the appropriate person to handle all the politics of running an empire. That was too much work and he had not learned everything possible from his Master. The desire to kill his Master came from the emperor's sadism. There was always agony involved with his Master, be it physical or emotional.

"I am not _keeping_ the girl. Besides she is useful and it is wonderful watching her father worry about her. Organa is a fool. He will not do anything that can jeopardize his daughter."

He refrained from voicing his thoughts concerning what would happen to the Senator, if he endangered Leia. Organa would suffer a long painful death.

The emperor cackled and Vader felt himself start to worry at the manic look in his Master's eyes.

"You are right my apprentice. I want you to continue watching the girl and see if she can give out any information concerning her father. If possible, I want you to make sure she is loyal to the Empire, unlike her father. It would be most beneficial to us if she was loyal."

Vader couldn't help but think that he meant her to be a mindless follower.

"I will see what I can do Master."

The conversation continued and drifted to more military affair and then the planning of the ball. Vader couldn't help but sneer at the concept of a ball and all the rich, snobby people who would be attending. The worst part was that his master expected him to attend the ball.

Vader walked through the hallway and absently noticed the Senate had opened. He wondered if Leia was already waiting in his office. He shook his head slightly as he remembered that he had locked the door as it was his custom to keep unwanted characters out of his office. Caught in his thoughts, he did not notice the unwanted senator that stumbled upon his bath. Bail Organa.

"Lord Vader, may I speak with you?" he asked trying to keep pace with Vader's strides.

"No."

"It's urgent."

"I highly doubt that," he replied and quickened his stride.

"It is about Leia." called Senator Organa.

Vader stopped walking and slowly turned to the senator and regarded him impassively. Bail fidgeted under his gaze, but stood still. Vader lifted his hand and applied some pressure to the senator's throat as a warning, "That is none of your concern. She becomes your concern when the Senate closes."

He turned to leave, when another voice interrupted.

"Senator Organa, I was wondering if I could speak to Leia," the woman paused and Vader recognized her as Senator Mothma, "Where is she? I sure hope you didn't leave her in your office she would be dreadfully bored."

Vader felt the strong urge to run back to his office as he imagined all the antics that Leia could get up to. Perhaps he was being unfair or biased, considering the situations that came to mind were all of his own antics of his younger years. He looked closely at the female senator, Mon Mothma not able to ignore his suspicions. Her timing was highly convenient.

"I am afraid that Lord Vader has her… occupied Mon Mothma," Bail says slowly, but loudly and his words begin to draw a crowd.

Vader can't help but frown, the senator was planning something. He felt a twinge of satisfaction from Mon Mothma and turned to her as she opened her mouth. It seemed that Senator Organa had recruited a friend.

"My apologies Lord Vader," she begins smiling sweetly, "Do you know what Bail means when he says you have her daughter occupied?"

"Perhaps," sarcastically, "that it is none of your business."

She frowned at him, "But I was really looking forward to seeing Leia."

Vader turned to Organa, "Next time arrange an appointment" and walked away.

He could feel Organa's anger and relished it. He was in no mood to deal with politicians, especially after his Master's punishment. His bones were sore and moving was agony. A soft smile creeped up his face as he thought of Leia. She was different. For some unfathomable reason, that he could not understand, she made him proud. When she was impudent, he wanted to snap her neck like he did to every other person who defied him, as long as the emperor wouldn't be displeased. But despite these desires, he felt strangely fond of her actions in hindsight. She was brave, and foolish perhaps, but carried within her a regality that rivaled the emperor. His mood began to sour at the thought of his Master, who wanted to poison his precious jewel. Vader stopped all of a sudden and felt someone running into him.

Leia was her own person, not his. She was the adopted daughter of Senator Organa and despite that, he did not deserve her. It was improper to consider her his jewel. She belonged to herself and he had no need for her. Yet, he knew he was lying to himself. He needed her. She was like an ointment to his sore wounds and he couldn't fathom being without her. It was a selfish thought, to keep someone so pure near him. How did he deserve this opportunity? She was too good for him and he had too many murders on his soul, but she was there. It took all his restraint not to run to his office and let Leia in, then lock the door. He wished he could keep her, but how could he without her consent? It would break her and he didn't want that. Never before had he felt such deep longing, except for Padmé. Undecided, he turned around to confront the person that had barged into him.

Bail Organa began to stand up, massaging his head with his right hand and giving Vader a dirty look. Vader continued to stare at him impassively, while inwardly annoyed. Senator Mon Mothma hurried to the scene and behind her the previous spectators. Organa retrieved his courage, "Darth Vader, I must speak to you about my daughter."

Vader felt like screaming, "Make an appointment."

"My daughter had other engagements while at Cor-Imperial Center and she will be unable to attend them with the current situation."

Vader really wanted to throw Leia's father into the far wall, "Make an appointment."

Bail frowned, "She has a limited visit to Imperial Center and it would be most discouraging for her to not take full advantage."

Losing any patience that he might have once possessed Vader growled out, "I...DON'T...Care."

Not taking the hint Bail continued, "I am sure we can figure out another arrangement."

"Yes another arrangement sounds perfect," Vader paused to let his words sink in and allow for the senator to feel some hope, "I will extend the punishment to three weeks."

"Th...Three. Three weeks?"

"Will there be a problem?" Vader asked pleasantly.

"Three Weeks is preposterous!" exclaimed the Senator.

"Then it will be four weeks," Vader said tonelessly and looked at Senator Organa who seemed as if he wanted to disagree, "Or should I prolong the punishment to a month?"

A small squeak came from Bail Organa and Darth Vader tilted his head forward, "Good," before walking away.

Behind him he could hear Mon Mothma consoling Organa and Organa's self hatred. Pleasure ran through him, knowing he had inflicted Organa's pain. The senator had bothered him for such a long time and it seemed a fitting revenge, for the senator to experience some of the self-loathing that he felt on a daily bases. He stopped in front of his office and noted the lack of personnel nearby and the distinct absence of Leia and the clone trooper, Caden.

The door to his office slide open and he paused confused. He always locked the door. On his desk was a holopad and he picked it up gently.

_Since you weren't here, I have taken Leia to the barracks to begin her self-defense classes._

_-CT-8721 (Caden)_

Had anyone been there, they would have seen Darth Vader rushing out of his office and heading to the clone trooper barracks. The only unfortunate soul who did witness it had been rudely pushed out of Vader's path, resulting in a concussion and memory loss.

Leia ignored the dizziness that swarmed her as she sat up, after having once again been knocked down. Caden offered her a hand and she took it gratefully.

"Again." he intoned.

Leia was beginning to detest him. She stepped back and got into the proper stance again or what she believed to be. Caden grumbled and from the sides of the room the other clones laughed.

"It's her first day!"

"She isn't _engineered_ to be as capable as the rest of us!"

"Give up trooper, she isn't going to get better anytime soon!"

Leia turned to look at the gathered crowd. Determined to prove them wrong she kicked backwards unexpectedly, trusting her feelings. Her foot collided with something hard and Caden fell backwards slightly. He stood smiling merrily and clapped Leia on her back, "I knew you had it in you."

Leia looked at him in disbelief, her new friend was insane. She shook her head as he turned to the onlookers, "She isn't so shabby. Must have skills, cause I don't know any ten year old who could surprise kick me like that."

The other clones laughed good naturedly and an older one got up and began to walk toward them with a noticeable limp, "You sure you aren't getting lazy my brother?"

"Sharp as always" retorted Caden.

Leia narrowed her eyes at the clone who dared to insult her friend. Ignoring the lightness of her head and the black dots that were beginning to swarm her vision she tensed. She felt, rather than saw a hand moving towards her and delivered a powerful spin back kick at her opponent. The elder clone stumbled back and smirked at Caden.

"Perhaps you are right. Good reflexes that one has… But stamina, not so much." he said indicating to Leia, who was slightly out of breath.

Caden frowned, "Well the Empire may have been built in a day, but the army was not."

"True, true."

"Good job Leia," congratulated Caden.

Leia smiled weakly, refusing to let her weakness show. Briefly she wondered if she was getting sick. She had never felt so dizzy before. A feeling on the edge of her conscious caused her to turn around and frown at the door. The feeling was familiar and she wondered where she had encountered it before. It felt cold and deadly, but strangely comforting. Her mind thought of Vader and his enigmatic personality. She frowned to herself, for associating the word comforting to Darth Vader. Vader was a mystery though. His very actions made no logical sense and yet had a strange human quality to them, despite her father's insistence that he was a machine. Perhaps he was confined to his suit and was seeking comfort. Her mind began to form a tragic tale of love and loss.

"Leia… Leeiiiiaaa….Leeeeiiiiiaaaa"

Snapping out of her reverie Leia looked at Caden abashed and cringed. He shook his head and laughed, "No time like the present my lady."

She nodded and smiled at the wisdom in the reprimand.

"So my lady," began Caden.

"Don't do that! You are beginning to sound like Threepio."

Caden lifted an eyebrow, "Threepio?"

Leia looked away, "Our protocol droid. He is all formal and does really weird things. He is also _really_ annoying. I don't know where my dad got him, but whoever made him is an insane genius."

Now Caden was really intrigued, "And how _my lady_ would you be able to make the decision to call him a mad genius?"

Embarrassed Leia mumbled something.

"Can't hear you."

More clearly, "I may have looked at his wiring and tinkered with it."

The other clone laughed and offered his hand to Leia, "The name is Mech. So you like mechanics?"

Leia nodded shyly and Caden laughed good naturedly, "We call him Mech because we always wondered what he was reading by a flashlight in his cot. Turns out to be a book about mechanics," lowering his voice conspiratorially, "We didn't even know about all the stuff _under_ his cot. You should have seen some of the crazy object he made, that we found."

Leia smiled and shook Mech's hand. She may have disliked his rude comments about her defense training, but as she was beginning to understand, the clone troopers were like brothers. They teased each other good naturedly, but were also very blunt. Unlike other people, they were also not easily insulted.

The ominous hiss of Vader's respirator filled the room. Leia turned around and put her hands behind her back. The other clone troopers gulped slightly and stood at attention. Vader surveyed the room and Leia thought that he did not look happy. His cape fluttered around his legs and a sense of danger filled the room.

"Caden, explain."

Leia looked at Caden in worry and opened her mouth to defend him. The first syllable had just left her throat when she felt in constrict slightly. Frantically her eyes darted around and settled on Vader and his slightly raised hand. She could feel her heart beating and adrenaline pumping through her veins. She tried to swallow, but found herself unable to. The room was quiet beside the hiss of the respirator.

Caden began to speak with a nervous undertone, "Leia and I were waiting in your office… but as it was half an hour later I thought... that it would be best to do something productive."

"Go on," implored Vader.

"Since… you told me to teach Leia self-defense, I thought… that I could do that here in the barracks."  
Vader silently regarded the clone troopers and Leia fidgeted. She was still unable to speak and the black dots crowding her vision made it nearly impossible to see. A wave of nausea hit her and she missed what had been said.

"-productive Leia?" asked Vader, releasing the pressure on her neck.

"Excuse me?"

Vader crossed his arms impatiently, "Has your lesson been productive Leia? Or did you spend all your time talking?"

Leia shook her head and rubbed her throat, "I have been learning."

The nausea was becoming greater and she felt like throwing up her empty stomach. DImly she was aware of Vader talking to another clone trooper. The clone trooper walked up to her and took a normal fighting pose. Leia looked at him irritably and ducked in shock as a fist swung towards her. A leg began to move in her peripheral vision and she quickly dodged that attack bringing up her own counter kick. THe trooper dodged with ease, but Leia had expected that and with an energy that she hadn't known she possessed charged at her opponent. Her body slammed into him and they both fell to the ground.

Slowly, she stood up. Her ears filled with a rushing noise and her vision darkened as she began to sway. Her hands instinctively grabbed the nearest object and she clenched the fabric in her hand tightly in attempt to stand upright. Belatedly she realized that Vader was standing next to her. She wondered how he had gotten to her side that fast. He was holding onto her arm now. His fingers curled around it like a vice grip. Her mind began to think disjointedly and as she felt Vader kneeling before her, all she thought of was how she was going to have bruises on her arm. The din began to fade further and she felt so tired. It would be so easy to slip into the realm of unconsciousness.

Something stabbed into her arm and the effect was instantaneous. Like being doused in ice water, Leia found herself rudely awakened. The stimulant that had been injected into her body caused her blood flow to increase and prevented the bliss of sleep. She tried to struggle against the drug, to return back to peace. Confusion filled her mind as she was brought back to consciousness. She was beginning to panic for she couldn't remember what had happened.

She wondered what her name was or where she was. The details seemed insignificant. Older memories seemed to penetrate the confusion of her mind. She could hear the soft murmurs of her parents. The cheers of the crowds as she raced on a swoop bike. There were beeps and whistles accompanying a fond feeling. Yet, these fragmented memories still left her at loss to where or who she was.

At the fringes of her mind, she could feel a foreign presence. It was probing and pushing. An ancient, instinctive urge caused her to push against the presence, to evict it from her mind. It ignored her efforts and seemed to whisper to her. She wondered what the foreign thing was, but her instincts cried danger, and she fought it. The presence though continued its attempts to enter her mind, inspite of her denying it, She was curious, insanely curious and observed it from the safety behind her walls. Then it shoved too hard and she evicted it completely.

A sheltered mind was lonesome and lacking life. She felt afraid, surrounded by the strong cold walls she had erected. There were no windows or peep holes. She was all stillness was beginning to drive her insane and she sought to lower her walls, but they refused to move and panic began to set in. Her mind tore against the fortress that was trapping her, but it was all in vain and she began to comprehend how desolate her situation was. There had to be a way out though.

The fortress was inconsistent. Parts of it seemed to be built of sand and other of steel. There were massive pillars and short sloping walls. She tried to break through where the sand lay, but the sand kept pouring back. At last, she saw something. Again old instincts called to her as she inspected it. She could feel safety radiating off it. There were two strands. One was pristine blue with sandish twines coursing through it and small flecks of green. The other was darker; it was black, red, and a dark shade of blue. She touched the bright blue one that reminded her of home.

_A young boy sat on the steps of a white adobe. He looked around with curious blue eyes. She wanted to call out to him. There was something so familiar about him. The boy turned and stared directly at her. His piercing blue eyes, met her own brown ones and she knew that he was aware of her. He gave a small wave and smiled. She smiled sadly at him. His face lit up and he walked over to her. His mouth moved silently and she frowned at him. She tried to speak, but no sound would come out. A frown marred her face. The boy appeared to laugh. A small pouch was slung over his shoulder and he looked into it. He seemed to get excited and withdrew a small piece of glass. Within the glass marble there was a small petalled flower. He smiled again and pressed it into her hand. He gave a small bow and walked away._

She was back in the fortress and frowned. Her hand touched the other strand that seemed to be ringing.

"Leia," it called.

The strand knew her name! Very slowly the presence that had attacked her mind earlier began to seep in. This time she did not fight it. The entrance through the string meant it was safe.

"Leia," it gently called again.

Very slowly it began to explore the fortress and her walls began to crumble. Leia smiled slowly and watched silently. Whoever was in her mind was safe.

Vader watched worriedly as Leia lay on the floor. He had not expected her to have such an adverse reaction to the stimulus or the mind probe. The stimulus was normally used in interrogations and Vader was rather familiar with its side effects, which included partial memory loss. Because of its primary use in interrogations, the drug was not entirely safe. Temporary memory loss, disconnectedness, pain, insomnia, and intense cravings were considered an additional bonus. He had hoped that by a mind probe he could guide her into conscious easier and hopefully avoid the unpleasant side effects. He had definitely expected her resistance or the mental lockdown she underwent. It was well within his abilities to enter her mind, but doing so would tear her mental shields apart and cause Leia extreme agony. He couldn't abide that.

Due to his dilemma, he had brushed against her mind trying to fund a crack and called out Leia's name. To his greatest surprise, he had a bond with Leia. He frowned in confusion. Force bonds were incredibly rare, especially if one of the individuals wasn't Force sensitive. Pushing aside his confusion that was becoming customary, he used the bond to gentle invade her head.

"What happened?" A soft voice asked.

Vader glanced down in shock at Leia who was awakening. The clones near him wandered closer. Had the soldiers been stormtroopers, Darth Vader would have killed every single one of them for seeing him in such a vulnerable position. He was kneeling next to Leia and holding her in his arms. In all, the picture was more of a worrisome father, than the dark lord of the Sith.

Trying to ease Leia's confusion he said, "Nothing that you have to worry about."

Leia nodded and closed her eyes tiredly. A medical droid floated over to her and Vader set her gently on the ground, so the droid could take the necessary scans. Caden walked up to him and he could sense the clone's worry. It seemed that he wasn't the only one susceptible to getting attached to Leia. She had a strange influence to be able to get normally stoic men to care about her. She was most definitely special.

The droid beeped and Caden walked up to it to retrieve the necessary information.

"Lord Vader?" asked Caden timidly.

"Yes?"  
"According to the medical scans she is lacking sustenance. It seems as if she hasn't been eating."

Vader looked back down at Leia in confusion. He wondered at the reason for Leia not to eat. Her father did not seem to be the type of person to allow his daughter to go unfed. He brushed his hand over her forehead and moved a stray strand of hair out of her face. She stirred and opened her eyes tiredly. The brown eyes settled on his familiar visage and with a slight smile she closed her eyes again. Vader's hand hovered over her befuzzled. The child, whom he had scared purposefully, trusted him.

The foreign, but strangely familiar, like an old childhood friend who one sees again after many years, feeling stirred again. It filled his heart with a warmth as he basked in the appreciation of having Leia's trust. He was unworthy, but too selfish to give it up. He loathed himself for his weakness to her, but he also loathed himself for his past mistakes. The angel lying on the ground could give him redemption. The helmet tilted a miniscule amount, he did not deserve the opportunity, but Leia deserved to live. Kneeling over her sleeping form he vowed to protect her from his Master and other who would seek to destroy her.

When Leia awoke, he was still kneeling over her. She blushed ferociously and greedily accepted the water canteen from Caden. The clone watched her carefully and handed her a ration bar, which was devoured with gusto. Vader offered his own help by the means of a hand. He aided her into a sitting position and let her rest against him. Initially she struggled and it hurt him to think that she did not believe that it was safe to be leaning against the Sith Lord. Caden gazed at him warily as he sat down in front of Leia. Vader smirked slightly. He had a reputation to uphold and despite his comforting act to the princess, the soldiers still feared him.

"Princess," Vader began, ignoring the scowl she sent at him, "why were you not eating?"

Leia blushed again and looked away.

Vader grabbed her arm, "It is not normal to skip sustenance. If you do not want to tell me that if fine, but I want you to eat breakfast with Caden each morning. The cafeteria should do."

Leia looked down and seemed to be intently studying her shoes, "I don't see you ever eating and I didn't have time to eat in the morning."

Vader cringed to himself as she mentioned how he failed to eat. Ten years had past since Mustafar and he still missed eating. His cursed suit performed all human necessities for him. Nutrients were injected directly into his bloodstream, air pushed into his lungs by the respirator, and the mechanical limbs allowed him to move.

"Leia, I do not eat, but you are a young growing child. Therefore you will be eating breakfast and lunch in the cafeteria."

Leia nodded and slowly stood as her mouth worked on the remnants of the ration bar. Vader regarded her as she stood in front of him, noting her weakness.

"In fact, Caden is going to take you right now to have lunch."

Caden swiftly saluted, "Yes, my lord," and assisted Leia out of the room.

Vader stood up, ignoring the pain as his mechanical limbs dug into his bone. He looked around the room and at the saluting clones. Satisfied that none of them would babble off what had transpired he left the room with a swish of his cloak.

Vader strode through the hallways of the Senate, relishing their fear. He would remain formidable, even though he had one weakness. No one would ever dare to think he was becoming soft. Entering his office he narrowed his eyes as he noticed the occupants. Two senators, Bail Organa and Mon Mothma, one Grand Moff Tarkin, and an nondescript man.

With potent fury he rounded on the two senators, "Out of my office?"

The two swallowed nervously and hurried out of his office. Vader smirked and turned slightly to face Organa, "Oh Senator Organa, your _interruption_ is making me extend the time period… to a month… that is seven weeks. It would be best to forgo any travel plans you might have had."

Organa swallowed again, but did not try to confront him. Watching the senator hurry away, he couldn't ignore the disappointment he felt. It had been a split second, unconscious decision, but he was keeping Leia. He would allow himself to hold on to one selfish thing. Turning to the other two occupants he asked, "Is there a reason for you to be in my office?"

Tarkin stood up graciously, "Yes Vader. I have very important business to discuss with you."

**Oh-oh, what is Tarkin up to? I regret to inform you that Luke will most likely, not be showing up again in the relative near future. In fact he wasn't supposed to be in this chapter at all, but the Force told him of your pleas and he begged to be put in and when I denied him, he smuggled himself in. **

**For the next chapter I am leaning towards a time skip of a couple days. The Senate is not that exciting. Until then.**


	5. Ch 5: Someone Is Grumpy

**The glorious chapter 5 has arrived and on schedule. Thank you Khalthar for editing this on such short notice. Next weeks update may or may not happen, so let's assume it won't. I will try to post a chapter sometime that week though. Just the probability of it being posted on Wednesday is low.**

**Is the disclaimer necessary? I already stated it before… fine, but you have to unscramble it: I td'no wno ratS srWa**

"Leia what are you wearing?" cried her father in dismay.

Leia stopped in the doorway and turned around frowning at her father, "Pants."

Why a female wasn't allowed to wear pants was beyond her. Of course she had seen some females wear comfortable clothing, but the majority seemed to prefer dresses. Pants and such were worn by smugglers, racers, and outlaws. The only exceptions were males. Maybe she was giving the wrong impression, but Leia was not attending another self defense session with Caden, wearing a dress. Her father had yet to mention all her torn dresses, but if she ruined anymore dresses, she just knew that he was going to throw a fit.

"Leia," began her father sighing, "It is improper for a female such as yourself, to wear pants. You are not…" he threw his hands up in exasperation, "I thought we had this conversation before. You are the Princess of Alderaan and it is indecent for you to wear pants in public!"

His eyes widened as he recognized the annoyed look on Leia's face. Everyone in the Royal Palace knew Leia could have an explosive temper, "I. Am. Not. Wear-ing. A. DRESS!"

Leia took a deep breath, but her anger had not diminished at all, "I will be wearing pants for the rest of the time I am with Lord Vader. _You are not going to change my mind,_" she paused trying to calm down, "Look it is has been five days now. I am halfway done. We can discuss me wearing pants then, but currently it is nonnegotiable. Perhaps we can negotiate my subjects. If I wear dresses, then I do not attend my art class because it is a waste of time."

Her father winced, "About that Leia..."

Impatiently, "What? Two weeks that was the deal."

"It may have been prolonged by five weeks."

Leia glared at her father. She wanted to scream and rage. Brown eyes glared at Organa telling him to spill his secrets. A minute passed and Threepio entered the room. He took one glance at father and daughter glaring at each other and wisely left the room without saying a word.

Leia's father swallowed, "Leia I tried to reason with Vader, but it is impossible. He… He makes a decision and won't change his mind. The day before yesterday I tried to talk to him. To make him see reason, but he was relentless and-"

She snidely cut him off, "You annoyed him, so Lord Vader figured that by extending _my_ punishment he could get _you_ to shut up."

Bail resorted to begging, "Leia."

She grabbed a jacket and walked to the door, "Let's go; I am going to be late."

Leia stalked to the speeder and got in silently while ignoring her father, who was trying to make excuses for his actions. She wasn't an idiot and didn't appreciate her father treating her like a little child. Lord Vader may be cold and ruthless, but through her self defense classes with Caden she was beginning to see other sides of him. He didn't have any mercy regarding politicians or those who lied to get power, but he had his own skewed moral system. Failure was punished and if failure cost other people their death, yours was guaranteed. He detested slavery, despite the Empire's use of them. A slaver would always be killed in Lord Vader's presence given an excuse. He was also a man of actions and respected the clones, who respected him in return. The clones were another group of people Leia had misjudged. Each one of them was unique and entirely devoted. They definitely didn't deserve the prejudices against them.

Her father grew tired of her silence, "I'm sorry Leia. It was my own fault. I… I was just so worried for you. The first day you came back you were so frightened. Then the next day there were the bruises. Leia, I am your father. I-"

"Just be quiet Dad."

"No," he slammed his hand on the wheel, "You are my responsibility. I had to try. I cannot let you be tortured by that… Monster! What am I supposed to think when you come back exhausted and shaking. You fall asleep the minute you hit the bed. I should have told you, but then I was there picking you up and there was an enormous bruise. Yes, I am a coward! But how could I do that to you. There was bruising around your wrist, a puncture mark on your arm, and… a bruise forming on your neck."

Leia groaned slightly, "You should have told me," she fiddled with her hair, "Look Dad, I love you, but what you are doing is dangerous. I cannot lose you because Lord Vader loses his temper. Confronting Lord Vader just adds more danger to your life. You could die any day by an accident."

Her father blinked and Leia leaned back, still angry, but more content. Her father had gotten her message. The Empire was suspicious of him and if he got too troublesome he would die in a sad accident. Perhaps she could beg Lord Vader to tell her father she was alright. She snorted. Her father would never believe him and Lord Vader would never listen to her plea.

Her father looked at her, "Leia, why do call that man Lord Vader."

"It is that or Darth Vader. Lord shows more respect. It is how everyone addresses him if,-" she cut herself off. There was nothing allowed to be discussed about her sessions with Lord Vader. She was walking a fine line and what she had already said could be interpreted as breaking the arrangement. The need to watch her mouth and not being able to talk about what was happening to her was stressful. She just wanted to scream in frustration. Now her father had gotten her punishment prolonged meaning she had to deal with the secrecy for even longer.

She had hoped to be able to leave all the secrecy behind her in a week. Lord Vader of course would have forbidden her from talking about what happened during the sessions. Yet even that would have been infinitely better, because she would no longer be unable to talk about the majority of her day. How spies in the intelligence department or any member of the imperial army managed with all the secrecy was beyond her.

The speeder slowed down and began its descent to the Senate. Upon landing Leia jumped out, not saying a word to her father. She was still displeased with him. It was unfair for her to be punished for the actions of her father. Her eyes widened in horror. By aiding Lord Vader for an entire month, she would be unable to meet with her tutors. Her father called something behind her and she purposefully stood taller and ignored him. She was now seething at him. He was going to make her miss her mathematics lessons.

Caden fell into step next to her seeming to notice her rather foul mood. The duo walked into Lord Vader's office and the door behind them slid closed. Leia stood still as Lord Vader finished his execution. It seemed he wasn't in a good mood either.

"You may go to breakfast. Just take the body with you," Lord Vader ordered.

Leia nodded her face impassive. It hadn't been the first execution by Lord Vader's hand that she had witnessed, but she was nowhere near used to it. Part of her suspected that he attempted to retain more control over his anger, whenever she was near. The number of people disappearing wasn't as high anymore. Despite Lord Vader's effort at self-control, he still executed people in front of Leia, just not as brutally. She looked down at the body that she had to take care of and wondered what he had done. It was rather early in the morning for anyone to be meeting with Lord Vader; the Senate hadn't even opened yet.

Deciding not to ask questions Leia went and called a droid to assist in disposal of the body. Having finished their morning job, Caden and Leia hurried to the cafeteria. She chose some fruits and milk. Caden got his own portion of food and sat down at the table next to her.

"What has the food done to you?" he joked as Leia stabbed her fork at the plate.

"Nothing." 

"Someone is in a terrible mood," continuing in his light hearted teasing manner, "Will you tell your dear friend Caden what is wrong?"

Leia shook her head and resumed the mutilation of her fruit. It wasn't fair for her punishment to be extended. She did have a life and interest beyond running messages. Lord Vader was a strict task master, but not as bad as she had imagined. He seemed to have been frightened by her fainting incident, and decided that at whatever costs, it shouldn't happen again. Therefore he asked her every time she finished a task if she was okay. It had become a great annoyance to Leia, because of him being able to detect any lie or omission she made. She couldn't even stub her toe without a medical droid being sent for immediately. A paranoid Sith Lord zealously watching over other people's health was not what Leia had expected ever.

The piece of fruit that Leia was torturing made its daring escape and hit Caden in his face. She cringed slightly as Caden blinked and removed the piece of fruit from his face. There was a strange expression across his face and then he began to laugh. It started out as a low chuckle turning into a hearty laugh. A smirk crossed his face and he threw his own fruit at Leia, who hastily ducked. Unfortunately for the clone trooper, Leia wasn't in a fond mood. She turned and glared at him her face cold.

Caden held his hand in front of him, "Someone is in a really bad mood. I think we should go before Senators come into the cafeteria," he lowered his voice conspiratorially, "We wouldn't want them to suspect there's a Lady Vader."

Leia continued to scowl at him and got up. She deposited the remainder of her food in the trash compacter and gave her tray to a droid.

"You're picking up Lord Vader's attitude little Vader."

Leia ignored him.

"I think it's the death glare. Must be the death glare. Possibly, your posture. Is it getting colder? I am sorry for offending you Little Vader."

Leia shook her head in exasperation, but continued to Lord Vader's office. Her friend was being obnoxious. It seems she wasn't allowed to be in a foul mood, only Lord Vader was allowed to be. To her it seemed rather idiotic. Perhaps more people would not be as fearful of Lord Vader if they realized that he got upset like everyone else. He just possessed a more explosive temper. She crinkled her nose as she thought about it. Perhaps the purpose of alienating Lord Vader was to increase the fear he caused.

Caden stopped next to her as she approached Lord Vader's door.

Darth Vader was again unsure of what to make of Leia. Ever since the fainting incident he felt that it had been his fault. It had been like Mustafar all over again.

He had arrived earlier at his office than usual for a meeting. Then when he had taken time out of his own precious schedule, the delegate had dared to waste his time. The last straw was when he had threatened Leia. He tried to shield Leia, why he did not know, from certain unpleasant situations that arose in the Empire. Executions were unfortunately too common with him around and Leia had to witness them. Death had never been a foreign concept to him, having witnessed the deaths of fellow slaves first hand. Some slaves died from cruel and excessive punishment, while others tried to run. The worst death for a slave though was when the slave hadn't finished their task and a sand storm blew in. Often times the master wouldn't allow their property in the safety of their homes until the task was finished. Not every slave received a vulgar death though. They were valuable resources, not to be wasted. Fear of death just kept them in line and if a couple slaves died to maintain that fear, then it was considered no real loss.

The moment Leia had entered the Senate building he could feel her anger and it puzzled him. She was usually so calm and reserved. Now Leia was returning to his office and her anger had not dissipated as he thought it would. He brushed his mind against hers using the strange bond. The reason for her anger was hidden and he would not be able to find it without revealing his presence. Therefore, he hastened a retreat; choosing to instead confront Leia about the reason for her anger directly instead.

The door slid open and he stood up. He inclined his head slightly to Caden, who took the signal and left. Leia stood still with her arms crossed, anger blazing through her. She was cute standing like that. Cute, a foreign concept to him. Padmé had been radiant and beautiful, not cute. He rather liked the thought of the word though. He had never used it before and it held for him no negative connotations. Leia was cute.

"Glaring doesn't incinerate the object of your ire. Trust me I have tried."

Vader allowed himself a small smile. There was one habit he had never been able to shake, even after becoming a Sith Lord. He still glared at people or objects in a vain attempt to get them to disappear altogether. Choking people was a much more effective use of anger.

"If you wish to tell me the reason for your anger I could choke the person or destroy the object. Unless you have any objections."

Shaking her head, Leia sat down, "Math lessons."

"Excuse me?" 

"I want to find out more about engineering. For that I need to learn more math, but unless I improve in my dancing class my math lessons are discontinued."

Vader really wished to ask someone if all ten year olds were this confusing. Had he ever been this befuddling? He certainly hoped not.

Vader opted for the safest thing to say, "You like engineering?"

Leia's eyes lit up at the mention of engineering and nodded. He could definitely understand Leia's love of engineering. Finally, something he could understand regarding Leia. Engineering and by extension mechanics was thrilling, even more so than flying. Of all the memories of his time before a Sith, he did not suppress the ones of him tinkering with machines. There was Threepio and Artoo who he had modified to a frightening extent. Recalling the special droids, he wondered what had happened to them after Padmé died. He fervently hoped they hadn't been scrapped.

"I will make you a deal Princess," Leia frowned at the title, "you will explain exactly what happened to make you upset and we will take the day off."

Leia stood still under Vader's gaze considering the offer, "Deal."

"Come along then," Vader ordered and he departed his office.

"Wait don't you want me to tell you what happened first?"

"You aren't going to break your promise are you?" he asked and Leia shook her head, "Then I see no problem in delaying our discussion. I could use a break too."

He didn't stop to wait for Leia's reply and continued walking to the Senate doors. His red optics saw Senator Organa talking to a friend of his. Wishing to avoid a confrontation he grabbed Leia's arm and walked faster. His enhanced hearing heard a couple vile, but creative curses from Leia. She had very short legs.

Bail Organa stopped talking and Vader wanted to groan as the man made his way towards them. To his surprise he could feel another flash of anger from Leia. Had she fought with her father? Organa was almost on them and he desperately wished to be able to teleport, like in the old stories his mother used to tell him.

"Senator Organa if you say one word I will personally find a reason to skewer you with my lightsaber."

Both father and daughter cringed at his wording. It seemed that Leia wasn't angry enough with her father to wish an unpleasant death on him. He was rather grateful for small mercies. No one should ever follow his path of hatred. There were many unpleasant side effects, the most glaringly obvious one being the lack of limbs. The Senator wisely chose to remain silent. His Master's favorite idiot, who had slid his way next to him, lacked that wisdom.

"What a pleasure to meet you Lord Vader."

"I can't say the same," Vader growled out.

Senator Dunn puffed his chest out, "I am sure you are very busy serving the Empire, like collecting information."

Vader really wanted to kill the man, "Good bye."

"Should you need any assistance torturing the brat for information I know certain obscure techniques," Dunn called after Vader.

Vader stopped and glared irritably at the Senator. He finally was beginning to understand why the Emperor kept the idiot around, they were both sadists. He weighed the consequences of killing the fool before him and inciting his Master's wrath. Possibly he could cite the excuse that the Senator was a liability by spilling confidential secrets. The official policy maintained by the Empire was that torture was illegal. Interrogations weren't.

Once again a crowd of curious Senators who had nothing better to do, was gathering around Vader. The mention of torture had blood pumping through their veins. His Master would be most displeased if he caused a rebellion by inaction and letting the Senators statement of torture stand.

"Senator Dunn, surely you should know that the Empire doesn't torture people."

A tad flustered, "But Lord Vader you are above such petty laws. I know you are torturing the rascal for information regarding the..._Senator _Organa's less than legal dealings."

The crowd was getting angry. Torture alone could cause a mob, but Leia was an innocent child. They would be calling for the end of the Empire any minute now. He had to diffuse the situation as quickly as possible.

"I am not torturing the Princess."

"Of course you would say that Vader. Doesn't change the truth."

Vader looked at Leia, there was only one way for him to refute the claims. Hilarious to think that a couple weeks ago he had been told he should torture Leia.

"Leia would you like to tell everyone the truth?"

Dunn smiled eagerly, "Tell us every detail and how you screamed for mercy."

A resounding slap echoed through the room. The Senator raised his hand to his cheek which was quickly turning red. Leia stood in front of him smirking.

"Didn't your parents teach you it is wrong to start rumors?" 

"You, you, you _slapped_ me!"

"Well you insulted me. For your information, I am not going to be tortured or have been tortured."

Vader smirked in delight underneath his helmet, "Thank you Leia for slapping him for me. He truly has no manners."

"You're welcome Lord Vader."

He walked away from the confrontation and Leia ran behind him. The cold air of Coruscant hit him as he stepped outside of the Senate. He stood still and waited for Leia to catch up. A couple minutes later the duo sat in a speeder flying through Coruscant.

Bail Organa felt a great weight lift off his shoulders as Leia slapped the senator. She wasn't being tortured, or at least to her knowledge. Her reaction had been honest and he could see no deceit, his little girl was fine. Slapping someone was a little extreme for Leia, but considering her temper it was to be expected and she was already moody. The most disturbing thing was Leia submitting to Vader's authority. She never bowed down to anyone and stood tall in the face of opposition. Her referring to Vader as a lord, had implications that he didn't want to consider.

"I think we need to talk," his dear friend Senator Mothma whispered next to him.

Loudly, "Would you like to go out for lunch Mon? There is a restaurant I haven't shown you yet, that is most delightful."

"Thank you Bail, but do you think we can go after the first Senate session? I have not eaten anything substantial for breakfast."

"That sounds acceptable. Good luck with your proposal."

Mon Mothma walked away and to any prying eyes it simply looked like a pair of friends going out on a lunch date. For now he would return to his office and wait for Mon.

Walking to his office he again thought of his sweet angel. She was in the hands of her monstrous father. He shook his head at the word, _he_ was Leia's father. Anakin had sacrificed the right to call Leia his daughter when he had turned into Vader and harmed his friends. He remembered Anakin Skywalker with his cocky and rebellious attitude, the same attitude that Leia shared. He worried often about the similarities between daughter and father. Their personalities were so similar that it was frightening. His greatest fear was that those similarities would cause her to succumb to the dark side. Fortunately for his sanity sake, her Force powers hadn't developed yet.

Artoo had many additional functions as Bail later found out. Among these functions was the ability to count the number of midichlorians in a cell. He was still confused why Anakin had found it necessary to install that function on an astromech. Upon the discovery of Artoo's ability he had tested Leia, who as it turned out had a midichlorian count way over the average. He grimaced slightly. At the time he had been worried what would happen if the Empire found out about her exceptionally high count, yet no proof of her abilities revealed themselves. He would have believed Artoo to have been mistaken, if it hadn't been for Leia nightmares. For now she believed they were just a nightmare.

Bail Organa stepped into his office which was in dire need of a service droid. His worry for his daughter had caused him to forget to clean up. Various wrappers were scattered about nothing was in its proper place. If Mon saw the room in its current condition, she would throw a fit. Despite Vader's belief to the contrary, he did have a self-preservation instinct.

The last item was being put in its proper position when the door slid open.

"How did it go?" Bail asked turning around.

To his surprise there was a storm trooper standing there. Bail felt his palms get sweaty. There was no reason for a Stormtrooper to be in his office unless they were there to arrest him.

"Were you expecting someone?" the Stormtrooper asked.

"I am going out with a friend of mine for an early lunch."

"Huh."

The Stormtrooper was standing as rigid as ever, turned his head to see the room more clearly. Bail stood still from fear. He did not want to get arrested and leave Leia alone. Having finished his inspection of the room the Stormtrooper sat down in one of Bail's chairs and removed his helmet. Bail stood even stiller, if that was possible, from shock. Stormtroopers never removed their gear. Then as to contradict him even more, he recognized the face of clone. Clones had a self discipline that surpassed the Stormtroopers and would follow orders until their death. A clone trooper would never remove their helmet in public.

"It's rude to stare."

Bail gave a phony smile, "So what brings you here?"

The clone waited for Bail to take a seat before speaking, "I have but one thing that I need to know."

"Whose authority?"

"My own."

"Then there is nothing to discuss," Bail finished.

He was admittedly curious as to what could cause a clone to seek him out, but it was probably orders that dictated not to disclose his orders. His visitor was in his office to gather intel.

The clone began again, "I have been assigned to my current position by Lord Vader himself," Bail flinched, convinced the meeting wouldn't end well, "I take my job very seriously and therefore have taken the initiative to talk to you."

Bail frowned at the clone, who was exhibiting very un-clone like behavior. Perhaps Vader had created a plot to confuse him until he spilled all of his secrets.

"How may I be of… assistance?"

"I need to know why Leia is upset. Without this information I cannot do my job properly."

Bail massaged his temple, "And that would be?" 

The clone hesitated for a moment, "I do not know if I am at liberty to disclose that information."

He really wished to scream and run down the hallway yelling obscenities, "She is my daughter."

A confused expression flitted across the clone's face, "Why does that matter?"

Bail growled. He never liked clones a lot especially after Order Sixty-six. The clones had betrayed their Jedi comrades and killed them. Now there was a clone in his office who would kill his daughter without hesitation given the order. He would never assist this creature in front of him who had no loyalty and lacked the emotions that made one human.

The clone seemed to understand he had said something to anger him and began again, "I serve Lord Vader faithfully and I come to you because from what I understand, a father is responsible for their child and understands them."

Bail had to hand it to the clone, he was trying to understand, but incapable. No parent ever understands their child who gets the strangest ideas. He didn't have enough fingers for the times that Leia did something entirely befuddling, from attempting to camp on the roof to cooking experiments.

"My daughter's safety is my primary concern."

The clone's face twitched slightly, the only part of him betraying anything to his thoughts. Bail smiled internally putting his feelings behind the political mask. He was going to make sure that Leia was safe.

"I understand your view," Bail doubted that, "but during Leia's time with Lord Vader she must also be loyal to him. Her mood is exploitable, so it is in her best interest for you to explain to me why she is in such a foul mood."

The clone's logic was infallible and grudgingly Bail was made to listen. He knew that Vader had a temper and whenever he thought of Vader with his daughter, his stomach contracted painfully in fear. Perhaps, Bail considered, he should tell the clone for the reason of Leia's justified anger. But he was unsure, if the clone could be trusted to not use the information to harm Leia. All it would take was an order from an officer and the clone would reveal everything about Leia.

"I will protect my daughter."

"I am not asking for all her personal information. I am asking for the cause of her current mood."

"Which I do not think you need to know," he said glaring at the clone.

The clone returned the glare with full force, "Your unwillingness to procure information could be considered treasonous."

"And," sneered Bail, "as a clone, your word would be disregarded when put against mine."

Bail eyes flashed triumphantly as the clone stood up in anger. An anger that he had never before seen in a clone, burned in his eyes. The clone closed his eyes and calmed himself.

"I personally think Leia is a great person. She is worthy of my respect and you definitely are not. I do not know what she loves about you, but I can see more to like about Lord Vader than you, just from personality. The time will come when she recognizes your faults and renounces you. I will be watching."

The clone left the room without looking back and Bail sat in his chair confused. The clone had shown something he had never thought possible, a form of emotion. He would never have thought it possible for them to have loyalty to someone besides a figure of authority. Deciding the improbability, he denounced the clone's loyalty to his daughter and called it an act.

An hour later the curious event was driven from his mind as he went for an early lunch with Senator Mothma. They were visiting a small cafe in a more reclusive district. Both of them began to make small talk.

Bringing up a new subject Mon asked, "Are you sure Vader isn't torturing Leia?"

Bail took a sip from his Caf, "If he is torturing Leia, she doesn't recognize it as torture. I have my own suspicions, but she would never have slapped that Senator if she was being actively tortured."

Frowning, "She has a temper. What have you noticed?"

"There are various things that Leia cannot explain, like the bruises on her arms and wrists. She is also always dead tired when she returns home. Two days ago there was a puncture mark on her arm as well as a bruise forming around her neck."

Mon stirred her Caf and looked Bail in the eyes, "Will she betray us if she finds out about our questionable activities. And more importantly, if we invited her in on our mission in a couple years, would she go running back to Vader? Tell me the truth Bail."

"I do not know what the future holds. She calls him _Lord_ Vader now," he started to tear up, "She blames me for the extension of her punishment. She doesn't lay any of the blame at Vader's feet. I know it was my fault and I should have told her Mon, but she is just a young child. No child should have to be with that Monster."

Mon nodded sadly, "Padmé's daughter. If the Emperor were to find out… I guess the only thing we can do is wait and see."

Sharing his friend's sadness, "Yes we will have to wait. Perhaps it is time that I educate her on how the Empire treats people."

Mon smiled and raised her Caf, "A toast to a good plan."

Leia shivered as the speeder landed at Vader's palace.

"Welcome to my humble abode Princess," rumbled Vader.

Leia mouthed the word "humble" in amusement. The Palace was not humble. The design was elegant and imposing, a clear indication of power. She had heard that the Palace had been constructed in record time. Fast constructions were never cheap. But the most amazing part, were the ships. Her mouth widened and she climbed out of the speeder as if in a dream. Some models she was familiar with, while others were apparent rarities.

"Done admiring my ships from a distance Princess?" Vader joked, "I was thinking we could work on one."

Leia whirled around in shock. The depressive mood that had surrounded her in the early morning vanished.

"You mean it?" she asked in hopeful disbelief.

"If I didn't, I wouldn't have offered."

She smiled and shocked herself by hugging Vader. The man stood rigidly and realizing herself, Leia backed off suddenly timid. Vader seemed to regard her for a couple minutes before motioning for her to come along. Embarrassment still clung to Leia, but her eyes drank in the wonder of all the speeders and shuttles. Vader stopped in front of shuttle and Leia smiled brightly.

"She's a beauty Lord Vader."

"That she is… Pass me the hydrospanner please."

She blinked and hurriedly fetched the item. Lord Vader had said please. That was perhaps the biggest surprise of the day. She quickly returned with a tool box and handed Lord Vader the hydrospanner. The two began working together in companionable silence.

"Lord Vader?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever seen a droid where the circuitry is homemade?"

Vader made an indistinguishable sound through the respirator, "Yes, I built a protocol droid from scratch once."

Leia stopped working and look at Vader who once again had resumed working. It was an amusing sight to see Vader drenched in oil from a broken pipe and leaning across the seat to reach something.

"I can see you smiling," Vader commented.

Leia laughed at him, "I can see you glaring at me."

"When did I become so unintimidating?" He grumbled.

Somewhere an alarm began to blare. Leia shrieked in surprise and dropped a canister of oil on her foot. Vader was up in an instant with his red lightsaber ignited. Leia scooted against the hull of the ship as she glanced at the deadly red blade.

"Leia stay here!" Vader commanded with worry and an underlying tone of fear.

Before she got the opportunity to reply, he was gone. She stood still and could hear blaster fire from far away. Standing up, she looked around the deserted hanger. Lying on the floor a couple feet away was a datapad. She just knew she was going to regret her decision.

** Who thought they would see Tarkin? I did, but he ran off to who knows where. The last chapter received the most reviews so far. Hooray! Now I like math, so I calculated the percentage of readers who actually review. Not including the first chapter because it is an obvious outlier. So on average 1.712% of readers review. Not that bad. Don't be a statistic.**


	6. Ch 6: Attack on the Palace

**I thank you for all your generous reviews for the last chapter. There were around twenty. Congratulations are also in order (I forget them last chapter) this story has nearly 70 follows and nearing 50 favorites. Wow...**

**Disclaimer: (It also exists in every previous chapter by the way) I don't own Star Wars.**

The datapad in Leia's hands felt cold. Her hands ran along the body, attempting to find the activation switch. She didn't know what had prompted her to leave her position of relative safety and pick up the datapad. The hangar was silent and she slowly stood up.

"Over there!" yelled someone.

Leia whirled around, still clutching the datapad. The bad feeling continued to predominate her mind, coming at her were five men. A blaster shot exploded to her left and instantly brought her to the present. She quickly dived down for cover and looked for an escape route.

The shuttle that Leia and Lord Vader had been previously working on was in the back of the hangar in the corner. There was no escape. The nearest exit was behind the men. She was so scared. Her fright tingled across her body and settled in her stomach. The men were approaching quickly. She desperately hoped that they were imperials, who were supposed to be in the Palace. Unfortunately wishes are rarely reality.

The shuttle became her escape. The longer she could stay out of their grasps, the higher her chance of survival, so she began her ascent.

The first man stopped in front of the shuttle and looked up hesitantly, "Come down little girl, we won't hurt you. We just want that datapad."

Leia looked at him disbelievingly and shook her head. She slowly climbed higher, her feet slipping on the hull. The other men had arrived and were also beginning their ascent of the shuttle. A hand touched her foot before she pulled it away. Kicking her feet and hoping that Lord Vader wouldn't kill her for scratching his precious shuttle, she let her shoes fall.

The man beneath her grunted as the shoe hit him on the head. She looked down briefly and slid herself onto the top of the shuttle. There was nowhere to go. Standing on the top of the shuttle she earned herself a new appreciation of heights. The hangar stretched on before her eyes and she could see many ships in various stages of completion. The ground was far away. The clanging of shoes hitting the hull, drew her attention from the majestic sight. Four men were nearly to the top. On the ground stood a lone figure. Two hands grabbed onto the top.

Leia backed away slowly, behind her she could hear another person coming up. There was no where to run. She stopped moving and looked around again. There was nowhere to run, but jumping was a different matter.

A pair of feet landed on the ground and she screamed in agony as pure pain erupted from her leg. Someone was shouting, but the pounding in her ears drove them out. Shakily, she stood up, even though her leg threatened to give out. Every step she took was agonizing, but she had to keep moving. Sprawling on the floor, as her leg finally buckled on her, she began to cry in frustration.

Cold hands captured her arms and pulled her to her feet, which gave out again. There was someone shouting at her and kicking her legs. The words were so distant, she couldn't understand anything that was being said. Other hands took hold of the datapad she was carrying. He shouted something in frustration and her body was unceremoniously dropped to the ground.

The voices were arguing amongst each other and Leia began to scoot back afraid. The pounding in her ears subsided and her breathing slowed. She closed her eyes, pressing her back against the shuttle.

The sound of approaching feet caused her to open her eyes and look at two military issued boots, "Whose datapad is that?"

Shakily Leia replied, keeping her eyes on his boots, "Lord Vader's."

Someone shouted in triumph, but the man in front of her stood still and emotionless, "And how do you know this?"

She wasn't allowed to say, Lord Vader had forbidden her, "I was there when he left."

A deeper voice accused, "You're an imp," he walked closer and shoved her with his foot, "Tell us how to unlock it."

"I don't know!" she screamed.

Her body was picked up and thrown against the shuttle the shuttle behind her. The man pinned her and forced her to look into his face, "Tell us what you do know."

His command caused shivers to run down her spine, "I can't"

She couldn't feel her toes. The thought for some reason troubled her greatly. She felt as if she should be thinking about the men in front of her, who had her at their mercy. Instead she thought about her toes. They were little, like her feet and she could no longer feel them or the hanger's frigid air with them. Never before had she devoted attention to her toes, but upon finding them lacking, it drove all other thoughts from her mind. In a way it was comforting to focus on something so trivial in opposition to the immediate danger.

"A die hard imp," dismissed a voice, "I bet she knows a lot of important stuff though."

"Do you know what you imps do to your prisoners?"

Leia shook her head as a bad feeling settled in.

"The deal is this, you will tell us everything you know or give we give you a taste of your own medicine."

"Wait a second," exclaimed a younger voice, "She's just a girl."

The booted man in front of her turned around, "Tim, she is an imp regardless of her age and she knows stuff we don't."

Tim, Leia assumed, "The plan was to get in and steal information and proof of it. That is what we are being paid to do."

"So we will keep her alive. After she does her job, we can fetch a good price for her."

"I am not going to torture a little girl!"

Torture. An ominous sounding word that filled her with dread. Hadn't she exclaimed earlier today that she wouldn't be tortured? Life changed so quickly. She wanted Lord Vader to come with his dreaded temper. He could save her and she was insane for wishing for him.

"You said you would do what it takes," reminded the man in front of her.

"I did say so, but we have more important things to do."

"Afraid?" he sneered at Tim, "What is going to happen because we get the information required… except more money. Aren't you a big boy, a man?"

"Perhaps I'm not a man, if it means to torture little girls. Call me what you will."

"Go then and find your information elsewhere Tim, it is your head I will be delivering on a golden platter."

Tim glared at the other men and walked away. The hanger was silent and Leia felt sorry for Tim. She would never underestimate Lord Vader and the men who had infiltrated the Palace would not be leaving, unless their ashes were being dumped out.

The man in front of her turned back to Leia, "Normally Imps begin by starving their prisoners, but I don't have that much patience. The following step is to inject a pain enhancer."

As a needle was brought forward, Leia wondered who let torture utensils lie around for infiltrators to pick up. The needle jammed into her arm. The effect wasn't instantaneous, but gradual as the pain in her leg increased. The man looking at her seemed to be rather disappointed and took out another needle. Holding her arm he jammed the next needle into it. This time it was more painful. She clenched her teeth together as the needle punctured her arm and the hand gripping her became more painful. The pain in her leg was now unbearable and she moaned slightly. The man in front of her smiled lewdly.

"Now will you tell us whatever we want to know?"

"Varp you!"

He stepped back in surprise at Leia's angry outbursts, "Where did a young lady like you learn such language? It doesn't matter. Jinn pass me that will you?"

Jinn handed the man in front of her a small item. The man pressed it against her and Leia screamed.

Clone Trooper DT-5952 walked along the corridor. He marched alone with his blaster ready. The clones guarding Vader's palace were short handed this day. Nobody outside of the Castle knew about the shipment that was arriving today and had called half of their force away.

Originally every clone had gone along with two others to search for the insurgents, but do to a surprise attack he was alone patrolling the corridors.

The blaster was set on stun and the security setting was off. His orders were to capture the insurgents alive and he detested the order. They were enemies of the Empire who had killed his brothers. A smile crept on his face beneath the helmet, when Lord Vader was through with them they would beg for death. Death was indeed _far_too good for them.

Battle honed instincts caused him to drop down and fire at the sound behind him. There was a loud yelp from a young voice. He sneered, the infiltrators won't receive any mercy from him because of their age.

"Don"t shoot! I surrender."

He wasn't going to fall for the oldest trick in the book, "If you are surrendering, there won't be a problem with me stunning you."

The other man hiding behind the corner made a frustrated sound, "Look I'm sorry, but the problem with surrendering is that I can't talk. You really want me to talk."

"You will talk despite any reservations you have, when Lord Vader gets to you."

I don't have the time for this! I left the other guys because they wanted to torture a little girl for information. I do not torture people or harm innocents, like a young child."

"And this could be a complicated ruse."

"Or maybe it is the truth. Here I will drop my blaster and put my hands up," the blaster clanged to the ground and the man walked around the corner with his hands up.

DT-5952 didn't shoot, but kept his blaster raised. If this was a trick he would never live it down, but if the man was saying was the truth, he would have to hurry.

"Why didn't you take out your comrades?" he asked noticing the slight frown on comrades.

"I am just slightly taller than five feet and lack any muscles. This," gesturing to his entire body, " against four other guys, not going to happen. I was brought along because I am an excellent slicer."

Sizing him up, the clone had to agree with his words. The man was on the shorter side and incredibly skinny. He doubted though that the man was brought along as a slicer. He lacked the characteristic tussled and sloppy look of a slicer. Taking out a pair of binders, DT-5952 approached his prisoner with his blaster raised. The man didn't flinch as the binders closed around his wrist, furthering his belief that the man in front of him wasn't a slicer, but rather a soldier or mercenary.

"Which way?"

The prisoner relaxed slightly, "In the hangar."

The clone found himself frowning as he began to run with his prisoner dragged behind him. The infiltrators shouldn't have been able to get into the hangar. There was no time to waste and he wondered who the child was. Lord Vader wasn't even supposed to be at his Palace today, nor should there be any little girls. A thought passed through his mind. Caden had spoken of how he had received his new nickname by a little girl. Leia, that was the name of the child, who had named Caden. The same child was also serving as Vader's personal assistant for some strange reason.

"What was her name?"

The prisoner frowned, "I wouldn't know. She never stated any name. She was short though, had brown hair, umm, brown eyes, and is really good at climbing things."

The part about climbing things was strange, but the description matched his own of Leia's. He decided to trust the word of his prisoner, for now.

He slowed his run and began to move silently into the hangar. Surprisingly his prisoner was able to match his pace as well as silence. There was definitely more to him than meets the eyes.

A loud scream tore through the air and he winced. Someone shouted something indistinguishable.

Whispering, "That would be Marvin, he was always loud. He was the one who put the group together. Someone paid him good money."

DT-5952 nodded and didn't question the information. He would have to move quickly to incapacitate the infiltrators. Grabbing another pair of binders he turned to his prisoner, who was gone. The only sign of his prisoner was a small piece of metal on the ground.

The pain running through Leia's body was extraordinary. The booted man had given her another injection of pain enhancers.

He turned around and whispered into her ear, "You see Gregory over there, he found this most useful instrument," a small droid floated nearer, "It's a torture droid,- Very persuasive."

The droid closed in on her and her eyes widened in horror. Light gleamed off the various sinister tools on it. She couldn't allow them to torture her more, so she spat into the man's face. He shouted something angrily and pressed a button on the droid.

Her terror and anger at her captors had been causing something to grow in her. It was strong and powerful, fueling her limbs and keeping the pain at bay. When the droid approached her frail body and extended its elements at her, she grasped at what was inside of her and pushed.

The effect was instantaneous and she could hear her torturers scream. The power she had unleashed was glorifying. She was in control. She could do whatever she wanted. There would be no mercy for those who had hurt her.

Then the exhilarating feeling passed and faded away, leaving her feeling empty. She looked around, noticing the wreckage that surrounded her. In comparison to dented shuttles, her newfound ability lost its appeal. The power felt bitter in her mouth and she began to cry. How could she live with herself when she lost control and could destroy things with her mind? Fear gnawed at her heart. An old conversation with Vader played through her mind.

"_How did you do that?" _

"_Do what?" asked Vader_

"_The moving thing. Where you move your hand and an object moves."_

"_It's called the Force."_

_"Am I Force-sensitive?"_

"_If you were Force-sensitive I would have killed you or you would be serving the Emperor."_

_Was it possible for her to be Force-Sensitive because all evidence said she was. Her body began to shake and she ignored the sounds near her. _

"_If you were Force-sensitive I would have killed you or you would be serving the Emperor."_

Lord Vader would kill her now. Perhaps he was unusually attentive to her, but he was always loyal to the Empire. She was a threat and therefore had to be eliminated. Someone was talking to her. She raised her head from her knees and looked at the person talking to her. It was Tim. He was murmuring something to her and rubbing her back soothingly.

A clone trooper approached the wreckage and looked at Tim. She could feel his exasperation. No longer was it intuition, but rather an ability granted by the Force and it scared her. She had been using her abilities unconsciously and there was nothing preventing her from destroying everything near her.

The clone trooper raised his blaster and trained it on Tim, "Normally when someone surrenders they don't pick the locks on their cuffs."

Leia looked at Tim in confusion as he replied, "Well you were going to leave me and enter the fight alone. I figured you could use some backup."

The clone continued to stare silently, unwavering in his position as Tim talked, "You were one person against four, and they were all well trained. I know you don't believe me and it is rather hard to prove it because I am going to leave now and take the girl with me."

Leia stiffened in his arms and the objects near her began to shake.

"You are in no position to demand to take the girl anyplace."

Angrily, "I am not going to let you bastards kills her because she is Force-sensitive!"

"As I see it, I am the one with the blaster, not you. So step away from the girl with your hands up."

"I don't need a blaster," Tim stated with a small smile and leapt into action.

Leia backed away against the shuttle as Tim attacked the clone. The clone fired, but Tim swiftly dodged and disarmed him. He took a pair of binders from his belt and cuffed the clone. The he walked over to Leia gently.

Kneeling down "What's your name?"

Leia looked at him with frightened eyes, "Leia."

"A pleasure to meet you Leia," Tim began, "Let's go before other troopers arrive and kill both of us."

"Why?" Leia whispered in confusion.

Tim, understanding what she was referring to her began to explain, "When I was young the Republic still existed and I saw the horrors of the Clone Wars. How civilians were killed in the pursuit of power. Palpatine, he was the chancellor at the time,"

"I know."

"He promised peace. At the end of the clone wars he betrayed us all and declared himself the Emperor. Then they executed the Jedi," he paused in sad recollection, "My family harbored some Jedi and a few Force-sensitive children from the Empire. When they," he began to tear up, "I was twelve at the time. They butchered them in front of my eyes and dragged my parents off. They never found me though, I hid along with another boy, but a couple weeks later they found him, and I was alone."

Leia nodded as she felt his sadness and grief. She wondered at who his friend had been and how close they were.

"Will you come with me Leia?"

Fear settled in her stomach again and she looked at Tim with wide eyes, "Lord Vader."

Tim frowned at her and brought her in a hug, "I will protect you. I will make sure no harm befalls you. I will die before I let Vader hurt you," he paused, "Why do you call him Lord Vader anyway?"

She scrunched up farther, "I don't want to die."

"No one is going to die," Tim reassured her.

Leia smiled slightly at his optimism and let him help her up. She moaned slightly as her feet hit the ground and Tim cursed under his breath.

"I am going to carry you, okay?"

He didn't wait for a response, instead he picked her up and began to carry away. Looking backward at the clone on the ground, Leia couldn't help but feel guilty. It was unusual for a clone to bend orders and she was sure there were no orders to capture prisoners or drag them along.

Pointing to the clone, "Can you release his binders?"

"Sorry kiddo, but he will just jump me; why do you want to free him."

She pursed her lips, "It's embarrassing."

Tin gave her a weird look and she tried to appear innocent, "You are a strange kid."

Leia frowned in annoyance and glanced at the clone on the floor in pity. He would be ridiculed by the others if Lord Vader didn't take his temper out on him first. Anything that he had achieved would be for nothing. The best the clone could hope for was being stripped of any rank.

"Lord Vader will kill him."

Tim threw his head back and grumbled some more, but complied with Leia's wishes although he stunned the clone first.

"Come on. We don't have much time if we want to make it out alive."

She let herself be plucked up again. They were nearing the doors of the hangar, when an invisible force threw them down to the ground.

"Kriff!" Tim shouted as he struggled to his feet. Leia winced as the fall caused pain to shoot all along her body. A dark tingling informed her Lord Vader was near, "He's coming."

"Who kiddo?" Tim paused, "Oh right. There are only two people that I know of that can throw people around."

Darth Vader grimaced as he blocked a couple blasts bolts headed towards him. He couldn't shake the nagging feeling that something was terribly wrong. The intruders were just as surprised as he was to see each other. Apparently his unscheduled break threw a spanner in their plans. Behind him fought a squadron of clones. Under normal circumstances he would at least have a legion of clones to back him, but the important shipment of prisoners required most of his clones.

The worst part of the situation was that Leia was alone in the hangar and in possible danger. A tremor in the Force, caused him to stop momentarily. It had originated from the hangar.

The tremor in the Force could have only been caused by a Jedi. He needed to get to Leia. It was impossible for the Jedi to know that he cared for the girl, but in the remote chance they did, Leia was in terrible danger. Trusting the clones he released a powerful Force blast and began to run to the hangar.

As he ran, Vader tried to feel Leia through the Force. She was afraid. His heart beat faster and rage began to cloud his vision. Then there was pain. Someone had hurt Leia and he would make them pay. Blood would wash the floors, when he got his hands on the inflators. He was nearing the hangar and could see someone running away in the distance.

A strong Force blast from him, knocked the running man to the ground. He stood back up and frantically looked around. Through the Force Vader could feel Leia's sudden pain. That man had been running away with Leia. Unfortunately he wasn't the Jedi he had sensed. He could sense that Leia wasn't afraid of him; perhaps the man was trying to get her to safety from the Jedi. Dissenters were strange people. Some were ruthless and bloodthirsty, while others only tried to make a point. Whoever the man was, he was an enemy of the Empire, but maintained a semblance of a value system.

There it was; a small vibration in the Force from his left. He ignited his lightsaber, trying to identify the source.

He saw the Jedi too late. His opponent was already running to Leia and he would never make it in time. Too his immense surprise, the Jedi stopped in front of Leia and began to talk. He could feel her spiking fear and frightened glances. Unnoticed, he crept closer.

Leia's companion was waving a blaster at the Jedi and shouting angrily. Vader crept closer. He was almost there. The Jedi rounded on Leia and he growled slightly and his offensive position. Nobody was going to hurt her. The Jedi ignited his lightsaber. He was still too far. Reaching into the Force, he prepared for a Force push. The stranger was apparently not defenseless and did not take kindly to having Leia threatened, for he shot at the Jedi and attempted to throw a kick. Vader smiled slightly; perhaps he wouldn't kill the man. Unfortunately for the stranger, he was no match for a Jedi. Vader though was close enough to interfere. Just before he lunged a shot was fired throwing the Jedi off balance.

Vader lunged and missed. Keeping his lightsaber ignited he looked at Leia, who was backing away fearfully.

"Vader!" Spat the Jedi, a tinge of yellow in his eyes.

"Jedi," Vader replied, "you made a mistake coming here. I will enjoy killing you."

"As long as you die, I am prepared to sacrifice myself."

"And how do you plan on accomplishing that?"

The Jedi frowned. Exasperated, Vader rolled his eyes wondering if he had ever been so foolish. He certainly hoped not.

The Jedi grew tired of waiting for him to make the first move and attacked. They fought in a flurry of blows and disconnected.

Smiling in triumph, the Jedi who was now closest to Leia; turned to look at Vader, "Perhaps I will die today, but I can deprive you of an apprentice."

Darth Vader stood still confused. He knew that the Jedi was referring to Leia, but she would never be his apprentice. She wasn't Force-sensitive.

"Don't you Jedi believe in saving every life possible?"

"Not anymore. We lost because we were weak, but now we are strong!"

The stranger next to Leia had finally gotten up, "We?"

The Jedi sneered and charged at Leia, while Vader stood up transfixed in horror. A Force blast sent the Jedi flying backwards.

He blinked a couple times looking at Leia, who had begun to cry. Pieces started to fall together like a well built spacecraft and conversations drifted through his mind. He had told Leia that he would kill anyone who was Force-sensitive and therefore she was afraid. The question was how he could ease her fears and if he should.

By bringing her to the attention of the Emperor, he would once again reaffirm himself in a position of power and demonstrate his loyalty. His Master would no doubt reward him well. But if he turned Leia over to him, then she would be either be killed or trained as an inquisitor. His Master would torture her to teach her to hate. She would grow strong and care for no one anymore. The precious light that thrived within her would be destroyed. He couldn't destroy her in such a way. If his Master found out that his apprentice had hidden a Force-sensitive from him, the consequences would be dire for them both.

Stalling for time, Vader walked over to the fallen Jedi, who a clone trooper was securing.

"I think you have a lot of explaining to do."

The unconscious Jedi gave no answer. The clone, finished securing the prisoner stood up at attention. Vader glanced at him with cold appraisal and flicked his fingers. The clone gave a quick salute before heading to Leia.

The stranger looked at the clone and stood before Leia with a blaster in his hands, "I don't want to shoot, but you're not killing Leia."

Darth Vader stood up at the impudence, only mildly impressed by the man's bravado. He certainly was something, having the courage to stand in his face. The only redeeming quality he had in Vader's eyes was his loyalty to Leia.

Applying slight pressure on the man's throat, "I am not going to kill anyone, but insurgents. The question is who are you?"

Glaring, "People may assume I'm stupid 'cause I go by Tim, but I rather am not. Not gonna trust any word that comes out of your mouth. Do you even have a mouth?"

Furious Vader lifted his hand, choking the man, Tim. Next to him Leia watched frightened. Realizing the potential consequences of his actions in regards to Leia, he let the man go. Tim fell gasping to the ground and fear oozed off of him as Vader approached.

Getting shakily on his feet, "I am not going to let you hurt Leia. I'm not going to let you kill her like you killed all the other Jedi or torture her to make her your apprentice."

Vader slowed down, but continued walking forward. The man certainly had some personal issues with him, but the question was how.

"You truly are a fool if you think that you can stop me. The only reason why you aren't bleeding on the floor is because you are helping Leia."

Items on the ground began to shake, "So you, a Sith Lord wishes to protect someone. Is she your daughter or something? 'Cause I don't see the family resemblance," glancing between the two, "Nope. Nothing in common. She's short, you're tall. She is scared and you are imposing."

"She's not my daughter. My child is dead."

"What'd you do, kill it?"

His control on his temper snapped and he sent Tim flying. Igniting his lightsaber he approached Tim, who was glaring at him angrily. He brought it to the man's throat, prepared to kill him for his insolence. Attempting to save her new friend, Leia unsuccessfully tackled him.

"Run Leia. Don't worry about me, you still can get to safety," Tim yelled in desperation.

Vader gently placed his mechanical hand on her shoulder to stop her from moving. Tim was not of importance now, Leia was. She was scared and frightened, just worsening the effects of her Force powers. If he wasn't careful, the Emperor would soon sense her.

Kneeling down in front of Leia, "I am not going to hurt you. I need you to be calm. Take a deep breath. That's it. Do you like water? Imagine a calm lake and calm down. Imagine the water lapping on the beach and the birds circling over head. The water is a little cold, but just the right temperature for swimming. Imagine you are swimming. It's calm and peaceful."

Next to him he could feel Tim's astonishment as Leia calmed down, "What are you doing? 'Cause I'm pretty sure that is a Jedi I technique. Aren't you Sith all about anger and drawing power from emotions and the Jedi about being calm and focused?"

Vader slowly got up and towered over Tim, "I am rather curious where you get all your information from. We will have a most enlightening conversation later."

"Like kriff, I am not leaving you alone with Leia!"

The man had an irrational sense of loyalty to Leia, "Right now she needs medical attention, which requires moving her. I am going to have to contact her father and tell him of the situation. You, on the other hand are not an Imperial, have no reason to be here and will only be suspicious. If you want to help tell me where she received her injuries or shut up."

Tim sighed, "I am not looking forward to getting tortured... When we saw her, she ran and started to climb the shuttle. In her hands was a datapad that we needed. So while I stayed on the ground, the other men began to climb the shuttle. She had been cornered on the top, when she decided to jump off. You may want to look at her leg; she can't put any weight on it. We took the datapad, but it was locked and Jinn thought she would know how to open it," he paused as Vader made a strange sound that could have been a snort, "She refused to tell us, probably because she didn't know. They asked her to tell them anything instead; and again she refused."

Anger clouded his vision as he remembered the pain that he had felt from Leia, "You tortured her," objects in the room began to quiver as he desperately tried to calm himself to not scare Leia, "Trooper please take this man to a cell."

"Hold on a second. I never agreed to leave Leia."

"I don't think you have a choice."

"If you carry me away, I will scream my head off and tell everyone what happened."

His heart chilled at the threat, the Emperor could not find out about Leia's Force - sensitivity, "Your actions will endanger her more."

"I don't see it. What about you get me an Imperial uniform, so I can blend in and let me stay around Leia."

The man was impossible Vader decided. He threatened, blackmailed, and bargained until he got what he wanted. It would be so simple to kill him and end his annoying existence, like he did to anyone else who stood in his way. Unfortunately Leia seemed to appreciate him despite the fact the man was involved in the party that tortured her. He was still rather livid about that. The infiltrators would dread the moment they laid their hands on Leia.

Peeved that he had to comply, he turned to the clone trooper, "Get this man an Imperial uniform. Afterwards contact Caden in the Senate and tell him to fetch Senator Organa. Also inform him that he is being promoted to managing security," the clone saluted and headed off to do his duty, "One more thing trooper. Due to your excellent performance today you are also being promoted to an assistant of the Security Manager. I believe you two will have plenty to work on. What is your designation?"

"DT-5952 sir."

"Congratulations on your promotion DT-5952."

Surprised, but grateful, "Yes sir. Thank you sir."

With a flourished salute, the clone trooper headed on his way. Vader crossed his arms as he waited and participated in a glaring match with Tim. If given a rational reason outside of his own grudge, he would kill that man and Leia wouldn't hate him. He knew that he was working under a delusion, but it was a comfortable one. Glancing at Leia, he recalled the real problem, what to do with Leia. She was a Force-sensitive and a strong one at that. With her assistance he could finally kill his Master. She would make an excellent Sith, yet the occupation would destroy her spirit.

The clone returned with an Imperial officer of uniform and gave it to Tim. Tim looked at it in disgust but put in on with great trepidation. Vader smiled amused and gently picked up Leia carrying her to a speeder. He waited impatiently for the clone and officer to enter.

Flying to the closest medical center, Vader thought about the young girl sleeping in the back. He could have provided medical attention, but her father would have to come to his home and he would not allow that, especially considering that her father may have been behind the attack.

**Thank you for reading the latest chapter. Someone commented that they were only commenting because I called people out on it. This was not my intention, I found the statistic interesting and posted it. This story has a higher percentage of people who review than other stories, so I ask you to remember that when you love a story and don't take the time to review.**


	7. Ch 7: Questions and Children

**I'm back. Secret Jedi in the corner, I don't own Star Wars.**

Bail Organa nervously looked down at the com device in his hand. He was unsure if he should be doing this. There was so much danger involved in the task and it worried him. Leia's face flashed in his mind and he looked at his com device again. What he was going to do was dangerous and risky. His entire family could be at risk, but if he didn't then Leia would be in danger. He pressed the button.

A small blue figure was projected out of the com, "Who is this?"

Swallowing as he looked at his old friend, "Obi-Wan, it's Bail. How are you?"

"Tired," Obi-Wan snapped, "It's the middle of the night. You were only supposed to contact me in the case of an emergency."

Bail winced slightly at his friend's tone, "I should have contacted you when it first happened, but I was stupid. I am very sorry. Please forgive me I should-"

"Bail, just tell me what the kriff happened!" Obi-Wan interrupted.

Perhaps, Bail thought to himself, it hadn't been the greatest idea to not check on the time difference, "Darth Vader," he paused again and restarted, "Leia got into trouble and Darth Vader-"

"Will you please get to the point, where is Leia right now?" 

"With Darth Vader."

"And how," hissed Obi-Wan, "Did this exactly happen?"

"She got into trouble, but for whatever reason instead of the normal punishment she became his assistant."

"Where are you?"

"Corruscant," Bail answered bracing for the verbal reprimand from the aged Jedi Master.

"CORRUSCANT!" he paused and glared at Bail, "What kriffing part of you thought it would be an excellent idea to bring her near her father!"

"I.. I thought…"

Still yelling, "I don't want to hear your excuses! You, Bail are an idiot. The biggest idiot that I've ever laid my eyes on! The next thing you are going to tell me is that you are starting some underground resistance effort!"

"Well I,"

Obi-Wan's eyes widened in horror and he shook his head, "What part about keeping her _safe_ do you not understand! If this half hatched crazy scheme of yours works, the Empire will hunt you down for being a rebel. You will ultimately be caught and they will take Leia with them. To the Emperor, she is not a human, but a tool to be used. They will torture her to get you to tell them information and during that time, it will not take a lot of poking around to put two and two together and Vader will find out that she is his daughter. WHAT were you thinking?"

Sighing, "Look, you have established the fact that I wasn't thinking-"

"Obviously."

Ignoring Obi-Wan, "But I need help. I made mistakes, but Leia would have come to Corruscant with me at some point anyway, if just to avoid suspicion. Vader doesn't seem to know about her."

"Even if he doesn't know Bail, it won't be long until he notices that she is _force-sensitive_! You don't bring a force-sensitive right below two Sith Lord's noses!"

"Look, I know that Obi-Wan. There some plants that suppress the Force, therefore every morning at breakfast I serve Leia some tea made from these plants. I am not totally stupid."

Unfortunately for Bail, Obi-Wan was not pleased with the news, "You _what_! Do you know what that does?"

Bail shook his head.

"You don't give a young kid Force-inhibitors!" he rubbed his head, "Force-inhibitors are dangerous Bail. They are used to insure that _dangerous_ Force-sensitives don't escape, but for young children, especially ones who are growing, the inability to use the Force or connect to it, even for those who aren't Force-sensitive, will have disastrous results. Some of them even go insane!"

"I didn't know."

"You didn't know, _but _before you had decided on any course of action you should have contacted me! And now if you were to stop giving her the tea, her Force powers might manifest themselves in erratic ways. She will be unable to control them!"

Bail was beginning to regret his decision to contact Obi-Wan. Their conversation hadn't gotten anywhere, and so far he had only been berated for the actions. His actions had been for the best. He couldn't be punished for what he hadn't known.

"How soon can you get off Corruscant?" Obi-Wan asked hesitantly, as if afraid of the answer.

"About that Obi-Wan," Bail began.

His friend seemed to wilt on himself, "Now what?"

"It's going to be another five weeks Obi-Wan before Vader will let her go."

"Great," he muttered, "Just great!"

A loud banging on the door interrupted their conversation, Bail's eyes widened in fear and he hurriedly turned of the com. Dread curled in his stomach as he walked to the door and opened it, before him were two Stormtroopers. Today was simply not his day.

Darth Vader watched with worried eyes as the droids tended to Leia. Next to her Tim sat in a chair and held her hand. It wasn't a normal event, but ever since Leia had come into his life he felt confused. She was different from anyone he had ever met and caused emotions to stir inside of him. He could not understand how she had this ability and it annoyed him. The dark side, which had been a constant friend of his for the last ten years, seemed to no longer be as suffocating. He looked at Leia again, ignoring the pang of jealousy as he observed Tim comforting her.

She was an angel, one he didn't deserve, but he would keep her. He would keep his angel safe, do a better job than he had done last time, anyone who threatened her would find life very unpleasant. His lips curled into a cruel smile, the infiltrators would soon find out what it meant to confront Darth Vader.

Locking the door to Leia's room with the Force, he turned around, the dark side clinging to him. Outside of the medical facility, he saw an imperial speeder landing. Bail Organa had arrived.

Addressing a nearby Stormtrooper, "Do not let Bail Organ leave the building. He is allowed to stay with his daughter, but he is overdue with a long talk with me. I have other urgent matters to attend to."

"Yes sir," saluted the trooper.

He waved the trooper off, as he headed outside. A thought brought him to a stop, as he looked back inside at Leia. The galaxy's most annoying man was coming with her. The insurgents would pay for what they did to Leia and Tim was going to help him. Of course Tim might have different ideas, but he was looking forward to it.

With a swirl of his cape, he stalked back inside and dragged Tim back into the speeder. To his left, he could feel Organa's eyes glaring at him. The man's fear beckoned to him and Vader loved it as he drew power from the dark side. The _conversation_ he would be having with that man later, would be most enlightening.

"Umm Mister Vader," he swung his head around and glared at Tim, "where are we going? Not that I don't appreciate being dragged out here, but…"

"Nothing of your concern. Get into the speeder," Vader growled.

Tim, showing for the first time some common sense, complied. Making sure not to let his eyes off the man, Vader also climbed into the speeder. The ride back to the palace took place in awkward silence.

Vader landed his craft skillfully in the hangar and impatiently waited for Tim to get out.

Having finally gotten out, Tim seemed to regain his former bravo, "Are you going to kill me 'cause I don't think Leia will appreciate it."

He was starting to forget why he kept that idiot alive, "No, and either way I don't think she will care."

"Well we both know that is not true."

Vader's thin amount of patience evaporated and he whirled around to face Tim, as he called onto the Force to choke the man, "Do not presume to know anything about me. You are only alive because you are useful."

Tim's hands moved up to his throat as he tried to remove the invisible clamps around it. Vader watched disinterestedly as he looked at Tim's face scrunched up as he tried to desperately breathe. He could feel the man's fear and he smirked. It wasn't like he had tortured the man, no, the simple act of choking a man brought great fear. He held a man's life in his hands and could kill with a thought, that was what made him feared. Opening his hands he released Tim.

Tim lay on the floor weakly, panting as he tried to regain his breath. He raised his head slightly and glared at Vader. A slight clenching of his fist caused the man to flinch and look away.

"I do not have all day."

Struggling to his feet, Tim turned to Vader, "I apparently do."

He regarded Tim silently, and then turned around walking away. Behind him Tim ran to keep up as they approached the lift.

Leia felt terrible. Her limbs felt as if they were on fire and her eyelids refused to budge. She had a pounding headache and her mouth was parched. There was a familiar voice talking next to her and rubbing her hand. She wanted to open her eyes and see who it was, to ask what had happened, but she couldn't muster the will to open her eyes. Slowly she sank back into sleep.

When she awoke again, a different person was rubbing her hand and talking to her. The ache in her body had subsided and she slowly opened her eyes, wincing at the harsh light streaming through.

"Dad?" she whispered hopefully.

"Oh Leia, I'm here. Daddy is here."

The blurry face of her father hung over her head, blocking out the blinding light. She smiled weakly at him.

"What happened Daddy?" she mumbled.

"Shh, Daddy is here. Everything will be alright."

Smiling she closed her eyes again, giving into the temptation of sleep.

This time when Leia awoke, there was shouting. Slowly she sat up and looked around confused. She was in a medical facility. A pair of droids hovered next to her. As one of them approached her with a needle, she began to recall what had happened. The syringe the droid was holding shattered.

The crash caused her to recoil in shock and she backed away. Items near her were beginning to quiver.

_ "I am not going to hurt you. I need you to be calm. Take a deep breath. That's it. Do you like water? Imagine a calm lake and calm down. Imagine the water lapping on the beach and the birds circling over head. The water is a little cold, but just the right temperature for swimming. Imagine you are swimming. It's calm and peaceful."_

The words echoed in her mind and she desperately latched onto them. The shaking subsided as she imagined a serene lake near her home. The droids next to her moved in a flurry, as they tried to understand what was happening, but Leia continued to focus on the lake.

_ There were gentle waves lapping along the edges. A younger Leia laughed as she splashed in the waves and as fish swam around her legs. The sun was overhead, making it a comfortable and tranquil temperature. The lake was surrounded by giant trees as they reached to the sky. In the trees birds and mammalian creatures made themselves at home. A small butterfly flew before her and Leia smiled happily. Nothing could harm her here. This was home._

Someone shaking her arm, brought her out of her meditative trance. Annoyed at having her peace interrupted, she glared at the culprit. Next to her stood her father. Leia winced slightly, as she realized who was next to her, but she didn't feel guilty. He had deceived her and insured that she would spend more time than necessary in Lord Vader's company. For that she could not forgive him.

"Are you okay Leia?" he softly asked her.

"No," she whispered and looked away.

Outside the medical room stood a pair of Stormtroopers and fear coiled in her stomach. She didn't know what was going to happen. She didn't know what Lord Vader was going to do. A shiver ran down her spine and she leaned into her father's embrace. Life had become so confusing and she was afraid.

"Leia," her father asked, "What happened?"

"I… I can't tell you."

"Leia, please, I'm scared for you. Can you please tell me what is happening," Bail begged her.

Leia closed her eyes as tears threatened to break through as she heard her father beg, he was so scared, "I'm scared too Dad, but I can't tell you."

"What are you scared of?"

Leia looked outside at the Stormtroopers who were guarding her room, "I don't know what is going to happen… Anything can happen and it scares me. I don't know who I am and I'm so confused. Everything is happening too fast."

She watched her father carefully, as he considered her words, "I can't help you Leia unless I know what is happening."

Leia continued to look outside, as she avoided her father's gaze. A small object near her began to tremble and she took a deep breath, as she tried to calm herself. She remembered the Jedi and how he had threatened her. Weren't the Jedi supposed to help people? Instead of helping her, he had tried to kill her when she had refused his requests.

"Dad, are Jedi good?"

She could feel her father's surprise at her question, "Why do you ask Leia?"

She looked at him imploringly and he continued, "The Jedi were peacekeepers of the Republic and they worked hard to protect everyone. You know they fought in the Clone Wars even though it was against their nature."

"But were they good?"

"I don't know what you mean Leia," Bail said as rubbed his head, "I knew many Jedi personally and they were always trying to help people. There was one Jedi though who.."

Leia nodded as she listened and could feel her father's confusion. He was afraid of the mysterious Jedi and she wondered if it was the same one who had attacked her.

"So there were a lot of good Jedi and then some bad Jedi. It's like politicians, a lot of them are corrupt and stupid, but some of them are good?"

"Umm, yes Leia, like that, although that isn't the example I would use."

She laughed slightly, "Where am I?"

"You were injured, so you are in the Galactic Senate Medcenter. I was trying to check you out, but the troopers won't let me."

Fear blossomed in her heart again, as she regarded the Stormtroopers. She now understood what the shouting was about, but it didn't comfort her. There were too many unknown variables involved.

"Leia," her father interrupted her thoughts, "I am going to do something, so can you just wait here?"

He didn't wait for a reply and left the room. Soon he was arguing with the Stormtroopers again and Leia curled into a small ball, hoping to hide from the world. Life was becoming too confusing too fast.

Darth Vader exited the last cell, the screams of his victim still echoing around. He smirked as he looked at Tim, who looked rather pale. Two Clonetroopers guarded Tim as Vader had gone around extracting information from the infiltrators. Of the original party only two remained, the Jedi and Tim.

"Let's see what the Jedi has to say," still smirking at Tim, "Why don't you come along?"

"Can I pass?" he asked with wide eyes, regarding Vader.

"No."

"Kriff."

That was certainly one way of looking at it. Vader walked to a cell at the end of the hall. The cells at the end had been specifically designed to accommodate Jedi or dark-siders. The door slid open and Vader stepped in, followed by a hesitant Tim.

Chained to the back wall was the Jedi. The position was incredibly uncomfortable, but Vader could not find it in himself to care. That man had tried to kill Leia and he would never forgive him.

"Look, a droid!" taunted the Jedi.

Vader stood still as he regarded the idiot. The Jedi was a greater idiot than Tim, which was saying something.

"Are you gonna kill me, 'cause I'm not 'elling you anything," he seemed to notice Tim, "Well look at what the droid dragged in, a traitor. So you joining the Empire, wouldn't have thought so with your history."

Tim stepped forward angrily, "Well I didn't sign up to kill little girls!"

The Jedi laughed weakly, "What a joke. You think you're gonna live after _Vader_ has no more use for you? You're a bigger idiot than I thought."

"I'm not an idiot!"

Vader had to disagree on that one, but stayed silent as the Jedi continued his accusations, "Yes you are. But back to the point. I admit to being impressed that you went over to the Empire, I'd never imagined it be you; after all they killed your family if you don't remember."

Tim glared at the Jedi, his anger becoming more evident, "Funny that you should mention that, 'cause I see no difference between you and the Empire. You both kill innocents! You wanted to kill an innocent girl, but for now the Empire is going to protect her. I'll do anything I can to protect her."

"Innocent!" spat the Jedi, "She's going to be the next Vader. She's got enough power and what do you think Vader will be doing? When I get out of here, I'll kill her first. She's dangerous."

Anger swarmed Vader and he stepped forward, but Tim was faster and punched the Jedi in the nose, "I'm never going to let you hurt her."

"And you are never going to leave this detention block alive," Vader added as he began to choke the Jedi.

A knock on the cell door, interrupted the interrogation. Peeved Vader stepped outside, as he stared at the Clonetrooper who had interrupted him.

"Sir, we have a message from the medical facility, some Bail Organa."

"I'll be right there," Vader replied and turned back to the cell.

Inside the cell, the Jedi looked at him fearfully. For having been repulsed by the previous prisoner's treatments, Tim had been surprisingly helpful. Hate was a powerful ally.

"This enlightening conversation is not over yet," Vader rumbled ominously and he let a medical droid float in.

Tim, looking rather displeased also stepped out of the cell with Vader, "What's happening?"

"We are going back to the medical facility."

"Shouldn't you, I don't know," Tim began, "Wash up first. Like isn't it a health hazard."

Any good feelings, Vader may have been feeling to Tim vanished, even though he brought up a good point. One couldn't enter a medical facility covered in contaminants.

"Tim, you still have a lot of explaining to do."

He gulped and looked down at his feet, "Can we do that after we talk to Leia?"

"No, we can do it on the way."

"Okay, so just a pleasant talk?"

Vader wanted to sigh. Tim was beyond normal comprehension, the man was a bunch of bundled up paradoxes and irrational. Irrational people annoyed Vader, politicians also annoyed Vader. Fools and idiots were also annoying, but perhaps the reason was because they were all irrational. But even though Tim was all these things, there was something endearing about the man, which also annoyed him.

Grabbing a needle, he pricked Tim's arm and handed the blood sample to a nearby droid, "Run all tests on this and find any correlating information."

"Hey," Tim shouted, "You can't do that!"

"I can and I will."

A little bit later, Vader landed by the medical facility. He was rather sure that Organa wished to talk with him on the com to clear his daughter's release, but he wasn't about to let that happen. Reaching out with the Force he felt Leia's scared Force-signature. The Force hummed around her and Vader desperately hoped that the Emperor hadn't picked up on it, wouldn't that be an awkward conversation.

Vader slowly built a barrier around the medical facility as he entered. Leia was unsurprisingly aware of his presence. She sat on the bed and seemed to curl away from the world. He frowned slightly, despite her having a traumatic experience, the Force shouldn't be acting so erratically around her.

Leia bolted upright out of her father's embrace, as she felt Lord Vader's presence. It was swarming around her and she recoiled from it. Everything felt all of a sudden tainted and oily. She looked outside the window and saw Lord Vader exiting his speeder, behind him was Tim. She sat rigidly, as she watched him approach.

"Leia, what's wrong?" her father whispered.

Leia didn't reply and continued to stare outside. Slowly, as if by some invisible force, Lord Vader turned around and stared at her. An item near her began to tremble and she scooted back against the bed, as far as she could go. Her father seemed to notice the trembling item and he picked it up. His wide eyes stared into Leia's own.

"What is it Organa? I am a busy man you know," Lord Vader's voice boomed into the medical room, shocking Leia and her father.

Bravely Bail stood up to face Lord Vader, "I wish to know if I can take Leia home?"

Lord Vader walked farther into the room, and Leia watched him with wide eyes as another object began to tremble. Lord Vader's black helmet turned to face her and she stared at the helmet, where she believed his eyes to be.

"That will not be possible Organa, although we do have some things to talk about."

Her father swallowed, "May I ask why? I'm brought here and my daughter appears to be traumatized, but won't tell me why and I cannot take her home!"

Lord Vader lifted his hand in a warning gesture, "Tim will remain with your daughter and we will have this talk elsewhere."

"Like hell! I'm not leaving my daughter with a stranger."

Another item was beginning to shake and she noticed how her father seemed to move slightly, as if to block it from view.

Lord Vader continued undeterred, "Then I will stay with your daughter and you can have a talk with Tim," he turned to Tim handing him a datapad, "Please take the dear Senator to another room, and ask him the questions on the datapad. I want a recording."

Tim stepped forward and grabbed her father, "Lord Vader, I'm not really good at this sort of stuff."

"It doesn't matter, just go."

With a backwards glance, Tim left the room, leaving Leia alone with Lord Vader. Various other items in the room were beginning to shake. Lord Vader sat down next to her and she watched him fearfully, as he extended a hand towards her. Slowly the shaking objects stilled.

"We are really going to have to work on control."

Leia looked at him incredulously, "Excuse me?"

Lord Vader stood up and looked down at her, "I would rather not have the Emperor know you are Force-sensitive. It would be a very unpleasant affair."

"What's going to happen now?"

Lord Vader grabbed her hand gently, "You are going to come home with me, and we will work on your control," he looked down at the floor and the shards of glass, "Which you apparently need a lot of help with."

Leia nodded, but she was still afraid and confused, "I don't understand."

"I don't either Princess, this shouldn't be happening. None of this makes sense, but I am going to help you."

"What about Tim?"

"How attached are you?" Lord Vader asked looking into her eyes, "Because he is one of the most annoying men, I've ever met."

Leia frowned and looked away, "I like him, he's nice. Please don't kill him."

A hand moved onto her head and she flinched, "I won't Princess, I won't."

Leia sat there for a couple minutes looking outside the window. Lord Vader's presence, which still seemed to contaminate everything, no longer felt as threatening. Instead it was like a warm blanket that enveloped her to protect her.

"What are you going to do to my Daddy?"

She looked at Lord Vader again, when he didn't reply. She might be mad at him, but he was still her father and she loved him. He was always looking out for her and making silly mistakes, but he was a good Dad. Sometimes he would spoil her and cause her mother to shake her head in exasperation, but that was the worst he did.

"You know you promised to tell me why you were mad at him."

"He didn't tell me that he caused my punishment to be prolonged."

A strange feeling of sadness rolled over her and she looked up in shock at Lord Vader, realizing she was feeling his emotions.

"I'm sorry Leia, but that is what happens. Your father will be fine, maybe a bit scared, but he'll be fine."

"Thank you," Leia whispered and she closed her eyes. A strong urge to sleep overcame her and for a moment she struggled, but then gave in to be swept off to the land of dreams.

Darth Vader regarded Leia's sleeping form. Part of him felt guilty using a Force-suggestion, but he hurriedly pushed that out of his mind. Locking the door to Leia's room behind him, Vader stalked out. He and Organa had a lot to talk about, like why his daughter caused the Force to behave so erratically. She had no conscious control and it was highly irregular. There was also the dilemma of who was behind the attack on his palace.

Noticing the guarded door, Vader swept into the room. Inside Organa sat in a chair, while Tim stood before him with slumped shoulders reading off the questions.

"So, umm, wha, what were you,"

"Tim you're terrible," Vader interrupted.

"Hey, I warned you, and I'm not that terrible."

"On the contrary, I think Leia could do this better than you do and she is only ten."

Tim stood up with an annoyed look and thrust the datapad at him. Vader accepted it and placed it on a nearby table, before turning to face Organa again. Tim stepped back cautiously from him, as he advanced on Bail, apparently aware of his anger. Bail seemed to have noticed that also for he was sinking back into his chair as far as he could.

"Tell me _senator_," Vader hissed as his hand wrapped around Organa's throat, "Did you really consider me that stupid?"

With an unrestrained roar of fury, Vader threw the senator across the room, "Tell me!"

Bail got up slowly, "I'm not going to tell you anything. She is _my_ daughter!"

Vader regarded Bail in confusion at his comment. Turning his confusion into more anger to fuel the darkside, he approached Organa again. The senator backed away against the wall, where Vader used the Force to pin him.

"It doesn't matter whose daughter she is, but I am more concerned about the fact that I was attacked in my own home and that your daughter is unable to control her Force ability."

"What?"

Vader's fury began to build up even more, as he once again reached out to choke the senator. He wanted nothing more to kill the annoying senator. The annoyed face of his Master or rather the subsequent use of Force-lightning to punish his apprentice, stilled his hand. Killing Organa would have absolutely no benefit and only bring suspicion down upon himself.

Vader released his hold onto Organa and watched the man slump down on the ground. His lips curled into a sneer of distaste. The senator always tried to appear heroic and courageous, while in truth he was nothing but a coward.

"You know that your daughter is Force-sensitive, right?"

"Yes," he croaked.

"What in the galaxy were you thinking? Do you even have a brain? You don't bring a force-sensitive right below two Sith Lord's noses! Do you even care for your daughter?" Vader practically bellowed.

Not waiting for a reply, Vader paced the room, "She is just a little girl and you brought her to _Corruscant, _the known residence of two Sith Lords! Now you are going to tell me what goes on in the laser fried brain of yours. How were you planning on hiding her Force-sensitivity?"

Vader started at Bail imploringly, who seemed to be unable to register what was happening. The senator's insistence on trying to find a way to keep Leia from his presence, all of a sudden made sense. How the idiot was planning on hiding his daughter's sensitivity, did not.

Organa seemed to have recovered from his small panic attack and decided to be smart for once and talk, "There are some leaves on Alderaan that suppress someone's Force ability."

Vader could feel the onset of a headache, "You don't give a young kid Force-inhibitors. What part of you thought it was a good idea to mess around with that. No surprise that Leia can't control her Force ability," he paused to glare at Organa again, "Go, just go."

"Thank you Lord Vader, you're being very generous."

Vader closed his eyes as he counted to ten. Tim stood in the doorway with his mouth open wide. Ignoring Tim, Vader strode out of the room to check on Leia gain. To his horror, the senator was already there trying to get in.

"And what do you think you are doing?"

"Taking my daughter home, Lord Vader."

"I don't remember allowing that," Vader lifted Organa against the wall, "Because of your mistake Leia is in danger and I am not going to allow her to be in danger. Therefore she will be staying with me at all times, until she is fully able to control her Force-ability."

"I understand," Organa squeaked out.

Vader smiled slightly beneath his helmet and let him drop to the ground. He watched with satisfaction as the senator hurried out of the medical facility. Using the Force to unlock the door, he strode into the room.

"Caden?"

One of the Clonetroopers stepped forward, "I want you to prepare a room for Leia at the palace."

"Yes my Lord, I'll see that it is done."

Obi-Wan smiled as he watched the young Skywalker play out in the sand. The boy truly looked like his father, but had his mother's personality.

"_Ben!_" came a shout fro his left, surprising the old Jedi Master enough to drop his sandwich.

"Luke," Obi-Wan groaned, "You got sand all over my lunch!"

The boy smiled at him unabashedly, "I'm very sorry for scaring you Ben."

Obi-Wan gave Luke a mock glare as he wiped the sand of his lunch, while Luke was much like his mother, he had Anakin's ability to sneak up on people, "My lunch, dirty it is."

"You're talking funny," he wrinkled his nose and then smiled again, "You haven't been around lately, so I didn't get to tell of my dream. Well… I don't think it was a dream, but Uncle Owen says it was."

"What was it about?" Obi-Wan asked careful to keep any worry from his voice.

Luke leaned in closer and whispered, "There was a beautiful girl and I gave her a glass marble. That's how I know it was real because the marble disappeared with her."

"Oh really Luke?"

"That's right Ben," Luke paused dramatically, "And she waved to me!"

"Well in that case it must be real, so how did she look like?"

With a sinking feeling in his stomach, Obi-Wan listened to Luke prattle on a long description of a girl he knew to be named Leia. Life was just complicated.

"And guess what Ben… I dreamt of her again," Luke paused as if considering something, "Do you know who has yellow eyes?"

Obi-Wan was feeling extremely nervous now.

"There were two people with yellow eyes. One of them was attacking the girl and the other one was defending her. It was really strange because they had these weird swords made of light and they were of different color. The yellow eyed man defending her had a red sword, and the attacker had a blue sword," Luke paused and frowned, "She was scared though."

Something buzzed in Obi-Wan's pocket and he turned back to Luke, "I've got to go Luke, but we can talk later okay."

Luke smiled and gave him a hug before running off again. Obi-Wan watched him run away with a small content smile before turning back to his comlink. He was going to murder Bail.

Bail's image appeared, "Obi-Wan! Vader knows-"

"Bail please shut up. You made a mistake, deal with it. I cannot help you without endangering Luke and this call is already doing that."

The comlink turned off despite the protests already coming out of Bail's mouth. Obi-Wan looked up at the sky and smiled sadly. He desperately hoped that Luke would not be their last hope.

** An enjoyable chapter to write. Things are starting to become very interesting.**

**I feel so happy, I have over 50 favorites. Thank you everyone and until next time.**


	8. Ch 8: Explorations and the Emperor

**Hello again, this chapter is late… like by a month. I'm very sorry, but time flew away from me. In return this chapter is the longest so far with 5,739 words.**

**Um… Darth Disney, I'm sorry please don't kill me. Star Wars belongs to you, right? Will you stop haunting me now?**

? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ?

Leia groaned as she woke up. Drowsy and not fully awake she climbed out of the bed and stumbled to the door, or where she thought the door was. Grimacing in pain, she stopped and looked around her room, wondering why the door had moved. To her surprise, she was not in her room or any place she recognized.

Fear filled her as she looked around, trying to understand what was happening. Near her a couple of items began to shake. Leia backed away slowly, as the items began to move more rapidly. Then everything stopped.

Leia looked up hesitantly, to see Lord Vader. He stood there for a moment, lacking his normal cloak and surveyed the room.

"What do you want for breakfast Leia?

Leia blinked stupidly, "Breakfast?"

He stared at her and left the room and she could have sworn she heard him say, "This is going to be a long day."

She stayed still, as she heard him leave and again surveyed the room. The last thing she could remember was falling asleep at the medical facility. Despite her best efforts, she could not understand where she was or how she got here. She rubbed her eyes, trying to wipe out the last remnants of sleepiness.

The room was very drab and lacking anything besides the basics. On the side was the bed she had slept in. There was nothing special in the room or indicative of where she was. Perhaps she was in prison, but it was rather doubtful the door would be unlocked then or that she would have a bed. From what she understood, the Empire did not provide care for their prisoners. It was pointless to waste money on someone who would soon be dead.

Her stomach growled loudly causing her to wince. Perhaps she should have some breakfast; she couldn't remember the last time she ate. Slowly she walked up to the door, which easily slid open. The hallway she entered was just as depressing as her room.

"Who decorated this place?" she muttered to herself.

A voice spoke next to her, "I know, like seriously is there anything here which isn't white, black, or some shade in between?"

Startled Leia turned around and recognized Tim. He was leaning against the wall, with his arms crossed in front of him, in an imperial uniform. A cocky grin, one which she was beginning

to associate with him, adorned his face. Leia looked at him curiously, as she felt his apprehension, but overwhelming happiness.

"Where am I Tim?" She asked as her stomach grumbled again.

Tim laughed and walked up to her to ruffle her hair, "I think you need some breakfast."

She nodded, as he began to lead her away. He hadn't told her where she was. Following Tim, she took notice of her surroundings, which were increasingly bare. The farther she went from her room, the less there was to see. Before there had been the occasional window or painting of the Emperor, perhaps a fine piece of art. Now there was nothing, but the Imperial logo.

Leia's nose wrinkled involuntarily, as she entered the room. Noise permeated the air and struck her ear drums. The area's primary use, seemed to be for droids in the preparation of food. A droid whizzed past her carrying a large container, which she assumed had food. Tim, having walked deep into the dangerous layer of machinery, returned with a small plate.

Shouting over the loud din, "Let's go somewhere else to eat."

Vigorously nodding, Leia took her plate and left the room. There was no reason for her to stay in the kitchen. Tim led her to another room, which contained a large table and a screen in the back. Tim smiled at her, sat down in a chair, and put his feet on the table. He happily ignored the glare Leia shot him and began to fiddle with his uniform, much to Leia's annoyance.

Sighing she took a seat and began to eat her breakfast, which was surprisingly tasteful. She still did not know where she was. Finishing her meal with gusto, she looked at Tim who appeared to be in his own world. Every now and then a goofy smile would creep on his face.

A cold feeling warned her that Lord Vader was near and she turned to look at the door. Next to her Tim continued to stare off into distant space. Leia took the opportunity to study Tim. The man was a complete mystery to her and instinct told her there was more to him than met the eye. He seemed to never have a care in the galaxy, and consistently disregarded everyone else, yet danger clung to him.

The hiss of Lord Vader's respirator drew her out of her musings. He was standing in the doorway in all his dark glory. He had reacquired his cloak and his lightsaber dangled on his belt ready for use. Vader stared at Tim, who had blinked his eyes open, but only clenched his hands. Seeing that Tim maintained his leisurely posture, of having his feet on the table, Vader began to choke him.

Leia stared at Tim in horror as his hands came up to his throat to pry off the invisible fingers that gripped there. Tim had shown blatant disrespect, but Leia didn't believe that he deserved to die from asphyxiation.

"Please don't," she whispered.

Lord Vader turned to look at her and dropped Tim. He stared at her silently for a while and Leia shifted uncomfortably and averted her eyes from the dark mask. Danger hummed around him unlike all their meetings in the Senate. Darkness was swirling around the cyborg and Leia could feel that today he was not to be trifled with.

Finally Vader spoke, breaking the uncomfortable silence, "The Emperor calls. You have free roam of the premises, but I expect you to adhere to the guards and not enter restricted areas," he paused and turned his head, "Clean the room. I will be having a meeting here later."

Leia nodded mutely and watched him leave. Part of her wanted to call out and wish him good luck or at least to be safe, but she didn't. When the dark presence completely vacated the room, or subsided to normal amounts, Leia realized she had forgotten to ask where she was.

Leia rounded on Tim, who was still recovering on the ground, "Where am I?"

Tim stood up gingerly and rubbed his throat, then opened his mouth, which he closed with audible snap. He then continued to rub his throat, completely ignoring Leia.

"_Tim!_ I could berate you for being such an idiot, but I won't, for now, _if_ you tell me where I _am!_"

Tim looked up and grinned cheekily, "You care Princess? I'm surprised, but anything can happen. And for where we are, well it should be obvious as Darth Worshipfulness was strutting about, we're in the Lair of DOOM!"

Leia crossed her arms, unimpressed, "The Lair of Doom? I don't know, but couldn't you have come up with a better name than that?"

Tim gave a theatrical sigh, "I'm afraid not Princess, as I'm woefully understaffed and therefore do not have enough time to come up with an appropriate name. If you want you may make a generous donation to NamServ Inc. so that I may increase our staff and find a better name. Until then, Vader's palace will be known as 'The Lair of Doom'."

A shudder went down Leia's spine as she regarded Tim, who continued to rant about being underemployed. Either Tim was the galaxy's greatest genius and the greatest master of deceit since the Emperor _or_ a hopeless idiot. Tim may act like an idiot, but Leia had seen that he did behold intelligence and she worried at the implications.

"Tim," pausing hesitantly and then began to shake her head desperately as Tim jumped on the table, "_Stop that!_ Do you want to be killed?"

He, the nerf-herder, smiled at her and jumped down gracefully, "Nope. I should clean up your breakfast though because we don't want to be here when Lord Darthness shows up again and sees a dirty conference room."

Whispering slightly, "Tim?"

"Yes Princess?"

"Please tell me you don't have a crazy convoluted scheme which requires you to act like an idiot." Leia said almost praying that such was _not_ the case.

Tim stepped back and brought his hands over his heart, "You wound me Leia! How can a Princess strike such a mortal blow?"

He then left the room with the dishes. Leia shook her head, not missing the fact that Tim hadn't answered her question, again. She was definitely not reassured. Pushing thoughts of the roguish man, who had saved her, from her mind, she sought out to explore the dark brooding castle. The logical part of her said that inanimate objects didn't brood, but there was no other way to describe the feeling that hung in the air and clung to the walls of the corridors.

? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ?

Bail Organa sat in the small cafe where he had met Mon Mothma last time. She was late. He took another sip of his Caf, as he glanced outside the window observing the Coruscant skies. A long time ago he would marvel at the sight of tall gracious buildings and colorful speeders flitting through the sky. Now, the sky was dull and lifeless. The buildings still stood tall as before, but they had lost their shining appeal. The sky was filled primarily with the dull gray imperial shuttles transporting lowly people. The bright and lively speeders were nearly extinct, belonging only to the rich or senators.

"Senator Organa?" interrupted a voice.

He turned around to face the cold face of an imperial, "Y...Yes"

"I will have to ask you to come with me."

Bail's eyes widened, "Excuse me? I'm hoping to have lunch with a friend."

The imperial smiled at him coldly, "Senator Mothma, I know. We have already taken her in."

"We?"

"Other members of my organization," the man stopped talking and grabbed Bail's arm,

as he began to pull him out of his seat.

Outraged, Bail yanked his arm back, "I will not be manhandled! Where are your orders from even? I'd _love_ to speak to your superior."

A pair of cuffs slapped on his wrists, "The Emperor."

The two words rung through his head and he stopped resisting. Possibilities ran through his head at what the man could want. Yet, was the Emperor a man. He had with one command slaughtered the Jedi Order. He had given life to the monster known as Darth Vader. Yoda had been defeated by him. Nothing could stop the Emperor.

_The Emperor. _The two words sent chills down his spine. He wondered if the Emperor had discovered his illicit activities. Dread settled in his stomach, they had Mon. Perhaps they hadn't been as careful as they believed. He had no doubt the Emperor could tear the information out of his mind. If he did that, then he would know of the Skywalker twins. The last hope in the galaxy to defeat the Sith would be destroyed. Vader would find Obi-Wan and destroy him, Yoda would follow suit soon after.

_Leia_. She would suffer the most. Vader already had her in his claws, but if the monstrosity thought that Bail had more information, the he wouldn't hesitate to hurt her. _Leia._ For her sake he would have to be strong, to hold onto the faint distant hope. He was manipulative, but she was his daughter and he loved her. He wanted what was the best for her. Perhaps if he died, then she would be safe, but there was no guarantee. He would do what was best for Leia. She was his anchor.

"I'm sorry Leia, for failing you," he whispered. The Imperial marching him to the shuttle, looked slightly confused at him. If Bail made it out alive, he would put aside his differences and make sure Leia was safe. Already plans hurtled through his head. He would have to deal with Vader, but on the other hand the last time he had seen Leia items had been rattling like crazy around her.

He had been such a fool, an idiot as Vader had called him and he realized it now. He was dragging Leia into a fight she hadn't chosen. Leia was her own person and he shouldn't be making decisions for her. She should choose her fight. In his desperation to turn Leia from the rebellion to the reinstallation of the Republic, he had overlooked that Leia was a young girl. Due to his mistake Vader had control over her. What his intentions to his daughter were, Bail did not know. Vader knew she was Force-sensitive which was already dangerous, but he had also ranted against Bail for being an idiot, repeating the same spiel that Obi-Wan had given him. It made him wonder if he could _actually_ care for her. Yet the idea was so ludicrous, that he had to disregard it. Vader was a power hungry monster who enjoyed other's pain. His only interest with Leia was her Force-sensitivity and the ability she gave him over Bail. Vader knew that Bail cared for his daughter and must have given that little spiel because Bail had thrown a wrench in his plans. He had to free Leia from that monster before he tried to turn her into a Sith.

The Imperial shoved him rudely out of the shuttle, having landed before the Imperial Palace. The tall walls loomed around him, striking fear in his heart, which was probably the point.

A small buzz caused the Imperial to pause and pull out of his comm. He listened for a minute before turning it off and facing Bail again.

"It seems that the Emperor has taken, well let's say, a _personal _interest in you. So instead of being held in the detention center along with all the other Senators, you will be shown to the Emperor's _luxurious _throne room."

Bail swallowed and stared the guard in his eyes, "After you then my friend. I'll be sure to inform the Emperor of your woefully wrong mistreatment of me."

"Yes, be sure to do that," the Imperial hissed back.

Walking through the entrance, Bail took a deep breath to calm his racing heart and began to raise rudimentary shields against mental probes, as Yoda had taught him. At the last second, he turned back to look at the sky, knowing very well he might never see it again. The sky no longer was the vibrant thing it had been during the times of the Republic, yet it was the sky and that was mattered. His only regret was he never got to make it up to Leia or kiss her goodbye.

? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ?

Darth Vader kneeled in front of his Master, his cape settling evenly around him. The artificial limbs pushed against his bones, driving lances of pain at him. Vader steeled himself to remain in such a position and tucked the pain behind his carefully constructed mental shields.

"What is thy bidding my Master?"

His Master leaned forward from his throne, blue Force-lightning weaving between his feathers, "Report Vader."

Vader inclined his head further in submission, "My _home_ was attacked and the Princess also suffered injuries. I'm still investigating who planned the attack as they had inside information. I've also acquired a Jedi. He is being rather... _uncooperative_."

"So he is still alive?"

"Yes Master."

His Master reclined in his chair and murmured to himself, "So _that_ must be the disturbance I've felt."

Vader almost sighed in relief, knowing Leia was safe from his Master.

"And what of the Princess," his Master asked.

Any relief Vader had felt disappeared, "The Princess?"

His Master gave a low chuckle, "Why, my spies inform me that you took her to your home. I wish to know why."

"I," he bowed his head further down, "I suspect her father might have had dealings with those that attacked my home. The Jedi was also after her. Organa is desperate and I do not know what stunts he will pull, so I thought it would be for the best that the Princess remains with me until the situation is dealt with."

A blast of Force-lightning knocked Vader to the ground and he hissed in pain.

His Master walked closer to Vader's prone form, "You, Vader, must learn your place. You're like a small child, pushing the boundaries and the only thing that will retrain you is firm discipline."

Vader pushed himself slightly off the ground to face his Master. He was no child.

"My dear apprentice, you grow weak. The Princess is weakening you. Does she remind you of something you lost? Do you think that by protecting her you can atone for _murdering_ your unborn child? Padme begged you to let go as you choked the life out of her. She died at your hand Vader, never forget that."

"_Stop!_" Vader yelled unleashing a powerful Force-blast.

His Master replied by increasing the amount of Force-lightning, "Stop what? The truth? You killed her. You killed your child. In your anger you destroyed her and ripped the life out of her body. She was your enemy, so you killed her. And do not deny it. She'd hate you, hate everything about you. Didn't she already hate you?" he paused thoughtfully, "Kenobi and her betrayed you. What did she ever _love_ about you?"

"No," Vader refuted, "She loved me and I loved her."

"A slave boy? Really? What are you, an idiot? She was a Queen, a successful Senator, a beauty that caused all beings to turn around in envy. You had nothing to your name. There was nothing you could offer her. You think she wanted your _love?_" his Master asked, spitting out the last word like venom.

"She accepted my love. It was good enough for her."

Laughing, "You were a tool to her, a slave to her whims. She made you weak!"

The Force-lightning relented and Vader resumed his kneeling position. Every word that the Emperor spoke tore a hole through his heart. His traitorous mind whispered to him, that his Master was right. He had been just a slave, from an outer rim world. What could an angel ever want with him?

The Emperor sat back down, "Now you seek to replace the girl you always wanted... I will destroy your weaknesses. My apprentice cannot be weak," he paused and continued on a different trend, "I'm not entirely displeased with your acquisition of the Princess. This will prove fruitful for my plans. Before our _guest_ arrives, I would like to remind you of the upcoming ball. You'll be required to attend, despite any problems in the military. The government will be fine if you take a break for one evening."

"Guest, Master?"

"Oh you know him Vader, just wait."

His Master's words did not placate Vader, but he remained silent. It would be wonderful to kill the old man, if just to avoid attending social functions. There was no purpose in his attendance. It would be a frivolous function with numerous senators in attendance who would grate on his nerves. The pests would swarm him and try to leech off him, with the worst trying to _appeal_ to him. His body shuddered as he remembered the last social function. Padmé may have betrayed him, but he would not do the same. She was his wife first and foremost.

The door behind him, slid open and Senator Organa stumbled inside with his hands cuffed. Vader bit back a snarl as he saw the man. He sent a light probe towards Organa and found basic shields. He sighed in relief, knowing that his Master would not find out about Leia's Force-sensitivity.

"My my," exclaimed the emperor, "Why is the dear Senator in cuffs? What is he going to do, run away?"

"Yes," Vader mumbled, but the Vocalizer caught the sound and both Organa and his Master heard it.

"I'm not going to run _Vader_. I'm sure that you'd love me to do so because then your Master will let you off your leash to play fetch."

Vader scowled at Organa and vowed to kill him as soon as possible, no one could blame him if the man unfortunately suffered cardiac arrest.

His Master glared at him, "Why can't the two of you be nice to each other? I'll be very displeased if any other altercation happens between you two. Bail is our _friend._"

Glancing at Organa, Vader noticed that he was wearing a skeptical look. Considering the senator's position, Vader would also be.

The Emperor waved his hands and the cuffs fell off Organa's hand, "Now why don't you all be polite and introduce yourself to each other."

Organa walked forward with his hand outstretched, "It's such a pleasure to meet you _Lord_ Vader. I _adore_ your charming personality."

Vader glared at the offered hand, his Master had not given him permission to rise, and Organa knew that. The Senator offered a hand that he could not accept.

"Why Senator I find your techniques charming. Perhaps you should consider another occupation where I'd prefer your skills."

The Emperor let out a little groan, "Both of you are acting like children! I thought Imperial Center was the place of the civilized."

Vader turned to Organa, "My apologies. It's just your wonderful personality and I felt I needed to compliment it."

Organa glared at him back, "Sometimes I forget who I'm talking to because you remind me of an _old friend._"

Vader felt his anger rising and released a Force-push that threw Organa against a wall. The Senator groaned and struggled to his feet.

"Vader!" Palpatine shouted.

"Sorry Master," Vader replied not meaning it at all.

The hard look in Palpatine's eyes warned Vader that he would be facing consequences soon, "Let's get back to business, unless you wish to create more disturbances."

"No Master."

"Good," His Master turned to face Organa, "It has come to my attention that there are treasonous parties in the Senate… I'm sure that you are not among them, but with how nefarious dissenters are becoming, people may be upset. I'm afraid that with your name on the Delegation of Two Thousand, certain people will suspect you. I of course applaud the actions you took, as it proves your loyalty, but others might not see it in the same way."

Organa bowed to the Emperor, "I am humbled by your trust in me, but what am I able to

do? I'm just a lowly Senator."

Vader rolled his eyes, secure in the fact that they were hidden behind the cursed mask. Both of them were playing the game of politics, saying words only to please. Each gesture had another meaning and was bait for a well concealed trap. Organa had foolishly walked into his Master's trap.

"Well," began the emperor, "I do wish to secure your safety. Lord Vader has been kind enough to take your daughter, Leia I believe, in custody for her protection."

The senator shot a grateful look at Vader. The corners of Vader's lips lifted upwards, knowing his plan had succeeded. His Master believed him and was unlikely to pry her Force-sensitivity from the Senator's mind.

His Master continued slowly, "I must agree with Vader. Your daughter will be safe with him from any people who may target her. It is for the best that she stays with him for now, at least until this entire matter is settled. The citizens of the Empire won't doubt your loyalty as much if you were seen spending more time with the… loyalists. Of course I need proof of your loyalty… I require you to simply support a couple of bills I'm passing."

A small frown appeared on the Senator's face, "I will do that. You're a very generous Emperor."

The Emperor smiled cruelly, "I expect your loyalty Bail. You'll find betraying me to be very unpleasant… for yourself _and_ your daughter. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," Organa replied, fear washing off of him in the Force.

"Then you are dismissed."

"Thank you," Organa bowed again and made a hurried departure.

Once the doors of the throne room were closed, Sidious blasted his apprentice with Force-lightning, "You dare to oppose my wishes Vader!"

Vader wisely remained silent.

"Let me make something clear, you live at _my_ consent. Without me you are nothing and you'd be wise to remember that."

"Yes Master."

The Force-lightning ceased, "_Yes Master. _You really love saying that as if it will ease your punishment. Perhaps you should learn some respect, and how to give _it_!"

"I will strive to do better Master."

"Oh, you will try Vader… or you will face the consequences… Now go!"

Vader stood up and gave his Master a short bow, grateful that he was finally able to leave. His limbs felt as if the fires of Mustafar had taken a liking to them again. Just as he reached the door, from where he could finally escape his torture, his Master spoke again.

"And Vader, I wish to see the Princess before the ball."

He stood still in front of the door. If Leia did not learn to control her Force ability by then, his Master would find out about it and he'd be severely punished. His Master would also take her away to train, twisting her beyond recognition. Vader still wasn't sure what he wanted for her in terms of Force powers, but he didn't want her anywhere near the Emperor.

"It'll be done Master," he said.

The door closed behind him and Vader leaned against the wall, trying to ease his pain. He had to get to his Palace soon and retreat into his room. His vision was already starting to swim.

? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ?

Leia stared in awe at the giant egg. Her exploration of Vader's palace had been rather fruitless. Security had stopped her at every turn and she had nearly been carried off to the detention center. It made her wonder how anyone could get through Vader's security or if an upgrade had taken effect after the attack. Finally she had investigated the locked door at the end of an unguarded hallway.

Perhaps she should have taken the locked door to mean "Stay Out," but curiosity had driven her forward. To enter the room, she had to get past the lock. The only problem was that she couldn't find the place to palm the door. It had therefore been a shock, when the door had slid open on its own.

The room was sparse and Leia had been initially disappointed there was nothing of interest behind the mysterious locked door, except the giant egg. The egg was black, contrary to its surroundings.

Slowly Leia crept forward and hesitantly touched it. The surface was smooth, allowing her fingers to glide along the surface easily. Her exploration of the egg revealed a deep groove. She followed it around the egg and returned to where she started. She presumed that it was possible for the thing to open. The question was how.

Further inspection of the egg revealed no results and Leia was becoming discouraged. It

was boring if the egg did simply nothing, a waste of her time. She gave the door a longing look, but sighed and looked back at the egg. The egg was the first thing she had found that was interesting, and she was not going to give up because she didn't know how to open it. The thing surely had an opening mechanism somewhere in the room. She should be able to find where it is.

For the next few minutes Leia combed the room for any hidden mechanism. Finally she sat down behind the egg, trying to figure out a new plan. It was then that Leia heard the door sliding open.

Leia held herself deathly still as she waited, then came the eerie sound of Lord Vader's respirator. She pushed herself against the wall as she waited, hearing her own heart thrum in her chest. Then the man stumbled.

Perhaps it was the knowledge of the stumble that caused her to observe Lord Vader and risk detection or perhaps it was the knowledge she couldn't escape. Whatever the reason, it did not change the fact that Lord Vader was stumbling into the room, leaning against the wall. He leaned against the wall for a second before shoving himself again.

Leia watched in horror, someone had been able to hurt him. He projected an image of invulnerability, of strength. It was inconceivable that he could be hurt.

Lord Vader let out a sound that sounded similar to a groan, followed by a chain of words in a foreign language. For the first time Leia wondered upon his origin, if he was always the black menace. Could it be that he had once been another person, someone who had loved? Perhaps he had been like her father, but she didn't believe that her father would ever change himself into something as cold and ruthless as Lord Vader. What could push him into such desperation, to commit his heinous acts?

Without thinking Leia ran forward to help support Lord Vader. He gave no reaction but to lean on her. She grunted slightly at the unexpected weight, but remained standing. A wave of his hand caused the egg to open like a giant maw.

Stumbling, Darth Vader clambered in and fell into the chair in the center. Immediately the egg began to close. Desperately Leia tried to run out, but a hand clamped on her wrist prevented her from moving. The egg closed and robotic arms began to move around Lord Vader and a hissing sound dominated the room. Leia did not understand the purpose of the egg, but she didn't wish to risk staying inside it. Already, she was beginning to feel dizzy.

Lord Vader groaned next to her, and sat more upright. His black helmet turned and the soulless eyes of the helmet gazed at her. She winced internally, as he stared at her. She broke eye contact as the world seemed to sway again around her.

The egg opened up again and an invisible push caused her to stumble out. The door opened again and Leia ran, as the egg closed again.

? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ?

Vader gave an inaudible sigh of relief, as he watched Leia flee. He would have to question Leia later on how she had gotten into his room. Nobody got into his room.

The machinery whirred around him, taking off his helmet and treating the burns caused by the Force-lightning. Resigned to a long wait, he began to meditate.

_He was on a ship, with dead men lying on the ground. Around him Stormtroopers bustled around, presumably taking prisoners. His body moves on its own accord and he grabs the neck of one of one of the officers as he holds him against the wall. An imperial officer rushes up to him._

"_The Death Star plans are not in the main computer."_

_His fingers tighten around his victim's neck, "Where are those transmissions you intercepted?"_

_There is no reply and the scene swirls out of focus. Now he is walking along a dark corridor, flanked by two imperial officers. Behind him floats an interrogation droid, a design he was not yet familiar with. They stop in front of a door and it slides open to reveal Leia's frightened face._

_Once again the scene swirls out of focus, despite Vader's best attempts. He needed to know what was happening. This time there was a banquet laid out on a table in front of him. In the corner he recognized the familiar suit of armor of the infamous bounty hunter, Boba Fett. The door began to slide open and he regarded it with dread. What would it show to him now?_

_Leia stood beside a young man, who had taken out his blaster and began firing at him. The scene paused and Vader looked around, noticing the wookie and strange caped man who were also there. He moved and nothing happened. Indecision hung in the air and Vader hoped desperately that it meant that he could change the future._

_He did not want to think about Leia betraying him. She had no reason to be loyal, yet he was attached. There was something there, and he did not believe she'd willingly hurt him. He had been wrong before, he thought bitterly, Padmé betrayed him._

_He moved forward and nothing happened. He began to walk closer to Leia, to look at her and see her face. The young man's hand grasped her arm, seemingly having shoved her behind him. Vader wasn't sure how he felt about that. Leia's face revealed nothing incriminating, just surprise. The dinner party hadn't been prearranged apparently. The scene began to move again, but this time slowly. Her face morphed into fright, but then another Leia lept out and ran into Vader's arm. Another took the young man's gun, while another ran away and got shot down by Stormtroopers. Possibilities ran before Vader, some preferable and some driving a lightsaber into his heart._

_Possibilities…_

_A smile crept onto Vader's face. He would be able to influence this scene. It was up to his discretion. He wondered what he wanted, but one image wouldn't leave his mind. Leia running up to him and hugging him, while the young man hesitantly lowered his gun and looked on in confusion._

_He had a chance to decide his future for once, and he would take it, once he knew what he wanted. Vader wasn't weak, but Leia hugging him and he stooping down to return it, touched him. There was something special about it, and contrary to what his Master would see, Vader did not see weakness. He saw strength… and love._

Darth Vader slowly exited his meditation as the pod opened. The mask was once again covering his face, but he looked around and for once he wasn't feeling dejected. He had hope, an unusual thing for a Sith, but he had it and he _clung_ to it.

? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ?

**Will saying sorry help? It's actually funny, people were reviewing please update and I thought, "Didn't I just update… Oops?"**

**I hope everyone like this chapter, which mostly functions as a filler chapter, but I feel as if there is more stuff happening in it than normal. Until next time, hopefully sooner than later.**


	9. Ch 9: The Darkside

**I don't own Star Wars.**

**I've realized that I fail at these author's notes. Therefore I would like to state that I cherish every one of your reviews and I don't answer your question… well because I forget too. So thank you to all those people who have reviewed, it means so much to me.**

**An important question that has come up, is if Galen Marek is showing up, and he won't. His character never made much sense to me and he's no longer considered canon and all that, so he won't be showing up for this party.**

? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ?

Leia sat in her sparse room on the bed. Groaning she layed down and looked at the ceiling. She was bored. After Vader had thrown her out of his weird egg thing, which she hypothesized acted as some sort of life support, she was hesitant to explore further. Apparently locked doors weren't supposed to be breached, at least if she wished to avoid the wrath of Lord Vader. His palace existed purely of locked doors.

A knock on the door drew her out of her reverie. Cautiously she walked over to the door to let the person in. Nearing the door as quietly as possible, she felt silly realizing that the only person behind that door could be Tim or Lord Vader. The door slid open.

"Caden!" Leia exclaimed, "What… What are you doing here?"

Caden gave her a quick salute, "Lord Vader ordered me to stay with you."

Leia nodded, "Well, umm, give my thanks if you see him."

Despite the mask that covered Caden's face, Leia could feel him giving her an odd look, "Well Leia, I hope you haven't been slacking. Although what gave me away? I thought for sure you wouldn't be able to recognize me."

Leia smiled at him and gave him a hug, "I recognized who you are because you're my friend."

Caden returned the hug and looked around the room and gave a low whistle, "Wow! you've got some fine accommodations here."

She could feel the back of her neck heat up in shame, as she thought about how she had thought of her room as sparse. The room could not compare to her home on Alderaan or her Father's apartment, but in comparison to the Barracks were the clones lived, she was surrounded by luxury.

"Sorry Caden"

The clone stood up and took of his helmet revealing his grinning face, "Don't worry about it Princess."

"Don't call me that."

"And why ever not _Princess_?"

She scowled at him and lay back down on the bed with a sigh. There was nothing to do.

The palace looked pretty, or more accurately morbid, but imposing, yet it had to be the most boring place in the world.

Caden, catching on to her weariness sat down beside her, "Bored eh?"

"Yup, I explored, but I probably should've avoided the locked doors, yet this place consists only _of _locked doors."

Caden frowned and looked at the far wall, as he pondered her problem. Leia ignored him and began to fiddle with a piece of her hair. She wondered what Lord vader was doing, if he had still gone to that meeting he had mentioned at breakfast. She wasn't sure if he would be able to go, considering the fiasco with the egg and him being obviously hurt.

"I've got an idea Leia," Caden announced, "But we'll need Lord Vader's permission. I'm going to take you to my _new_ barracks."

With genuine interest Leia sat up to look at Caden, "What's so special about them?"

A dreamy grin passed over his face, "Well I've got my own bunk. Don't have to share it with others when I'm on duty. It's just for me. Furthermore, the mess hall is awesome! Never want to go back to Senate duty again. Of course it would be nice to actually get to the action. Us clones, we can fight and we are good, nothing like those amateurs called Stormtroopers. But the entire Empire is prejudiced against us."

"Why? You've said something like this before, but I don't understand. You're just like my father. You're both human, in fact why does it matter if we are human? I don't have to be human to know that someone can die, to care. Why… Why are humans considered superior?"

Caden gave a low chuckle as he began to walk out of the door, putting the helmet back on, "Kid, I've never taken a single class in my life that doesn't relate to combat. I was born and bred to kill. That's my job and that's why people resent us. We're different, we represent their fears and hopes. They hate us for showing them the truth, their own dark secrets."

"That doesn't make any sense," Leia whispered, but Caden didn't reply as they walked along the hall.

Recognizing that the trooper had shifted into duty mode again, Leia remained silent and followed him. The silence was interrupted by the arrival of Tim.

"Hello there!" he shouted and slung an arm over Leia's shoulder.

She winced as Caden drew his blaster on Tim, "Stop Caden!" he paused, "Tim's… he's a friend."

The blaster pointing in Tim's face didn't waiver nor did the owner as Leia threw him an annoyed glare, "Get on the ground with your hands where I can see them!"

Leia frantically began shaking her head as Tim slowly lowered himself to the ground. Caden ignored her and acted like he'd been trained. The cuffs clicked on Tim's hands, trapping them behind his back. Caden pulled his prisoner to his feet and then began to drag him off.

"Caden, it's fine. He wasn't doing anything" Leia pleaded.

"I spent hours memorizing shifts and who's on duty. This _Tim_ is not on them."

"He's new."

"I would have been notified," Caden's helmet tilted forward slightly, "I'm sorry Leia, but he duped you."

She closed her eyes as she could feel her frustration flowing out of her. It wouldn't surplus her if there were objects shaking nearby her. _Calm... Lakes... Smooth lakes..._ Her heart beat slowed and she trusted herself to speak again.

"Caden, please you're my friend. You know I won't lie. Lord Vader himself saw Tim. There was probably some delay or so to get the news to you."

Leia felt a flash of anger from Caden, "There's no mistake. I'll be taking him to the detention center. I do my job."

Tim, who had been listening to the conversation avidly decided to put his own credits in, "Hey, she's telling the truth. I know that the conference room is in use because Vader told me himself. How else would I know that?"

Caden pushed him forward, as he began to walk, "I don't know, but I'm sure the interrogators will love finding out how from you."

Stopping, Leia looked at Tim realizing what was happening. Her, not a friend, but more than an acquaintance, was going to be tortured. Tim seemed to realize this also, as his face grew pale.

"Can I say sorry? I won't put my feet on the conference table again!"

He was ignored.

"I promise not to tell anyone the... See I'm not telling!"

Leia watched in silent horror as Caden threw Tim into the wall, "Shut up!" he shouted.

Swallowing nervously Leia spoke up, "Caden he's just being him. He's harmless. Just contact Lord Vader, for me?"

Caden stood silently for a while, allowing Leia to hope her plea had come through, "That would be a breach of protocol and you will realize that you're treading the path of treason if you continue to pursue your goal of me not doing my duty to the Empire."

Leia fell silent and followed Caden timidly as she tried to swallow her hurt. She had thought that she could trust the gruff clone. Sure he followed ordes, but he had always been kind. Perhaps Vader had ordered him to out on a facade for her, to convince her to trust them. Like a fool, she had called for it despite her father's warning. He had only been trying to do what he believed what was right.

The group entered the lift and Leia stood in the far corner, her head bowed. She steadfastly ignored the burning of two eyes staring at her. When the lift stopped and Caden exited, she refused to meet his eyes. Anger coursed through her and it scared her. If she was not careful, she felt as if she would go on a rampage and it was so tempting. Images flashed across her mind as she remembered incidents were Lots Vader had executed certain people who had displeased him. He had called it the Force. And she had it too.

There was an agonizing pull, like a siren song that wanted her to submit. It whispered in her ear telling the that she could do whatever she wanted. All she had to do was embrace it. It would be so simple to do so, and it was so tempting. Yet the image of her father stopped her. If she embraced it, she knew his disappointed gaze pound into her. The voice in her ear whispered that it did not matter, that her friends and family were to be disregarded.

Caden stopped in front of an office and walked inside. In the room, multiple troopers stood in guard. Leia found herself hating them all.

"Watch her," Caden ordered.

He was greeted with salutes and he hauled Tim away, leaving Leia alone. Anger coursed through her veins, as she looked at the closed doors. She had believed Caden to be her friend, yet he abandoned her. Perhaps what other people said was true, clones were no better than droids. They looked human, even acted like it sometimes, but they were machines with the intent to kill. They were an extension of the Emperor's hands.

She shuddered as she thought about it. She imagined the Emperor and the sickly face she had seen on the Holonet. His face was dancing in front of her, laughing.

Cold hands gripped her shoulder and she jumped back to look at Caden. His mask stared at her coldly.

Glaring at him, "I want to go to my room."

He gave no sign of recognition, but walked out of the door. Still angry, Leia followed him. He led her back to her room with sparse furniture and sat down on the bed, where he removed his helmet. His face, which looked so human, angered Leia further. The clone dared to pretend to be someone he wasn't. The dark silky voices renewed their whispering in her ear. Her resolve weakened, it wouldn't hurt to lend herself to these forces. They would allow her to punish the impersonator. Her vision began to cloud and she raised a hand. Flashes of Lord Vader ran through her mind. The grip tightened, like she's seen Lord Vader do. She wanted nothing more to hurt the_ clone_ right now. He was no longer her friend. He had betrayed her. The voices urged her on, whispering victory. They reminded her of all the other times she had been angry. Of the times where people bad hurt her, where she had been cheated. She remembered every lie that had been told to her. Slowly she succumbed to the voices and her hands tightened.

Watching Caden claw at his throat brought her immense satisfaction and she smiled cruelly as her hand tightened further. She wouldn't be lying if she said she enjoyed it. The whispering voices became louder, cheering in victory, but she ignored them, her attention on her victim. She could feel his life fleeing and she savored it.

"Enough!" a dark voice thundered.

Angry at being interrupted, Leia lashed out trying to destroy the interloper. Her rage met a dark wall, which grasped her and she knew no more.

? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ?

Darth Vader scowled as he entered to the conference room. Tarkin was there.

"What are you doing here?" Vader barked.

Tarkin stood up calmly, brushing imaginary dust of his uniform, "I was told there was going to be a conference here?"

Darth Vader was peeved and in general it was not a good idea to confront any peeved Sith Lord. Unfortunately for Tarkin, he did not seem to understand that lesson or had yet to learn it.

Vader began to walk toward Tarkin, focusing on his false smile. The fool would not escape him this time. He had watched for years as Tarkin blundered through the military. The man would occasionally have a stroke of genius, but in Vader's eyes his blunders were

unforgivable. Arrogant and proud, Tarkin had let ships slip through his grasp with vital intelligence to the Empire. He had lost them soldiers, sure of their own superiority. Tarkin believed himself second only to the Emperor, although Vader believed that Tarkin sought to overthrow the old man himself. Greed knew no bounds.

With only a few steps between them, Tarkin seemed to finally realize that he wasn't in the safest position. Like a hunter closing on his prey, Vader creeped forward. The Emperor wanted Tarkin alive, but he had never uttered anything about his condition. Tarkin wasn't supposed to be here, therefore there were no forbidding words from the Emperor. His master could not punish him for this.

"I find your… attitude disturbing. This _conference_ is none of your business."

Tarkin swallowed nervously as Vader creeped closely, "And what are you hiding Vader that you need me, a loyal servant of the Empire to not know?"

Vader had to admit, at least to himself that he was hiding a lot, but the imbecile was not going to know that, "You are a fool Tarkin. The reason you shouldn't be here is because… _It is none of your business!_" Vader paused, "Now get _out_!"

He smirked as he watched Tarkin run out and turned back to the people in the room, "Now that the _annoyance_ has passed, let's get to work."

The other Moffs and officers looked nervously at each other as they began to give their reports. Vader listened with intrigue and made a mental note to talk to the governor of Lothal about their treacherous activity. From what he understood, the situation was being dealt with, but there was the chance that dissent would rise up again. He would not let that happen.

One of the moffs stood up slowly, "My Lord, if I may be given the chance to speak?"

Waving his hand, "Go ahead."

"The DS-1 battle station's construction is going as planned, but I once again wish to express my concerns about this battle station."

"You may continue," said Vader, perhaps the moff would bring up some valid points that he could present to his Master about the technological error.

Another moff stood up angrily, "Excuse me, my Lord, but we have already discussed this."

Vader suppressed a sigh as the occupants began to squabble, again. A faint wisp of anger reached him and he frowned worriedly.

"The Empire is new and the battle station-"

"It will solidate our power="

"It is a waste of resources, and-"

"A monstrosity at that. Peace-"

"War, there will be war-"

"It will keep the masses in line with fear-"

"It will cause rebellion and give them-"

"What of hospitals and other _beneficial sciences_-"

"No one will dare-"

"Rebels will unite, it's a-"

"A symbol of our power-"

"What if the thing it is destroyed-"

"It can't be destroyed-"

"It's indestructible-"

"It's destruction will cost us trillions of credits!"

Vader growled and his dark presence swept over his subordinates. He wanted to be in the action, to lead the troops, but instead he was directing meetings of children. They constantly squabbled and never agreed on anything.

Shouting, "Enough! We are not getting anything done. The Emperor is in charge of the Death Star and that is how it will remain," turning to a lowly admiral, "I believe you have a report on the supply runs for the Death Star."

"Yes sir!" he stood up, "The DS-1 battle station is behind schedule in construction due to sabotage. If we wish to make up for this loss it will be necessary to make another dummy project to transport material to the battle station. Our own spies report that the cover of a mining station is in danger of being blown due to some environmentalists."

"Let the environmentalists do as they want, they have no power," someone scoffed.

"But sir," the admiral protested, "Even if the Emperor sanctions the project the Senate-"

"-is powerless. Unless you think yourself disloyal to the Empire. The Emperor has our best interests at heart so we should accept what he tells us."

Vader scoffed inwardly at the fool's naivety. The only person the empire cared about was himself.

He held still for a moment as another flash of anger passed him. It was Leia. He had to help her, but running out of the room would be suspicious.

Vader stood up, silencing the rest, "I believe the Admiral brings up some valid points, but it is useless to discuss them. The facts are that we can not count on the mining station being a suitable cover for in the future. The Empire is still young and _if _people knew about the battle station, chaos would break out," he paused and looked around, "Admiral, I want you to come up with more dummy projects, which you'll present in the next meeting. Unless there is any other pressing issues I think this meeting is concluded."

The moffs looked at each other and shrugged slightly, before collecting their papers and leaving the room. Vader also began to leave, he had to check on Leia, something was very wrong.

"What a surprise to see you Vader," chimed Tarkin from besides him.

Vader turned around and used the Force to begin choking the fool, "It shouldn't be a surprise Tarkin, as I live here."

He maintained his Force grip for a minute, enjoying the sight of Tarkin turning pale, before he dropped the man. Tarkin stood up and leaned against the wall.

"The Emperor will be sure to know of this _Vader_," Tarkin spat, "We have business to discuss, the _project_."

"Tarkin I don't have the time, schedule an appointment!"

"And what could be so pressing that you don't have time? Your meeting is finished."

Vader rounded on Tarkin again, "The Emperor has many little projects, but I'm sure yours is not as urgent as mine. _I_ have to keep a child alive.:

"A kid?" Tarkin raised his eyebrows disbelievingly.

"Yes, a kid," snapped Vader losing his patience, "Kids seem to love being in danger. Earlier today she almost got oxygen poisoning!"

"I'll be sure to tell the Emperor, you see Vader, I _don't _believe you," he paused thoughtfully, "What if you show me the kid?"

"You'll see her Tarkin, later. I think she may have found my dueling droids, so good-bye."

Before Tarkin had a chance to argue, Vader was running away. He had to reach Leia, something felt so wrong. Searching for her presence he found it in her room, but its normal brilliance was dark and ugly.

He skidded into her room and saw Caden on her bed, gasping for air, while a yellow eyed stranger held up her clenching hand. To his dismay, Vader was not sure what he wanted to do.

"Enough!" he thundered.

A Force blast caught him unaware and threw him backwards. Leia turned to him, with her yellow eyes staring spitefully at him. Vader looked at her and could not explain the feeling of loss in his chest. He had wondered what he wanted for her, but looking at her uncaring eyes he realized that he didn't want this for her. She was too young, too pure, and he was selfish. He wanted her brilliance.

Hating himself for doing this, he closed his eyes and reached out with the Force. Slowly and carefully he applied pressure to her arteries, waiting for her to fall unconscious. He rushed forward and caught her limp body.

"I'm sorry Leia," he whispered.

Carefully he settled her down on her bed. He then looked at Caden, who was staring at her flabbergasted.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes my Lord, just shocked."

Vader nodded as he looked at the clone, wondering if he could trust him. The emperor must never find out about Leia's Force sensitivity.

"What happened?"

"I… I don't know really. She was angry at me for taking this guy down to the detention center, but I thought she would get over it. Perhaps he was her boyfriend."

"She does not have a boyfriend," Vader said, ignoring the irrational feeling that made him say that, "What did he look like?"

"Caden looked around, "I think he said his name was Tim or something. I didn't remember him having security clearance."

"He doesn't," Vader said looking at Leia, "I may have purposefully forgotten to give him security clearance. I didn't think Leia would be so upset."

Caden swallowed nervously, "What happened? Her eyes turned yellow and she... she just attacked me."

Vader looked at the clone. He didn't want to kill him, he had become fond of him. There was something special about Caden, but Leia would miss him. Yet if he didn't kill him, the clone's unshakable loyalty to the Emperor would cause him to tell the Emperor about Leia's Force-sensitivity. He didn't want that to happen .

"Caden, where do your loyalties lie?"

Caden looked at him and Leia, "With the Empire, my Lord."

Vader looked at Caden again, "Who else?"

The clone turned around, "I'm loyal only to the Empire, or at least I'm supposed to be."

"Yes, you are supposed to be, but are you? I know clones can break their inbred bonds of loyalty. Captain Rex of the Five hundred and first did."

This time Caden looked right at Vader, hope clearly written on his face, "How did they do it?"

"The question remains who you are truly loyal to."

A thoughtful look crossed Caden's face, "I never got to consider it before... but I am loyal to my brothers. I've always been. I guess I'm loyal to you too, you treat us right. Leia, I don't know. I won't do what she always says, but I like her and don't want any harm to befall her."

"What would you do if your loyalties conflict?"

"It depends, but I think I will always help my brothers, but... it depends."

Vader studied Caden, seeing if the clone would betray them, "Leia is special, Caden, you've seen."

"You were testing me," Caden exclaimed a happy smile crossed his face, "You want to know if I'm to be trusted, not if I am going to betray the Empire. I'm not sure, but some of my brothers would talk of the Jedi and I've seen you do things. Is she a Jedi?"

"You're right Caden."

"I don't care if she's a Jedi, I won't kill her if you tell me to, she's innocent."

Vader shook his head slightly as he smiled secretly at the clone, who lived to surprise him, "I wouldn't let you kill her Caden, but yes, she's an enemy of the Empire technically. If you tell

anyone, you sign her death warrant... or worse."

Caden let out a small sigh, "I won't tell. I imagine she'll need help, you can trust me, my Lord."

Vader stood up, staring down at Caden, "For your sake, it better be so."

Caden sat still, the threat sinking in, "I won't tell a soul."

"Good," Vader said and he walked out of the door, he needed to retrieve an annoyance.

? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ?

Leia opened her eyes slowly, her body aches all over. The first thing she noticed was the regular breathing of Lord Vader. The next thing she noticed, were the two heads above her.

"Caden, Tim... What happened?

Tim was the first to speak, "No idea kiddo, but it got me out of the detention center. Man, that place gives me the creeps. Perhaps it would help if there was another color, than, well, black and white."

Slowly Leia began to remeber what happened as Tim rambled on, and as she remembered the anger grew. The voices once again began to whisper in her ear, reminding her that she had felt powerful, that it didn't matter who these people were. Leia tried to push them away, her friends were next to her. She had hurt Caden, she didn't want to hurt him. Yet, the voices continued to tempt her.

Leia sat up and scooted against the wal, covering her head. She just wanted the voices to stop. A gloved hand settled on her shoudler and the voices increased to a scream.

"Leia, Leia, trust me, Leia, Leia…"

She heard the synthesized voice, calling from behind the voices. She couldn't trust him. He was not someoen she trusted. The voices murmurred their assent. Realizing that the voices didn't want her to trust Lord Vader, the man who had tried to help her, she began to reconsider. The voices argued back, asking why she would trust him. He had murdered thousands, he was a machine of war, but so was Caden. She trusted Caden, who did not hate her after she'd tried to kill him. Lord Vader was not her father, but he had been honest, where her father was not. Her father loved her and tried to protect her, and so did Lord Vader. The two men hated each other, but her father wanted to help people, so he lied to help the masses. Lord Vader served his master in every inteniton, but he hadn't turned her in. She trusted Lord Vader, against her better judgment.

The realization changed something and a dark, warm presence flooded her conscious. Instincitvely she knew it was Lord Vader. The voices spoke to him too, the words too indistinct for Leia to hear, but she noticed how he never dettered from his task. Slowly an dmethodically he began to remove the voices presence and once they were gone, he left, leaving just a small taste of chocolate.

She opened her eyes and stared into Lord Vader lifeless mask, "Thank you."

Lord Vader shook his head, "I'm sorry Leia, I failed you, this is your fault."

Leia smiled at him, seeing her reflection in his glossy mask. He blamed himself, but she wouldn't let him. Her father saw him as a machine, not truly human, but Leia saw him for what he was: a broken man. She took one of her hands and placed it on his helmet.

"It's not your fault, I didn't resist."

Besides her, Tim and Caden watched as Vader grasped her hand, "Leia, I should have acted sooner, warned you."

"It's not your fault."

TIm shuffled his feet, "Um, should we leave? I woulf of course love to talk, but this is sort of awkward. Although… Leia I think what happened is you tapped into the dark side."

Lord Vader turned away from her, to stare at Tim, "I will be having a wrod with you later Tim, Caden watch him."

Caden saluted and followed Tim out. Vader turned back to Leia and she could feel his eyes boring into her. She sat there for a while, refusing to look away. Finally Vader began to speak again.

"You remind me of someone, of two people actually. They were headstrong… like you and had the biggest hearts. Always wanting to help…"

Curiosuly, "What happened to them?"

"They died," Lord Vader stated, "They died in their victory and defeat."

"How?" she questioned, her gaze searching.

"I killed them… the day the Empire rose they died. There is nothing left of them, they died in grief and their legacy died before it had a chance to live."

Leia stayed quiet for a momet, "I don't believe that you are telling me everything. Did you know them?"

Lord Vader was still again, "Yes, I knew both of them. One was an angel, she had the kindest heart and always tried to help. I first met her when I was a young boy, she was a queen."

"And the other?"

"He was weak and naive, a Jedi."

Leia didn't press further, feeling the grief rolling off Vader, "I'm sorry."

Lord Vader didn't seem to hear her, as he began talking again, "It was all for nothing that day. I lost everything. I lost the child… the child… the child was innocent and I killed it. I killed the child."

Leia didn't say anything as she looked at him. Lord Vader was truly broken and she wondered if it was possible to fix him.

Lord Vader seemed to regain control of himself, "I failed you Leia, I didn't warn you. When I chose to turn to the dark side, I made a choice and I was aware of what would happen. Well… not really, but I knew of the danger. I'm going to teach you Leia, but I won't make the decesion for you. It will be up to you to make the decesion."

Leia nodded, wondering what decision he was talking about, "Why did I hear Caden and what were the voices?"

Lord Vader stood up, "Follow me."

Despite being annyoed at not getting an answer Leia followed. Vader led her along the hall and stopped at another locked door.

"This is the training room, I'm going to be teaching you here."

Leia nodded, slightly nervous and wondered what her dad would think about what she was doing. Stepping inside the room, she noticed the walls which were covered by crevices. The floor consisted of some high tech mats, that Leia was not sure she wanted to know what they did. Lord Vader sat down in front of her, and gestured fro her to do the same. She sat down.

"Leia I am going to teach you how to meditate. Remeber how you would ocncentrate on the calm lake, well it's similar. I'm going to guide you."

Leia nodded and closed her eyes. She could feel Lord Vader's presence again and she let herself follow it. Slowly her senses expanded and she began to feel other things. She could feel the world, she could hear other voices, it was all there… and it was overwhelming.

Frightened, she pulled back and opened her eyes, Lord Vader was standing already, his arms crossed.

"You did well for your first time. Meditation will help you with your control, which you lack," he held out a small marble, "I want you to levitate this."

Leia nodded and tried to focus on it, willing it to move. The marble didn't budge.

"This is impossible," she complained.

The marble began to float, circling Lord Vader's hand, "Nothing is impossible with the Force."

Leia wrinkled her nose, "Sure there is, otherwise you'd be the Emperor."

She felt that he did not appreciate her comment, "It only matters what is in your head. If you think that you can't accomplish something you won't. The reason I'm not the Emperor, is because he's more powerful and knowledgable than me. For something as simple as levitation, it doesn't matter how powerful you are."

Leia crossed her arms, "I don't believe you."

Vader seemed to consider something for a moment, "Perhaps it's because you're too young, _Princess_."

"Hey," Leia shouted and with detirmination she focused her will.

The marble shot across the room.

"Good," Lord Vader praised, "You accuracy still needs work. I can teach you some theory after you've had dinner."

Leia nodded. She began to leave the room before running back to hug Lord Vader.

"Thank you," she said, "for everything."

? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ?

**What did you think? I may not be updating for a while and if I do so, it will be entirely random, whenever I can squeeze it in. **

**Please leave a little review telling me what you liked and what you don't.**


	10. Ch 10: Meetings

**I'm back with a brand new chapter!**

**If you've dropped a comment and I didn't respond then you want to read this, if you don't care about my responses to various comments, than skip over this.**

**I'm glad that many people enjoy this story and it always brings a smile to my face. A guest commented that they'd have preffered this to be the misadventures of the duo. I found it neccessary to adress some serious issues regarding her Force-sensitivity and the EVIL Emperor. The upcoming chapters will include more troubles father and daughter run into, serious and silly things. The Father-daughter reveal has been planned, but I feel that if I plopped the evidence before Vader he'd disregard it or go on a killing spree, so that isn't going to be happening in a while. Vader still has anger issues. Also in following chapter I'll try to work more canon characters in, especially Artoo and Threepio. About my Obi-Wan's OOCness, he hates me. Obi-Wan loathes me and wants to do his entirely own thing. My problem is that I've always believed that his portyral in the movies to be off. The rogue Jedi, who attacked Leia, is basically one that fell to the Darkside because of his grief over his dead commrades.**

**If I didn't get to your question, I'm very sorry. I prefer my AN to not be pages long as most people had similar questions. If you still want an answer either comment again or send me a PM.**

? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ?

Leia shrieked as Lord Vader dove past another speeder, narrowly avoiding the building. Once she got over the fact Lord Vader could actually fly and wasn't about to get them killed, she found herself having a lot of fun. She could feel her stomach leap every time Lord Vader suddenly dropped his speeder. There had been one, absolutely terrifying occasion where he had actually turned off the engine. It was safe to say he wouldn't be doing that again as Leia spent five minutes yelling at him for it. She swore he had been amused.

With one final dive Vader parked in his designated spot in front of the Senate. Leia sat still for a moment, waiting for her heart rate to return to an acceptable pace. Leia turned to Vader and gave him a cheery smile.

"Today is a great day, remember you have meetings and therefore I get to be with Caden!"

"No," Vader replied as he exited the speeder and glared menacingly at a passerby who came too close for his liking.

Leia stared at him amused and clambered out of the speeder, "What do you mean no? You do have meetings. Or did I miss something when you were complaining about them for the past couple days all the time?"

Vader stopped walking, turning around to stare at her, "You have the wonderful job of taking notes during those meetings."

Leia groaned and quietly followed him. She really did not want to be demoted to the position of a scribe. Scribes were... boring.

"Aren't you worried about all that confidentiality stuff?"

Vader didn't reply for a moment, "Should I be? Are you planning something? Because if you are, remember that counts as treason."

Leia quickly shut up. She still remembered the stories her father had told, when unaware of her presence. Being accused of treason would strip away all her rights and that included the right to be healthy. Leia preferred herself with all her extremities.

Vader entered his office with Leia following behind him. To her great delight, although she could tell that Lord Vader had rather opposing views, her father was sitting there. A huge smile broke loose on her face. She had missed her father incredibly during her stay with Lord Vader. While she had learned a lot of cool stuff and the boring things, her father had been absent.

"Daddy!" she cried and she ran forward hugging him tightly, "Sorry for yelling at you. I missed you."

Her dad stroked her hair and returned the hug, "I've missed you too my sweetheart."

Behind her, Leia could feel Lord Vader shifting impatiently. Her father remained nonchalant and kneeled down so he could get a better look at her. Ignoring Lord Vader for the time being, Leia studied her father and the worry lines that adorned his face.

Lord Vader finally ran out of patience, "Senator what are you doing here?"

Bail stood up and Leia watched in amazement and worry as he faced Lord Vader, "I believe I'm seeing my daughter Lord Vader. I figured that since she'll have to be attending the ball this evening I could help her appear presentable."

"Definitely not."

"And why not? If it is such a big safety concern, then perhaps you can tag along. After all the Emperor said that we should be seen together."

Leia looked at her father worriedly as he mentioned meeting the Emperor and then back at Vader whose anger she could feel growing, "I am busy because, you see, I have an actual job."

"My daughter is supposed to be at the ball and if you disallow this, what do I tell His Majesty?"

"Not my problem," Vader replied callously as he began to collect data pads and prepare for his meeting.

Her father strode over to Leia and grabbed her hand, "Come on Leia, let's go."

Her eyes widened as she looked at her father. This was a terrible idea. In the weeks she had gotten to know Lord Vader, she was beginning to understand him, to know him. Despite their time together, Leia wouldn't dare to say she knew Lord Vader well. She just knew more than most people concerning his habits. Her father was blissfully unaware of Lord Vader's possessiveness.

Her father began to creep out of the doorway, seeking escape. Leia winced slightly as she heard the familiar hiss of a light saber being activated and felt the sudden searing heat near her arm.

"Release her," Lord Vader rumbled at her father.

Leia stared at the red lightsaber warily, it being far too close to her arm for comfort. Her father also gazed at it warily, but held her hand tightly. She glared at her father and then redirected her glare at Lord Vader. She did not enjoy being treated like an item, she was a person.

'Of course you are a person' a voice whispered in her head.

'Get out of my head!' she replied trying to think loudly.

'As you wish Princess' he replied and she could feel something dark retreat out of her head.

The lightsaber continued to hover dangerously and slowly her father let go of her hand. He crossed his arms and glared at Lord Vader. Leia sighed slightly as she observed them both, there existed such hostility between them. Both of them were mistrustful and she didn't know what could warrant such a response. Briefly she entertained the notion of them having once known each other, but that also didn't make sense. If they had known each other long ago then it would have been before the Empire, because her father had always hated Lord Vader. Unfortunately the theory that they knew each other before the Empire didn't make sense either as Lord Vader had no origin. He joined the Empire in his menacing black suit, wielding his bloody blade to do the Emperor's business.

"Lord Vader," her father began and Leia could hear the venomous tinge, "I am an upstanding citizen of this Empire."

The lightsaber retracted, "You are nothing of the sort Organa. I think you are closer to being a murderer than anything else. Your petty arguments aren't going to change anything. After all… they're just _words._"

"I'm not a murderer!"

"Your actions have led to people's deaths and you are a traitorous party."

Her father looked at Leia sadly, "I will take my leave then and _you_ can be sure that the Emperor will know of this… And Lord Vader, you're responsible for those deaths. Just because she didn't agree, you choked the life out of her."

The door slid closed and Leia looked up at Lord Vader who seemed to be about to explode in anger. He stood there silently, his fists clenched and his head bowed. Leia too stood silently, unsure of what she should do. If it had been a friend of hers, she would have extended an arm in comfort. That of course was problematic, one didn't offer comfort to Darth Vader.

Lord Vader's back straightened and he called a couple data pads to his hand and then dropped them in Leia's arms, before storming out of the room. Leia rolled her eyes in exasperation and began to sprint after him. He really needed to learn that most people had _much_ shorter legs.

Various Imperials fled to the side as Lord Vader stormed down the hall, his bad mood loomed like a thunder cloud. Leia skidded to a stop as Lord Vader paused before a door. He turned to look at her and Leia could just imagine is his confused expression, wondering why she had to skid to a stop.

The door slid open and Leia followed Lord Vader into the conference room. Leia gulped slightly as she caught sight of Tarkin and other high ranking Moffs. As Lord Vader stepped forward the Moffs stood up respectfully and waited to sit down until he had arrived at the end of the table. Surprising Leia, he didn't sit down, just crossed his arms. Tarkin scowled in her direction, as Leia leaned against the wall, trying to disappear.

"Lord Vader," Tarkin began, "This is a classified meeting, so may I ask what a _little girl_ is doing here, who definitely does not have clearance."

Leia glared at Tarkin, "I seem to be carrying your datapads of utmost importance. Of course I'm going to relay everything that happens here, preferably from long range communicator."

Tarkin stood up angrily turning to Lord Vader, "Do you see what this girl is doing? She is going to wreak havoc!"

"Wow Tarkin, you really are an idiot, aren't you?"

"Excuse me!" he turned back to Lord Vader, "I demand that she is removed at once."

The Sith finally ran out of patience, "Enough! The Princess will stay and if anyone complains you are _welcome_ to leave the room."

Leia looked up at him as he pointed to the chair in front of him, "Sit."

Leia walked forward and sat down, ignoring the awkwardness of having a person towering over her chair. She felt tiny, the chairs were not made for young people who had not experienced their growth spurt.

The Moffs eyed her silently as Lord Vader passed out the data pads. Leia took one for herself and began to document the meeting, bored out of her mind. She could swear on her life that the Moffs only cared about their personal wealth. The entire situation made her want to scream and strangle someone, especially Tarkin. He continued to insist that everyone else's projects were worthless and that he should receive extra funding. Leia wanted to roll her eyes at him. The financing department would have made sure that he had sufficient funding. Either Tarkin wished to line his own pocket, or he was building outside of the permitted plans.

A strange name caught her attention, "DS-1 Battle Station has been delayed."

"And how did this happen?" asked Lord Vader.

"The Wookies are restless."

"Well," he drawled, "perhaps instead of slaves you should use droids, much more reliable and cheaper."

"The Wookies are masters in technology, they are better than droids. We are not Separatists!"

"The galaxy did well enough using droids before the clone wars. Your prejudice blinds you."

Leia stifled another sigh as the room descended into bickering. This was worse than listening to the Senate, much worse. Her curiosity made her wonder what the DS-1 battle station was, it definitely didn't sound good, but she had a feeling that if she were to find out it would be the end of her. Military secrets were best left alone. She glanced up at Lord Vader and she could read his own exasperation. Maybe she should suggest that he was the Emperor's clone in that suit. Surely the Moffs didn't argue in front of the Emperor like this.

'Don't even think about it.'

'Will you _please_ get out of my mind. It's disturbing… I could sue you for violating my privacy.'

'Wow you are so generous.'

Leia glanced around the table, 'I can see why you hate these meetings. Do they always bicker like this?'

'Unfortunately.'

'This is torture. Pure torture… What have I done to deserve such punishment?'

'You were being obnoxious and unsympathetic to the plight that is this meeting.'

'I'm so going to get revenge for this.'

'You can try.'

Abruptly Leia stood up in her chair, glaring at everyone, "Will you please stop bickering. It's annoying and pointless."

The Moffs turned to each other and then glared at her. Leia had to wonder about the brilliance of her suggestion, but it was so annoying having to listen to these idiots. They reminded her of school children and she'd never imagined adults to behave like this.

An older Moff who she didn't recognize tried to rebuke her, "You're just a little girl, what do you know of such affairs."

Finally Lord Vader decided to intervene, "Apparently she knows more than you. This meeting is now finished."

Before anyone could react Lord Vader, was already out of the door and Leia once again had to run to catch up with him. She shook her head slightly, the man was impossible.

? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ?

Darth Vader thrust his lightsaber forward as he destroyed another droid. Around him droids lay scattered, their limbs strewn around. A painful smile lit his face and he used the Force to blast another couple droids away. A small beeping noise reminded him of the time, and with a wave of his hands he turned all the droids off. Everything was too easy. He needed a Jedi to hunt down, an opponent worthy of his skills. He desperately needed practice against an opponent who was unpredictable. The problem was there were hardly any Jedi left and it was difficult enough to find the rest. The Jedi may have been stupid, but all the true idiots had already died. Perhaps he could leave the next one alive and use him as a sparring partner. He scowled, his master would never agree.

Grabbing his cape, he palmed the door and stepped outside, needing to find his young charge and prepare for the stupid ball his master insisted on holding. Fortunately Leia was a quick study and could now sufficiently shield her Force-presence.

"Tim," he barked to the young man, "Where is Leia?"

"She's having dinner."

Vader nodded and headed off to his conference room, which had been converted into a dining room. His thoughts turned to his young charge. She was admirable in a way, always trying to her best and thinking about other people. He felt a pang of regret as he thought about her, so like Padmé, filled with life. Yet despite the similarities, when he compared her to his dead wife, she didn't compare. They had similar goals and strengths, but personality wise they were unlike. Leia had a fiery temper, unlike Padmé who was always calm. Rarely did Leia think before she acted, always preferring to be in action. She made plans, but unless she prepared she acted by instinct and responded with sarcasm. With a start he realized he was describing himself. He also possessed a temper that rivaled most and even during his time as a Jedi he reacted in anger and preferred action. Leia also hated meditation.

He groaned as he once again he realized he was comparing her to himself or his wife. It was almost as if he expected her to be his daughter, which was ridiculous. He enjoyed her presence, despite how she infuriated him. She was calming and fun. Had he been so starved for normal interactions with someone that he was using Leia as some sort of pseudo daughter? He was going insane. He had to find a solution and unfortunately going to a therapist wouldn't work. He could already imagine what would happen, either the therapists ran away as far as they could or he killed them after they pushed too far. Life was becoming too confusing. It used to be so simple and straightforward. He would kill some Jedi and then listen to his master prattle on and hunt some more Jedi down. Simple.

Vader entered the dining room and looked down at Leia, "We're leaving for the ball now."

She looked up in surprise from her dinner, "I thought we weren't going with the way you were talking to my father earlier," her voice settled into panic, "I've got nothing to wear!"

"Caden got you something, also I don't see any problem with what you are wearing."

Vader had the feeling that was the wrong thing to say as she turned to face him with a glare, "That's because you're color blind."

"Am not," he retorted well aware that he was lying.

"Yes you are."

"My eyes are perfectly fine Princess."

"Nope."

He groaned slightly, it was impossible to win an argument with her over something so petty, "Caden should've brought the dress to your room. Go put it on, I don't want to be late for meeting the Emperor."

Leia's face paled and quickly left the room. At least she still had a healthy dose of fear for the Emperor. He desperately hoped that Leia would not lose her temper, he had no intention of her having to suffer through his Master's sadistic punishments.

It took a couple minutes and Leia exited her room nicely dressed with her hair down. She shot him a dirty glare which caused Vader to want to bang his head against the wall multiple times in succession. She was impossible to deal with.

The duo approached the Imperial Throne Room and he could feel Leia's nervousness. The door slid open and he strode forward, kneeling in front of his master. Behind him he could feel Leia approach and also kneel, unsure.

"Rise my friend," his master commanded.

He rose and stood off to the side, as his Master regarded the Princess.

"Stand up child," his master commanded, "It's not proper for friends to bow to each other. I do hope we can become friends _Leia_?"

Leia's skepticism washed over him and he wondered how his master could not feel it, "I

would hope so, but why would you wish to associate yourself with someone like me, Your Highness?"

"Why child, I think you would be a great asset for the Empire."

Vader felt himself stiffen, did his Master know?

"I don't know how I could help the glorious Empire, it seems to be doing well with your guidance."

"Child you have many skills. It would be a shame not to use them."

Vader swallowed nervously, his Master knew. He was a fool to try to keep something from the man. While not omniscient his Master had spies everywhere.

"Skills, your highness?"

His Master stood up and walked towards Leia, a gnarled hand resting on her shoulder, "Yes my dear, why you remind me of a certain Senator. Surely, you know of Amidala?"

Leia nodded, "She was a great person… I find her inspiring."

"Yes, she certainly was inspiring. A beacon of hope, unfortunately dissenters killed her. You my child, I believe I can always count on doing the right thing. You are trustworthy? You will make sure that no rebels can ever disturb the sanctity of the Empire."

Vader felt his grief rise up, as his Master mentioned _her._ So long he had gone without thinking about her, but all of a sudden she was rising to the surface of his thoughts unbidden. It had to stop, he was going to drive himself insane. Her angelic face was swimming in front of his eyes. She was surrounded by fire, begging him to help her, to save her, to _let go_. He closed his eyes, trying to ward the image away. He loved her, still was in love, but she was gone. He could not bring the dead back, he could not save her, every death was on his hands. He was responsible. He had failed everyone he had cared for. Obi-Wan may have betrayed him, but he still had failed his former Master. He hadn't been able to save Obi-Wan, to show how wrong he was. When they'd meet on the battlefield again, it would be to kill. There was nothing he could do.

Leia looked at the Emperor, avoiding his burning eyes, "I will of course help the Empire, but I'm afraid that I don't agree with everything."

"Like what?" asked the Emperor, while Vader once again wanted to bang his head, or maybe stab himself with his lightsaber, Leia was throwing caution to the wind.

"There's still slavery, it's not right. They're supposed to be free. I also don't like it when people die."

"But child, so many fewer things would get done without slaves. They help the Empire grow and once the work is done they are free. And people have to die… everyone dies, but we have to kill because certain people pose a threat to the Empire. They're deaths help the Empire remain stable."

Leia nodded slightly, "But can't we free the slaves, surely droids are better and more reliable. And why do we have to rip apart families, instead of execution, wouldn't it be easier for the prisoners to work for the Empire."

The Emperor nodded at Leia, "Why girl, that's _exactly_ why you are so precious to the Empire. You give us ideas that nobody else has. I foresee a bright future for you. I'll see if I can help free some slaves… Now I have some private business to talk about with Lord Vader. Why don't you head off to the ball and enjoy yourself."

Leia nodded happily and with a hurried bow, ran out of the room, leaving Vader alone, unable to hide his unease. She was sure to get into trouble.

"What is it Lord Vader? Are you afraid she'll hate you because it's ridiculous. Everyone hates you and perhaps she doesn't see it now, but in the future she will."

"Yes Master," Vader murmured thinking back to his vision, "I'm just unsure that she'll be fine unsupervised."

"And why would that be?"

"Master," Vader began in exasperation, "She's an energetic child that has been cooped up for too long. Yesterday I found her in the trash compactor."

"Vader… what did you do?"

"I left her alone for five minutes… with a clone trooper."

"And what happened to the trooper?"

"Apparently, the Princess convinced the trooper to not follow his orders. I found them _both_ in the trash compactor. She said she wanted to try a science experiment. I'm being driven insane. She needs more freedom, she wants too many things which I'm in no position to give. She wishes to attend school and to go outside, see the planet. She's just bored out of her mind and until that changes her goal is to drive me out of _my_ mind."

His Master remained silent for a while, "And what do you suggest my apprentice?"

"Send her to school so I can get my work done."

"What of her loyalties to the Empire?"

"She is skeptical, questions everything and is annoyingly suspicious. She no longer believes all Imperials to be evil. I think that's enough progress."

"I didn't ask you what you think Vader!" the Emperor paused, "Let her see her father once a week and go to school. I want you to rat out her father. Don't kill him, instead use him to track down all of his accomplices. I will not have a rebellion forming. For now the rebel sectors are uncoordinated and shall remain that way, unless planets begin to fund them. Do not allow that to happen Vader."

"Yes Master."

"You're leaving tomorrow Vader."

"What of the Princess Master?"

"She'll go with you. A couple of the Outer Rim worlds are banding together and trying to form a resistance. There's rumor of a Jedi among them. Hunt down the Jedi, but keep him or her alive, kill the rest."

"Of course Master."

"You're dismissed Vader."

Vader bowed to his Master and headed for the door. Leia was going to hate him after the next mission, but he could not disobey his master. It would be… impractical. He was curious who the rumored Jedi could be, there were hardly any remaining.

? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ?

Feeling relieved Leia leaned against the wall, glad that the meeting with the Emperor was over. Rolling her shoulders, she began to walk to the hall where the ball was being held. A movement out of the corner of her eye caused her to turn around. In the shadows Tarkin stood, and a young male handed a package to him before slipping off again. Succumbing to curiosity she followed the elusive figure, through the halls of the Imperial Palace, eventually coming outside.

A sudden force slammed her against the wall, "Why are you following me!"

She groaned slightly, trying to push back against her attacker, "I wasn't following you."

"Yes you were."

"Wow, talk about attitude. What about I ask you why _you_ were in the Imperial Palace?"

The stranger released her, "Because I have the blaster."

Leia groaned as she looked up at the rather scruffy character and raised her hands, "Look I didn't mean any harm."

"Then why did you follow me?"

"Because you just handed a package to that idiot Tarkin," she cringed realizing what she had said and hoped the guy wasn't an imperial spy or something.

The guy laughed and lowered his blaster, "Ha, you do have a temper."

Leia wasn't necessarily feeling forgiving having just come out of a meeting with wrinkles and tackled him. She rolled away and grabbed the blaster, before standing back up.

Training the blaster on the guy, "Who are you?"

He raised his hands warily, "Tony. I'm just your average guy."

Leia raised her eyebrow, "What about you tell me your real name nerf head."

"Come one," he whined, "There is no need to be all insulting. How old are you even?"

"Ten," she replied.

The guy groaned, "This is embarrassing I'm being held at blaster point by a ten year old. The guys are never going to let me live this down… Look, um person, whose name I do not know. I'm Han. Han Solo. That eh, Tarkin guy just wanted some stuff so I delivered it, honest."

Leia nodded and warily lowered the blaster, "Why did you tackle me?"

"Not fair, I already answered one question and you never answered mine. _SO_, who are you?"

Haughtily, "Leia Organa, Princess of Alderaan."

"I got taken down by a Princess! This is beyond fair, it transcends the realm of fair. It's unjust. It's…"

"Shut up."

"Why your worshipfulness aren't you just rainbows and sunshine."

"I'm really tempted to shoot your smirk off with this blaster."

"Hey trigger happy Princess, you're only proving my point. How do you know how to shoot a gun anyway? Aren't you some spoiled socialite?"

"That's just rude. Being a Princess is awful. I have to sneak out to do anything fun!"

"Huh, I guess you aren't _that _bad," his face lit up with a mischievous smile, "Do you race?"

"I am so going to beat you…"

Han covered his heart with his hand, "Why I'm the best pilot the galaxies seen since"

"The last minute, second maybe."

"Oh you are so on."

Leia smiled slightly. Han was strange, and definitely had a unique sense of humor and an ego the size of a starship. He had some rather appealing qualities. He didn't seem all so bad.

"So what did you hand Tarkin?"

He scratched his head, "I may have switched the package with my chocolate. Want to see?"

Leia laughed, he definitely wasn't the most honest fellow, "Of course."

Gingerly Han unwrapped the package revealing a couple stones, "Well that's undramatic. He paid me a hundred credits to deliver stones?"

"They aren't normal stones laser brain. Maybe there's something inside of them."

Han nodded and picked up a stone and chucked it at the wall. It cleanly halved in the middle revealing a beautiful purple crystal.

"Now that's interesting," he faced Leia and gave her a mock bow, "If you ever get tired of your boring life, feel free to join me," an alarm went off inside the palace, "Kriff! Tarkin found the chocolate."

Han hurriedly picked up the rocks and stuffed them in his sack. Leia looked at him, wondering if she should risk helping the enigmatic man. It would endanger her, but perhaps it would be worth it. Things were too boring anyway.

"Wait Han, you won't get very far that way. I have a plan."

"Lead the way Your Highness."

"Don't call me that, it makes me think of the Emperor."

"Ok… your worshipfulness."

Rolling her eyes Leia re-entered the Palace and beckoned Han to follow. Stopping underneath an air vent, she hurriedly pointed to it and the bag. Han nodding in understanding gave her the bag.

Ten minutes later, Han in a questionably obtained outfit joined her for the ball.

"Are you sure this will work Princess?"

"Leia", she corrected gently, "Of course it will work, it's my plan."

"That's not reassuring," he pulled at the collar, "How does anyone wear this, I'm itching all over."

"Relax, don't think about the itch."

"Not helping!" he looked around, "What do I do if someone asks me who I am."

"I'll think of something then."

Han glared at her, "So basically you have no plan."

Leia returned the look, "Hey I got you this far."

"Ah Leia," said someone to her right and she squeaked slightly and turned around to face her father, "Who's your friend?"

"I'm most curious to that as well," rumbled a deep voice and the familiar hiss of the respirator filled the air.

Leia scowled at her father and Lord Vader wondering how they both could sneak up on her so well.

Next to her Han stammered, "I'm… I… Ah… Excuse me," and turned to go.

"You are not dismissed" rumbled Vader, "Leia… is he your boyfriend?"

"No, that's disgusting! He's a boy..." Leia cried, at the same time that Han shouted, "But she's annoying."

Scowling Leia turned to Han, "I'm not annoying!"

"Well I'm not a disgusting boy."

"Yes you are, all boys are gross!"

"I'm so not gross, you're gross!"

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

Caught up in their argument Leia could feel her father make a hurried departure and Lord Vader leave exasperatedly. It didn't stop them from forgetting the insults they had given each other and as such continued to argue on who was more disgusting and annoying. When the party finally ended, both of them stormed away from each other. Leia desperately hoped that she'd never see the nerf-herder again. She was pretty sure those were the exact thoughts of the other boy.

As she entered Lord Vader's speeder, he finally decided to speak, "So how did you like him?"

"He's terrible. I hate that nerf-herder laser brained son of a bantha!" Leia shouted in anger and then realized what Lord Vader asked, "Of course I don't like him, he's a boy!"

"I fell in love with a girl when I was nine."

"Ew," Leia cried, "That's disgusting… and wrong. Boys are terrible."

"Am I so terrible Princess?" Lord Vader asked curiously.

"No, you're not a boy," Leia concluded firmly.

"I'm truly at loss," Vader replied and drove the rest of the way silently, never replying to Leia's continued curses under her breath.

? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ?

**I hope the chapter was enjoyable and the dialogue is realistic. One of my greatest shortcomings in writing, is the dialogue. I feel bad for asking for reviews, but it is the only way I get feedback. I wish to know how I can improve my writing, where discrepancies are arising, if a character is being neglected… **

**Han Solo arrived in this chapter and I feel so glad to have finally written that scene, which basically existed since I've begun the story.**

**The next part is a little silly snippet with Artoo that didn't really fit in. It takes place on the way to the ball.**

? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ?

Artoo whistled cheerfully had Threepio who was following him from a distance. The small droid could see their destination arriving, Vader's Palace. Ignoring Threepio's usual laments about death and doom, he rolled forward. It was a sad thing that his rockets were broken, but Master Ani hadn't called him the most useful droid for nothing. He was Artoo the decimator of Separatist droids and he still had the spirit. He would help the Princess and get back at his former Master. Ani had done something unspeakable.

Artoo whistled at Threepio to stop being so wimpy and stopped suddenly as his path was obstructed.

"Oh my," Threepio cried, "Artoo we're going to be scrap metal now, I just know it. This is all your fault."

"Artoo!" exclaimed another voice in excitement.

The astromech had found the Princess and his old master, getting out of the way was seeming like a good idea. He could shock Ani then spray oil everywhere. It was a brilliant idea. Perhaps it could shock the Princess and then make his daring escape. No, it would sacrifice Threepio. Ani always liked Threepio more.

Coming up with a plan, Artoo rolled backwards shoved Threepio forward and began rolling away as fast as it could.

"Wait for me! Artoo wait. Don't leave me here to die!" followed the droid all the way back to Organa's apartment.


	11. Ch 11: The End of a Rebellion

**Sorry for the delay on posting the chapter. RL sort of swept me away and my muse went on an unauthorized vacation. I have some important points to cover before people start reading.**

**Leia is ten and will not be in a romantic relationship therefore.**

**This story is rated T and this chapter contains Vader acting like a Sith Lord. If you've never watched a Pg-13 movie or cannot abide violence there's a summary in the lower author's note **

**There's almost always a reason to why certain things happen which unfortunately may not be apparent until something like chapter 20.**

**That's all. Enjoy… *choke* "No Vader I will not… turn to the dark side… I won't say that Disney… owns Star Wars.**

ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ?

Vader felt the hyperdrive coming online, the starship rumbling gently like a giant sleeping beast, and then the slight lurch when entering hyperspace. Standing in front of the helm of the ship, he looked at the mass of swirling lights of the cosmos. Around him the crew fretted and worked fearfully, running everything to their best of their ability. Nobody wanted to die by the Sith Lord's force-choke.

The respirator hissed through the silence and he could feel the thrill of the hunt pulsing through him. He had rebels to crush and the dark side sang. Finally he was off Coruscant, away from deceit and diplomacy, he was free. The only thing that would make the situation better if there actually was a Jedi. He wanted to make the traitors scream in agony and despair as he descended upon them, mutilating their body limb by limb. The Jedi would finally allow him to find the traitor Kenobi.

Kenobi had left him to die and taken everything from him. He'd pay for that crime and until he finally decided to show his cowardly face, he would destroy the last remnants of the order; they were all traitors anyway. His hands clenched and the Force swirled around him. Once again, he was strong in the dark side with nothing holding him back. It didn't match the exhilaration that he had felt when he descended on the Jedi Temple, but then he hadn't been free.

His hands clenched tighter, getting angrier. He would never be free. His Master controlled everything about him, including whom he talked to. He lived in a prison, his very body a gilded cage maintained by his Master. Never would he be able to rise above anything because he was stuck in the blasted suit. A suit that only allowed the bare minimum for him to achieve his tasks.

A sharp pain in his joints reminded him of the atrocities of his Master. He was so frustrated and he knew his eyes were turning redder and redder as he settled into bloodlust. The mission would be good for him, an opportunity to vent his rage and to increase his power.

Turning sharply, he strode off the deck, seeking solitude. He wanted to fight, the star destroyer not scheduled to arrive for many more hours. He had to do something now.

Heading back to his quarters, he paused in front of a door. Behind it he could feel the bright presence of Leia. The brief encounter with the dark side hadn't stained her signature and even now he could feel her purity and innocence.

The dark side pulsed around him and he closed his eyes to feel it even more. Idly he remembered a story his mother used to tell. There had been stories of the cursed Jedi and of animals that could talk. Then there were the stories of the dragons guarding a jewel, protecting it from all who sought it. He wondered if that's what he was, a dragon protecting his prized jewel, the Princess.

While he was sure that Leia wouldn't appreciate the sentiment, that was what she was, a precious jewel. Her Force-presence pulsed brightly and strongly ignoring the fear and destruction around it. He felt no need to mar it; the Force was silent in a way of acceptance. The Princess was _his._ She was his to protect, his to guard, and his to guide. He'd never consider her to be a slave, she was free to do what she wanted, but he'd be there, watching his jewel.

Reluctantly, he moved on to his chambers where he ignited his lightsaber and began to duel with several droids built for that reason alone.. His lightsaber slashed viciously through the air as he thought of his mission. The Republic was a failure, a disaster and stupid idealists couldn't remember that.

A droid fell at his feet, sliced in half.

Failures for some reason were so praiseworthy. People still talked in hushed whispers about the Jedi, their abilities and heroics. His blood boiled at the thought of people praising Anakin Skywalker. It was Anakin this, Skywalker that, Kenobi over there. He had been a failure before he turned. The name Anakin was a disgrace to him. It represented all of his failures and inabilities. His younger self had been incapable, couldn't even save his own mother.

Another droid crashed down to the ground, its shell crumpled.

Now he was capable, capable of doing whatever it takes to complete the mission. No puny Senate or liar would stand in his way. There'd be no repeat of his former Padawan, no mother gasping her last breaths in his arms, while he stood there watching, unable to do anything. There'd be no more failures.

A small voice in the back of his mind whispered that it didn't matter how much power he had, if there was no one there for him. He forced it out of his mind. He had the power and should he wish to use it, he could.

A slight beeping noise brought him to the present; he had an hour before the ship was exiting hyperspace. An hour before he'd be descending to crush the rebellion. An hour before blood would coat the floors and his boots. A simple hour to get ready.

He could feel the adrenaline beginning to pump through his veins as he inspected his lightsaber and inspected his spare. Another thing his younger self hadn't been smart enough to do; carry a spare lightsaber.

He ignited the spare, noticing with satisfaction it's strong consistent color and how it easily extended it when he willed it to. The surprise of being faced with a dual length lightsaber had been the end for many Jedi. Not that he needed it of course. Only someone of Yoda's tier would be able to stand up against him.

Suitably prepared, he grabbed another cloak and walked to the bridge. Once again he slowed by Leia's door wondering if he should tell her of his imminent departure. Using the Force he brushed against her mind, feeling fear. Confused he opened her door and walked inside. Leia was sitting there, listening to a teacher droid drone on about a certain subject.

Upon his entering, she briefly looked up, but quickly glanced back down. He could feel her fear and the dark side devoured it, fueling his own power. It befuddled him that the usually confident and outspoken girl was so submissive. She backed away from his presence.

"I'm leaving soon," he intoned.

Something flashed in her eyes, but then it was gone, "Yes, Lord Vader."

"If you need anything comm the bridge."

This time surprise ran through her little body, "What about Caden?"

"He's going into battle with me"

He felt her worry at his comment and felt a need to appease her, "He'll be fine Leia."

She nodded and looked down her shoulders drooping, "Well, see you later my Lord."

Vader paused in confusion. She was so different than her normal self. It was silly to expect her to say something along the line of good luck or even a simple goodbye, because she had no reason. It still made him feel strange, her total indifference. Something was bothering her and he didn't know what.

"Is everything alright Leia?"

"Nothing is wrong Lord Vader," she whispered and Vader wanted to bang his head against something, she wasn't going to tell him what was wrong.

Deciding to give her some space, "Okay Leia, remember you can com the bridge if you need anything. Have fun."

"I'm sure you will," she replied bitterly as the door slid closed.

Vader stood still, trying to understand her hostility. He couldn't remember saying anything or having done anything that would cause her to be in such a mood. Perhaps it was a good thing that he never had to raise his son, he was terrible at this. Padmé would have done a good job. His anger blossomed anew and drove away his confusion. The bloodlust was calling him and his lips turned upwards in a cold smile. He had work to do.

He walked onto the bridge, the darkside rolling off him causing the officers to flinch slightly before saluting.

"Is the shuttle prepared?"

"Yes my Lord," saluted an officer.

"The stormtroopers are ready to march?"

"Yes my Lord."

Vader nodded, "Good," he paused to watch the ship jump from hyperspace, "Make sure no ship escapes… I'll deal with the rebels on planet myself."

He turned around, intent on heading to the hanger bay. There was a Jedi to deal with on the planet, he could feel their presence despite being shielded and looked forward to the challenge. He relished the thought of cutting down another traitor.

The sneering voice of an officer stopped his exit, "Oh, how's he going to possibly take care of all the rebels on his own? It seems _Lord _Vader is just an idiot after all; what can he do that good artillery fire can't?"

The other officers remained fearfully silent as Lord Vader turned around. A Force-push slammed the insolent man into the other side of the deck. He just had moments to glance up fearfully as Vader strode towards him. His ever increasing anger was ready to boil over and demanded to be used. Lifting his hand, the officer began to hang in the air, scrambling fruitlessly at his neck to loosen the invisible fingers. A snap resounded on the bridge and the officer fell lifelessly to the ground.

"That," Vader answered the question of the now dead officer before looking around, "Does anyone else have something they wish to say? Good."

This time when he strode off the bridge, nobody dared to move.

The incident on the bridge empowered his use of the dark side and he wanted to laugh in delight. Besides him the stormtroopers waited in the shuttle, clutching their weapons in eager anticipation. Before the shuttle could even land to disperse its troops, Vader jumped out, igniting his lightsaber; he had a Jedi to catch.

The rebels stood before him proudly, hoisting their weapons and aiming at him. The urge to laugh got stronger as he stood up, revealing his impressive height and ignoring the calls for him to surrender.

Calling onto the Force he pushed outwards, throwing the rebels across the rocky landscape. His optics gazed around the barren world look at the large rocky formations wondering where the Jedi would hide.

A flash in the Force called to him, a temporary drop of the Jedi's shielding. The Jedi wanted a fight and he would get it.

Once again, as Vader's lightsaber swept through the battle field, he wondered at the Jedi's hypocrisy. The Jedi preached, the weaklings they were, to seek peaceful resolutions first and violence as a last resort. His mystery opponent sure had no qualms about stirring up the world's inhabitants, having to know that when the imperials arrived they'd be lucky to get slaughtered in the blood bath. Nobody wanted to be the Empire's next _important_ prisoner.

Once more a Force push knocked over various rebel troops as he swiftly beheaded the ones in his way. It takes two people to play a game of tag and here Vader had the advantage. If the Jedi wanted to fight there was no reason for him to chase the coward through the rocky terrain and fall in a certain trap. It was so much easier to brutally eliminate every single rebel, which would draw the compassionate weakling to him and serve as a reminder to what happened to those that opposed the Empire.

More rebels fell, cut down by his blood red lightsaber. Their screams echoed through the air as they broke formation desperate to flee from the monster in front of them. In their fear and haste they trampled each other over, revealing the truth about their nature, about the nature of every living thing residing in the galaxy; everyone for themselves.

Vader easily followed the fleeing rebels who were running back to their homes. Behind him marched his troops and medical personnel checked for anyone still alive in the carnage. The survivors would soon wish that they had died in battle when waking in an Imperial cell.

A young man, barely out of his childhood, pleaded vainly in front of him for his life, Uncaring, Vader swung his lightsaber.

He could see a settlement in the distance and the various remaining rebels trying to climb up the mountainside. Silently he signaled his troops about the imminent danger hiding above them. To a Sith Lord it didn't matter.

As his troops neared the settlement he wondered what was taking the Jedi so long. The idiotic naive fool should have been there already, ready to defend with his life the rebels. It seemed he had found a wiser, more worthy opponent than usual.

"Take the villagers prisoner," he ordered.

His troops saluted and advance while firing, following him towards the village. If the Jedi was going to wait, he'd draw him out. The Jedi would come to defend the villages or to achieve revenge.

Through the use of the Force and cannons by the troops, Vader and his battalion arrived safely before the settlement. Together they strode in like a giant beast of death. Vader could feel the people's fear as they gazed upon him with his ignit lightsaber. They tried to run, but were untrained and stunned by his troops.

The dark side rang strongly and he could feel the Jedi's presence all over the town. His quarry had been residing here, how lucky he was. Walking to the hut with the strongest residue Force signature, Vader smirked. It would do well for people to learn not to harbor Jedi fugitives.

To his surprise the inside of the house wasn't a house. The place seemed more like a makeshift hospital. There was a young couple hurriedly tending to various children that had collected there. So busy in their useless endeavor, they didn't notice Vader until a young child pointed at him.

"Please! Please," cried the woman desperately, "The children are young and innocent. They haven't done anything wrong!"

He rolled his eyes at her pointless plea, they'd all die anyway, but first he would get his information, "Who was the visitor?" 

The husband glanced up at him in shock, "He said he just crashed here! We don't know anything. You have to believe us."

Vader raised his hand to choke the man, "Well what was he doing here?"

The man looked at him fearfully and croaked out, "He… he was helping… the children… good healer… Companion hurt."

Vader released the man, letting him crumple to the floor. He glanced at the children who were had fearfully scrambled into a corner. They were all weaklings. A flutter in the Force drew him to the bedside of a middle aged Togruta. Underneath her he could see a cylindrical object, a lightsaber.

"You can't hide, your very presence gives you away," he hissed, "What is a fitting punishment for you being a Jedi."

"Kill me then Vader," she laughed bitterly, "You're going to do it anyway."

"Yes I am, in a minute," he responded noticing how her eyes flickered to a couple children.

His lightsaber shot out, quickly killing the young children and feeling the disbelief from everyone as their bodies fell.

"You can't do that," shrieked the woman, "What have they done. They're children!"

Vader leaned forward, brushing his hand over her face, loving how she tried to recoil from his touch. The Jedi was truly incapacitated to not be fighting. It didn't matter though, he'd get to kill two Jedi today.

"Why they died because of you, my dear."

She shook her head despairingly, "No, no."

"I had no quarrel with them, just you Jedi. It hurts doesn't it, knowing it's your fault they died. Knowing that if you had _followed_ the code, not formed _attachments_ that I'd have never had a reason to kill them."

She looked at him coldly, "You are a monster Vader."

That wasn't any new information, "But technically you caused their death with your presence. I'd probably have never come if it weren't for the rumors of the Jedi. All the people here would still be alive."

She closed her eyes to shut off the words.

"It hurts doesn't it, to know that your _companion_ is just hiding like the coward he is. He isn't there defending the younglings or you. No, you're just forced to listen to what I say because you're too weak to move."

"You killed all the younglings, they were innocent!" she cried shaking her head.

His hand gripped her throat, "The Jedi took everything from me and now I'll take everything from you."

Her eyes widened as he pulled her off the bed and threw her to the ground, "Where's your friend?" 

"I'm not saying anything."

"A pity," he intoned.

Turning around the room he shot forward again felling all the children but one. He stared at the young girl who was hyperventilating, curious to what caught his attention. She looked pale and weak, but hatred flowed through her.

"So you were searching for Force-sensitives. The Emperor will be glad to assimilate another one."

His prisoner struggled to get up, "No, no, you can't."

"But I just did."

The girl in question tried to run, but even her quick speed was no match for a full grown Sith Lord with the Force. Uncaring about the massacre outside of the hut, Vader walked back to his troops with the prisoners in tow. The Jedi was a disappointing no show.

"Move out," he ordered his troops.

The troops saluted and began to drag away their various prisoners. Behind them explosions rocked the ground as several detonators went off. The army was off, heading to another village. Rebellion would be crushed here forever.

The dark side howled around Vader, thirsting for blood. The previous skirmish had been an appetizer, a promise of what is to come. Now all he needed was the Jedi.

? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ?

Caden was dressed in the full attire of a stormtrooper and he hated it. The armor was useless, but if that was the price to pay to serve next to Lord Vader he was willing. As they headed down to the planet to take care of the traitorous rebels, Lord Vader to the astonishment of Caden, jumped out of the shuttle. He rushed forward to check on his Lord. To his amazement, he was kneeling on the ground having successfully landed.

"New to the group?" asked a stormtrooper besides him.

"Haven't been in combat with Lord Vader yet."

The trooper laughed, "Don't worry you'll get used to it. I take that back, you'll never get used to the crazy stunts he pulls. He continuously does the impossible, nothing can stop him. Some of us swear he's immortal!"

"Cut the chatter!" someone else ordered.

Reminded of his place, the stormtrooper next to him ceased talking. Anxiously they waited as the shuttle glided to the ground, eager to join Lord Vader. Already shouts echoed through the air as Lord Vader dealt with the rebels on ground.

Caden eyed the incoming ground and drawing his blaster. Once the ground was close enough for him not to sustain too serious injuries, he jumped.

As soon as he landed he began to fire. Behind him he noticed other stormtroopers following his lead. He ignored them and kept firing. He'd take care of the evil menaces that plagued the galaxies. The bolts flew from his blaster, striking each target dead on.

In his peripheral vision he could see the glorious form of Darth Vader weaving his way through the Rebel ranks. The planet's uprising would soon be crushed, with an ally such as Lord Vader by their sides. He had heard stories of his Lord's prowess in battle, but had yet to see it. It was astounding and the respect that he felt for the man grew. It was one thing to hear the stories, but entirely different to see it with his very own eyes.

His Lord strode through the fallen bodies in all his eternal glory. Smoke shadowed the battle field and left the fallen rebels hard to distinguish from the living. Through the smoke a black predator pounced upon his enemies, swift, ruthless, and deadly. Caden would never be able to match his Lord's efficiency, but he loved it.

The sea of stormtroopers swept after Vader, intent on catching up. Adrenaline pumped through their veins and Caden found himself smiling in satisfaction every time he fired his blaster. When they came to the village, he felt no qualms about prosecuting the rebels' families. In his mind, they were all traitors. Anyone who tried to run was quickly shot down.

It was unusual for the Empire to take prisoners and even more unusual for those prisoners to be later taken along to the next settlement, where more villagers were captured. It was unusual, but Caden didn't mind. The rebel scum deserved it.

The only thing that worried Caden was that Lord Vader was still hunting. There was something out there and by the almost cautious way his Lord moved through the passageways, he assumed that the prey was dangerous. His eyes flickered over to the prisoners again, and came to a realization. Lord Vader was setting a trap…

? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ?

Lord Vader growled in annoyance as the Jedi continued to wait, behind him the prisoner chain grew long and slowing them down. Perhaps it was time to force the Jedi's hand and rid himself of another pesky annoyance, one that had fallen right into his trap.

Turning on his com, "Pilot, rendezvous by the North Ridge to pick up prisoners."

There was static on the other end as the pilot complied, "I'll be there in twenty my Lord. Anything else?"

Vader glanced behind him at the Force-sensitive girl, someone of great interest to his quarries, "Prepare the sedative for Force-sensitives. I found a potential for the Emperor."

"Understood my Lord, it will be done"

He closed his eyes in satisfaction and looked at the North Ridge. Things were proceeding to plan. The Jedi would come running as soon as he saw the transport circling for landing. He needed to remember to not be hasty because it would be a shame if his brilliant plan failed and he didn't get either of his quarries.

Despite the reprimand he gave himself, he could nearly taste the victory. It would be impossible for him to fail because of his inherent strength in the Force. He had survived as a weakling, he'd thrive in the battle as a Sith. Nothing could stand in the way.

Vader could feel his troops exhaustion as the neared the top of the North Ridge. Holding his hand up, he signaled for them to stop. It would do no good to be so close and then fail because the trooper a were too tired. He noticed curiously that Caden was the only one not completely exhausted.

"Caden," he called.

"Yes, my Lord?"

Motioning to the girl, "The child is your responsibility. I want her alive, but kill her if there's no other way to maintain your possession of her."

"Of course my Lord."

Vader turned away as he waited on the troops. There was someone on the ridge. He searched through the Force and felt... the Jedi! A gasp escaped him as the Jedi stopped cloaking his presence. The man was strong in the Force, very strong.

"Troops," he began, "Squadron one and four will accompany the prisoners to the top of the ridge. Squadron two is going to cover them in case of trouble. Squadron five will wait here in case there's a need for backup. The last squadron will flank any possible party waiting for us. A reminder to those who tend to be forgetful, in the event of a Jedi do not engage. I'll take care of them."

The stormtroopers saluted and prepare themselves for the order. He could feel the troopers trust in him and the pride they felt working under his command. Due to these feelings, a desire burned within every trooper, to make him proud. He didn't trust, but he knew his men to be reliable. They were the ones that never failed or died trying. That was what he expected, anything less was punishable with death.

"Caden, come with me."

Caden grabbed the girl again and pushed her in front of him, "Of course Lord Vader."

Vader looked upwards, seeing the shuttle starting a lazy circle to land. The real battle was about to begin. The dark side stormed around him, agreeing. He was ready and he would be most displeased if the troops weren't.

"Go!" he ordered.

Slowly squadrons disappeared into the landscape, ready if needed. The prisoners began their march forward, blasters shoving into their backs. Vader oversaw the scene, something similar to pride echoing throughout him. The child Caden was guarding projected her fear through the Force. Not wanting the child to reveal the trap by accident he reached out towards her with the dark side.

The girl shivered noticeably as he surrounded her mind with the dark side, blocking her from the Force. A Force-suggestion to comply with Caden stopped her from struggling and she looked dazedly around her.

Satisfied, the Sith Lord began to walk, weaving his way through obstacles to climb to the top of the ridge. Behind him Caden had picked up the girl and was making his own difficult way to the top at a slow pace. Vader motioned for Caden to stop and he slowly crept forward. Hidden behind a rock stood a soldier, probably military by the way he stood. He threw his lightsaber, instantly killing the man.

Caden lay down the child and leaned against a rock, regaining his breath. Standing where the soldier stood, Vader observed the view. Below him he could see his stormtroopers make their way through the rocky landscape with the prisoners in two. From his position he could see the shuttle beginning its descent. In the rocks he could see soldiers peering over the rocks, gazing at the shuttle.

His army was marching to what could be a certain death. It would be a shame for them to all die because _he_ had made the wrong decision. Never had his army failed him and it wasn't going to start now. They had the highest success rate of all legions and he wouldn't be condemned to having to replace and train all his soldiers.

"Caden, stay with the girl and see if you can shoot down any of the rebels hidden in the rocks."

The clone gazed up at him, "Yes my Lord, may I ask what you are going to do?"

"I'm the bait," he replied.

It was ironic, years ago during the Clone Wars he played the bait and once again, despite being a Sith Lord, he found himself in a similar position. Somethings it seemed, never changed. The prisoners were the lure and human shields, the moral fools would never shoot if it meant killing innocents. It went against the Jedi code.

Below him he could see the Jedi emerging with the rebel soldiers. His prey was there and he wouldn't let it go. It was time to play the bait and draw out the rebels from their superior positions.

Vader jumped, igniting his lightsaber. With his cloak fluttering behind him and the Force there to slow his fall, he pounced.

The Jedi sensed the danger and ignited his own lightsaber, barely in time to meet Vader's overpowered strike. The Jedi groaned under the intense pressure, pushing back as hard as he could. Vader released and leapt backwards, his lightsaber easily felling the stunned rebels.

They began to circle each other, trying to get a feel for their opponents. Both had reasons not to fail and neither would. It wasn't allowed.

"So little Jedi," Vader began to taunt, "came out of your hiding place coward to face your death?"

The Jedi rushed forward his blue lightsaber poised to attack. The two men clashed and retreated again, testing each other's skills. Vader observed the Jedi, a memory coming to the surface. His opponent moved swiftly and strongly, but still Vader should be able to defeat him.

"No Vader," the elderly Jedi replied, "it is I that have drawn you into a trap. Today will mark the end of your tyranny."

Vader brought his lightsaber up to defend another incoming strike and gave a Force-push, causing his opponent to fall back.

"I think you'll find that I'm not as easy to kill as you'd believe."

The Jedi glared at him, "So arrogant _Vader_, you've walked into my trap. My soldiers have the place surrounded. There is no way for you to escape."

The darkside urged Vader forward and he retaliated with vicious overpowering strokes against the other Jedi. Neither had yet taken the lead in the battle as they remained uncertain about their opponents strength.

"General Kota," Vader began, enjoying the man's surprise, "Your belief that you can trick me is astounding. This has been my trap since the beginning, for any Jedi."

Kota retreated for a moment and began to wearily circle Vader, "I will kill you Vader. There's nowhere for you to run."

Kota rushed forward, slipping into an old battle dance, one well known to Vader. He extended his lightsaber, managing to burn the other Jedi slightly.

"Long have I suspected that you survived Order Sixty-six and here you are. Your escape has just postponed the inevitable, _your death._"

Once again they clashed and Vader could feel his own army and their prisoners approaching. Kota too must have felt the change for he pressed a button.

"You will die today Vader, the Jedi may finally have peace. The Empire will fall. You will not escape."

Vader would have laughed if he could, "The blind arrogance of the Jedi astounds me!"

"And so does yours," retorted Kota.

Vader disengaged from the duel, "But I can be arrogant because I have won. Your comrade is in my possession, the child you sought I have, and my shuttle which you plan to use," Vader paused as he noticed the sadness rolling away from the General, "is disabled. The only way to get off this planet is by my command. Anyone else trying to leave will be shot out off the sky. So you see, there is nowhere to run or hide. I will find you."

Kota shook his head, "Stop your mind games Sith, the shuttle is working, I'd know."

"Of course you would, that was the only thing I was uncertain of, if you were in contact with my little stowaway. From the very beginning, the leaked information, the seeming importance of this planet, was all planned. It was going to get me rid of annoying humanitarians and a pest if I was lucky. I struck rich, here's a Jedi waiting for me to _kill_ him!"

Kota's brow furrowed in thought, "How do you know about me Vader?"

The chase had come to a delicious end and Vader shot forward his crimson lightsaber shooting forward. Around them the stormtroopers arrived, shooting down the unaware guards. Vader moved in closer to Kota.

In a quiet voice he whispered, "I know you because we've met before, a long time ago."

Kota took a second to gaze at Vader in confusion before viciously attacking. Their lightsabers clashed, red and blue, emitting sparks as they closed in on each other. Prairies and fakes, slashes and stabs dominated the fight. The two opponents were easily matched in skills, until Vader drew on the Force. In a split second, he decided to stop playing with his food.

The blue lightsaber got knocked out of the General's hand. Darth Vader placed his foot on his victim's chest, moving the lightsaber to rest against the man's throat.

"How does it feel to know you failed?"

Kota glared at him hatefully, "I haven't. There will be more rebellions, there will be more fights, and one day you'll die in the battle. Each time you fight, the closer you'll come to death. I've failed to kill you today, but someday I and every other Jedi will be avenged."

"I'm dead already. I do not care if I die or live, as long as I see _every_ Jedi wiped out. You traitors will die," he pressed harder down on the man's chest, "Anything else you wish to say?"

"Did _he _set me up?"

"No," Vader rumbled, "he thought he'd outwit me in my own home. _Good-bye_"

Before he could administer the killing stroke, his senses screamed danger. He leapt away, whirling his lightsaber in front of him to deflect the blaster shouts.

"Run Rahm, _run_!" shouted a figure stepping outside of the shuttle.

Vader narrowed his eyes in annoyance and threw his lightsaber in anger. The figure went down, but when he felt the danger, he had no lightsaber to defend himself. Kota's blue lightsaber struck toward his body, glancing off his armor.

Pain tore through his body as he rolled out of the way. Everything hurt, the tender flesh underneath the armor screaming in agony. He grabbed his secondary lightsaber, igniting it again.

_The Jedi was gone._ Vader gritted his teeth together and stood up, eyes blazing. The Jedi was trying to escape. He was leaving his comrades here for this mistake. A tiny object moved through the sky, and Vader glanced hatefully at it, unable to do a thing. The Admirals would be severely punished if they let that ship escape.

Vader retracted his lightsaber and turned to the waiting stormtroopers, "Kill everyone except the caught rebels and their families"

Bodies fell down as the stormtroopers began to slaughter those who were of no more use. Vader watched uncaring, the anger he felt not dissipating. Coldly he watched Caden approach, holding back a struggling girl.

"No! _Mother! Father! _You.. you can't kill them, no… no… no…"

"Stun her," he ordered and activated his com to request more shuttles.

The Sith Lord walked towards the shuttle where he had thrown his lightsaber. He _really_ liked his lightsaber. His enhanced vision, while red tinted, saw something move. Delighted, he moved closer to see his other quarry struggling on the ground gravely injured.

A medic approached him from the side, "Lord Vader do you need assistance?"

"No," he pointed to the injured man, "Keep him alive, I wish to interrogate him myself."

The medic nodded and leaned over the young man.

Vader called his lightsaber to his hand and stared at the young man, "Give him a stimulant."

"But sir,"

"Give it to him."

"Yes my Lord," the medic mumbled, clearly not happy.

Vader watched the stimulant take effect. The eyes shot open and stared around, unfocused, until they landed on Vader.

"_Vader_," he hissed.

"Give me a moment," Vader ordered the medic.

Knowing better than to argue, the medic lowered his head and walked out of hearing distance.

"Why the _kriff_ won't you die Vader?"

Vader kneeled down painfully, letting his mask get uncomfortably close to the man, "Here's a secret _Tim_, I'm already dead. There remains an interesting question though, how are _you_ still alive when records indicate _you are_ _dead_? The blood test revealed quite a lot about you. It seems _Tim_ isn't even your name," he shook his head in false compassion, "but don't you worry, I'll get my answers once you're comfortable in a nice little cell."

"Leia," Tim wheezed, "She won't stand for it."

Vader let his hand brush against Tim's wound, causing the man to cry out, "But here's the beauty of my plan, you're just a simple rebel prisoner. She may be unusually attached to you, but there's no reason to suspect me. For all anyone will ever figure out, Tim left of his own accord as caught on my security cameras."

Tim looked at Vader confused, "I disabled the cameras…"

"That's what you believe, I'm astounded that you thought you could sneak around me in my very own home."

Tim shook his head, aghast at what he was hearing and his eyes began to close, "I'm sorry," he whispered, "I'm so sorry Leia."

Vader motioned the medic back over, "Make very sure that he doesn't die, I don't care if he's in pain as long as he stays alive."

"Yes my Lord."

Watching the medic load the body onto a stretcher, Vader mused that Tim too had an unusual commitment to Leia. It didn't matter though. In a few weeks every useful piece of information would be drained from his body and he'd be dead.

ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ?

**Vader is a word hogger, he wouldn't shut up hence the long chapter. I admit to being surprised to people thinking that Tim would never die. I have an unfortunate habit of killing OCs, Caden is probably safe as be exists as unnamed person in the background. Now everyone knows my dark secret.**

**Summary:**

**Vader and his army fly to a rebellious planet to put down the rebellion.**

**On planet Vader senses a Jedi**

**Vader reveals he had set a trap to the Jedi and almost kills Kota, when he is interrupted by a blaster firing.**

**It turns out the man firing was Tim, who Vader takes into custody intent on torturing for information.**


	12. Ch 12: The Other Half

**I'd like to thank all seven people who reviewed last chapter, you know who you are. **

**Star Wars and nearly every kid movie belongs to Disney, I certainly don't bear the name Disney.**

? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ

Leia involuntarily shivered as she entered the star destroyer. The walls were white and bare, in stark contrast to the darkly dressed Imperial officers and the black floor. She could feel Lord Vader standing besides her, his cold hand resting on her shoulder as he guided her through the chaos that was the ship. Stormtroopers and officers rushed everywhere, with mouse droids, running messages, darting through their feet. They stilled and saluted when Lord Vader passed, before returning to their task with greater urgency than before.

Fear clouded the ship and it caused little bumps to surface on her arms. Nearly every person was deathly afraid or they were eager, eager for the death of others. Caden, who was usually calm and strong, was filled with the thirst to fight and destroy the rebels. Through the Force she could feel all those urges, threatening to overcome her. Vainly, she tried to raise mental shields, but there was simply too much.

Then there was Lord Vader. His presence was always dark and filled even those without the Force with fear on a regular basis. Yet, it was more violent this time. No longer could she feel the tendrils of strange emotions, that she had come to identify as remorse and grief, there was pure undiluted thirst for power. Part of it was anger, but mostly was the urge to dominate. It scared her and his feelings swept through their strange bond, threatening to engulf her.

They rounded another turn and Leia could now see the bridge. Coruscant shone before them darkly, it's lights bright and angry. Tiny spots flickered against the illuminated background, but never could there be a spot of darkness on the planet that never slept. Space around it seemed darker and more intimidating than usual as a result. The promise of death and destruction seemed to ring from it.

The cold hard hand on her shoulder was released and Vader strode forward, leaving her in the middle of the bridge, surrounded by open space on all sides. She wanted to run or hide, but there was nowhere to go. Her body cried out in fear as she looked around to see various Imperials watching her. There was no safety and nowhere to hide. Her back was unprotected, and she feared the unknown predator, even as her mind replied with platitudes of safety.

Vader stopped in front of viewport, his armor blending into space.

"Put in the coordinates.' 

Leia remained silent as the ship lurched into hyperspace and Coruscant disappeared from view, replaced by the dizzying lights of hyperspace. She watched Vader as he stood still and she could feel the rising darkness.

Swiftly, he turned around and walked back to her. Leia let herself be guided away by the hard hand through the hallways again.

They stopped in front of a nondescript doorway, and Vader palmed the door. It slid open to reveal plain quarters. The only noticeable furnishing was the small droid.

"You'll be staying here for the duration of your visit. There is a com by the door with several numbers programmed in, including my personal com. If you're hungry you can ask for a meal to be brought to you. I trust that you won't misuse that privilege?"

Hearing the question, "Of course not my Lord."

Lord Vader continued approvingly, "Good. I've taken the liberty of arranging a teacher droid to substitute traditional schooling. Com me if anything comes up."

"Thank you my Lord," Leia whispered,

"Until later then," he replied and the door closed, leaving her alone.

She walked over to the small cot and sat down, tucking her legs closer, to stave off the cold. It was cold everywhere and it seemed to seep through every single crack. It reminded her of the first time she met Lord Vader and his cold presence, now it was amplified. The feeling of coldness and despair washing over her was so great. She could feel his anger and thirst for blood. Before she had felt relatively safe, she had known where the lines were. Now, everything was blurred, she didn't know what he would do anymore.

Reluctantly, she focused on the droid and turned it on. There was an opportunity before her, an opportunity that her father would certainly object to. Sometimes she hated being a princess, a lady, or any other feminine term which meant she was supposed to be delicate. It was degrading.

The droid whirred on and straightened before looking around the room.

It introduced itself, "Hello Miss Leia, I am T-28M6, I have been programmed with all the latest techniques in the teaching of children. I hope that our time together may be prosperous. What would the little miss like to do first?" 

Leia rolled her eyes slightly, hopefully it wouldn't be as annoying as Threepio, "Call me Leia. Can we do engineering?"

The droid remained still for a moment, "But ma'am we have to do things in order. We must progress through the basics before we can do more complicated things."

"But I have learned a bunch of stuff before hand," she whined.

"Do you wish to take a benchmark test?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed, there was no way that she was going to endure having to go over all the basics again.

"Beginning the test… When did Emperor Palpatine sign the Union of the Fifty-Seven?"

"The Union of the Fifty-Seven, what is that?" she exclaimed in bewilderment.

"According to the teacher mandates followed by any Empire's schools, all students must in their initial year cover the basics of mathematics, how to write, and have an understanding of the greatness of the Empire."

Leia blinked, "So…"

"As you've shown yourself to not be knowledgeable in the basic subjects, we will begin at the beginning."

"But you haven't tested my skills in other areas!"

"Ma'am, if you don't know basic history taught in the first year of schooling, why should you know subjects taught later?"

Leia growled at the stupid droid, "Because I've not been taught in the Empire's school. I had tutors arranged by my father."

"I do not understand. Mandate 8790 states that all children must have schooling."

"And so I did, but not through the Empire. My knowledge is in accordance with Alderaan's education system."

"Alderaan is part of the Empire, it should adhere to the Empire's guidelines."

Giving in the urge to smash the droid to pieces was very tempting, "Yes, but Alderaan is," she broke off realizing how fruitless reasoning with the droid was, "Forgive me, I am after all an unknowledgeable youngling and have much to learn. I have a couple datapads over there, with stuff I've written, would you review them for me?" 

The droid paused and looked at her smiling face, "Of course I can, it is a good thing you've seen reason."

The droid turned around, in search of the nonexistent data pads. Leia let out a small sigh of relief and nimbly darted forward, hitting the off switch. The thing was a menace, teaching Empire propaganda and being stupider than the garbage disposal. A small sly smile adorned her face as she had an idea.

It took a while and she was constantly distracted by the foreign presence lusting for blood, but at last she finished. Hesitantly she turned it on.

The droid whirred on again, while Leia held her breath, before focusing on her again.

"Hello Mistress."

Her plan had failed.

"I'm at your disposal. Do you wish to commence lessons in engineering, grade D4?"

Perhaps she had spoken too soon, "Yes please."

And then it worked. At last she could learn what she wanted, not history filled with propaganda or the grammar rules. The mumbling droid almost let her forget about the dark presence, which was constantly growing in strength, threatening to overpower her.

The door hissed open and the darkness slammed into her as tried to focus on the droid. Despite her efforts she could still feel her body recoiling.

"I'm leaving soon," he said.

Disgust filled her at his comment. He was going to put down a rebellion and not through talks. The Empire never negotiated, they slaughtered first then asked questions. The worst part was that Lord Vader was eager and she had a feeling that someone would die before he even left the ship.

"Yes Lord Vader," she replied, understanding what it entailed.

"If you need anything comm the bridge."

That was unexpected, "What about Caden?"

The respirator hissed through the air, "He's going into battle with me."

It worried her that Caden might not return and that he'd be there killing civilians and slaughtering innocents to make a point. He was eager for a fight though and it would never change; he was bred for the fight.

"He'll be fine Leia."

She nodded and bowed her head, hopefully with Lord Vader planetside, his feelings would no longer seep into her mind.

"Well, see you later my Lord."

Confusion came from him, "Is everything alright Leia?"

Things weren't alright, hundreds of people were going to die and be tortured. He was going to be the enforcer and _he_ was as awful as her father said. She was under no illusion and the monster before him was so different from the man who she had come to know.

Since she couldn't say what she felt, she opted to say, "Nothing is wrong Lord Vader."

He didn't believe her and she knew it, but she was a coward who likes to be alive and wasn't going to proclaim her sympathy for the rebels.

"Okay Leia, remember you can come the bridge if you need anything. Have fun."

There wasn't going to be any enjoyment for her while people were massacred, but Lord Vader would revel in it.

"I'm sure you will," she muttered, he'd be having a blast.

The door slid shut, leaving Leia once again in the confines of her prison. Her eyes wandered back to the droid, but she was unable to concentrate as the darkness became impossibly strong. A small cry echoed through the Force and then suddenly stopped. Lord Vader had taken his first victim, a crew member. Her lips curled in disgust at the thought of the cyborg, who seemed to destroy everything. It made her wonder for her own safety, which she had felt reasonably sure of, but in Lord Vader's current mood, he'd kill anyone.

The darkness was moving farther away, but it was getting stronger. Then the Force cried, hundreds of voices crying out in agony causing Leia to curl up, in a desperate attempt to avert the pain. She tried to shield herself, to cut herself completely from it, but there was one part she couldn't exclude. The mysterious connection to Lord Vader was stronger than ever and she could feel his thirst and see what he saw.

The landscape of hilly terrain stretched out before her, tinted in a bloody shade. As she watched tears began to stream down her face, unable to bear the sight and doing nothing. The pain weakened her shielding, and as her shield dropped the greater the pain, until there was no shield. Her body curled up in a tighter ball as she tried to endure the agony. Vaguely she was aware of someone besides her and moving. It didn't matter though, her sight was filled with atrocities. She could hear the victims crying out in despair, a young girl crying in despair, and someone filled with grief, but a sense of purpose.

_Run, run…_

_Save yourself…._

Tears ran down her face, they were all dying, even the children.

_No…_

? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ

Darth Vader stormed towards the bridge, certain that the prisoners would be processed, but intent on killing the responsible officer. He had been disobeyed, the Jedi escaped.

"You failed your only job," he noted.

The captain, moving to interfere, found himself having the life choked out of him.

"The failure is your responsibility," he uttered the damning phrase, and let the captain fall to the ground, dead.

"My lord," a foolish officer interrupted.

If he didn't have anything important, he'd soon be dead, "Yes?"

"During the battle, a Leia Organa in our custody was escorted to the med bay, we've administered sedatives, but she isn't calming down."

The anger receded, "Thank you Captain. I'll see to it personally."

Shock resounded through the bridge at the unexpected promotion and Vader took a second to glance at the officer's uniform. The man had just a lowly stripe for the med bay.

"I hope you don't abuse your position," he warned before leaving, Leia needed his attention.

He strode forward swiftly and tried to feel her through the Force. His search was met with pain and grief, emotions that the dark side fed off. His eyes widened and he felt along the strange bond between them, his emotions were storming through her mind, overwhelming her. Quickly he put up his own mental shield and rushed into the med bay, where a droid was preparing to give Leia another dose.

"Leave," he ordered and watched the personnel leave.

The droid turned off, leaving Vader alone in a room with a trembling girl. His fingers brushed her hair, but he received no reaction except the constant trembling. Guilt flooded him as he stared at her. In no way did he feel remorse for the rebels, but he felt upset that Leia had to suffer.

She shivered before him and he did something that he hadn't done in ages. He called upon the light side.

The light side responded to his touch eagerly, like a long lost friend. It came forward and engulfed him, caressing his sores. Despite the friendly nature, he recoiled. The dark side whispered its continuous promises, while the light whispered sadly. It mourned for all those he killed and tortured. He stiffened, angry at the reminders. The light side hadn't saved Padmé, it hadn't saved anyone.

Closing his eyes he pushed back his dark thoughts and focused on the scorching light. It burned his mind, but he persevered. The chaos of Leia's mind calmed as he reached out with the light.

_Father…_

The stray thought reached his mind and he withdrew slightly in shock. It felt so right to be called a father and made him mourn once again for his child. The child would have been an excellent pilot, capable of the most daring deeds. He would've been strong in the Force and trained by his side. Together they'd have ruled over the Empire. And Padmé, she'd have been there laughing along with the rest of the family.

_Don't be sad._

He opened his eyes and focused on Leia again, her breathing calmed down to a normal rate. It still astounded him that it was so easy to reach her with the Force. She had a natural aptitude for shielding her mind and had a mental discipline that he lacked at her age. When they were together, they threw each other off. They said things that they wouldn't usually say.

He wondered once again whether he should take her as an apprentice, to fake her death and keep her at his side indefinitely. With her aid, he'd destroy his Master and partially achieve his dream. It was so tempting, so tantalizing.

He looked at her angelic face, so like Padmé, and thought again. He'd condemn a child to his life, to the rule of two. Perhaps he'd take control of the situation, but she'd be hated like him. His child would've been raised for the task, yet if he thought about it, he didn't want his child to be raised as a Sith.

Hands clenched together, as his thoughts wandered back to Kenobi. The man who had been like a father and in the end betrayed him. If only Obi-Wan had joined him, had seen the necessity of his actions. Together they would've overthrown Sidious and brought true peace to the galaxy. His wife would've been the public face, for all to love. Obi-Wan, the negotiator to keep peace. He, the enforcer. Alas, there was no point contemplating anything that could have been, it changed nothing about his situation. Padmé was dead with his child, Kenobi betrayed him, and he was stuck in a suit that kept him from achieving his full potential.

"Goodnight Leia," he whispered, "Remain safe."

He stood up and walked out of the door, where the dismissed officers stood waiting.

"Keep an eye on her and inform me if the situation changes."

"Yes my Lord."

"Good," he rumbled and left, his suit needed repairs.

? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ

_Leia released her breath as the storm of hatred abated and was replaced by a soothing feeling of safety. It felt good… it felt like home. She smiled as she imagined her father there, soothing her from a nightmare._

_There was a beard tickling and beautiful woman, who she instinctively knew to be her mother. Her only concern was where her father was._

"_Father… where are you?" she cried out._

_An urge caused her to look around, he was close, so close. _

_As her gaze turned around she lost sight of her mother, the crying child, and the ticklish beard._

"_Father," she cried out again, "Show yourself."_

_He was nearby, so close, so close._

_Someone was crying… "Father!"_

_She knew it was him, but she couldn't reach him._

_She wondered why he was sad, so sad. It was like his mind was crying._

_As she wondered, she looked around and saw a desolate landscape, an abandoned city._

_Speeders were sunk in the floor and a variety of pests scurried around, the only sign of life. Staring at the smoldering ruins, of what was once a vibrant life she wondered if this was why her father was sad._

_Her feet carried her forward through the narrow alleys, as buildings creaked over her head. Dust coated the ground and she left a neat trail of footprints as she walked. The windows still filled with ornamental figures and carvings, now leaned forward oppressively, an evil spirit replacing their former festivity. A couple creatures, screeching ran between her legs, their sharp claws drawing blood. Scared, she leapt to the side as a womp-rat hurtled past. Curious, despite the shock, she hurried afterwards. _

_As she rounded the last corner, she faced a small little door, darker than any other. In front of the door played a little boy, chains enwrapping him. Behind the young boy, lay two coffins surrounded by womp-rat skulls._

"_Who are you?" she whispered._

"_I don't know, I've been called many things, but all I remain is a slave," he looked at her coldly, "What are you doing here?"_

_She stepped back, shocked at his cold demeanor, "I… I was looking for my father. I know he's here."_

_The boy laughed, one eye yellow, the other a cold blue, "Nothing enters here without dying. The scavengers feast on the dead, and their own feast on them."_

_She swallowed nervously, "Why?"_

_He cocked his head to the side, "Because that's what happens when they come near me. They die or go mad."_

"_Why don't you leave?"_

_He raised his arm, the chains clanking behind him, "I killed two angels, and in their death they keep me tethered here."_

"_That doesn't seem like something an angel would do, they're good and kind."_

_A tear slipped down his face, "I didn't mean to kill them, but that's my punishment. I must remain here."_

"_Don't be sad… I can help you get free and you can leave and live."_

_He looked at her again in wonder, causing her to feel uncomfortable, "You're an angel too aren't you?"_

"_No, I'm just Leia."_

_He shook his head, worry present in his eyes, "I don't want you to die, I don't want to kill another angel. Go… I'm beyond hope."_

_Leia walked closer to the boy, noting with sadness how he curled away from her touch, "At least tell me your name, so I can help you."_

"_There's nothing you can do, it's a dream."_

"_Tell me your name."_

"_The first angel was named Shmi… No... Don't join the dead… leave… leave me alone… please," his voice became panicky, "GO!"_

_She stumbled back and the scene whirled out of focus._

Leia opened her eyes slowly, staring at the droid hovering around her in confusion. She tried to open her mouth to ask what had happened this time, but found it wooly and unresponsive. A young man walked up to her and waved to another, who brought her a cup of water, gently tilting it into her mouth. She coughed slightly as greedily drank from it.

Trying again, she rasped out, "What happened?"

The man shrugged slightly, "An officer checked your room and found you having some sort of seizure, you're quite lucky that Lord Vader managed to calm you down. The sedatives we gave you seemed to make your situation worse."

Leia nodded in understanding as she ignored the shivers that ran down her spine when she thought of Lord Vader. He was a killing machine, like her father said. Nothing seemed to survive his wrath and yet…

She was alive and apparently Lord Vader had helped her.

The door slid open, and the man in question stood in the doorway. The officers quickly saluted and left the room, while the droids turned off, no longer needed. She studied him slightly, noticing the distinct lack of cold air. He in turn seemed to be enraptured by her.

Suddenly feeling awkward she looked away, only to look back in confusion as she saw her reflection in his armor. The image hadn't lasted long, just a few seconds, but it burned into her mind, the image of a young boy with dual colored eyes watching her.

Oblivious, "Are you okay Leia?"

Leia looked down at the white cover, draped over body, "Why isn't it cold?"

He walked closer to her and kneeled down, "I'm very sorry Leia for what you had to endure, I didn't realize that you would be so deeply affected."

She looked at his mask, searching for the truth. The deaths of hundreds, maybe even thousands on the planet didn't bother him, but her suffering didn't make sense.

"Why…"

Almost gently, Vader leaned forward, "Why what Leia?" 

"Why do you care?"

He was silent for a minute and she began to fidget as she wondered what he was contemplating.

Slowly he spoke, as if picking his words with care, "I once knew a man, who was rather a big idiot, but he cared for his love ones. Before I came along his mother had already died and he was desperate to save his wife and unborn child. I was to protect them and ultimately I failed."

Somehow the story was important, "Who was the man?"

Lord Vader practically spat the name, "Anakin."

She remained silent for a while, before curiosity won her over, "What happened to him?"

His eyes behind the mask bore into her, "I killed him."

"Why?"

"He was a Jedi and a weakling."

"What does that have to do with me?"

The respirator hissed through the air for another long pause, "You remind me of what has been lost."

Realization dawned on Leia, "You feel guilty for them. You were close weren't you and you hope to honor them by working for the Empire."

"You know nothing," Vader thundered, "Don't you presume anything about me."

The cloak swished around his heels as he stormed over to the door, where he physically calmed himself. She waited, her breath abated as he stood there, his head bent. Lord Vader was still affected by the mysterious Anakin and his wife. She had found something intriguing, but forbidden, the key, one of many, to unlock Lord Vader's secrets.

He turned around, "I'm… sorry. It has been a long time since I've thought about them."

The lie rang in her ears, but she nodded in acceptance, he wasn't going to explain.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes," she whispered back, far from it.

"Leia… don't lie. I give you permission to say whatever you like and not fear repercussions."

There were so many things wrong, but instead of listing those something else came out of her mouth, "I miss Alderaan. It's been so long since I've seen Mommy or had time with Daddy. I want to go home."

"That's… unfortunate. Perhaps we can arrange a call."

Then he left.

? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ

Vader kneeled in front of the glowing image of his Master, "We have crushed the rebellion Master."

"What of the rumor of the Jedi?" 

"Unfortunately the ship's crew didn't get a lock on the Jedi's snub fighter. General Kota escaped. I have terminated his Jedi accomplice and captured the girl they were presumably after."

"The girl?"

"A potential. She has the instincts and is only average in power. She is no threat to us."

His Master remained silent for a while, "Begin her training. I imagine she'll be of great use."

"Yes Master," he intoned, his head bowed.

"What of the Princess?" 

"She suffers from homesickness. I do not believe that she is old enough to accompany us into hostile situations."

"But she knows of the might of the Empire?"

She certainly did, and not in the way his Master wanted, "Yes Master."

"Then continue to bring her, there are other systems rising in rebellion. I want this taken care of."

His mouth dried as he pondered how to best approach the subject, "The Princess knows of the might of the Empire, but not how it benefits. She's young and impressionable; I fear that the current method will push her away from us. We've shown her no reason why she should love the Empire."

He waited quietly, hoping his Master wouldn't be angry, "I see Lord Vader… Perhaps it is time to show her the mercies of the Empire. It will have to wait though until the rebellion is crushed. Deal with her as you see fit while you deal with the rebellious systems. Afterwards, bring her to Coruscant and we can show her the triumph of the Empire over the disastrous Republic. Fear will curb her and reason will enrapture her… Go Lord Vader… I expect progress."

"Yes Master."

The transmission ended, leaving him to wonder what he should. Slowly he straightened, his limbs creaking under the strain. Once again he'd have to replace his limbs...

ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ?

** This is indeed a shorter chapter than my 6,000 word masterpiece from last week. Blame the Force Awakens, can't seem to go anywhere without it haunting me and trying to kill my muse. Please review, I'm saying please, it makes my day when you do so.**

** The thing that made my day yesterday:**

**Aggressive driving is the path to the dark side.**


	13. Ch 13: Knowledge Can Be Cruel

**Happy Holidays!**

**I've managed to drag my muse kicking and screaming out of its hole that it has been hiding in since TFA. As a result, this chapter hasn't had the time to properly betaed, so apologies in advance. **

**I'm considering making a new summary to better catch the spirit of the story and what is appealing about, but… the best best part for me is… writing it. :) Suggestions or so would be appreciated.**

**Once again Disney and their Empire, owns Star Wars and I'll not say otherwise, lest they send the Imperial army after me.**

? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ

Bail smiled sadly as he stepped outside into to the garden and gazed around, wishing Leia was here. His daughter had always enjoyed Life Day and would run around the palace, decorating wherever. He cursed himself for having scolded her in the past on Life Day. He'd give anything to have his daughter with him; to see her running through the hallways, to feel her by his side, to see her smiling face.

The sun shone on him and he could feel its warmth surrounding him. He looked at the sky, the blackness of space invisible, but somewhere out there his daughter was, somewhere traveling in the distant stars. The rebellion didn't matter anymore when his daughter wasn't there. It hurt to admit that he was so selfish to let others suffer because he couldn't bare for his daughter to be hurt. His eyes roamed the distant sky again, its blue hue mocking him. Once, he had felt anger for those who let themselves be agents of injustice because they were afraid. Now, he was an agent of evil, because he wanted his daughter back.

Closing his eyes, he could see her red lips, her brown warm eyes, and the warmth of her hugging her Daddy. The snapping of twigs alerted him to his wife sneaking up behind him. She threw her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder.

Whispering, "Isn't it beautiful?"

Bail looked around the garden, decorations strewn everywhere, "Yes Breha, it looks nice."

"What's wrong Bail?" 

He looked around the garden again, his eyes searching for something, "It lacks… She isn't here, it's not the same without her."

"Shh," she whispered, "We'll see her again… we will have a feast then. For now, we have to deal with your sister, Katherine. It's nice to be in the garden and not hear her complain."

He laughed slightly, unable to forget the sadness in his heart, "My sister is certainly something... At least Leia won't have to suffer her presence. They don't understand each other at all."

"Bail!" came a cry from inside, "Where are you hiding?"

He cringed slightly, "I love my sister, but sometimes…"

Stroking his back, Breha whispered, "It's alright. It's only for a week and at least we won't spend Life Day completely alone."

"Bail, there you are!" Katherine interrupted.

Bail turned around and plastered a smile on his face, "Hello sis, I'm afraid I was caught in my musings."

She sniffed disdainfully, "You'll catch a cold outside, why don't you come in, we have to prepare for your friends from Naboo."

Closing his eyes in defeat, he began to follow her, Breha besides him, "I'd rather have Leia here."

Katherine prattled on next to him about table arrangements and where there guests were going to sit. The prattling feet of the royal guard that his sister insisted on, followed them through the palace.

"Dear, are you even listening?"

His wife was surely laughing at him as he turned around, "Of course I am, I'm afraid though I don't understand what you mean?"

She humphed, "I was asking who made this exquisite window, I must have one like it."

The light hit the ground, reflecting in odd shape, the window was truly exquisite, "You'll have to ask Breha."

For his efforts, he received a glare as his sister began to study the window. Amused, he watched her and leaned against the wall, relieved to have enjoy a rare moment of peace around her. His eyes closed sleepily, as he imagined Leia. She'd have hated being around his sister. Katherine had, even among the royalists of the galaxy, an old fashioned sense of what females were supposed to be. Leia, saw acting like a princess, superfluous.

"Bail!" shouted Katherine.

"Yes sis," he murmured opening his eyes, noting a distinct lack of light through the window.

"What in the name of the galaxy are your servants doing with the decoration, they're blocking the light!"

His eyes widened as he registered the absence of light. Rushing to the balcony, he ran outside and looked at the landscape of Alderaan, it looked as if it was night time. Swallowing, he gazed upwards, not surprised to find nothing, not even the twinkling shapes of the stars. He was about to get an unexpected visit it seemed.

"Well Bail!" came the annoyed voice of his sister, "Do something!"

"Not now, Katherine," he said, rushing back inside and ignoring her cries of protests.

"Your highness," cried a guard, "An Imperial Star Destroyer is in orbit. The captain suggests to take you and the queen to the safe room."

Bail breathed in deeply, aware that his own end might be near, "Sir, I thank you for your concern, but since the only Star Destroyers I know off are owned by _Imperials_ and since Alderaan is a subject of the Galactic _Empire,_ hiding will endanger everyone."

"But your highness," the guard cried out in distress.

"Prepare a welcoming party and send a broadcast to the citizens to explain why it appears to be night time."

"Your highness, the Royal Guards must protect the King of Alderaan."

He stopped walking, "And as a king I'm not going to put my men's or my citizen's lives in danger, return to your post. I forbid you from taking defensive actions."

Another guard ran up to him, "Your highness, we must get you to safety!"

He glared at the two guards, "Why are you so certain this is an attack?" 

"Scanners indicated that the weapons are fully charged and they're low enough to commence orbital bombing."

"More reason for me to greet the _delegates_ and sort out this mess!"

The guard looked at each other and raised their blasters, the stun setting on, "Your highness, our priority is your safety. The citizens of Alderaan wish for you to be safe and we will insure that even if we have to stun you for that."

His eyes closed for a second before staring back at the guards , shaking his head. He had to hope that there could be a chance for reasoning or else nobody would live and Leia would lose him. She'd remain in the clutches of the Empire.

Coldly, "If you do that, you'll risk the life of my daughter, the Princess of Alderaan!"

The guards didn't move, but they didn't fire either, confusion clear on their faces.

"If I hide, the Emperor will believe me to be a traitor and my daughter is in danger! _Vader_… Vader_, _theEmperor's_ attack dog_, has _her_! I can't endanger my daughter"

They swallowed and stared at him, "We will accompany you as you try to hail the ship, should there be a threat to your life we will act. We don't want harm to befall the Princess, but should your life be suddenly in forfeit, then she is probably already dead your highness."

He nodded, knowing that it was the best he could hope for. Before beginning to run again, he gave them a small smile in relief. Servants hurried by him as he ran to the communication room, cursing Breha's ancestors for thinking that such large accommodations were necessary. At last, he skidded to a halt in the communication room.

"Have you established contact with the Imperial Star Destroyer?"

A female technician bowed to him, "No your highness, we've been experiencing some technical difficulties. One of the compensators overloaded a couple days, the shipment with the parts to repair it was supposed to arrive tomorrow."

Bile rose in his throat as he thought of the possible imminent doom of his planet, "Is there any way to achieve communications?"

The technician looked at him sadly, "We're trying to reroute the signal, so far we haven't-"

"Got it!" shouted another technician, "Holocam five!"

The room itself seemed to sag in relief as the hail was answered and the familiar blue light began to shine. The person revealing themselves did elicit screams on the other hand.

Bail bowed deeply, "Lord Vader, to what do I owe you the pleasure?"

"Why did it take you so long to open this channel?" he thundered and Bail looked at him fearfully, worried for Leia.

"You seem to have caught us at a bad time, our compensator broke down a couple days ago and-"

"My shuttle will be landing soon, be there."

The transmission ended, leaving Bail with a thundering heart in his chest. Vader was coming down to the planet and the reason was unknown. He stood there for another minute, trying to calm down his heart.

"Inform my wife and sister, that'd I'd like them to be there to greet a guest of ours."

One of his servants looked at him confused, "But sir, Vader hasn't even shown you the proper courtesy, why should you him such respect?"

Murmurs of assent came from the other members in the room, "Because Vader is perfectly capable of killing others and that's what happens if you aren't courteous."

The memory of being thrown across the room and being gripped in a Force-choke was hung in his mind and ghostly pains bathed him.

The royal guards moved in front of him, "Your highness, we can't allow you to meet such a dangerous man. If he's here, it is most likely to kill you. We must get you to safety."

Bail shook his head, if he was going to die, then he'd reveal the truth to Vader first, perhaps Padmé had been right, there was good in him. If he were to die, the only way Leia might be safe was if Vader knew of his daughter. The hope was flimsy, but it was the only way… if she was still alive.

"There's nowhere I can hide from Vader if he wants to kill me. The only way to stop him from killing me, is to kill me first. I will go, it's our only hope."

"Should the Queen be joining you then? How can one being be so dangerous?"

Bail's eyes darkened, "He's a Jedi killer. If a Jedi can't survive, what hope do we have?" he looked at the guard, "Don't waste your life for me, if he wants me dead, nothing will stop that."

The guard stepped back in shock, and Bail passed him, hurrying to the docking bay. As he neared it, he could only hope that Leia would be okay. The Royal Guard joined him, the men determined, with a hard look in their eyes, but they didn't stop him as he stepped onto the landing platform. His wife joined him, slipping her hand into his. Behind him, he could hear Katherine complaining. The guard lined up on the sides of the platform, their weapons visible.

Squeezing his wife's hand tightly, he watched the shuttle descend, its wings folding up and darkness flowing from it. It landed with a soft thud, and stood there dauntingly. The ramp came down slowly and stormtroopers flooded out silently, while the guards reached for their blasters slowly. His stomach clenched tightly together as he saw Vader.

Vader emerged slowly, the black cloak swaying behind him in an unknown breeze, the armor reflecting the lights of the place, the only light there was besides his chest plate. The chest plate glowed an eerie red.

"Daddy! Mommy!" a young voice cried out and he was accosted by a tiny little girl.

He and his wife kneeled down, enveloping her in a hug.

"I missed you," she whispered and the hug became tighter.

Even as the Sith came closer, Bail couldn't find it within him to let his daughter go, "I missed you too my baby girl."

The dark lord was almost upon them, his cape flowing behind him. Bail looked up, his eyes sad, hoping his daughter would still be the same person after he died and Vader knew the truth. He hoped that her biological father would take care of the child, whom he had consoled after her nightmares and watched her first steps. She was his daughter in everything but blood.

"Senator," Vader rumbled, his respirator hissing through the air.

Bail stood up, picking up his daughter, "Yes my Lord?"

Breha curtsied next to him, while he stood still, balancing his daughter in his arms, who was much too old to be carried. Behind him he could hear Katherine shifting behind him and he hoped that she wasn't foolish enough to actually speak out against Vader.

"I see you're well."

Bail smiled politely, wondering fi vader could even see his smile, "Yes I am in fortunate health, and you?"

The customary reply slipped off his tongue too easily before he could stop it, luckily vader ignored it.

"My hunt for insurgents has brought me to Alderaan."

Leia stiffened in his arms and he gently set her on the floor again, "That's unfortunate, we'll help you in any way we can."

Vader didn't say anything and the wheezing continued through the cold air.

"Is there anything you require?" 

The stormtroopers and guards shifted nervously, "I'll see… For the duration of my stay here, your daughter will be with you. I have no need to also oversee a child as well as the operation."

Relief filled him, "Is that all?"

Vader was quiet, "Some of my troops will remain here, to _protect_ you should the insurgents make a move against the royal family. The only condition I have is that if your daughter stays with you, Caden will accompany her at all times."

He stroked Leia's hair, aware that a killing machine would be stationed with her at all times, "I don't see the problem. Although we'll have to find accommodations."

Vader walked closer and he stepped back involuntarily, "I said at _all_ times. I suggest you deal with it."

Even in the absence of proper lighting, he could see the frown on his wife's face at the breach of protocol. Biting his lips, he kneeled down besides Leia and smiled gently at her.

"Are you okay with this Leia?"

She hugged him, "Yes Daddy, I know Caden."

Bail gave her another hug before standing up again and bowing to vader, "We accept your conditions."

"Bail!" his sister cried, "This is most improper. You're a king, are you going to let yourself be addressed like that?"

If it meant his daughter's safety, he'd screw protocol, with Vader that was already a given.

"Katherine," he hissed, "Not now."'

He could feel Leia cringe at her next words, "Leia is a princess, I don't care whoever this is, she must be shown respect! You can't have a male be around her at all times. How is she ever going to get married?"

At certain times, he really hated his sister… like now. The marriage comment made him want to grind his teeth, whoever his daughter married shouldn't and wouldn't care about such inconsequential things.

Vader didn't take the comment well either and advanced forward, "Are you insinuating something about my men?"

He looked over at her as she tried to speak and then began to float in the air. Worried, he glanced back at the Sith Lord who was raising his own hand. The guards around him shifted and any minute he knew they'd open fire and the royal family of Alderaan would end.

"Please Lord Vader, " he implored the Sith, "My sister doesn't know what she's saying. She's used to old customs, it isn't a slight against your men."

Vader didn't respond and he could hear his sister scrambling for another breath of air. He readied himself to plead again, fruitlessly. His daughter shouldn't have to know of death at such a young age.

"Please," Leia whispered.

To his surprise, Vader turned to his daughter.

"Please," she whispered again, "She does that to everyone."

Vader's helmet was tilted slightly, as if considering a puzzle, "Very well."

He heard his sister scream in fear and her sinking down to the ground, screaming, before being flung into a wall. Two guards ran back to attend to her.

"She's alive!" they yelled.

Bail bowed again, "Thank you my Lord."

"It seems disrespect and stupidity is simply a family trait of yours. I'd probably do the galaxy a favor if I removed you from the gene pool and prevented the spread of such stupidity."

Wincing, "I see my Lord… Why don't I give you a tour?"

? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ

The room was open and airy, a thin sliver of light shone through the windows, the Star Destroyer blocking the rest. Leia smiled as she looked around her room. The bed was made, the only difference from when she left. Everything else looked exactly the same.

Leia looked around, her eyes landing on Artoo, powered down in the corner. Certainly, Threepio was somewhere around, hiding and worrying, but the amusing astromech was in the corner, deactivated. Happy, Leia ran forward, kneeled in front of the droid, and powered it on.

"Artoo!," excitedly, "Wake up Artoo, I'm home."

A miracle had let her escape the tour that her father was taking Lord Vader on and as such she wouldn't have to deal with her Aunt yet. Artoo beeped as he warmed up, his lights flickering on.

Leia turned to Caden, grinning with the excitement of being home, "Caden you've got to meet Artoo!" she turned to Artoo and pushed the droid to Caden, "Artoo meet Caden my new friend!" 

Artoo beeped and twirled his dome frantically.

"Be nice Artoo, I'm sure you'll get along with Caden just fine. He's going to be here for a while."

Caden, decked out in his full clone trooper attire, stepped back from Artoo, who had released one of his arms, "Leia, I don't think he likes me very much."

She frowned at Artoo, "No need to be so rude, Caden is nice."

The droid's dome spun around again, and Artoo turned to her making urgent beeping noises. She frowned at it, the droid was being unusually unreasonable, not just his quirky loyal self.

"I can't understand you Artoo, why don't you find Threepio to translate. I don't speak binary."

Artoo whistled urgently and twirled his dome frantically, when she didn't respond, he settled himself down on the ground not moving. The droid really had an inflated sense of self and went to drastic measures to insure her safety. For whatever reason, Artoo didn't trust Caden.

Leia turned to Caden, "Sorry… I don't know why he doesn't like you. He's usually very friendly… It's weird."

Caden looked at her, still standing professionally, "Seems even droids are prejudiced against clones."

She sent a glare to Artoo, before turning back to Caden, "Doesn't matter, you're still my friend."

"Technically I'm your guard."

"That's what the Royal Guard is for, they take their job serious enough that you don't have to worry. _We_ are going to have fun!"

Ignoring Artoo, Leia grabbed a starship model and a variety of animated toys, including her giant nexu. A small monkey jumped down from her shelf.

"Gru!" the monkey trilled happily and rubbed against her, "Missed you too Gru, want to play?"

"Is that your… pet?" Caden asked hesitantly.

Leia nodded and handed him the money, "Sit down, it isn't fun to play with someone always standing… and take off your helmet, you don't need it."

The clone trooper crossed his arms, "Technically I'm your guard, so I'm still on duty."

Rolling her eyes, "That means you need to keep your armor on at all times?"

"Yes." 

Doubtfully, "Even when you're sleeping?" 

"I'm your guard, I won't be sleeping."

She stared at him and drawled, "So how exactly do you plan to stay awake and be alert after having no sleep for over twenty-four hours?" 

Exasperation showing, Leia watched as her words took effect. He stood still and then began to walk back and forth.

"Should I ask Lord Vader for another trooper so we can rotate guard duty?"

Obviously her words didn't have the exact intended effect, "No, I wouldn't know them or trust them. I_ know_ you."

"But you pointed out that I will fail my job," he murmured sounding dejected.

Sighing, "If you heard a sound while sleeping would you wake up?"

Looking at her, "Yes, why?"

"I'll explain in a minute… Does your armor increase your ability to protect me?"

"Yes…"

"It's not going to do anything should you be shot at close range. How's it going to help? Also doesn't it slow you down?"

Throwing his hands up, "Fine, you've made your point. I'll talk to Lord Vader if I can...But I'm keeping my armor on when we're in public. I'm still a soldier of the Empire and will present myself as such."

A smile grew on her face, causing her mouth to hurt, "So can you take off the helmet now and play with me?

Waiting for Caden's reply, Leia gave her best pleading eyes, the ones that nobody could resist except her parents, "Please?" she added for good measure.

Caden looked away, "After I talk to Lord Vader, besides, I'd imagine that he and your father will be revealing themselves soon."

At the mention of meeting Lord Vader, Artoo began to whir frantically, his beeping almost hysteric.

Warily staring at the astromechs, Caden asked Leia, "Is that normal for droids? It's creepy."

Artoo emitted a raspberry, earning a glare from her, "No, he's just a unique little droid."

"Weird," he murmured and felt his blaster, "I'm keeping an eye on him. I bet he's an assassin droid in disguise."

Groaning, "Right… He's been with me since I've been born."

The clone trooper's retort was cut short as they heard the bearing of footsteps and the ringing of Lord Vader's breathing. He straightened and turned to the door, ready to salute. Leia, worried for her father, anxiously watched the door.

"This is my daughter's room Lord Vader. Onward is-"

The harsh baritones of Lord Vader interjected, "I'll be taking a look if you don't mind."

The door opened, pushed by a strong force to reveal Lord Vader and behind him her father. She stood up, bowing, and plastered a smile on her face. Caden saluted, his posture rigid and at attention. The pressure on her shoulder was released as her monkey jumped off in fright and darted back up the bookcase.

"Hi Lord Vader, hi Daddy!" she chirped, well aware of the glare Lord Vader was giving in response.

The impact of Artoo hitting her legs caused her to stumble slightly. She tried to push the droid behind her, to keep it safe from a temperamental Dark Lord, which proved to be fruitless against a droid almost as big as her.

"Artoo, get back here," she hissed, as the droid rolled forward, screeching in binary.

Instead of decimating the droid with his lightsaber, Vader stood still, shock rolling off him through the Force, "What's the droid's designation number?" 

Nose scrunching up in confusion, "Artoo-Detoo."

Pain hit her and she carefully watched Lord Vader as he stooped down closer to her maniacal droid, his mask nearly touching it. The droid wheeled back at the sudden move, an arm stretching out, crackling with electricity.

Not to be deterred, Vader walked forward until his hand came to rest on the dome, "Artoo."

A tad worried about her droid, she looked to Caden to see if he could make sense of the scene, "Do they know each other?"

"I think you're in possession of Lord Vader's assassin droid."

Artoo wasn't an assassin droid, he was a simple astromech with a quirky personality. He had always been there for her and insured her safety, as well as joining all her insane schemes. Despite all that, the scene of Lord Vader stretching out his hand hesitantly caused her to wonder about the whys and hows of the astromech.

Artoo stopped his angry beeping and gave a sad whistle, before rolling up to Lord Vader's hand and allowing it to rest on the dome. The black hand lightly brushed Artoo, before its owner straightened to his towering height and turned to her.

"Where did you get this droid?" he thundered as he advanced on her.

To her surprise, Artoo began to beep and whistle _and_ Vader appeared to understand what the droid was saying as he stopped.

"Really Artoo?"

Said droid whistled again and beeped wildly.

"You sure you aren't lying?"

Artoo rolled backwards and its dome slowly turned as he gave a slow whistle as if to say, "Who me?"

Lord Vader glowered at the droid before turning to the door where her father stood, "Senator, why don't you explain how this droid came to be in your possession?"

Leia tried to run to her father as he slowly rose into the air, clutching his throat, only to find herself unable to move or speak, held by invisible bonds.

"Where did you get this droid?" he thundered again and her father visibly gasped for air as the invisible hand tightened.

Rasping, "I... I was… when Padmé.. died," he began to speak more clearly as the Sith listened, intrigued, "she had… the droids… Tried to get… her medical attention… went into early labor… and died… the med droids… couldn't… couldn't … find cause of… death."

Leia stepped closer to Caden as she felt the anger and shock roll off Lord Vader. Her father was released from the Force-choke and fell to the floor where he remained gasping, as he tried to regain his breath.

Artoo whistled sadly, drawing attention. Lord Vader stood still and seemed to listen to the droid, before straightening himself up.

"Come Artoo," he ordered.

In typical Artoo fashion, the droid refused, giving a lengthy chain of beeps and whistles. To her continued confusion, Lord Vader seemed to understand what Artoo was saying. It would be extremely odd if Lord Vader was fluent in binary, which seemed to her like an impossible thing.

"And I don't see why you feel the need to stay. You're still _my _droid."

Caden nudged her slightly at the statement, seeing it as proof to his theory. Artoo just whistled again, remaining still.

"I'm sure the Senator will be perfectly capable of giving up ownership of you."

Artoo blew a raspberry and rolled over to Leia causing Lord Vader to look at her in confusion, "What does the Princess have to do with you staying here?"

Her droid rolled even closer up to her and blew a raspberry. A surge of anger hit her as Lord Vader listened to the droid's tirade.

"What do you mean you can't tell me?" another chain of answering beeps, "I see Artoo. This isn't the end of this."

Anger and sadness raged from Lord Vader as he turned around and Leia held her breath as she watched him move over to her father. Something important had happened and looking at the astromech, who was nudging her affectionately, she knew the small and deceptive droid had something to do with it.

"I've got work to do… The room seems secure enough and I'm sure… the astromech will prove himself useful should a situation arise," Vader rumbled looking at her father.

"Of course my Lord, is there anything I can provide?"

He rudely pushed past her father, "Stay out of my way."

? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ

Vader stormed out of the Princess's room, his anger immense. Once again it seemed that his Master had deceived him, his wife hadn't died by his hand, at least not directly. Grief tore through him at the knowledge that his vision had still passed, despite his sacrifices for her.

The special optics of the suit allowed him to see the scurrying servants, fleeing before his pounding feet. He wanted to think, but at the same time, he didn't. He didn't want to confront the past and tear open his wounds and let old pains resurface. Sith thrived on pain, even their own, but he didn't seek it out.

There was of course the other point of interest; his old astromech. Somehow the droid had traveled from Mustafar to the clutches of Senator Organa. Now, the droid didn't want to leave. The one companion, who had never forsaken him, now did.

"Lord Vader, wait!" shouted the new owner of the droid.

He turned around and watched as the man ran forward, slightly out of breathe, "What?"

Organa remained quiet for a moment, in deep contemplation, "I want to… are you alright?"

Anger welled in him at the man's insufferable comment and he slammed the Senator against the wall, "That's none of your business, but I still have questions for _you_."

The senator clawed at his metal hands, trying to pry them from his neck, "If you want you can have Artoo."

Not releasing the grip, Vader leaned in closer to the man, "Why don't you tell me exactly how you came to be at Amidala's deathbed."

A panicked look entered the Senator's eyes and he could feel his worry, "Promise… me…"

His hand tightened around the Senator's feeble neck, "Or I could rip the answer out of your mind."

Panic poured off of the man, "Leia…"

Under the mask, his eyes narrowed and he loosened the choke, now curious.

"Should something… something happen… promise me to give… Leia… Leia… a blood test… bring her to… to her blood relatives."

The Force whispered to him, urging him to listen. He let the Senator go, watching him crumple down on the floor and rub his throat. He stared at the man, a slight Force suggestion urging the man to tell everything.

"Explain," Vader said.

Bail looked at him fearfully, the choking incident fresh in his mind, "Breha and I wanted a daughter… we adopted Leia, but amidst the confusion with the rise of the Empire we didn't realize… that her family may still be alive."

"And why didn't you rectify your mistake?"

A sad look entered Bail's eyes, "She's our daughter… and we're the only family she had. I want her safe. That's the only thing I've ever wanted for her, just please, I beg you, insure that she remains safe."

He stepped back, trying to ignore the onslaught of the Force, telling him it was urgent. The darkside screamed, told him to run the traitor down and then find out her father. The light whispered also, telling him to look deeper, to find out who's daughter Leia was.

"Who are her parents? You know don't you?"

The Senator didn't say anything for a minute before shaking his head, "It's better if no one knows. She'll be safer."

The lightsaber on his belt hung heavily, "Was she from the temple?"

"No."

The Force confirmed the words, "I will find out eventually, a secret can't be kept forever."

The Senator looked as if he wished that a secret could indeed be kept forever.

"Now," using the Force he applied some pressure to the man's windpipe, "I think you should tell me what happened."

He could feel the man's fear, "I got a message from Kenobi, he said he needed help and had Padmé… went to Polis Massa and tried to help her. She died… the droids couldn't figure out what had gone wrong."

"And where is Kenobi know?" 

The Senator look at him, staring into his mask, "Yoda told him to deliver something… he wanted to fight."

Anger coursed through him, a customary response to Kenobi, it seemed he'd never catch the traitor. He turned around, walking to clear his mind. It disturbed him to know, that instead of his beloved spending her last moments with him, it had been with the traitorous Jedi who had turned her against him. She had died in a loveless environment, surrounded by droids.

The hostility that he always perceived from the Senator made sense now, the man knew almost everything. His lightsaber drew his attention, the urge to use it on Organa, like an unscratchable itch.

Then there was Artoo… He had to wonder where Threepio was, it seemed unlikely that both of the droids could live in the same household. It seemed he was being hit by nostalgia.

Light was beginning to shine through the windows again as the planet's rotation brought the palace out of the Star Destroyer's shadow. Through the Force he could feel the inhabitant's fear, knowing nothing of the true terror they'd experience when he began to flush out the rebels.

He closed his eyes and felt Leia's Force presence, so never endingly bright and luminous. Perhaps she was the daughter of a Jedi, but his mind scoffed at the idea. The Force agreed and promoted his urgings to discover her parents. They were important.

? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, it was fun to write after my muse got kicked into action. Most of the week has been: Sit down to write… wait, I should do that first… or... sleeping sounds good. There may or may not be another chapter coming, considering this was supposed to be the holiday chapter and I underestimated the amount of words I needed.**

**Should anyone notice the TFA inspiration leaking through, please don't post spoilers in the reviews. On that note, everyone writing TFA stories, please keep spoilers out of the summaries. Happy writing...**


	14. Ch 14: A Strand of Hair

**This chapter isn't betaed.**

**I know I wanted to get this done earlier, but everything I wrote sounded wrong. I actually knew exactly what I wanted to write, but the words weren't cooperating. Finally we are getting to the part that everyone has been waiting for. **

**Funny thing is that when I ask for reviews, I tend to get more reviews. I thought people say that puts them off?**

? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ?

While the Star Destroyer had moved farther back, so no longer there was a dark scar of a shadow, the planet remained cold and seemingly basked in twilight. Where people once frolicked in the fields, swam in the lakes, and convened in the market, was now filled with a deadly silence.

Everyone was afraid… and Vader relished that fear.

His search for rebels was frustratingly inconclusive, the insurgents slinking into the shadows and destroying all information in their wake. It was like trying to hold onto sand, one starts out with a lot, but then everything falls away, slipping through the fingers.

His footsteps echoed through the empty palace halls as guards and servants found reason to be elsewhere. Everyone was afraid.

The once nearly unused holding cells on Alderaan were overrun, as stormtroopers kept pulling people off the street for questioning. Despite his men's best effort, all their work was for naught as someone had warned the rebels, there was a traitor in the Palace. His eyes glowed underneath the mask as he considered what he had learned, despite his Master's displeasure at the development.

Insurgents or Rebels always rose in every government, they were unhappy about taxes, wanted more, felt mistreated, but they were insignificant in the long run, mere pests. Very few of the pests could ever pose a threat to the Empire. The real threat came from the forming cells of rebels, of people banning together. The groups were organized and destructive, yet once again their influence never extend past a single planet.

What he had learned, what he had suspected, was that the rebel cells were trying to band together, to form an alliance, a _real _threat. His Master had dismissed his worries claiming that any such group would fall apart, too attached to their beloved idea of democracy and too diverse. They know knew otherwise. A Jedi had come out of hiding and was rallying the cells… with success. The implications were disturbing, not just any Jedi would be able of such feats and very few, if any, of that calibre were alive.

Tim, the persistent annoyance even in death, had been ever so _reluctant_ to reveal information about his Jedi friend. Unfortunately for Vader, Tim only knew that Kota believed the Jedi to be real. Together they'd been trying to raise their own force, one that would join the Jedi later.

Vader had to hand it to the Jedi, he or she certainly knew how to stay hidden. Despite the hidden identity, their presence was easy to confirm. Information flowing together from the few Rebels he had caught and questioned formed a picture, one of a Jedi. The Rebels were indeed converging and banding, he may not have been the best at logic in his youth, but it took an idiot to not see the implications of recent Rebel activities.

_Supplies disappearing that weren't planned nor lining the Moffs own pockets._

_High profile prisoner escapes from the securest facilities._

_The death of an Inquisitor._

_Various accidents that caused the loss of costly equipment._

_A rising in slave rebellions._

Alone, the events were pure chance, insignificant, the one in a million occurrence, but the Jedi were known for beating the odds. The isolated events seemed to bear no connection to each other, but they were costly for the Empire. His Master had been unconvinced, but as the Rebels had revealed today, they were in possession of the missing supplies. The Rebels were obtaining supplies assumed destroyed by revolts, by accidents… Something was rising and the series of events did have something in common, not in target, but in execution: _No civilian casualties_.

He stopped in front a door and gently opened it. A blaster pointed at him from the darkness and then was lowered.

"My apologies Lord Vader."

Vader strode in the room and looked at Leia, peacefully sleeping in her bed, "How is she?"

Caden didn't say anything for a while, letting an oddly comfortable silence rest between them, "Bored."

"When I asked you what she was doing to result in _screams_ of laughter to ring through the Force, you told me she was playing."

Vader could feel Caden's amusement, "She gets the strangest satisfaction from having me chase her. I must admit, it's oddly satisfying to do so on my end."

"So why is she bored?"

"There's not much to do in a Palace when everyone is busy. Sure she can entertain herself for a couple hours in her room, but she'd love to talk to someone who isn't her bodyguard."

Vader looked at Leia again, noticing Artoo besides her, his dome slowly rotating. A small smile made its way into his face as he watched her sleep. Her brown wavy hair hang was spread out on the pillow and she held a small stuffed animal, curled tightly around it. Every now and then she'd move and make a mall indistinguishable noise. Through the Force he could feel how calm she was. Its once mature presence unwinding and becoming part of the environment.

Her Force-presence latched onto his and pulled on it. He blinked in surprise as he felt the instinctive urge to respond and drop his shield, to let his Force-presence meet hers.

_Warm… safety…. love… warm… warm… safe… come… come… join me… warm… protect… shield… hold me… _

Confused and partly worried at the strange nature of a sleeping Force-presence, he stepped back.

_Back… don't leave… stay… warm… keep me warm… protect… please…_

Cautious, he let a dark tendril of the Force meet her own bright presence. The Force seemed to quiet, ease its worrying. Leia latched onto the dark tendril, pulling it closer and entwining it with her own bright tendrils. An image assaulted Vader, of a child grabbing a warm blanket to sleep better.

_Warm… love… safety… thank you..._

"Huh, she stopped fidgeting," Caden interrupted.

Vader turned around, unwilling to admit that he was compelled by the sight of Leia sleeping, that he wanted to be there to protect her.

"A situation has come up, the Emperor demands I be there," Vader began, moving onto business, "DT-5952 will be in charge of the Imperial forces I'm leaving there. Officer Preston will be tasked with pursuing the Rebels discreetly. Hopefully my withdrawal will cause the Rebels to believe they're safe. You and DT-5952 are tasked with finding the Rebels traitor in the Palace and the sympathizers, but Leia is your priority."

Caden nodded, "Understood my Lord. Do you know when you'll be back?"

Vader walked to the door, "When the situation is resolved."

The respirator hissed through the empty hallways as he walked away from the Princess. Once again there was nobody to meet him in the hallways and he was thankful for it. A deep urgency rang inside him and he could feel things spinning out of control. Everything appeared in order, but there were other players than him and his crew against Rebels. Something was moving around him, like a bird out of sight picking its prey, a falcon. Whoever or whatever the third player was, Vader feared to lose control. He had to prepare for it though, things were going to change. Something drastic was imminent.

His shuttle began to slowly rise off the ground, asking gravity to relinquish its ever present hold. It flew through the air and exited the atmosphere, leaving the lush world of greenery behind. He watched it become smaller and through the Force thin strands of light slip off of him and retreat sadly. A brief of inspection of himself revealed other strands of Leia's Force-presence, woven through his own. He marvelled at the sight as his shuttle docked. Somehow, in their brief time together, Leia had become attached to him, enough so to develop a connection, a bond.

He stopped walking, realising he had gone to Leia's room. The ship rumbled and the familiar lurch indicated that they had entered hyperspace. More light strands departed, almost sulkily. Vader gazed around the room and his eyes, aided by the enhanced optics, stopped at an innocent thing laying on the pillow; a hair.

? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ?

Leia opened her eyes to bright sunlight streaming out of the window. She rolled her shoulder backward and sat up, feeling as if something was lost. The Star Destroyer was gone and with it Lord Vader.

In the corner of the room, lying on a cot, lay Caden in a light sleep. She knew that if she were to make a noise, he'd spring awake, ready to engage any potential danger. Content to enjoy the feeling of the warm sun for a while, she remained sitting, her hands coming to rest on a little marble.

She didn't know where the glass marble came from, one day she discovered it in her pocket. The glass encased a flower, perfectly preserved as if it had just bloomed. She fingered the marble and held it up to light, insanely curious where it came from. With the aid of the bright light, she could see the flaws, the imperfections of the glass, but the flower was perfect. The flower, red and vibrant with a tinge of blue on the tips of the petals, wasn't bent or oddly shaped, nor was it so symmetrical it appeared as if a designer had made it. Each petal, magnified by the curvature of the glass, was unique. The flower possessed an organized chaos to it that the best artists would've been challenged to mimic.

She placed the marble back in her pocket, enjoying the feeling of calm emanating from it. Through it she could partly fill the hole that was there when she woke up it. The marble made her feel more complete and if she closed her eyes and concentrated a boy would appear. The boy had sandy blond hair and a smile that made her want to laugh. He felt so familiar, even though she couldn't remember having seen him.

"Luke," she whispered, "He seems like a Luke."

Her inadvertent whisper caused Caden to wake and reach for the blaster, before establishing the absence of intruders.

"Sorry Caden, didn't mean to wake you."

"How long have you been awake?"

"Not long, want breakfast?"

Caden rolled his eyes at her and got up with a slight groan. Grabbing his helmet, he waited at the door while she went into the bathroom to get dressed.

"So what's her highness eating today?"

Leia grinned and walked outside of the room, "I was considering fried lizard and egg shells, but I don't think my Aunt would approve."

"Fried lizard and egg shells?" Caden replied, continuing with the joke, "You can't have that without mudpie from the Southern garden."

Her laughter echoed through the halls, as they approached the Breakfast Room, "I know and I would, but it's being attacked by the most dreadful disease, cultivation. They're planting Starblossom."

The pushed the doors open to stare at the decadent feast. At the head of the table, her mother and father ate, their plates filled with small delicacies. Besides them, the servants set the table and poured the fine Nubian wine.

Her father stood up as he saw her, "Leia, awake dear? How was your night?"

She ran up to him and gave him a hug, "I slept well, thanks for asking Daddy."

Her mother embraced Leia in her own hug, "Glad to hear that Leia, it seems that Vader left last night. Perhaps your… guard knows something of that?"

Leia shook her head, "I wouldn't know, if you want to know ask him yourself. I'm hungry and… Ooh, is that Oro bark? Caden has got to try this."

Before her mother could protest, Leia grabbed a plate and filled it up with various fruits and a small portion of Oro bark and ran up to Caden. Grinning wildly she handed the plate to him, before racing off to grab another plate for herself. As she loaded her own plate with a generous portion of Oro bark and panna cakes. She then walked up to Caden frowning.

"Are you going to sit down?"

Caden, with his helmet on, looked down at her, "You're parents are here, it'd be-"

"Nonsense," Leia interrupted and guided him to a chair and sat down next to him.

Caden looked at her for a moment seemingly considering something. He let out an audible sigh of defeat and removed his helmet, to begin inspecting his breakfast.

"Leia, why is there part of a tree on my plate?"

Surprised, she looked at his plate, "Oh, the Oro bark. You've got to try it Caden, it's sweet and crunchy, a bit like chocolate, but healthier. "

Leia grabbed a stick and bit into it as she saw Caden's doubtful face. He looked over at her again, before picking it up and slowly placing it in his mouth. A minute later, his earlier reservations about the food were gone and he digged into the food with gusto.

Leia picked up her own fork under her parents' watchful eyes and began to eat at a more sedated pace. She could feel her mother's disapproving look at Caden's manners.

"So Caden," her mother began hesitantly, "how come did Lord Vader choose you for the task of guarding my daughter."

His mouth still full with food, Caden looked up, "I helped her in the Senate, so this is just a continuation of my duties. "

Leia watched her mother gingerly chew and wipe her mouth before speaking, "How did you meet Leia?"

Caden chuckled slightly, "She was the crazy kid running in the Senate who I was trying to prevent Lord Vader from killing. Turns out she had a meeting with him."

"You were stationed at the Senate?"

"Most of us clones are, need to be placed somewhere. I hated being stationed in the Senate."

Her mother stopped her glass, a finger span away from her mouth and set it back down, her surprise imminent, "Clones? I thought the clones were all decommissioned?"

Any amusant in Caden's voice vanished, "We were decommissioned… We were part of the last batch and while our purpose is obsolete and outdated, we still are free labor. Once my brothers get too old, so they're no longer at the peak of their health, the Empire cuts them loose."

This time her father spoke, "What did you do before you served in the Senate?"

"I was part of a task force that was to exterminate a Jedi then I guarded doors for another nine years."

Leia looked at Caden sadly, "Well I'm glad I ran into you, I never said sorry for that did I? Sorry."

Caden laughed out loud, "Yeah, will never forget that girl trying to outrun me and then deciding that the best plan was to run at me."

Her mother raised her eyebrows and turned to her, "You did what Leia?"

Embarrassed, she looked down at her plate, "I was late."

A slight buzz cause her father to stand up and kiss his wife, "I'm afraid this entire debacle with the Imperial army showing up has caused my workload to be increased. Bye love, bye Leia."

Her mother also stood up and nodded her head politely, "I too have to take care of business… Caden… you wouldn't happen to know when Vader is returning?"

"No your Highness, but he did say he'd send a message ahead. There was some urgent business that called him away."

Her mother nodded and left, leaving Leia alone in the room with Caden. Slowly she began to munch on her food, her mind far away.

? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ?

A cloaked figure stepped outside of the passenger shuttle. She took a moment to enjoy the fresh air, before following everyone else out of the docking bag.

Stepping into the city, she could feel the ghostly fingers of the dark side on various objects. Around the streets stormtroopers patrolled, questioning people at random. Walking forward, she resisted the urge to pull her hood further over her head, knowing it would attract attention.

She moved through the crowd slowly, acting as if she had a destination, when in reality she knew where nothing was. People brushed past her rudely and she could taste the fear, even as it slowly dissipated. An old man stumbled against her and muttered a hasty apology. She shook her head and gave him a disapproving glare. A café by the side of the road caught her attention and she made her way to it.

"A table…" the droid asked.

"A table for two would be appreciated, my boyfriend seems to have gotten lost again. Sometimes I wonder what to do with him."

The droid rolled forward, showing her to a nice secluded bench perfect for a romantic couple. Her lips curled slightly in distaste, but she sat down and pulled a small band out of her pocket and pressed it.

A man with a red hat was walking to the restaurant and stopped at the droid, before heading her way. He walked up to her table and his eyes stopped on the band, her fingers playing with it.

"A nice day isn't it Emma?"

She let out a fake laugh, "Well Nick, do say hello to your girlfriend."

"Hello girlfriend," he whispered and sat down besides her and grabbed a menu.

"Crystal water and some Corellian whiskey for him please," she ordered.

The stranger turned to her and grinned, "Well now I know you're a Rebel. We were quite surprised you wanted to make a visit to us lowly folks on Alderaan."

She turned to him serious, "I was hoping Senator Organa would be able to join our cause, but lately he's become quiet. I wish to check on him and see if I can recruit him."

The man frowned and leaned in there "Good luck with him, rumor has it that he's totally pro Empire now and has called in the Empire to flush us out."

"What?" She asked, surprised, "I noticed a lot of stormtroopers around, but what do you mean with calling the Empire?"

He looked into her eyes, dead serious, "You missed Vader by mere seconds, he left this morning."

Hearing the name caused her heart to pound a little more. Vader, the Jedi killer, had nearly caught her. She thanked the Force that they hadn't met. In no way would she have been able to survive.

"What was he doing here?"

The man leaned back and accepted the drinks from the droid, "Well the rumor mill has been spinning. There's so many theories out there that it's hard to keep track of what my neighbors are doing. Vader was here hunting Rebels, but we got a friend in the Palace, no idea who, but they sent us a message and we scattered. We're beginning to regroup, but we're worried that Vader is gonna show up again, that he's just waiting for us to emerge again."

She took a sip of her crystal water and looked around, "How many did we lose?"

"Twenty men or so, some are being detained, but there's a chance for them to be released. We aren't compromises though, not yet."

"So you can arrange a meeting with the Senator? I want to know why he's changed."

Snorting, "The rumor mill has _all_ the reasons. We know it has something to do with the Princess. Sweet girl. Used to sneak out of the Palace to participate in races, and man, was she good. The thing is, she left with the king to Imp Center and everything has changed since. For whatever reason, the Empire has been taking a closer look at Alderaan and the battering ram was called in. Vader is a piece of work I tell you, a friend of mine working at the detention center told me you could hear the prisoner's' screams a whole section down, once Vader had a go. Says the machine can make a man break in less than ten minutes."

"That's not new. We knew he was a force to be reckoned with."

The man shook his head, "This is different, when you face the monster for real, when he's stalking your home world. The weird thing is he's the last person you'd consider for babysitting duty and he shows up on Alderaan _with_ the Princess. That's where some of the wildest theories come from. All of us knew she was adopted, I mean it was pretty big news here on Alderaan and some say she's the Emperor's daughter… or even Vader's. The one who came up with the girl being Vader's really did get their brain fried by a laser. They've got nothing in common. The Emperor's more likely, that girl can talk people into anything. Of course she hasn't realized that yet."

She laughed slightly, "Sounds like a character. But can you get me a meeting?"

He sighed again and rubbed his head, "I can pull some strings, but royals don't talk to anyone you know."

She frowned, hating that she'd have to reveal something about herself, "Give him a message. Tell him Snips would like to talk and she isn't leaving until she gets a meeting because she's as stubborn as ever."

? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ?

Behind Leia, Caden called her name while running after her. She in turn smiled and ducked into another corridor. Laughing, she began to run faster, enjoying the thrill of the chase. She weaved around people, slipping by them with relative ease. Amused eyes tracked her progress through the halls. She was unstoppable!

Something obstructed her path and she fell down to the floor, blinking in surprise. She could feel Caden approaching, but the source of her fall was out of sight. Gingerly, she propped herself up on her elbows and looked around. Caden's bold white figure was quickly gaining on her. A hooded stranger stood nearby, the only person she could've run into.

"Sorry," she murmured, "didn't see you there."

The stranger nodded, "It's quite alright, you seem to have had a good chase, although looking where you're going may help."

Leia smiled weakly, as she looked at the stranger quizzically, something about them felt… off, as if they weren't there. She felt Caden stopping beside her, his strong hand gripping her arm as he helped her to her feet.

"You okay?"

She rubbed her sore elbow, "Yeah Caden, just tripped. I'll be fine."

Caden nodded and turned to the stranger, his hand resting on the blaster, "Who are you?"

A wave of mistrust hit Leia and she glanced at the stranger in confusion as she spoke, "Aurora, I've got a meeting with Senator Organa."

Caden stepped in front of her, the hand not leaving the blaster, "Really? Then why are you in this corridor?"

The stranger didn't say anything for a while, but just turned to also look at Caden, "I don't see what the problem is. I wanted to take a walk while I wait for the Senator to finish up his meeting."

"What about I guide you to the office, we'll see if you really have a meeting," Caden growled and got out his blaster, pointing it at the stranger, "Walk."

Leia sighed and walked up to the stranger, studying the female. It seemed as if the stranger was hidden, but she could feel the grief. Whoever Aurora was, they had lost something important.

Her curiosity caused her to ask, "What are you meeting with my father about?"

Aurora stopped walking for a moment and resumed when Caden shoved the blaster into her back warningly, "You're the Princess? I didn't expect royalty to run around the palace causing chaos."

Snorting, "Chaos? What chaos? You have any proof for the supposed chaos I caused? I was just getting my morning exercise."

"And evading your guard," Aurora retorted.

This time Leia laughed and she could feel Aurora relaxing, a warm comforting feeling emanating from her. Somehow, the empty part of her from the morning was being filled by the stranger. She _knew_ that Aurora was trustworthy. As the stranger began to feel existent, her reservations about the stranger disappeared.

"Well, it makes it more fun. So you know Daddy or you're here because some busy somebody sent you?" 

"I met your father when I was younger, during the Clone Wars. I decided to say hello and see if he could help me in a business endeavor, a shipping company."

The statement contained lies and truth, which was which, she didn't know, so she continued to talk, "How did you meet during the Clone Wars? Did you fight? I think you fought. It must have been awesome, all those space battles…"

"I served in the army and your father happened to be a close friend of a my General's friend. Glad the war is over, it isn't fun watching everyone die around you. Wars don't make people great, they destroy and bring out the worst."

"Who was your General?" Caden interrupted.

Aurora was quiet for a moment, hesitant, "General Skywalker and he may have been a Jedi, but he was the best General one could ask for. He took care of his soldiers and together we destroyed the rust buckets."

Leia turned to Caden "Do you know about the Skywalker guy?" 

"General Skywalker, a Jedi Knight by the name of Anakin Skywalker served during the Clone Wars. He led the 501st Battalion which was known for almost always getting the job done. Vader killed him."

A memory niggled in the back of her mind, "Was Anakin married?"

This time Aurora spoke up, "Married? Jedi aren't allowed to marry. Why?"

Leia shrugged, "Just something I heard about some Anakin guy being married."

They stopped in front of her father's office and Caden rapped on the door. Her father slowly opened the door and then looked at Aurora. His eyes sparked with recognition and Leia was accosted by a sudden wave of fear.

"Hello… Aurora, I just finished in here. It is good to see you again. How's life been treating you?"

Aurora walked over to her father and gave a slight bow, "It's also good to see you again Senator. I can't remember the last time we met, seems like a lifetime ago, how things change."

Caden put the blaster back into his holster, "You seem to know this person. It's time for my break, DT-5952 will be watching the Princess in the meanwhile."

Another trooper emerged and walked up to Caden, they exchanged a couple quiet words, too far away for Leia to hear. DT-5952 walked over to her and stood still. Caden gave her a slight wave and left to take care of his personal issues.

"Shall we go on a walk?" Her father politely asked.

Leia didn't say anything and followed her father and Aurora through the Palace into the garden, as they talked about hyperspace routes. As her father entered a secluded area of the garden his tone grew more serious and Leia perked up, hoping that something interesting would come up.

"Are you bored Leia?" her father asked and at her affirmative nod, he continued, "Why don't you check what they're making in the kitchen, perhaps you can watch and learn. Maybe the next time you try your hand at cooking, it won't blow up by accident. I'd hurry though, your Aunt is finishing her massage in a couple of minutes."

Leia hugged her father and ran past Aurora, heading to the kitchen and hoping she'd be able to avoid her Aunt.

Before she was completely out of earshot, Aurora said "Your daughter reminds me of my Master for some reason."

? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ?

Healer A'Marls, Johnson Ben A'Marls on his birth certificate, commissioned by another Healer A'Marls, twenty-six years before the rise of the Empire on his birthday, was feeling the telltale signs of an oncoming panic attack. The last time he had panicked was when his father brought him to work and he had thrown up in the Fresher at the sight of all the blood. He had come far since his youth and made himself promising career, but currently he wished that he had gone with his passion and became a chef.

The hair glistened on the counter, mocking him. Swifts hands grabbed it and trimmed off the root; home to a bundle of DNA. Around him machines began to whir on, as he placed the root within the device to extract the DNA, multiply the strands, and sequence it. Waiting was a large part of the game and so he waited, trying to will away the invisible fingers closing around his throat.

An impossible task to complete.

The news of his promotion to the Imperial Navy had been met with excited tears at home. His mother had hugged him tightly, expressing her pride as he was following his father's footsteps. It was ironic that while his father was alive, he refused to do anything related to biology, but after his father passed away in the line of duty, he bad been drawn into the profession. Now he served on a Star Destroyer, a ship hosting a certain temperamental man who would kill him. He didn't know what he had done, but he had received an impossible task; to find the parents of the being who had produced the thin strand of hair.

Numerous challenges lay in front of him at identifying the parents. His biggest problem was that there was no guarantee that the parent's DNA information was in the system. The system had no information on citizens of the Outer Rim and on Core Worlds, entry of DNA information depended on the planet's policies. If he was lucky the parents worked in the Senate or in the army, the only places where entry of DNA information was mandatory. Supposedly the Senate was trying to further the reaches of the database, but sentients tended to be hesitant about sharing information that could potentially reveal every weakness of theirs.

Healer A'Marls turned on the computer as a machine beeped, alerting him that the DNA was being sequenced. He tapped his fingers on the desk as he watched the information come in, filling in the holes. For each gene the machine finished sequencing, it would search it against the data in the database. He wearily watched as the possible results narrowed down and then there were none. The only thing he knew was the hair's owner was female and human. His job had become a lot harder.

The healer closed his eyes wearily and took a sip of the Caf a droid had delivered. He had double checked the Empire's database and had even pulled up some planet's private databases. There was absolutely nothing, not even a close relative. He gingerly massaged his temples and looked at the data again, there was one thing he hadn't tried yet.

The program began to sift through the genes and using an old Republican study, it began to assign probabilities to certain regions for place of origin. For once he was lucky, the parents had various recessive mutations that only revealed themselves on certain worlds. The problem was that the two most likely worlds of origin happened to be Tatooine and Naboo, two worlds that were near complete opposites. Somehow her parents had managed to meet, when such worlds normally avoided each other religiously. Tatooine was a dead end though, the place was lawless and there was no such thing as records. Naboo, for being the Emperor's homeworld, also had a strange lack of any records pertaining to DNA on their citizens. He had met another dead end.

Two more cups of Caf later, Healer A'Marls was back on the computer, searching the Holoweb. It had occurred to him that a human who lived on Tatooine for numerous generations had to either be a moisture farmer or a slave. Neither of which would allow for offworld travelling. His searches found one Senator Amidala from Naboo, who frequently travelled the galaxy during the Clone Wars. All relevant information was above his clearance. For Tatooine there was Knight Skywalker, he didn't even dare to try to access the man's files. Not knowing what to do next, he decided to take a nap.

Twelve hours later and still no progress. Boredom had caused him to begin modelling what the owner's hair could look like, perhaps he'd be able to find the parents through facial recognition software, he doubted it. The image began to compile, revealing a rounded face with brown eyes. He stared at it, something familiar and with a start realized that the constructed image was showing the Princess of Alderaan. With a renewed hope he pulled up her file and found the word adopted, her place of birth unknown.

"Kriff!" he screamed out loud, the invisible fingers were tightening.

A message on his screen flashed, Vader was expecting results when he returned, in two hours.

"Kriff! Kriffing Vader, Kriffing Empire… I'm going to die… I'm going to die."

Desperation, boredom, a lack of other possible avenues, whichever one it was, caused him to take the various blood samples that he had collected and looking for matches from those.

The machine beeped again, against all odds he had a contester for the father. He looked at the blood sample and remembered that this vial was supposed to be recycled, coming from somewhere else on the ship and nobody was allowed to touch them. He looked at the code for origin and he felt nothing. The blood sample was from Vader's chamber.

He stared at the screen, at the Princess's face, her innocent face full of hope. It shouldn't be possible for her to be related to Vader. She had a good life and the truth about her parentage could destroy it, all of it. He would die either way, perhaps he could destroy the evidence. The tantalizing possibility of living stayed his hand. A rancor ran through his head. Checking the chronometer, he noticed he still had some time before Vader's arrival. Groaning he stood up to get something to eat.

When he returned with his tender piece of nerf steak, he was greeted by the echoing sound of Vader's respirator. The black armor was leaning over his workstation. He stopped in the doorway, unsure what to do. Vader straightened and turned to him, then he felt his vision to blur and his heart burned,

_You did well Healer A'Marls._

? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ?

**I hope you liked the chapter and some of you may have guessed at Aurora's true identity. She'll be guest starring sometimes, I plan on her being in the next chapter. She was was part of the reason that this chapter was so hard to write... annoying characters not wanting to talk.**

**I loved the review telling me my characters were flawed and realistic, yay! Keep those reviews coming. :)**

**I've decided to start recommending stories, one Star Wars story focusing on Luke, Leia, or Vader, and one in whatever category catches my attention.**

**MS-16 Z Jaeger****: A Second Chance**

**-This is a rather unique take on time travel. Featuring: Vader**

**hctiB-notsoB****: I See the Moon**

**-A Harry Potter Avengers crossover that is well… awesome. Featuring: Harry Potter and Bruce Banner.**


	15. Ch 15: A Jedi in a Palace

**This chapter is un-betaed.**

**Another chapter on time for my lovely readers. Two reviewers raised some issues that I'd like to clear up. One reviewer stated that Anakin and his mother weren't born on Tatooine. Unfortunately neither Shmi or Anakin have a birth planet listed, so taking creative license, Shmi's family was from Tatooine. **

**The other reviewer asked about the timeline because they were confused by me mentioning an Inquisitor. Looking back, I can see how that caused confusion. Time wise this story begins ten years after ROTS and Star Wars: Rebels is still five years away. I'm sure that before Rebels, there were Inquisitors running around the galaxy and one may have happened to meet an unfortunate demise. **

**Star Wars belongs to Disney.**

? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ?

"Leia right?"

The question caught Leia unaware and she whirled around, watching as Caden lifted his blaster preemptively. Aurora, the stranger, stood there, the hood still obscuring most of her face.

"What are you doing here?" Caden growled and Leia could feel her hairs raising at his threatening tone.

To Leia surprise Arora remained unfazed, "I was never here, you have something important to do."

A strange feeling rushed past Leia, it lingered on the edge of her conscious and she could feel the way it moved nearly alive. Somehow it was familiar… it was different, but inherently the same. The knowledge of what it was lurked in her mind, just out of reach. There also was the urge to trust her, a feeling telling her that Aurora meant no harm, that she was family… almost.

"You were nev-" Caden stopped speaking abruptly and aimed the blaster ay Aurora, "What the kriff was that! You're not getting to Leia."

Leia's eyes widened as she recognized the feeling… the _Force_!

A slight hand wave appeared this time, "Leia is safe with me. You have to make some reports and check on security. I was never here."

"I have some reports to file and review security. Leia will be fine."

Leia backed away fearfully as Caden began to partially parrot and another strong feeling rushed past her.

"I was never here."

"You were never here," Caden replied and he marched outside.

Leia watched the door close behind Caden and all of a sudden she was running, running to the door, away from the imminent danger. A scream was lodged in her throat as she tried to reach the door. Strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her back.

"Shh… it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you."

She shoved herself out of the hold and backed against the wall, her heart hammering. _No longer was she at her home, she was in Vader's palace and the Jedi was there. Tim was also there and they had stopped running. The Jedi was there and he was shouting. He was shouting and spit was flying. A blue lightsaber was being waved in her face and she was so frightened. The energy was pooling up inside of her, demanding to be released, but Vader was nearby and she was going to die._

Somehow she was able to step back into the present, to remember that she was home, on Alderaan. Aurora was still standing near her, not crossing an invisible line. The hood had been lowered and Leia could now see who the person was. She could see the strange blue stripes and the orange skin and how hidden muscles moved with the agility of a predator.

"Who are you?" she whispered, "What do you want?"

Aurora (if that even was her name), didn't move, nor did she turn away, "I'm not going to hurt you young one. I'm a Jedi."

Leia remembered her father's stories, the tales of the Jedi, their greatness, but she also remembered the man with yellow eyes, the one who had claimed to be a Jedi, the one who had wanted to _kill. _Maybe Aurora didn't mean harm, but there was nothing to say she didn't. The only reason she even considered the idea of trusting Aurora because there was the strange feeling of family, the Force that was whispering to her. But Caden had walked out of the door, doing something that he'd never usually doing,.. Leia no longer could say that her feeling were _her_ feelings.

"You're a liar."

Recoiling, "I do not mean to lie. I just want people to be safe."

"So you're going to kill me," and with those words Leia prepared herself to die, with a fight.

Confusion filled Aurora's face and she shook her head, "I don't kill people. Jedi don't kill… unless there are no other options."

"The greater good," she sneered, there was no such thing.

Aurora grabbed a small cylinder out of fold in the clothes, hidden from prying eyes flawlessly. Leia's eyes widened as she saw the object and her stomach clenched. The object was a lightsaber. It hurt to know that Caden would be blamed for her death when he had been taken advantage of. It hurt to know that she'd never see her parents again. Surprisingly it hurt to think about never seeing Lord Vader again. The scary thing about death was the lack of the knowledge and the knowledge that it was the end.

The lightsaber clattered against the floor and she watched detachedly as it rolled up to her. Keeping her eyes on Aurora she picked it up and examined the thing. A small push of the button caused the blade to extend, crystal white. Leia looked back to Aurora and the small smile on her lips.

"I'm not going to hurt you Leia, I don't want to hurt you. I just wanted to talk to you."

"Why?"

"You can use the Force… and you know how to shield yourself. You weren't expecting me, so I caught the barest flickers and just now, your fear confirmed my suspicions."

If a random Jedi could discover her, the Emperor could also, "What do you want?"

"I'm curious to know who taught you how to shield yourself. As a favor to someone I once knew, I'd like to help you. I want to give you the chance, the choice to be safe. You could leave and it'd be ruled a kidnapping, nobody would get hurt."

The offer was so tempting, "Vader would find us."

The voice was soft and calming, "Does he know?"

Fear shot through her as she uttered of the forbidden subject, "He taught me how to shield, so the Emperor wouldn't know."

"It's okay," Aurora whispered, "Did he hurt you?"

Shaking her head, "No, he protected me. He taught me how to control, so I'd be safe."

A hand settled on her shoulder and she was drawn into a hug, "Do you want to leave?"

"Yes," she replied, "no... " groaning, "I don't know. I just want everything to be normal."

"You don't have to make up your mind right now, what about I teach you so you can protect yourself. We can decide from there. "

? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ?

Bail closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. He was in his office, a small room with an expensive wood desk and a roaring fireplace that kept him warm. Everything was so difficult lately. He had thought it to be so simple, to stop fighting the Empire and ensure Leia's safety.

It wasn't.

The Rebellion, it definitely deserved to be named as an organization now, had sent Ahsoka to him, to try to convince him to lend his aid. The sight of her standing next to his daughter and the clone trooper had nearly given him a heart attack. Vader was already taking an interest in Leia, now his former apprentice was quite happy to join him in observing Leia. She, unlike Vader, also recognised her as Anakin's daughter. It surprised him that she did when Vader couldn't.

He picked up another holopad as he began to read through new proposals that were to be discussed for the next session after break. On another holopad, the one for official work communications, was a list of proposals that the Emperor wanted his support on. He frowned as he browsed through them, many of them feeling wrong for him. The ones that caught his attention were the seemingly inconsequential items. The increased fundings for an Imperial Academy on Lothal seemed something that the Emperor wouldn't have an opinion on, something he'd see the governor initiating. Perhaps it was to test his willingness to do as he was told.

The further down he scrolled, the more confused he was. Sure, there were the demands he expected, like shooting down proposals to initiate a more democratic approach, but the closing of certain hyperlanes… was strange.

His fingers reached for the datapad that Ahsoka had given him, something he instinctively wanted to destroy. Glancing around the room, he hoped to find the hidden recording devices, of course he saw none. He knew he was being watched, he could feel the ghostly eyes of Imperial Intelligence watching him wherever he went.

Pretending to be researching the various proposals, he peeked a glance down at the datapad. Ahsoka, apparently in hope of convincing him, had put together a list of Imperial atrocities, things that made his stomach reel. As he skipped to the end, to the most recent activities, he wanted to personally kill Vader. Outline in the cold words of statistics, of numbers without any personal meaning, he saw the latest uprising against the rebellion and how it was brutally ended. The worst part was he knew Leia had been with Vader at the time.

Willing himself to look away from the numbers, the civilian casualties and soldiers tortured for information, he scrolled through the other tidbits of information. Part of him wondered who Ahsoka's spy was, such information wasn't found lying around. His eyes narrowed as he read about the eradication of an entire slave force in Imperial Sector 11B-76, the same sector which was mentioned in a proposal to be removed from the control of the Regional Governor and to be handed to a Grand Moff. He kept scanning the text in search for more similarities, and the more he found, the more concerned he became.

He checked the bills again and using the Holonet, he began to research the seemingly innocent requests from the Emperor. Following old reports he discovered a trail of money, money leading into small projects, which happened to supposedly produce stuff. Unfortunately he couldn't track down the products, even after calling other friends of his.

The com buzzed, "Your highness, Tarkin's shuttle has arrived."

"Thanks for the update, tell him I'm ready to see him if he is."

He ended the connection and stood up, walking to the window. Something fishy was going on, but he couldn't turn to the Ahsoka, Leia's life was on the line. He refused to play with her life, she was his daughter. He looked back at his desk and found the datapad, knowing he had to destroy it. He picked it up and slipped it into his coat. Slowly walking over to the fireplace, he bent down as if he was warming his hands, and let the datapad drop.

The door of his office opened, and Tarkin strode in, "Hello Senator, I would say thank you for the invitation, but we both knew you sent it because it'd be rude not to, and I accepted only because it gave me an excuse to see Vader's little operation here. How's it going by the way, doesn't look like it's going well?"

Bail frowned and walked back to his desk, remaining standing, "Vader hopes to find some Rebels and already has. I wish, as much as he, to not have to worry about them ever again."

Tarking grabbed a chair and sat down, "Well, I asked the Emperor and he gave me permission to look into the situation in Vader's _absence. _Vader can sometimes… lack the refinement needed to get things done."

Bail slowly took a seat, raising his eyebrows, "In my, well rather limited experience, Vader seems to be perfectly capable getting the information he wants."

Scoffing, "And that's why he is babysitting your daughter?"

Taking a breath, he glared at the Moff, "The Emperor thought it would be a beneficial arrangement. Vader doesn't do most of the _babysitting_, a clone trooper does."

"How typical for a devotee of an ancient religion trusts his charge's safety to an obsolete piece of equipment. Speaking of your daughter, have you _ever_ taught her about respect?"

Bail could feel the incoming headache as he looked at Tarkin and with a long suffered sigh he asked, "What has she done now?"

Tarkin leaned forward, "This isn't the first time you've had such a complaint? Yes? She does her best to insult me all the time. With a bit of training, that tongue could decimate people, right now she's being a brat."

"I'll talk to her," the again went unsaid.

"See that you do do. I'll be watching."

Tarkin prepared to stand up, but Bail looked down at his holopad with various Senate proposals, "Just a moment Tarkin, I may have found something worthy of your attention."

Haughtily, "What coud you've found worthy of my attention?"

"It seems the Empire has been losing supplies and equipment, some of the volatile nature," picking up his holopad, "The most noteworthy of these loses, are the kyber crystals. It's probably not necessary to mention that these crystals can be used to power weapons of unimaginable power. Supplies and money is routed through dummy corporation who then supposedly send their product elsewhere. Whoever set the system up was a genius, but I did some digging and these dummy companies simply feed each other. There's nothing being produced."

"Why are you so concerned?"

"Wouldn't you be? The kyber crystals can make some of the most lethal weapons and I suspect they aren't being sold on the black market. Besides the crystals, there are huge quantities of steel and various other metals disappearing. I doubt I've found them all, but from what I have discovered, there's enough to build something larger than a Star Destroyer, a tiny moon is my guess. The only criminal organization I can think of that could pull this off would be Black Sun!"

Tarkin didn't say anything, but Bail could see the fear in his face.

"I tremble to think of what could be done with such a weapon."

This time Tarkin spoke, "Excuse me, I must talk to the Emperor about this development."

Having excused himself, Tarkin walked out if the door, leaving Bail alone in his office, feeling as if his every move was being spied upon and he had just committed a grave mistake.

? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ?

The Emperor stared at the com and the light flashing to indicate it was high priority. The message was from Tarkin and that brought up the interesting question of what Tarkin could've found to be considered high priority on Alderaan hunting Rebels, when Vader couldn't. Suppressing a groan, he answered the com.

"Your highness, I've an urgent matter to speak with you about."

"I'd hope so Tarkin," he waited for Tarkin to continue, "Well spit it out. What's this most urgent matter you must speak to me of?"

"It concerns the Death Star you highness."

Palpatine sat up straighter at the mention of his pet weapon, "What about it?"

"Senator Organa managed to find our supplies. He believes that Black Sun is constructing a super weapon the size of a tiny moon."

"Impossible," he hissed his eyes flashing yellow, "That's impossible."

"No your highness, he told me himself of his suspicions."

"Find out who he has told and what else may know. Eliminate the ISB agents watching him. I'll call for Lord Vader."

"Your highness, how am I supposed to discover who he told?"

"Arrest him," he replied, the answer obvious.

"Right away your Majesty."

Palpatine swore softly, he had to prevent an uprising, "_Legally_ arrest the Senator. He's popular enough that an unjust arrest will cause people to join the fledgeling Rebellion."

"Your highness, I doubt any Rebels will be able to organize themselves to such a degree. Also how am I to legally arrest the Senator, if he had done anything wrong we'd have arrested him already."

"Fool," he hissed, "The Rebels will become stronger when the populus becomes incentivized to join them. An Empire with no one in it, isn't an Empire. Make sure you do a good frame job on the Senator, he'll have to be publicly executed as a traitor."

"Of course your Majesty."

The Emperor closed his eyes for a second, "And Tarkin, the only ones you're authorized to kill are the ISB agents. The only one who you can announce that will be publicly executed is Organa. We need the Royal Family to keep order."

"Of course your Majesty, it'll be done."

Palpatine turned off the com and sent a message to Vader that they needed to talk as soon as possible. Through the Force he could feel the currents of change, things were veering off the path he had foreseen. Some of the differences would be small, others large, colossal even. It unnerved him that the currents were changing, that no longer he knew where the water would drag him under. Something had shifted and he didn't know what. Things were changing…

The com turned on as Vader responded, kneeling in the Hologram. Palpatine observed his apprentice for a minute, well aware that kneeling caused Vader great agony. It had been an intentional _feature_ of the suit.

"Lord Vader, how goes your mission."

"Well my Master."

"A situation has arisen on Alderaan, " Palpatine paused as he noticed a strange emotion roll off his apprentice, "It seems our friend Senator Organa has nearly discovered the Death Star"

"I'll take care of him," Vader replied, eagerness oozing off of him.

"Tarkin is managing the situation, " he rolled his eyes in annoyance at the skepticism washing from Vader, "Yes Vader, he'll manage. I know you're eager, but the situation at your end has to be dealt with first."

Feeling the power pool in Vader he raised an eyebrow and watched worriedly as it was released, "It's done."

Warningly, "Vader, what did you do?"

His apprentice raised his head, "The traitor is dead. The situation is dealt with and I'm confident the regional governors can deal with the aftermath."

Now worry tinged his voice, "Exactly what did you do?"

"I've managed to narrow down the possible problem areas and possible traitors. I've dropped the ceiling on them. The fire will take care of any remaining survivors."

Sometimes the _efficiency_ Vader displayed, seriously worried Palpatine, "You were supposed to be subtle."

"No one knows I was here. There was an unfortunate tragic accident, there were no survivors. Problem solved."

"Very well Vader, you may proceed to Alderaan, but be aware that such behavior isn't tolerated despite your admirable desire to destroy the Rebels and a certain Senator."

"I'm yours to command Master."

"Yes, yes," he snapped back, "That's why I'm the Master and you do my bidding. Be aware though Vader, should any connection to your previous life exist-"

Interrupting, "There's none Master. Skywalker is dead."

"I'd hope so Vader, for your sake," continuing, "you should be aware that there is a party that Organa is hosting, so please don't cause a diplomatic outcry. Also, I believe the Nabberries are in attendance."

"Why should I be concerned?"

"Because you still show an idiotic amount of devotion to your departed wife."

"I'll strive to do better Master."

Getting a rise out of his apprentice was in certain cases impossible. Recently he felt his apprentice slipping, falling away from his teachings and control. Soon he'd need new methods of control.

"Go to Alderaan Vader."

The com turned off leaving Palpatine to ponder the possible betrayal from his apprentice and the strange shifts in the Force.

? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ?

Two Stormtroopers marched into his office. Behind them, Bail could see more waiting Stormtroopers.

Calmly, he asked "What is the problem gentlemen?"

A trooper moved behind him and grabbed his wrists, causing Bail to look at the other trooper confused, "What's the meaning of this?"

The cuffs clicked around his wrists tightly causing him to wince slightly. Walking through the doors, Tarkin revealed himself, a cruel smirk on his face. Bail's eyes widened and he hoped Ahsoka was far away.

Tarkin strode up to him and picked up his datapad, "You're under arrest Senator Organa. You've been found guilty of treason."

Desperately Bail tried to move, to protest the verdict, "What have I done? I've not broken any Imperial laws!"

Tarkin motioned two stormtroopers to begin searching his desk, "We have evidence that you've been supplying weapons to a criminal organizations. Furthermore you're guilty of killing Moff Lewis and hindering an Imperial investigation."

Bail had been expecting something along the lines of plotting treason and being in contact with Rebels, but the charges, "What? I haven't done anything like that!"

Tarkin walked up to him, staring directly into his eyes, "I'm sure that as we begin our investigation more of your illicit dealings will be revealed," he turned to the stormtrooper, "Are the binders secure?"

The stormtrooper tightened the binders again, causing Bail to shout out in pain, "He's secure sir."

"Good," Tarkin replied before turning back to Bail, "Having been found guilty-"

"What about my trial?" he cried out frantically.

The stormtrooper cuffed him on the head and Tarkin continued, "Having been found guilty of treason and therefore a traitor, you've given up your citizenship. From this moment on, you're no longer part of the Empire and as such, no longer a recipient to your rights. The only right you have is your execution which must occur within the next five years. Anything you wish to say traitor?"

Tears began to form in his eyes as he thought if what would happen, "This is a misunderstanding. You've got to believe me, I'm innocent. I'll do-"

In a bored voice, "Take him to a maximum security cell."

Bail kept his head down as the stormtroopers marched him along the hall, past the gaping servants. As the blasters slammed into his back and when he stumbled, he didn't say anything. He was a dead man walking to his funeral. The funny thing was he had always imagined being killed by Vader's hands, for his arrest to be made by Vader. Apparently he had a self inflated ego.

The two stormtroopers shoved him into a cell and he skidded onto the floor. Groaning he tried to sit up and lean against the wall, when the door opened again to reveal the two stormtroopers. Together they carried a bucket of water, which was quickly dumped on top of him. He shivered and the lights were brightened. He knew that his most miserable days were about to begin.

It may have been a few hours, or maybe a day, Bail couldn't know, when Tarkin stepped into the cell and ordered the stormtroopers to drag him into the interrogation room.

In the cold room, forever changed since Vader's arrival, Bail sat down in the chair. The walls were once welcoming and invited an air of trust, the people of Alderaan didn't believe in violence and the room had reflected that. Since the Empire's visit, the walls had become white and everything was cold. The table and chair itself was made of metal, some of the most uncomfortable metal he had ever met. Around the room, Bail could see various storage cabinets and equipment. Everything that would ever be needed was contained in the small room.

Tarkin took a seat in front of him and studied him. The cold eyes never leaving his shivering corpse. When Tarkin moved, it was to bring a cup of Caf to his mouth. Bail watched jealously.

At last Tarkin brought out a datapad and leaned forward, "You know Organa, well I guess it's Prisoner 381 now, you've caused us a lot of trouble. It's quite true that you haven't, to our knowledge, committed any of the crimes you've been accused of."

Weakly, "What?"

Tatkin shook his head ruefully, "Your investigation into Senate proposals caused your demise. You've accidentally trodden too near a top secret project, and since I'm the only person you'll ever see before your execution again, I can tell you all of this."

Bail absently noticed there was no one inside of the white coffin. He wondered how Leia was and hoped for her safety. He didn't trust Tarkin and hoped that the man wouldn't try to use Leia or Breha.

Tarkin continued, "You see, I'm in charge of a little project. It is called the Death Star and the people who know of it would fit inside this room… well if we excluded Vader. The Death Star, when complete, will be a battle station the size of a small moon and with enough firepower to destroy an entire planet."

"That's," he shook his head in horror, "a monstrosity. You can't just destroy planets!"

"Well, we will. You won't have to worry about it though, you won't be alive at that point. What we need to know is who you've told of your discoveries or who else may also find find themselves discovering such information. "

He shook his head, "No one, I just discovered it the day you arrived."

Tarkin looked disappointed at the answer, "What about your wife?"

He shook his head.

"Your daughter?"

"No, never."

Tarkin played a holovid off him and Ahsoka walking through the gardens, "What about this… Aurora."

"No, I didn't say anything."

Tarkin pressed on, "What does she know?"

"Nothing, nothing!" he cried, it was too much.

Tarkin stood up and began to pace behind him, outside of visibility range, "Funny thing is I don't believe you."

"Nothing, nothing."

"You see we found a melted datapad in your fireplace, our techs are working on recovering the information it contained. What about you tell me?"

"I found it and didn't want anything to do with it, I slipped it into the fireplace!"

Tarkin slammed his fist down on the table in front of him, "We know you have Rebel connections. We've found your old communications, you were at least a Rebel sympathiser. I think you were more and unless you want to be in a world of pain, you're going to tell me something!" Tarkin pointed at the hooded figure, "Who is _she?_"

He coughed weakly, "No one. Her name is Auror. She's an old friend."

"Should I bring in your daughter Prisoner? Will she make you talk?"

The door slid open behind him, stopping Tarkin. Bail looked up at Tarkin and saw how he seemed to be gazing at someone.

"Hello Inquisitor, what are you doing here?"

The cold voice washed over Bail, making him shiver even more, "ISB found a mention of General Skywalker. I'm an Inquisitor, I hunt down the Jedi. Any mention of them will cause us to search for the source."

"You're going to have to wait, Prisoner 381 is being stubborn. My orders are from the Emperor, you can have him after I have the necessary info."

"Very well," the cold voice replied, "I'll be back."

Tarkin sat back in the chair, "Should I call for your daughter?"

"No, I'll talk."

Tarkin leaned forward, "What was on the datapad?"

"Aurora was sent to recruit me and slipped me the datapad when I refused, it detailed the conquests of the Empire."

"You can be reasonable," Tarkin pulled out a water flask and a cup, "Thirsty?"

Bail nodded and eagerly watched as Tarkin poured the water in and handed him the cup. Bail thankfully drank the water, letting it replenish his dwindling energy. He looked back to Tarkin and was struck by a wave of dizziness. Too late, he recognized the water as drugged.

"Who is Aurora?"

? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ?

Ahsoka watched Leia nod and she prepared herself to probe Leia's mind. Each time that she tried, it became harder, Leia seemed to have a natural affinity for shielding her mind. Slowly she moved against the child's mind, scanning the solid walls and gently pushing on them. The walls remained strong and resilient.

Ahsoka pushed against the firm walls, trying to break in. They wavered slightly, but held firm. She pushed again and the walls fell down rapidly, drawing her into the deep recesses of Leia's mind. There was one problem, there were more walls. She smiled and gently pushed outwards and the walls gave away, letting her leave.

Impressed, "Good job Leia. That was a nice trap you had there, but I'd be careful."

"A strong opponent can just batter down my walls, I know, I know."

She smiled and walked over to Leia, "Well I think you'd stand a chance against the Inquisitors."

"The who?"

"They," she began, "are a group of Force-sensitives trained by Vader to hunt Jedi. They know the basics of mental manipulation and are well versed in the art of interrogation. They're not a threat to any skilled Jedi, but are quite capable of tracking them down and pointing Vader in the right direction."

"How come Lord Vader doesn't know about you? How come he hasn't found you?"

She smiled grimly, imagining the machine bearing down on her, "I left the Jedi Order during the Clone Wars, I have the training of a Jedi, but there isn't any records of me since then. I assume the Empire believes me to be dead. If you come with me me I can teach you how to be a Jedi and we can start a new order."

The suspicion reappeared on Leia's face, "Why am I so special for you to want to help me? I'm not powerful or anything."

Something tore at her heart as she listened to Leia. The Princess didn't seem to trust anyone. She quelled the rising anger directed at Vader as she wondered what he had done to paint the Jedi in such villainous light.

"My Master-"

"You're a slave," Leia cried out in horror, "You said you were a Jedi…"

The look of disgust and hatred at the mention of slavery caused her to do a double take. No longer stood a young princess in front of her, instead Anakin stood there in all of his glory. She could feel something hitching in her throat as she was reminded of Anakin. She missed her former Master terribly, she missed his smiles and his teasing, the fondness in his eyes, the missions they went on together. Part of her refused to believe that Anakin was dead, even when his daughter stood before her. Anakin would've never left his child.

"The Jedi use the term Master for their teacher, it's a term of respect… and for many Padawans," Ahsoka paused to look at Leia's confused face, "Padawan is the name given to students, many of us considered the term Master as a term of endearment. My Master was a great man, he always helped people and he taught me so much. You remind me of him. I guess I'm selfish, but I feel as if you're the last part of him to exist and I want to honor his memory. He'd have kept you safe too."

Ahsoka looked at Leia and her thoughtful expression. Right now she just wanted to take care of her, to take her away, to keep her away from Vader. She wouldn't force Leia to do join her though, but she wanted to stay, to protect the child of her Master.

"What's your real name?"

She smiled, "My name is-"

Leia cut her off, shaking her head, "Don't tell me. I know you said I could keep an Inquisitor out of my mind, but Lord Vader could find out easily. Sometimes I feel that he's in my head, that he belongs there. "

Her spare lightsaber sprung to her hand as she heard the door slide open. Begin it stood Caden, his blaster raised. Surprisingly she felt no fear from Leia, just relief. The clone trooper also betrayed no fear, just worry. The blaster remained pointed at her.

"I don't know who you are," Caden began, "but I suggest you release Princess Leia. Lord Vader is coming and he'll take care of you _Jedi_."

"Why do you think I'm a Jedi?"

The clone trooper scoffed, "Imagine my surprise when Tarkin calls me to bring the Princess and I can't remember why she isn't there with me. Should you try to do whatever you did again, I'll shoot you mind rapist."

She stood still, trying to process the clone's angry behavior and how he had been able to break free from her mental hold on him, "Leia can do whatever ever she wants. If she wants to go with you, she can. If she wants to go with me, you'll never find us."

Next to her Leia shifted as the clone growled back, "The Inquisitor will take care of you easily. If you go on your own, _maybe_ you have a chance to escape Lord Vader's wrath."

Things were starting to become increasingly complicated, "I can deal with the Inquisitor, but I know what goons like Tarkin are capable of, I don't think it'd be wise for Leia to be surrendered to his clutches."

The clone had a rather surprising answer, "That's why I told him no. He only wants her because Organa has been arrested for treason and he's probably not talking."

"No Daddy!" Leia turned to Ahsoka, her face angry, "This is all your fault. If you hadn't come Daddy would still be fine!"

Ahsoka ignored the blaster and knelt down next to Leia, "Believe me I didn't want this to happen, this wasn't my intention."

Once again the clone trooper surprised her, "It wasn't the Jedi's fault. The formal charges are for the murder of Moff Lewis and the selling of weapons. "

"What," Leia cried out, "Lord Vader killed Lewis and Daddy hates weapons."

Ahsoka looked at the clone, "Why's the Senator being framed? It seems like a bit too much work for the Empire."

"I wouldn't know, it's not within my jurisdiction," something buzzed and the clone looked up, a sense of victory emanating from him, "Time's up. Vader is arriving."

The Force confirmed the words and an avalanche of darkness descending upon her causing her to gasp in pain. As she bent over at the oppressive weight, she noticed how Leia almost seemed to be relieved. With great effort Ahsoka straightened and ignit her lightsaber, holding it out in front of her.

"Leia," she whispered, "You have to decide now."

The Princess looked at the clone, visibly struggling with the decision, "I'm sorry."

"Leia," he said warningly, "What are you doing?"

Ahsoka waited and tried to ignore the tingling through the Force. The old bond she had with her Master was acting up again, unknown feelings washing through. The only feeling she could identify was the desire to protect, to insure the safety of someone.

"Go," Leia cried turning to her, "Go and don't come back. I need to help my Dad."

Ashoka eyed the young girl and nodded, "Perhaps we will meet again."

Ashoka didn't wait for a reply and shot forward, the lightsaber easily defecting the clone's blaster bolt. Using the Force she called for her other lightsaber and then she ran.

She ran past the stormtroopers, easily deflecting their shots.

_Pain…_

She ran towards the landing bay, her pounding feet echoing through the halls. She could feel the dark presence closing in, its power infinitely greater than any other darksider she had met. Vader, like Dooku, was a Sith Lord. Her lightsaber swung to deflect more stray shots.

_Leia… protect… Jedi…_

She rounded a corner and ran into reinforcements. There was no time to hesitate, no time for fear or second thoughts. The Force push scattered the troops and those who dared to approach her were felled by her lightsaber. She had to hurry.

_Jedi… kill… destroy… danger…_

Rounding the last corner, a warning from the Force caused her to duck as a lightsaber whirled through the air. The landing bay, a ten second sprint away, was blocked by the Sith Lord.

_Jedi… familiar… who… Leia…_

Ashoka brought her lightsabers up and charged. Her only chance for survival was to reach a ship, she didn't kid herself that she had a chance.

_Ashoka…_

She threw herself to the side and charged, barely avoiding the Force-blast. Her lightsabers raised she swung forward, hoping to slip past. The red blade easily intercepted the swing and as she switched into a reversed grip in hope of surprising her opponent, he caught it with ease.

_Padawan… growing… Ahsoka Tano…_

She shivered as she felt her name echo darkly across the bond. He was a monster…

"Do you know who I am?" Vader rumbled as he slammed her into a wall.

Groaning, "A Sith Lord. You'll not kill me, like you did my Master."

One of her lightsabers flew out of her hand and the black claw gripped her throat, "Do you know what happened to your Master?"

Clawing at the hand, "He's dead, you probably killed him. Did you enjoy it?"

All of a sudden the hand released her and she slid down, "I did not kill your Master…"

Ahsoka nodded as she leaned against the wall to stand up again. The Sith Lord's Force-presence pressed down on her, threatening her meager grasp on consciousness. It felt so familiar, just darker than imaginable.

_Ahsoka my Padawan…_

Vader felt so much like Anakin that it hurt. She called in the Force and pushed him away.

Snarling at him, "Stop it! Stop pretending to be like him, you're a monster nothing else."

"Tell me why did you leave, why?"

The dark presence was nearly suffocating, bearing down on her and compressing her lungs. Oxygen wasn't entering her bloodstream. Her vision darkened slightly and she swayed, but her remaining lightsaber remained in her hand. She saw the hanger bay and ran as fast as she could.

_No… mine… mine… join me child…_

Something wrapped around her legs, stopping her sprint. She turned around to look at Vader, who was advancing steadily as if he was in no hurry. Ashoka's self-preservation instincts disagreed with the sentiment and were trying to find a way out. Her solution, one born of desperation, was to crash in the ceiling.

_No escape, soon you'll join me… _

The ceiling creaked and groaned. Cracks began to form, a spider web of weaknesses. Vader himself stopped and looked upwards, finally releasing his grip on her. He began to counter her efforts, but Ashoka was winning with the aid of gravity, slowly. As she made a last pull, her eyes wandered over to a small running figure.

"Leia no!"

The child looked up and began to run backwards, but she'd never make it to safety in time. Vader himself looked at Leia and then back at her. Should Vader want to, he could stop her easily, she was too close to him and distracted by the Princess. His helmet swiveled and turned to look at Leia again.

The ceiling came crashing down… on both of them.

? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ?

**Hope you enjoyed this epic chapter and sorry for the cliffhanger, there was nowhere where I could end this chapter without it being a cliffhanger. Go drop a review, they make me write faster.**

**Recommendations:**

**Talicor: Sand Castles**

**-A very bittersweet one-shot about Luke and Vader.**

**Malicean: Food Scandal**

**-Features Vader and OCs, but is expertly well done and I find it rather amusing.**


	16. Ch 16: Family Aftermath

**I'm incredibly sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I have excuses, like internet problems and such, but if I'm being honest it is more of a me problem. I've had to sort through some personal issues, which I'm still trying to work through and writing helps a lot. Unfortunately writing while feeling guilty because your family forbids you to do so, is hard. I'll keep writing and won't give up, but I thank everyone the remains patient with me.**

**Normally a long chapter is a makeup treat, but this time I have a character showing up, who will continue to exist. I won't spoil the surprise yet.**

**In other news, I've opened a poll to address issues with this story approaching the time line of Star Wars Rebels. (Okay, there are still at least three more chapters before we are anywhere near there.) The poll is there mostly to help me with tagging and not being an evil person who spoils things. I'll still do what I think the best idea is, but I'll try to take your thoughts into account. Personally I'm leaning towards option 5 or a time skip. **

**Here's the long awaited chapter.**

? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ?

Leia tried to scream, tried to shout, as huge chunks of rocks hurtled towards her. She was going to die and there was nothing she could do about it. Never had she felt so weak, so absolutely useless.

The huge rock stopped in midair and she let out a cry in surprise. It hung there for a moment and then moved away. Her heart was beating and pounding in her chest and she looked around in a daze, not seeing anything. A dark creature moved to her and its power pushed on her, making her shiver in fright.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, a voice urged her to trust the darkness, that it was safe and right. The monster would protect her, but her attention was caught by another being. An angel was standing in the room and it looked at her, light shining from it and threatening to blind her. It was so pretty and the monster closed in on Leia, pressing her to the ground and sheltering her. The angel was sad though and Leia lifted her arm, trying to reach it.

The monster seemed to get darker as she tried to reach the angel and the power pushed around her. It told her to stay, but she didn't like the darkness. She wanted the angel. The darkness wanted to destroy the angel. The angel was moving closer, it would help, but the monster seemed to grow more feral as the angel approached and Leia could feel its intent. It too wanted the angel, but it didn't like it.

She frowned and looked to the angel again. She liked the angel and didn't want the monster to make it also a monster. There were monsters everywhere, she could feel them, close by and far away. Perhaps there were other angels, but the monsters were more powerful.

"Bye," she whispered, the angel had to be safe.

The angel stopped moving, seemingly hesitating and Leia wanted to cry. The angel had to go if it wished to remain an angel.

"Go," she cried and the monster stiffened.

She tried to reach out the angel, to show it the way to safety, but the darkness clamped down on her and then pushed the angel. The angel looked at her and then nodded, before floating away.

"Goodbye Leia…"

A small smile formed on her face, the angel was going to be safe. Gathering her strength against the darkness she tried to say goodbye, but the darkness was there to stop her and it forced her to let go. The light was still there and she grasped it, but then it was gone and she let out a cry of pain. The world turned dark.

_It was dark Leia noticed. The darkness was strange, for on the horizon she could see a sliver of light and if she turned the other direction, there was also the faint aftershadow of day time. The second thing she noticed was the sand, the sand ran through her toes and warmed her feet. The sand was everywhere, there was nothing but sand and the sky. The third thing she noticed was the boy, a boy that blended in with the sand, but looked at her in happiness._

"_You're back!" he cried and stood up hastily._

"_What?" she murmured as she tried to understand where she was and who the boy was._

"_I saw you a couple of times, but then you weren't there, and I wondered if you were okay. Are you okay? I'm really glad to see, do you want to see my room? I'm not supposed to be outside, but the stars are pretty. Do you think they're pretty too?"  
_

_Leia blinked as she looked at the vaguely familiar boy, who she could never remembering having seen before, "Who are you?"  
_

_His face fell and Leia felt slightly guilty until he smiled again, "I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. Aunt Beru always tells me to mind my manners. I guess I was just too excited. I'm Luke."_

_Suddenly shy, "Hi Luke, I'm Leia. I'm sorry but I don't remember you. Where am I?"_

_Luke laughed, "Tatooine, it's a dust ball, literally. I don't think you actually looked at me, you just faded out all the time. You're a ghost aren't you? We have stories of ghosts, I think they're cool. Ben says ghosts aren't real though, he's a funny man."_

_Leia laughed as Luke rambled, "Why don't you show me your room, my little friend?"_

_She laughed again as Luke made a face at her but then nodded enthusiastically. He was a strange child. _

? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ?

The rubble rose into the air, as Vader used the Force to extricate himself. In his arms he held Leia who had fallen unconscious. He scanned the destroyed room and looked down at Leia, his daughter. Organa would pay for stealing the last remnant of his angel, but he had to wonder how Leia had been born. Was Padmé still alive and hiding from him? He frowned under his mask and studied her. Organa would know and if his wife was still alive she'd join him. If she was alive Sidious would die, for he had already lied. He had never killed Padmé.

Livid, he stalked out of the hangar and brushed by the gaping Inquisitor. He'd be bringing Leia to the infirmary and then dealing with Organa and Tarkin. Caden jogged behind him, keeping a respectful distance, as Vader approached the infirmary. The Inquisitor also lagged behind and Vader wondered what sort of accident would be required this time.

Using the Force, he bypassed the lock and opened the door, uncaring for the shocked expressions of the healers and the protests of the medical droid. He dropped her onto a vacant bed and gazed at her for a moment. His daughter… How long ago had he known? A few days perhaps, but the novelty was still present along with the panic. He had no idea what to do with a child, let alone his own. His master would never agree to him keeping her, but he would remain by her. Oh Sidious would pay for his deception.

"Tend to her," he barked to the healers and strode out of the door, stopped and turned to Caden, "Watch over her and keep her safe."

Vader stormed outside the med bay angrily while the Inquisitor hurried after him. Vader growled as the man followed him and he turned around.

"What?"

The Inquisitor dropped to his knees, kneeling and head bowed, "I wish to give my report sir. The Jedi has been…"

Vader snarled under the mask, "And did your observations help you spot the Jedi hiding in plain sight._ Obviously _you weren't paying attention," Vader began to walk away, "The Emperor wishes me to keep a diplomatic incident from occurring. Let me be so I can contain this mess of yours."

He ignored the anguish rolling off of his agent. It bad been Ashoka this time, she wouldn't hurt someone out of spite, but so many others would. His agent had failed and failure was unacceptable. The Inquisitor would be punished later.

"But my Lord," cried the Inquisitor running after him, "The princess has to be Force-sensitive! I felt her when the Jedi brought down the ceiling. She needs to be trained."

Vader stopped at the mention of his daughter, "It is not my job to track down _children, _yet since she has been in my custody for the past month, I'd think that it'd be quite apparent to me if she was Force-sensitive."

The Inquisitor flushed and looked down, "I'm sorry my Lord, I must have been confused by the battle."

Vader resisted the urge to snort, "Surely indeed. Perhaps you can do the job assigned to you. Find out how a Jedi snuck around under _your_ nose."

The Inquisitor bowed hurriedly and strode off, finally allowing Vader to go back at the task at hand. It was time to confront Organa. He needed answers. The Emperor would think that he was interrogating Organa for his knowledge of the Death Star, but Vader didn't care for the monstrosity. Organa knew who he was, he knew that Leia was his daughter and the question was how. Only Organa knew what happened to Padmé and maybe Kenobi. He had Organa now though and Kenobi could wait.

He would destroy Kenobi for having betrayed him. Asoka he would find again. It didn't matter that she had escaped, she wouldn't be able to hide forever. She didn't know the truth about how her Master had been betrayed by the Jedi. She thought he was a monster and it hurt, but he'd show her the truth and she'd join him again. He would give her some time to sort through her feelings because the Force would reveal his honesty. She would have to accept the truth. If worst came to worst he'd use the bond to find her. He should have known she was alive, but he thought her dead. A pleasant surprise, but he should have known that nobody would ever best his pupil.

His thoughts came to a halt as he sensed someone in his way, someone who didn't move out of his way like everyone else. Glowering he stared down the woman. To her side was an elderly man, trying to get her move. He was obviously the brains of the pair. To her other side were two girls in their late teens also glaring defiantly. The eyes were Padmé's… His unknowing in-laws were before him. The Force hated him.

"What the kriff is this I hear about Bail being arrested? And what the hell have you done with Leia!"

Vader glared at her, "Move!"

Her eyes narrowed angrily and the man pulled at her desperately, "No, I demand answers!"

"You demand? You think yourself royalty because maybe I should remind you what happened to the last one in your family," he hissed.

Anger rolled of Sola, his sister in-law (and wasn't that a strange concept), "So your precious Empire killed her. You bastard!"

Leia was alive so she couldn't have died by his hand, but the accusation rung too close to what he had believed for so long, "Perhaps I should arrest you for treason Naberrie."

The man ceased trying to get his wife to depart and looked at Vader, "Was the remark too close too home Vader?"

"No," Vader replied, "You are treading dangerously close to treason. Perhaps you don't understand the Jedi killed her."

One of the girls who had remained silent before spoke up, "Yes, Uncle Ani murdered the love of his life. I'm sure that is what happened because Anakin thought it would be nice to just kill people."

"Pooja," reprimanded the girl next to her, but Vader was already focusing on her.

He recognized her. She was taller now, but it was Padmé's niece with the same personality. It hurt to look at her and see how much of Padmé was in her. The spirit was the same and she'd never give up.

"You're much like your Aunt child," Vader whispered, "Do remember though who is in charge."

Surprise rolled off of Pooja at the first comment, but the second one caused her to snarl back, "Is that why she died? She died because she didn't recognize your power? Are you going to kill us too?"

The auditory sensors of his helmet picked up a myriad of hisses directed at Pooja for her impudence, one that Vader would punish himself.

"How she died is not your concern, but yes, I could kill you for your transgression. Fortunately for you I'm busy."

Running out of patience, Vader pushed past the family and then stopped as he heard Sola shout, "Off to torture Bail of course. I'll bring this to the courts because this is a blatant misuse of justice. Now where the hell is Leia, because she's now my ward if you're arresting Bail!"

_Mine…_

Vader turned around and grabbed Sola by the arm, pulling her along despite her loud cries and struggles, and pushed her into an empty room, closing the door in the face of the rest of the family. The Force was used to ease the lock into its place. Nobody would be disturbing them. He wouldn't let anyone take Leia from him, even if they were considered the legal guardians. He was her father and that was all that mattered.

"Repeat that," he ordered.

Sola glared at him and gently massaged her arm, "Repeat what?"

Vader prowled forward, "The thing you said about Leia."

She stepped back as he approached, her eyes wide in fear, "Organa."

"Excuse me?" he hissed dangerously.

Swallowing, she looked up at him, "You should be calling her that or Princess, you don't have the right to use her name."

"Do I look like I care, _Sola?_" Vader intoned harshly as his hand settled around his sister in-law's neck, "Now what is this about guardianship?"

Any bravado that she had faded when confronted by her own mortality and Vader couldn't help but sneer as she opened her mouth to talk, "Bail made my husband and I her guardians should anything happen to him or Breha."

He regarded her coldly, "You'll sign the guardianship over to me."

"No," she stated, staring at him and ignoring the warning hand tightening around her throat, "My role as a guardian is to protect her and I am hardly doing that if I hand her over to a _monster._"

Part of him wanted to kill her for her insolence. It would be so easy to take out his lightsaber, ignite it, and end the woman's life. Leia was _his_ and he would never let anyone take her away.

"I'll get the rights with or without your aid, but you are expendable."

Her eyes widened at the threat and she tried to pry the metal hand away, "Please… please…"

"Will you cooperate?" He asked as he loosened his grip.

She gasped for air and looked at him warily, "Why? Why do you want her?"

Staring down at her, he grasped her chin, "Do I need a reason?"

A smile formed on Sola's lips, "Yes... yes or you wouldn't go to such trouble… such legal trouble."

He wanted to growl but refrained, "Will you sign over the rights?"

"Tell me why she… interests you. She's my responsibility now and I'll keep her safe."

In a way he admired her tenacity, but he didn't have time for it, "Your assistance makes it easier, but I will have your niece either way." he turned around, "Think where you wish to stand."

Outside he saw the rest of the family and brushed past them. He had dawdled enough and now it was time to finally get answers from Organa regarding his daughter. Stormtroopers saluted him as he strode into the detention center. Tarkin sat there a a desk, data pads scattered around him.

Approaching Tarkin, he surveyed the room and focused on the stress emanating from Tarkin, "Where's Organa."

"Cell 24B, he's being uncooperative," Replied Tarkin rubbing his forehead.

"He'll change his tune, "Tarkin stood up as Vader turned to leave, and Vader snarled back, "Alone, unless _you_ want to explain why you're smuggling lightsaber crystals."

Tarkin sat back down and Vader could feel the eyes burning into him as he palmed the door to the cell where Organa was being held. Organa sat hunched behind the table and looked at him sadly.

"Leia," he pleaded, "Is she… Is she alright? Is she alive?"

He wondered if he should divulge the information, but looking at the broken man, he knew what had to be done, "She is fine. Caden is protecting her and I imagine her aunt is looking for her and will soon find her."

A smile formed on his face, "Thank you. You'll keep her safe?"

The door slid close behind him and Vader pushed aside the chair, "You knew and you hid _my daughter_ from me. There's no mercy for that."

Organa nodded and looked around the room before sighing, "If it means anything. I am sorry."

Vader leaned against the wall and brushed against Organa's mind, "What happened to Padmé?"

"Obi-Wan called me and said he had Padmé. He met up with me at Polis Massa and Padmé went to labor. She died after she named Leia."

Vader saw the memories, of Padmé screaming and Kenobi trying to keep her alive. He saw Padmé grasping her daughter and how she faded away.

"Why did you keep her?"

The question seemed to bother Organa and Vader could feel the turmoil in him, "I… Obi-Wan told me about what happened at the temple. He said you were dead and that the Emperor would turn her if he found her and raise her to be a Sith."

"And you took her in to raise as your own but," Vader paused, "but you felt guilty. You wanted to keep her safe, but you didn't want to take her from her family so you made Padmé's family the fall back. When did you find out it that she was my daughter?"

The man closed his eyes, as Vader dug into his mind, trying to keep his secret. His mental fingers pushed through the mind and Organa let out a cry of pain as a memory flashed by of a pale flickering figure. It was Kenobi.

"So Kenobi told you… Where is he?"

Organa shook his head and Vader could feel the rising panic, "He went into exile."

"Where?"

Vader watched as Organa steeled himself and pushed against the probing fingers. It seemed he had learned how to protect his mind, yet it wouldn't aid him against the Sith Lord.

The darkside urging him on, he gave a grim smile under the mask, "Time to get to work then."

? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ?

Sola watched Vader leave the room and her family enter. Letting out a slight groan she straightened and brought her hand to massage her tender throat. Darred hugged her and she relaxed in his arms, trying to stop herself from shaking.

"Darred? He wants Leia," she murmured.

He didn't say anything for a moment, but gently rubbed her shoulders before speaking reassuringly, "He can't make you do anything Sweetie."

Sola looked at her husband sadly, "But he can, he can and nobody would stop him."

Her two daughters looked at her and Ryoo gave her a hug, "Mother, we'll figure this out. There are things we can do."

Sola wanted to laugh because she, the esteemed Naberrie, was afraid of Vader. She couldn't get over the power he used nonchalantly nor how he was willing to do anything to take Leia. He had called Leia her niece and it rang through her mind. She was so used to being an honorary Aunt that she hadn't noticed, but Vader wouldn't know. He had indirectly called her Leia's aunt.

"He…" Sola whispered trying to formulate the thought and she knew she was missing something drastic.

"It's fine Sola," whispered Darred, "What did he do?"

Sola looked around, "He said… he said…"

Pooja glowered at the door where Vader had walked through, "Did he threaten you?"

"Yes, but he called… he called Leia my niece" Sola cried out, "He isn't… He wouldn't know it's a nickname. Why?"

Ryoo took her arm and gently led her outside the room, "You're saying Vader believes you to be Leia's aunt."

Shaking her head, Pooja refuted, "No, he knows or he wouldn't have said anything," she trailed off before continuing excitedly, "Does that mean Leia's my little cousin?"

Sola let out a small chuckle, "I don't know Pooja, this is Vader, hardly the epitome of honesty… and he still wants Leia."

Darred stepped outside of the corridor and headed to the left, "I think I may know where Leia could be considering the accident in the hangar."

Following Darred, Sola and her family found their way to the infirmary. Palming the door, Sola walked in and saw Leia sleeping on one of the beds. Before she could take another step, a stormtrooper stepped in front of her, leveling a blaster at her. It seemed that Vader had no intention of letting Leia go.

"Leave or I shoot," warned the stormtrooper.

Sola raised her arms slowly, "Look I don't want any trouble, I just want to check on Leia."

"She's asleep," said the stormtrooper before pushing her roughly back, "Now leave."

Stumbling backwards slightly, Sola glared at the stormtrooper, "As Bail Organa is incapacitated, I'm her new guardian, so I demand that you let me enter."

The stormtrooper lowered his blaster and crossed his arms, "Really? Perhaps you should talk to Lord Vader. Nobody is getting in this room without express permission from him."

Sola growled, "Listen here buckethead, I have legal rights so either you let me into the room or I'll go to the courts for obstruction of my rights."

The stormtrooper didn't budge, "You may do that, but I'll be standing right here until my superior tells me to move."

She opened her mouth in astonishment because no stormtrooper she had ever met was so persistent to follow orders to the letters. In a way she was reminded of the clone troopers and their near infallible nature. Glaring at him, she let the door slide close and sat down in front of it. If she couldn't get in, nobody else would get in.

? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ?

_Leia laughed as Luke told her another story of his various mishaps. He was so interesting and it felt right to sit next to him, incorporeal, but able to communicate. There was an innocence around Luke that attracted her and the strange sense of familiarity. He was different from anyone she had ever met. He knew what she was about to say, before she opened her mouth and seemed to be able to look into her. Never had she felt the ability to be so honest with anyone. A lie to Luke seemed scandalous._

"_And then Windy had to explain to Mrs. Anthen why he was wearing a dress," Luke finished his extravagant tale._

_Leia laughed, "You're kidding right? There is no way that happened."_

_Luke grinned, "Happened just so."_

_She giggled at his self satisfied expression._

"_Luke," shouted a woman somewhere else, "Time to get up."_

_Leia raised her eyebrows inquisitively at Luke and he shrugged, "That's Aunt Beru. Probably should get going."_

_She smiled at him, "Nice meeting you Luke. I probably should find my way back home too."_

_Luke called out, "Bye," and scurried out of the room._

_Shaking her head fondly, Leia closed her eyes, wishing to go back home._

Groaning slightly at the sudden soreness of her body, Leia sat up. A medical droid rushed to her side and gently prodded her. Annoyed, she batted at the thing to go away. As she moved to get out of the bed, a hard hand pushed her back.

"Stay," Caden told her.

She glared at him and rolled off the other side of the bed. He made a disgruntled noise, but let her stand up. Giving him a small smile, she looked around the medbay. Her dream had felt so real, but it was time for reality. Father was in trouble.

"Where's Lord Vader?"

"No idea kid," Caden replied as he pulled out his comlink, "But I'm sure he wants to know that you're awake."

She walked to the door, "I need to help Dad, he's in trouble."

Caden stopped her and pulled her into a hug, "Leia, there's nothing you can do. Lord Vader can't do nothing. The execution has already been announced, it's going to take place on Coruscant."

"No," she whispered, "not Daddy. He didn't do anything!"

The hug tightened, "Shh… Leia, it'll be alright. Come on let's sit down."

A tear slowly made its way down her face, but she couldn't do nothing. Pushing Caden to the side regretfully, she ran to the door and let it slide down. There had to be a way to rescue her dad because he had done nothing wrong.

"Leia," a voice exclaimed.

Turning around she gazed at Sola, her honorary aunt, "Aunt Sola!"

She leapt forward to give her a hug, but two strong arms restrained her, "Leia, please for once do not run off."

"Let go of me," she ordered Caden, who predictably just tightened his grip.

Aunt Sola stood up and glared at Caden, "Let Leia go."

"No," Caden replied.

Frowning, Leia looked back at her aunt. There was no way Caden was going to let her go. Behind her aunt she saw the rest of the family and Pooja who looked at her strangely.

"Please go help Daddy," she cried to them.

Aunt Sola looked at her sadly, guilt clearly written across her face, "I'm sorry Leia, but there's nothing that we can done. Vader is interrogating your father and he's already been charged. The only chance for your father would be if the _Emperor_ pardoned him and they hate each other."

Denial swept through her as she thought of Lord Vader. Somehow she had trusted him and now he was hurting her father. He would kill him, like he killed other who betrayed him. She shook her head as the tears welled in her eyes and threatened to spill. Caden held her close and murmured to her gently and approaching her was a dark wall of hatred. Vader was coming and she wanted to be nowhere near him.

The darkness swept around her and she heard the shouts of her aunt as Vader pulled her out of Caden's hug and grasped her tightly. She struggled against his hold, hating him and her hands crashed into his armoured body, trying to make him hurt like he had hurt her dad.

"I hate you," she cried.

She was on the floor again and something held her hands, "Leia, Leia dear listen to me. It's going to be alright."

The anger left her as he talked to her gently, or as gently as he could, and tears streamed down to her face, "Why didn't stop them, why didn't you help Daddy?"

She could feel the anger within him, almost boiling over, but it was tempered with grief, "I must do what the Emperor commands Leia. Bail Organa may not be my favorite person," Leia could feel his hate to her father, stronger than anything she had ever felt before from him, "but I don't want to hurt you."

There was a sincerity in his words and behind the anger and grief was something powerful, but she didn't pay attention to it as her own anger and despair spilled over causing her to scream, "I hate him, I hate him, I hate the Emperor."

Shock emanated from the people around her and belatedly she realised she had just uttered one of the forbidden phrases. The anger drained away and she looked at Lord Vader warily, trying to ignore the anxiety radiating off of her aunt.

_I hate him too Leia._

He walked forward and enveloped her in a hug, and while not the most comfortable hug, it was comforting, "Why don't you go with your Aunt and pack your belongings. We'll be leaving Alderaan soon. I'll see if you can talk to Organa on the ship."

She nodded hesitantly and walked over to her Aunt, who swooped her into a bone crushing hug.

Leia could've sworn that she heard "You really are Padmé's girl."

? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ?

Vader watched his daughter walk away hold her aunt's hand. She had a temper, a worrisome temper and he could only hope that it wouldn't get her into irreversible trouble. Padmé was dead. She had died in childbirth just like he had dreamt and all of his sacrifices were for nothing. If there was one day he would change it would be that day.

He looked over to Caden, he had to address another issue, "You wish to protect Leia."

He could feel Caden's confusion, "Yes my lord, I remain by what I said. I'll never harm Leia."

"You asked me how Captain Rex managed to free himself from the bond of loyalty to the Empire. For Leia's sake I will let you be free, but nobody must ever know."

Caden looked around the room nervously before addressing him, "Thank you my lord, but may I ask what brought this on?"

Something fluttered in his chest as he said the words aloud and shared the secret, "She's my daughter, my biological daughter."

The clone trooper didn't say anything for a moment, "Congratulations sir. I thank you for letting me protect her."

Something pushed him to elaborate, "I thought she had died with her mother."

The hallway was silent for a while, "Sir, will this procedure help me protect my mind."

Vader nodded slightly, "It should help, but I'll teach you to set up mental defenses if need be."

Caden nodded, "I'll go check on Leia my lord."

When Vader didn't say anything Caden left silently. Vader unhooked his lightsaber, noticing the slight scratches it had accumulated over the years. It was a weapon of destruction, but now he could use it to protect someone.

He turned around to look at the hallway Leia had left through. He didn't know how to tell her the news. She respected him, but in no way did she love him. A vicious part of him wanted Organa to tell her, so that he'd admit his crimes. Such a course of action would hurt Leia though, so he closed his eyes and wondered what to do.

Before the execution of Organa, he'd find out what the man was trying to hide. He had ripped through the mind, searching for the secret, but he uncovered everything but that. Organa knew where Kenobi was and it would finally be his chance to destroy his former master. A painful smile creeped up on his face. Betrayal seemed to be common from his masters, perhaps he'd get a chance to end them both. He would.

Behind him the body of the dead Inquisitor, who had been eavesdropping, fell to the floor, "Fool," he commented as he walked off.

? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ?

Light years away, one Obi-Wan Kenobi smiled down at an excited Skywalker telling him all about his new friend. A small twinge in the Force caused him to focus on the news.

"Now brought to you all the way from the core, the arrest of Senator Organa for treason."

He swallowed and looked at sweet young Luke. The Force was quiet, not answering his silent queries, but his gut told him that things were about to change. He had a feeling and as he watched footage of Vader storming out of his shuttle it was apparent to him that his former apprentice knew of his daughter. Desperately he hoped that some part of Anakin still existed, otherwise the girl wouldn't outlive Bail.

"Is everything alright Ben?" asked Luke.

He smiled down at the child, "Everything is fine Luke, I just need to talk with your Uncle when he comes back."

? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ?

**Drop an inspirational review on your way out will you? **

**I read every single one of them and treasure them. I know I tend to not openly thank people individually because I feel a tad awkward devoting chapter time to review time, but I do love them. I am sadly unsure how to respond to them.**


	17. Ch 17: The Case of Kenobi

**It took me a while and I'll explain at the end which kriffing person had to be rewritten way too often and am still not satisfied with! **

**Well... besides that I've had a fun three/four week absence and had quite an adventure with bikes, 10lb of fish, lots of spaghetti, lots of bacon, Risk (the game), Resistance (the card game), and getting lost. Oh... and I saw Finding Dory which is a perfectly good movie. It was quite amusing since I went with some friends and in the theater there was a four/five year old sitting next to us with her parents and a bunch of us old kids are hyped about seeing Finding Dory.**

** Also there's a poll on my profile page... so if you have an account head on over there.**

**Also I've been forgetting my disclaimers... Disney I'm sorry, but I'm too lazy to do them and I'm quite sure it's on my profile, but am too lazy to check.**

? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ?

Obi-Wan stood up slowly, cracked his back, and strode to answer the door. He could tell that Luke's aunt and uncle were behind the door and opened it without the usual hesitance known to Tatooine natives. Owen gave him a grim smile and walked into the homestead, immediately sweeping Luke into a hug. Staring at Luke's happy face and feeling his joy, Obi-Wan turned around hastily, unable to suppress bittersweet memories of Anakin.

"Everything alright Ben?" asked Beru as she walked into the kitchen with a bag of groceries, "No trouble while we were gone?"

He felt a smile forming, "Luke was an angel as always," he paused as he looked over to Luke, "There _is _something I'd like to talk to you and Owen about."

Owen, who had finally freed himself from the hyper ten year old, strode over, "Why don't we talk in the kitchen then."

Obi-Wan inclined his head in acquiescence and looked at the son of his best friend, "Luke, there's something I need to talk about with your aunt and uncle. Would you give us a few minutes?"

Frowning slightly, Luke nodded before turning around and scampering to his room. It hurt Obi-Wan to watch the child who was so like his father, yet unmistakably, his mother's. Luke was his opportunity to attone for his failures, yet looking at him he could often think of his failings. Sadly he entered the kitchen and let the door slide shut.

"What's this about Ben?" inquired Owen, who poured himself a cup of blue milk.

Obi-Wan winced slightly as he remembered the news, "Have either of you heard of the arrest of Bail Organa for treason."

Confusion marred the couple's faces and Beru looked at him pointedly, "No we haven't, but what would that have to do with us?"

A rather colorful curse resounded through Obi-Wan's mind, this conversation was going to be difficult, "Bail Organa was a former friend of mine," he began.

Beru, ever the caring woman, "Oh, Ben, that's… that's terrible. I'm so sorry. Do you need anything? Really, let us know if you need anything."

He cringed slightly, avoiding her eyes, "Bail was there when Luke was born and knew the father. He also, unfortunately, knows where I brought Luke to."

Siping the blue milk, Owen raised an eyebrow, "While unfortunate, why would that matter?"

Sometimes Obi-Wan wondered if his Ben persona was who he was becoming, "I'm a Jedi… so was Anakin."

A look of comprehension dawned on Owen's face, "We don't have a lot, but we can see about getting you offworld."

It was rather surprising Anakin wasn't related to these people, on the other hand it could just be the planet's atmosphere that made people take everything literally, "Luke, as the son of a Jedi, would be highly sought after by the Empire. He would be killed."

There was of course the option of Luke being turned to the darkside by Vader, but saying that wasn't going to help Luke. He wondered if he could convince the Lars family to go into hiding and at least change Luke's last name. Already he could feel a dark shadow coming to Tatooine. It was his imagination, but he could imagine. There would be a Star Destroyer and on it would be Leia with burning yellow eyes. Vader would come down to the surface with his legion and Obi-Wan would desperately usher the Lars out of the homestead only for them to be shot down. He had no doubt that Vader would reserve his death for himself. There'd be the red lightsaber and it would cut him down. A shudder ran down his spine.

"Ben?" someone asked and he turned around to face Owen, "We'll be fine. If your friend were to give up your location he'd be destroying his honor."

Obi-Wan shook his head, "Vader arrested him-"

"Who?"

Ignoring the interruption, "and I doubt anyone can resist his form of torture. Furthermore Vader can read minds and since Bail has been arrested for treason, Vader will tear through his mind completely."

"We can't leave," Beru immediately objected, "The graves have to be tended too. If we die, then at least we will join our ancestors, not be drifters."

Pinching his nose tiredly, Obi-Wan bemoaned beliefs overtaking common sense, "Look, can you at least change Luke's last name?"

Owen glared at him, "No. His grandmother was named Skywalker, so was his father. Names allow people to be free."

"Look, you can still call Luke a Skywalker, but when the Empire comes knocking or you register him at the local school as planned, perhaps you can put down your own last name. After all you're his _uncle_ and brothers tend to have the same last name."

"We're half brothers Ben and I loved Shmi like my own mother, I can't dishonor her name like that."

Anakin would be laughing if he was there to watch Obi-Wan, the esteemed negotiator, fail at negotiations, which wasn't going to happen, "I'm sure Luke's grandmother would understand. She'd rather have him safe than caught by the Empire and enslaved by them."

Beru looked at him suspiciously, "You said he'd be killed."

"There are… rumors," Obi-Wan began as he set his cup down, "They talk of a group of people called the Inquisitors. They are… they kill and destroy and cut down the Emperor's enemies. People that… disappear are said to become Inquisitors."

Beru nibbled on her lips slightly, "Fine, we'll register him by that name, but that's it. We're staying right here."

Putting away some of the groceries, Owen gave his own reply, "We won't let him forget his heritage, but the Empire doesn't need to know it."

Giving a customary bow, Obi-Wan turned to the door, "I won't be available to babysit Luke for a while. Keep an eye on the news will you?"

Before he could get through the door, Owen stopped him with a short "Why?"

Laughing sadly, Obi-Wan gave them a small salute, "I believe I'm going to be the bait. I've heard that Jedi are very luscious targets."

? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ?

The shuttle gently eased off the ground and through the windows Leia could see two others rising slowly. One contained the excess stormtroopers finally leaving Alderaan although there were still more on her planet than when she had arrived and the other shuttle transported the prisoners. In it was her father and the numerous Alderaanian who had the misfortune of falling under investigation.

Within her shuttle though was her mother, her Aunt Katherine and two of the royal guard, faithfully standing besides them. Leia smiled painfully at her mother, someone who she hadn't seen since Aurora and a nagging suspicion told her it was Lord Vader's fault. The man in question though was glaring at her coldly from behind his mask with his arms crossed because she refused to sit down. Her entire life was changing, but she wouldn't miss the chance to see Alderaan from the atmosphere. It could very well be the last time she did and ascent into space through the clouds would always remain one of the most beautiful things to observe. Of course everyone else on the shuttle disagreed.

Besides her family and the Imperials, which fortunately didn't include Tarkin, were the Naberies. Despite how much she loved her honorary family, it made no sense for them to be hitching a ride on a Star Destroyer to Coruscant. It seemed that Aunt Sola had somehow managed to coerce Lord Vader into letting them on.

Through the window, Leia could see the buildings growing tinier and fading into a colorful patchwork. Faint wispy clouds broke around the shuttle and a small smile formed on her face. Then they were in space and she could see the planet, half of it illuminated by the sun making her nearly forget all the sorrow the recent days had caused her. The shuttle banked slightly to the side and the view disappeared replaced by the intimidating view of a fleet of Star Destroyers.

Artoo beeped sadly and she smiled weakly at him. Somehow she couldn't shake the feeling that something big was happening and that it would be a long time or maybe forever until she saw Alderaan again. A desperate feeling took hold of her and she twisted around, trying to get another glimpse of the planet she had called home for ten years. She couldn't see it and as she attempted to run over to the other window a hand clamped down on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw Lord Vader and she nodded silently, sitting down in her seat while a dark pit grew in her stomach.

A slight shudder went through the shuttle as it landed and the hatch opened to reveal another Imperial officer surrounded by more stormtroopers. Lord Vader exited first and she watched how the Imperials bowed slightly. He was by far the most powerful person on the ship and it showed in their mannerism and the overwhelming fear she could feel.

Leia turned around to her mother, seeking familial comfort, only for once again a hand to stop her. Caden gently pushed her to the ramp and she walked forward to the sea of Imperials. Despite her age, she was acutely aware that she and her family didn't look like visiting dignitaries, like those that arrived on Alderaan, but more like prisoners flanked by stormtroopers.

Her father may have been officially designated as a traitor, but she and her family were so obviously prisoners that it hurt. It wasn't enough for the Empire to frame one man, but they also had to ruin the rest of the family. Judging from the tight frown on Aunt Katherine's face, she too caught the implications of their entrance. The fact that she had said nothing was extraordinary.

Caden slowly guided her over to Lord Vader who was conversing with the officer that had greeted them. The stripes on his uniform marked him clearly as an Admiral.

As she walked right up to Lord Vader, the Admiral spared a glance at her before continuing with the conversation, "...we will of course house your men."

Lord Vader remained silent for a while letting his respirator fill the silence, "Admiral Leeson," he pointed at Leia, "this is the Princess of Alderaan. You'll be showing her and the Naberie family the best quarters on board which they'll be sharing. I'm sure that won't be an issue."

The Admiral's face became slightly pinched, "Of course not," and Leia had to wonder what he had done to make Lord Vader upset, "What of the rest of the royal family?"

"I'm sure your officer's won't mind sharing a room so the Queen and her sister-in-law may have somewhere to stay."

"Of course not Lord Vader," he replied before turning to Leia and giving a slight bow, "Your highness, will you follow me please?"

"Yes sir," Leia replied and slipped her hand into Aunt Sola's. They followed the Admiral out of the hangar bay followed by silence, except the regular hiss of the respirator. It was a great relief for everyone when the door slid closed behind them and the sound of the respirator ceased. Leia smiled slightly as she observed the Admiral visibly relax as his shoulders settled into a more natural looking position.

Of course his talking wasn't preferred, "So you're a princess?"

"Yes… why?" she replied raising her eyebrows.

"I've never met one before considering royalty is considered outdated."

The Nabberies shifted behind her uncomfortably while Leia replied coldly, "So you consider the Emperor as outdated?"

The Admiral stopped walking and turned around, "No… of course not. He isn't… no… he isn't a princess," and shut up.

Leia frowned but didn't say anything as the Admiral hurried over through the corridors and left them in a lavish room. A glass strip ran through the far wall showing the full glory of space, or in this instance hyperspace. The door slid open behind them again so that two stormtroopers could deposit their luggage and guide Threepio inside.

"Mistress Leia, how good it's to see you. The storage hold was simply awful, why I don't think they've ever cleaned it. This is a most dreadful situation and I think Lord Vader was quite displeased with me."

Her chest tightened and she felt a tear slide down her face. The past few days caught up to her and tears began to leak out of her eyes. She hadn't seen her mother in days and when finally able to, they hadn't been able to talk. Her father was somewhere in pain for a crime he didn't commit and she might never see her planet again.

"Mistress, mistress," cried Threepio, "Oh dear… was it something I said?"

Leia shaked her head, but the tears kept flowing and she was soon surrounded by reassuring hands and warm hugs. Aunt Sola seemed to realize how overwhelmed she was becoming and slowly coaxed her into another room and let the door silently close behind them.

"Leia, what's wrong?"

She hiccuped slightly and pulled her knees toward herself, "I miss Mommy."

Aunt Sola sat down besides her and rubbed her back, "I bet she misses you to and it is a bit of a journey, I'm sure we can find a way to visit her."

Shaking her head, Leia let herself be pulled into a hug, "We aren't guests, we're the other prisoners who just happen to be dressed nicely."

"Now, now, sweetie. I'm here because I wanted to be with you," Aunt Sola whispered, pushing stray hairs out of her face, "I'm no prisoner and you're none either."

"But Mommy is… I am too."

"No, no, Leia. You're not a prisoner. These accommodations would never be used for anyone who had the status of a prisoner."

Leia looked at the door sadly, "The only reason Mommy isn't a cell is because you'd raise a fuss and Lord Vader wouldn't want that. That's the same reason I am here. It's a gilded cage."

Her honorary aunt was silent for a while, "And if it was? What would you do then… Would you try to escape?"

She let out a hysterical laugh, "I wouldn't be able to. He'd find me again and bring me back. He… I'm the only person he cares about… but he'll never let me go. Wherever I'm transferred to, because I'm such a sweet child and they need to keep me safe from the nefarious rebels, there'll always be him in the shadows."

Guilt flooded off of her aunt, "Why does he care?"

She shrugged and wiped away a tear, "He just does. He might… might even like me. He'll keep me from harm, like an avenging angel."

A shudder ran through her aunt and she spoke softly to Leia, "I'm sorry. I don't think that he's that sort of person though. He's killed hundreds and whatever he _feels_ about you, it won't have good consequences."

The consequences of Lord Vader caring for her had never been something she had thought about. Her parents cared about her and kept her safe to the best of their abilities. They tried to keep her happy and spoiled, while preparing her for the real world. If Lord Vader cared he'd protect her from physical harm and in her mind she could see the lengths he would go. In a way he was lonely and she could see him relentlessly tearing through the galaxy to find her. He'd lock her away if it'd keep her alive and would kill her if she ever betrayed the miniscule trust Lord Vader had given her.

"No, but denying him will destroy everyone else," Leia finally replied as she wiped the last of the tears away, "I just wish I could be with my family."

? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ?

Vader stared at the recording of his last session with Organa. The coward still refused to disclose the location of Kenobi and there was another secret buried in his mind, hidden even more than Kenobi. The man knew something he'd die for and Vader couldn't turn the former Senator into a talking vegetable, the media would've been displeased and as a result, so would his master. Then there was also the fact that Leia wanted to talk to the man she had called father for all of her life. Oh he knew it was cruel to her, but he wanted nobody near his little angel and that included the thieves. The longing he felt from Leia constantly warred with his hatred for the Organas. The only consolation was that the Queen had no idea. The idea of revealing what her husband had done to the Queen was so tempting, but her shields were so pathetic that the Emperor would know in a heartbeat.

Growling slightly he turned off the mocking recording and strode out of his chamber. For some reason he couldn't remember, he had let the Naberies accompany the royal family. They were annoying, stubborn, and brought up memories best left in the past. Following the bond he held with his daughter, he approached her room.

The door opened with a wave of his fingers and he stepped inside. Sola looked up from her unpacking and glared at him. He rolled his eyes at her predictability and turned away from her to spot Leia.

"Vader, you can't just enter a room without warning," shrieked Pooja, which he ignored.

Leia looked up from her own unpacking and he could feel her sadness as she stared at him with her innocent eyes. Something pulled at him and he was reminded of a time when Padmé would stare at her with her brown eyes. He desperately wished that he could see her beyond the red tinted lenses. It didn't matter though because she was his daughter and he'd never let her go again. Organa may have stolen her, but the Force had given him a chance to have his daughter back and he wouldn't let the opportunity slip through his fingers.

"Is everything fine Leia?" he asked as he gently prodded her mind.

Leia smiled lightly and nodded, "Yes Lord Vader."

He sensed her sadness and Sola moving behind him, "I need to talk to Mrs. Naberrie for a moment, but afterwards I can give you a tour of the ship."

A small smile graced her lips and she whispered, "Thank you."

TIlting his head slightly, he acknowledged her and then turned around, "Come," he ordered Sola. She followed him out into the hallway and through the labyrinth of what was known as the Star Destroyer. The Force let him pull her along when she hesitated and it reminded her of who was in power. At last he stopped by his quarters and let the door slide open and gestured for her to go inside.

"What do you want?" she asked as she turned around to glare at him again.

"You made a deal," he informed her as his arms crossed to stare at the small woman.

Sola gazed at him for a while, her eyes searching his mask, "I did. I said I'd consider it if you let me come."

Anger built up inside of him, "And I agreed. Now you'll sign over the rights."

A delight taste of fear rolled off of her although it didn't show on her face, "I'll do no such thing until I'm sure Leia will be fine."

For a moment he didn't react, but the assumption that he'd hurt his daughter caused an explosion of anger and the Force blasted Sola off of her feet, "Right now, the only life you should be worried about is your own."

Sola rose again, picking herself off the floor gingerly and stared at him coldly, "You can't kill me and you need my permission."

The darkside begged him to kill her for her impudence, but he couldn't and wouldn't do that, it'd be too problematic. Instead of lashing out with the Force he strode forward so that Sola had to crane her neck to look up at him.

"Do you know," he began conversationally, "There are very few things I don't get when I want something… Of course I won't kill you. It's not that I can't but the Emperor rather likes parading your family around for the victory celebration. You're family is almost as good as the real thing, Amidala."

"Monster," she spat at him, "Leia would be better off with anyone but you."

It was amusing how she tried to argue and the anger faded to be replaced with sadistic glee, "So no… I won't kill you, but I can easily make your life hell," as he spoke Sola's face paled drastically, "there wouldn't be a mark of course, that'd be rather difficult to explain."

To prove his point he used the Force to press a nerve briefly which caused her to cry out in pain and collapse to the ground. Looking up from her fetal position, she stared at him, "You've proven your point Vader-"

"Lord vader," he interrupted calmly as he let pain encompass her body again.

Panting heavily, she stared at him fearfully, "Lord Vader, I'd do anything for Leia. If you want her I need to see her. She says you care for her, which I doubt, but she trusts you and I do not know who you monsters will give her to. I've no doubt there are others like you Lord Vader who want her as some sort of trophy."

Vader snarled slightly under his mask as he imagined Leia going to another man, someone like Tarkin, he would never allow it, "She is no trophy."

He felt an emotion, similar to relief, but not quite it flash through her, "Thank you Lord Vader. Let me see her for a month throughout the year please. Do that and I'll never contest your claim and I'll sign the papers."

"A week," he replied calmly as he stood still.

Her throat quivered slightly, "Three weeks… please Lord Vader, she's family."

With the Force he called a datapad to his hand before looking down at Sola again. She suspected strongly whose daughter Leia was and the knowledge gave her strength. His anger roared around him and it pushed against the walls, but he didn't let it loose like it so desperately wanted. Leia would've been mad if he had.

"Three weeks, but only if Leia agrees to see you," he proposed.

Straightening, "Yes Lord Vader, I agree."

He tilted his head in acknowledgement and looked at the datapad. His fingers moved swiftly across it to amend the contract before handing it over to her. Sola read the words slowly and carefully signed the document before handing it over to her.

Surprising himself, he said, "Thank you," before turning around and leaving. He had promised Leia a tour after all and intended to go through with that promise.

? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ?

Negia Rathlin was always an original personality. He did things his own way and followed a rather strange, but strict moral code. When the Republic fell he had thought nothing would change. He was a spacer, someone who lived their life on a spaceship with no regard to planetary problems. But the Empire did cause him trouble through new laws and better patrols to striking deals with the Hutts, allowing the gangsters to travel freely.

Somehow in the first few years he had taken to helping people. Once he had cared nothing for others, but now he funded families who took care of others. The occasional Jedi that escaped the Empire would also make it into his care. They never met him, which was probably for the best because the Empire always found them. The worst was when they found the kids, innocent children who just happened to be born cursed with the Force. There were some orphans though that survived though, like Tim.

He loaded his blaster carefully and carefully stacked the grenades in his bag. He had to earn the money to fund his operation somehow so he raided the Empire. It was a small consolation for all the lives they took. This mission though was slightly different; Tim had disappeared and he needed to know what happened to the youth.

The ship floated closer to the prison. He'd release as many people he could, but his priority was breaking into headquarters. Within that small room, agents filtered through thousands of Imperial messages every hour and archived them. His only chance at finding Tim was within that room.

He pushed a small button and watched as his cargo door opened and the former Separatist droids floated out. Everything was going to plan. The droids would distract the Imperials and force them to open the hangar to let out the TIE fighters which would let him dock within it. His scanner beeped lightly. Tapping his visor, to confirm it was still on his head, he turned towards the scanner. A small ship was quickly approaching, specifically a Delta-7, a Jedi starfighter. His mouth dropped wondering who was enough of a crazy idiot to pilot one of those right under the Empire's nose. He winced slightly as he watched the starfighter head right at the prison, and him.

A Jedi wannabe was ruining all of his his carefully made plans. Growling at the annoyance, he commanded a few of the droids to head towards the wall. It was time to deal a blow to the Empire, an explosive one. Efficiently, he slipped into a spacesuit, prepared for the brief stint in space.

His faithful astromech beeped at him kindly and he patted the dome, "You know what to do buddy."

A flash of light and he floated into the prison. Seconds later the backup magnetic fields went online and destabilized the atmosphere. Through the hole in the wall, he could see the Jedi starfighter skilfully dodging the fire from the TIEs until a tractor beam finally managed to catch onto it. It seemed the pilot's skill had changed the kill on sight order.

Shaking his head, he hoisted his blaster and walked down the corridor. He'd leave the fool to his death, there was chaos to cause and Tim to find. With these thoughts he walked down the corridor. Upon hearing approaching footsteps, he ducked out of sight.

Five minutes later, and a loud resounding crash, a lone stormtrooper emerged from the hallway shouting about an ambush. Beneath the mask of the stormtrooper, Negia smiled.

Confidently he approached headquarters only to stop in surprise at a an old man wielding a blue lightsaber in the corridor. It wasn't possible that the Jedi starfighter contained a _real_ Jedi.

"So are you going to shoot me or just stand there?" the old man asked.

Negia blinked under the helmet and tightened his grip on the blaster, the man could be an agent of the Empire for all he knew, "Why are you here?"

The man disengaged the lightsaber, "You're not a stormtrooper are you?"

He shook his head, "Where are you heading?"

A small weary smile crept onto the man's face, slightly obscured by the beard, "Wherever I can get the most attention."

"Look," he began, "I can get you the most attention. I can get you enough attention to get Vader on your tail," and the man looked unnaturally happy at the possibility of a killing machine after him, "but it won't work. You can do better things elsewhere. The Empire will kill you. Nobody can stand against Vader."

The Jedi looked around slowly, "I'll take you up on the offer, I just want to get Vader's attention. So why don't you do your job trooper and arrest me?"

Slipping the binders off the utility belt he approached the Jedi hesitantly and pushed it on his hands, but didn't let it lock. Grabbing the lightsaber, he clipped it onto his own belt. Sighing to himself, he gently prodded the Jedi forward, "What the kriff do you hope to accomplish? You're not getting out of this alive."

"Well," the Jedi began, "I'm quite sure Vader wants to kill me himself but mostly I need to keep his attention off of more interesting things."

They turned around another corner and he resumed their conversation angrily, "You're a Jedi. There's nothing more useful you could be doing than staying alive! If you get yourself slaughtered on a fool's quest it won't help anyone except the Empire."

The Jedi didn't reply for a moment, seemingly lost in thoughts, "If I keep Vader distracted and I die, I'll still have succeeded."

He shoved the elderly man a little harder than necessary, "And that's why you are all dead because you're self-sacrificing idiots who are impossible to keep alive."

The Jedi had the nerve to chuckle, "My Padawan was the one most likely to get himself killed but the Emperor took him."

"I'm sorry," he whispered, remembering the Empire taking the youths he had cared for.

"It's fine," the Jedi whispered, "He was the one to make the decision and while I feel guilty I can't change the past despite wanting too. My mission though will prevent another Vader from rising."

The surety of the statement calmed his nerves and he nodded in acceptance, "Then I wish you good luck. I don't know where the other Jedi are, but if you're interested and alive, seek out Fulcrum, she'll help you."

The Jedi nodded as they entered headquarters and Negia loudly proclaimed, "I caught this Jedi scum sneaking around in the corridors."

"Really? Jedi scum?" the Jedi complained, "I thought this wasn't a Separatist base! Can't you bucketheads come up with better insults?"

"Shut up filth," an officer commanded slapping the Jedi across the face, "What's your name and what did you think you could accomplish on my station!"

"Why," the Jedi began conversationally, "I may have forgotten my name. I think it is Kenobi… Obi-Wan Kenobi… something about being a great negotiator."

Negia Rathlin almost reeled back in shock and all of a sudden things were looking up because Obi-Wan kriffing Kenobi was alive.

? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ?

Light years away a Star Destroyer dropped out of hyperspace to calculate another jump. Vader stood at the viewport, Leia, who was captivated by the image of space, by his side.

"My Lord," an officer called to him, "We have a priority two dispatch… The yellow kind my Lord."

Leia turned to the officer in confusion, but Vader felt his heart beginning to beat faster in excitement, "Is there a name?"

"Yes my lord," replied the officer, looking down at his datapad, "An Obi-Wan Kenobi. He was a Jedi Master…"

Vader stopped listening as the darkside flowed through him, eager for revenge. Kenobi had finally shown his cowardly face and he'd destroy his former master. The man would suffer for his betrayal and the wounds Kenobi had inflicted upon him.

? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ?

**Sola... you're an evil character who just didn't want to have a serious conversation! *Groan* I wrote the first part easily as well as the last part, but no Sola didn't want to comfort Leia and confront Vader in a way that made sense... This resulted in me writing the start of a new story called Little Angel which deals with Vader being extremely possessive. So that helped make the breakthrough along with the soundtrack for The Imitation Game which is stupendous. **

**A Rogue One trailer (the second one) is supposedly coming out next Friday so yippee!**

**Also here are some recommendations:**

**(My favorites, especially Darkness's Son which was published in March and... well all of them, but the previous one is new.)**

**_Tidal Wave_ by Haxong: It features Starkiller, Luke, and Vader becoming a sort of strange family. Filled with strange humor it is a definite must read even if you know nothing about Starkiller or The Force Unleashed (like me) because it is just that good and cute.**

**_Identity_ by an author who's username is auto-deleted by the site (madame[period]alexandra) was published at the end of April and despite its slow start, it features a truly original story plot moving past ROTJ. Here we see Leia dealing with the abuses suffered throughout her time in the Rebellion, relationship building with Han, and the best part, a ship full of people from Alderaan, including her father, Bail Organa, who aren't so sure how to react or interact with the new world they entered.**


	18. Ch 18: Reunions

**Yes it has been a while...**

**School started so that kept me busy as well as getting very sick. I may or may not have demonstrated my frustrations at being ill in this chapter. This is also not betaed as I didn't want to put off publishing this chapter since I've been gone over a month. Well enjoy...**

**...I don't own Star Wars Disney...**

? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ?

Obi-Wan Kenobi had finally resurfaced and Vader felt his lips curl. Even his master would not be able to stop his revenge, which was probably why he left a message for the old man. Oh Sidious would make him pay later, but it'd be worth it. As the crew had prepared his modified TIE, he ignored the requests from the officers that he took backup and stormed down to the detention center. Threatening Organa caused the darkside to whisper eagerly as he prepared for the hunt.

Once he might have taken off immediately, but he found excuses to linger. _Leia…_ Obi-Wan would pay for stealing his daughter but amidst the preparations, his feet began to wander toward the barracks and to Leia's Force-presence, a supernova of brightness. It was hot, but instead of burning, her presence soaked through his body gently warming him. He may have been cold and firmly entrenched in darkness, but his light called.

Lying to oneself is in general a bad idea, and Vader knew that, yet as he wandered closer to his child, his mind grappled for an excuse. Surprisingly the excuse rested with Organa and for once the man was going to be useful.

Entering the barracks he looked around and watched in amusement as his men straightened themselves and stood at attention. In the corner he could spot Leia glaring at a holotable and Caden not so subtly trying to get her to stand.

"At ease," he commanded and walked deeper into the barracks, noting with displeasure various articles of clothing strewn around. The men shifted slightly as they noticed their breakage of regulation. Before he could decide what to an appropriate punishment would be an unbidden memory rose in his mind.

_A young version of Anakin stood in his room while Obi-Wan glared at him. Around him various droid parts lay on the floor, exactly as they were supposed to do. As Obi-Wan pinched the bridge of his nose, Anakin had to reconsider and concluded that maybe he should have been a tad neater, if just to avoid the inevitable meditation on why it was important to engage in orderliness._

_ Before Obi-Wan could began his lecture, Anakin blurted out, "Master everything is where it's supposed to be!"_

_ Shaking his head, his Master surveyed the room, "Just this once Anakin, just this once," he turned to leave, "This room better be spotless by the time I come back!"_

Vader scowled as the memory faded and looked to where Leia was sitting, "Leia, I need to speak to you alone."

She got up irritably with one last glare at the game board and walked towards him. Vader walked outside of the room, not wanting to have his troops overhear a rather sensitive conversation. Looking around the barrack he gave a cold warning, "By the time I'm done with my conversation this barrack better be up to regulations or else for every minute it isn't, a day of janitor duty is being added.

The door slid closed, but Vader could still feel the rush of relief in the room and he heard his troops shouting desperately to bring every little detail up to regulations.

Hearing a slight snort, Vader looked down at Leia, "I told Caden that maybe they should clean up their quarters before playing games."

Resisting the urge to snort, "Perhaps they should've listened to you, although I do wonder what the holotable has done to you."

Leia looked away in embarrassment, "I lost epically to Caden because I was distracted."

"Excuses, excuses…" he murmured.

At Leia's silence, he noticed with amusement that he had just teased her. Feeling slightly out of depth, he turned the focus of the conversation to more pressing matters, "I'm going to be leaving while you continue to Imperial Center."

Nibbling on her lip, Leia looked at him searchingly, "You're off to kill someone."

"Yes," he replied, wishing that he could lie if only to avoid the disappointed look in Leia's eyes, which was ridiculous since he was a kriffing Sith, "While I'm gone you're allowed to visit your father and mother."

The words burned on his tongue, but the hug he received from his daughter made it worth it. Stroking her hair, he continued, "I can't make any promises for when you arrive on Imperial Center. It will be up to the Emperor's discretion then."

"Thank you," she whispered, "thank you."

A sense of urgency crept into his voice, "Remember Leia you have to shield yourself then. He can't find out that you can use the Force. Please promise me you'll keep yourself safe."

She pulled back, "I promise Lord Vader."

He opened the door again and noticed in amusement that the room was clean, cleaner that he could ever remember a barrack being. Leia wandered in and sat down across from Caden, her body radiating irritation.

Turning around, he let the door slide closed. The hunger within him grew as he thought of Kenobi and his vengeance. Death was too kind for his old Master for what he had done. Phantom fire licked his limbs and he could almost smell his burn flesh mixed with sulfur.

"_You were the Chosen One! It was said that you would, destroy the Sith, not join them. It was you who would bring balance to the Force, not leave it in darkness," cried his Master as he picked up Vader's lightsaber and began to walk away. _

_The hot winds swept around them and ignoring the agony of his lost limbs or the searing heat of the lava below him, Vader screamed, "I hate you!"_

_The darkside burned through him, fueled by his agony he tried to move forward, to reach out and somehow end the traitor's life. Yet Obi-Wan, just shook his head slightly, looking into his yellow eyes, "You were my brother, Anakin. I loved you."_

_Then the pain overwhelmed him and he screamed. Obi-Wan just left him to burn._

Obi-Wan had always been a liar because the Jedi never loved, their ridiculous code didn't allow them to and Obi-Wan would never have broken the code. Then he and the traitor Organa stole his daughter. It wasn't like they gave Leia to her family, a family that never had been told that Padmé's child lived. What had they planned for Leia? Did they hope that'd she grow up into a little tool of the Rebellion to be sent against him and kill him?

_He stood in front of his child, his lightsaber ignited and ready to kill. He saw her surprise, fear, and a burning hatred shining through her eyes. He could feel her hatred for him, her desire to destroy him. What had he done to deserve it._

"_You'll pay for everything you've done. If not today, one day. I know this," she threatened as she moved backwards slowly from his approaching form. Her eyes burned with conviction as she continued, "You can kill me but you kill what I stand for… And you won't stop justice."_

_Her declaration took him back because she didn't fear death and he could feel her longing for it. What had happened to his sweet precious little angel? The he heard his voice, slightly mocking, as he advanced upon Leia, "You misunderstand. Your end will not be like your precious Alderaan."_

_Angry swept through him as he noticed the disgusted look on her face. What was he doing? He was treating her like any traitor and toying with her. As he saw her face twist into an angry snarl, he realized why she lived, although not why she seemingly lost the will to survive, to bring about his end._

_The voice continued, mocking and cruel, promising untold amount of pain, "That was far too swift. You will find that-"_

_His alter ego seemed to sense something for he felt his rushing anger, and when he spoke it wasn't mocking, but angry and derisive, "What you dare? Do you truly think you can ambush a Dark Lord of the Sith?"_

_As he looked around trying to pinpoint the source of the ambush, Leia yelled something at him and began to run. _

"_Run Princess. Tell your friends where you are," he mocked and ignit his lightsaber to follow her into the mist, "Lure the boy to me." _

The vision ended and Vader felt horror coursing through his body as he considered hunting his daughter like an animal, to use her as bait for a boy. If things were different, if they had never formed a bond, Vader knew that was what could have happened. Organa would've raised his daughter, instilling her with a feeling of righteous justice and poisoning her against him. She was strong willed, like him, like Padmé, and she would've fought to her last breath. Yet in that vision she hated him with a passion, a passion hard enough to find among the Jedi, who he had nearly annihilated. That version of him hated her also and had promised to torture her although to what ends he didn't understand. Hating Leia was impossible for him now, she was too innocent and his. That a version of him could hate her was unimaginable, but yet he would have.

He began to walk forward and his thoughts dwelled on the vision. He had alluded to Alderaan's end, but mentioned that was swift. Even if the Empire took action against Alderaan for treasonous activities the end wouldn't be swift unless… His eyes widened, surely his Master wouldn't. Alderaan was a core world after all and its destruction would cause the galaxy to quake in fear, but it was senseless. There would be no boundaries for the people anymore and without the feeling of safety people would flock to rebel. Surely his Master wouldn't… Surely he wouldn't either, for that Leia hated him with a burning passion. Had he been instrumental in the destruction of Alderaan? He couldn't see himself being an accessory to genocide.

_His lightsaber moved forward first blue, but later red coupled with his mechanical breathing._

…_The children cried and looked up to him, not understanding as he moved forward to cut them down... The infants whose sole misfortune had been to be chosen by the Force…_

_...A warrior running forward in a battle cry quickly cut down… the villages burned and he personally saw to the execution of the natives.._

_...A house of Jedi Padawans fell to his blades despite their deliberate isolation…_

_...Bombers flying through the air leaving smoking crater behind…_

For the first time he felt a semblance of guilt for his actions. Feeling slightly confused he prepared for his hunt. His feeling were distinctly un-Sith like, but he had some honor and it demanded that he confront his actions. Something that he didn't want to do. The excuse: "They were traitors" didn't cut it anymore, not when he considered the civilian casualties, people who had just gone by their lives or forced into situations of not their own choice.

? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ?

Obi-Wan cracked his back as he stood up, having finished cleaning his lightsaber. Sand did indeed get everywhere despite his care. He thought of Luke back on Tatooine and he hoped he could return to protect the youth. Tatooine, he had discovered, was nearly the opposite of safe. Sand storms rose from nowhere and he could only thank the Force how lucky his Master had been to meet Anakin, who offered them shelter. A sand storm seemed like nothing inside a Nubian Cruiser, the only evidence the slight sway of the ship and some equipment malfunction, but outside the winds pounded against the body. Sand could be inhaled and even if the person could get to safety, numerous people still died from suffocation. Beyond the sandstorm lurked various other dangers from the slave trade to the sand people. It wasn't uncommon to lose a child, it was almost expected. Few children survived to adulthood.

Yes, Obi-Wan thought, he did indeed want to return to Tatooine because Luke did indeed need protecting. He had to survive Vader and keep him distracted long enough. Groaning he slumped back down into his seat, he was screwed.

"Kriff," he muttered quietly, letting out a rare curse.

His accomplice walked in on him and raised his eyebrow at the curse, "You're Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan looked up, "Yes, although in all the excitement I seem to not have gotten your name."

The stranger stared at him, "Call me Shadow, there's no Sith-kriffing hell way I'm telling my real name to a self-sacrificing bastard."

Obi-Wan smiled slightly, "Nice to meet you Shadow. You know of any good planets to head from here?"

Shadow stared at him, his eyes narrowed, "I thought you wanted Vader's attention?"

Obi-Wan winced as he thought of his old Padawan bearing down upon him, "I need to distract him, lead him on a hunt where I'm the bait," standing up he walked to the viewport, "and he'll give chase and catch me because he hates me enough."

The other man whistled slowly, giving him an incredulous look, "I know Vader hates Jedi, but man what did you do to get that sort of attention?"

Letting out a bitter laugh, he gazed out the window, "I almost killed him."

_The warm winds blasted against him, "You were my brother Anakin, I loved you!." Then his friend burned, his little brother consumed by flames. He wanted to help him, to rush to him, to say "I'm sorry," but he couldn't. The yellow-red eyes haunted him because there was nothing left of the boy he once knew. So he walked away even though each step was heavy. The screams rang through the air and the words "I hate you!" reverberated in his ears. He couldn't look back, if he did he would save his brother. He had to check on Padmé, make sure she was alive. _

"_Don't look back," he whispered to himself, "Don't look back."_

Shadow was silent as he considered what to say, "I guess that a pretty good reason although why didn't you just kill him. Would've saved the galaxy a lot of trouble."

He shook his head as he turned to Shadow, "When someone is on fire next to a pit of lava, unable to move, you tend to assume they're dead."

Shadow winced slightly, "Almost makes me feel sorry for the guy, almost. I guess that explains the suit," glancing at his chrono momentarily, "I'll be heading out. You should to, the Empire will know by now that you were here."

Obi-Wan bowed his head, "May the Force be with you."

The door slid closed and Obi-Wan sighed wondering where he'd head. In this moment he felt sol old and alone. Through the shattered bond with his former Padawan he could feel the familiar anger; there was always anger, never anything else. He didn't want to hide or run anymore, but he had to. Luke was counting on him; Leia was now lost. He couldn't help but feeling as if he had failed as he wandered down the hallway to the hangar bay. No child should be lost to darkness, yet it still happened.

Tiredly he punched in his hyperspace coordinates, Tirahnn. His fighter slowly rose into the air and glided into space. As he prepared for the jump, he watched in surprise as a TIE fighter appeared.

_Vader…_

They hung still in space, each feeling out in the Force, unsure how to react. For ten years they hadn't had contact. In that time everything had changed. He could feel the darkside attacking him, trying to garner his submission. It pained Obi-Wan to be so close, to feel the presence that was so distinctly Anakin, yet not.

Into the Force, Obi-Wan whispered, "_I loved you-_" his ship entered hyperspace, "and I can't stop," he finished out loud.

? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ?

Vader growled in anger as the ship entered hyperspace. He had been so close to Obi-Wan and the man had managed to evade him. It wouldn't matter though because his ship's computer had locked onto Obi-Wan's ship before he entered hyperspace. While the technology was still in its infancy, he should be able to calculate the trajectory of Obi-Wan's hyperspace jump. The Force would aid him.

_I loved you_

Vader growled as he busied himself over his controls. Obi-Wan continued to lie, he had never loved Vader, he had instead been resentful. Obi-Wan should've known better than to try to influence him, he wouldn't fall for such pathetic lies. Victory would be sweet, but death wasn't something he'd grant his old Master. It was time Obi-Wan was on the receiving end of his ire, to feel how it was to be lied to, for his foundation to be destroyed. Once Obi-Wan was a shell of himself, only then, would he grant the fool death. He should've remained in hiding.

Half an hour later, a heavily modified TIE fighter entered hyperspace on its way to Tirahnn.

? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ?

Obi-Wan landed in the dense forest, having avoided Imperial detection. Despite fatigue causing his muscles to burn and his head to ach_e, _he worked to camouflage his ship under the foliage. He'd have to alert the Imperials to his presence later, but first he needed to get some rest. Wandering off slightly, he picked a tall tree to climb, made himself a nest at the top, shielded himself in the Force, just in case, and let sleep take him.

"_Master…. Master wake up," cried a young boy between various pokes._

_Groaning Obi-Wan pulled his pillow closer and rolled in the other direction, "Five more minutes Anakin."_

_The poking was back, "Master… wake up… I made breakfast!"_

_Blearily he opened his eyes to observe the youth who held a plate of charred… something. Not wanting to hurt Anakin's feeling he accepted the offered fork and tried a mouthful. Deliberately he swallowed, suppressing the urge to gag._

"_Delicous," he praised Anakin and the boy smiled._

_The smile was worth eating the rest of the food. He had never seen the boy so happy nor did he understand why such a simple praise would make the boy so happy. Belatedly he realised that Anakin had very much been a slave and in his grief for Qui-Gon he hadn't attended to the boy as he should._

"_Do you want to join me for a walk this morning?" he asked. Before he had gone alone, taking the time to think, but he needed to focus on Anakin. Anakin didn't deserve to be ignored, he had done nothing wrong. The smile was back, too happy for such a simple gesture and cute. He ruffled the boy's hair as they left the room._

_He had to remember not to get attached, yet he knew he had already lost the battle._

…

_Anakin was older know and he had grown to be stronger and somewhat moody. Sometimes Obi-Wan wondered how Qui-Gon dealt with him as he regarded Anakin's antics. The latest stunt had led Anakin to catch a bug. _

_He ignored the disapproving looks directed to him by the Master Healers as he sat by Anakin's side as the boy shivered through the night as his body fought the virus. He'd be alright they told him, but he couldn't let himself leave Anakin. Quietly grabbed Anakin's hand, holding it tightly._

"_You have to get better Anakin, I don't know what I'd do without you… my little brother."_

_He was too attached and the next morning Anakin was up and about, feeling well again, and landing himself into the next bit of trouble. Obi-Wan was left to run after him and wonder if he already started to grey._

…

_When Anakin met Padmé again, Obi-Wan felt the need to groan. He remembered his own youthful crushes as his Master admonished him for his attachments. He had waited with trepidation for Anakin to have his first crush and mistakenly thought with relief he had avoided the hurricane. Hopefully Padmé would understand that a relationship was impossible, but then he remembered both of their brazen attitude to rules and did let out a groan._

_Anakin looked at him curiously, but lost interest when Obi-Wan waved him off. He was doomed because Obi-Wan knew that Anakin wanted to be a Jedi and he loved his little brother too much to let him throw it away. He'd protect him and were Anakin to leave, Obi-Wan would join him. _

_So when Anakin didn't show for lunch or snuck out into the night on Coruscant or when the Jedi Council asked him where Anakin was, he covered for his brother. He was with Padmé and it hurt him to think that Anakin didn't trust him enough to tell him. _

_Perhaps he should've told the truth._

Something stirred Obi-Wan out of his dreams and he opened his eyes, trying to discern the source of the interruption. He felt tired, but adrenaline filled his body, forcing him to be prepared.

He sneezed.

Everything became unnaturally quiet and Obi-Wan felt the warning from the Force a second to late as a Force-push flung him from his tree. Mechanical breathing filled the air and Obi-Wan shakily got to his feet as he watched a red lightsaber ignite, illuminating his former Padawan.

Obi-Wan swallowed as he observed the black mask and wondered about the face it hid. Had Anakin been scarred by the fire or had his face been burned. The eyes though probably burned a Sithly yellow. He wondered what Vader was thinking, as he had yet to move. Obi-Wan's lightsaber remained, retracted, in his hand. Part of him wondered if he should ignite and begin the deadly dance for his life. Running would be pointless as Vader's mastery of the Force would be enough to stop him. Furthermore, he simply felt too tired.

He sneezed, again.

Reaching out in the Force, he immediately recoiled from the wall of darkness teeming with tendrils that tried to ensnare him. His heart began to pound as more adrenaline rushed through his system. He was about to die and could do nothing because he was too kriffing tired.

"You're sick," rumbled Vader.

Obi-Wan chuckled slightly, "I applaud your observational skills. Think you can come back in two days?"

The feeling of anger surrounded him and Obi-Wan could feel himself becoming slightly nauseous from the constant exposure to the darkside and its constant probing.

Incredulous, "You decided to surface after all these years and are too sick to fight."

Leaning slightly on a tree, Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows, "I assure you I didn't choose to get sick. So if you aren't coming back later perhaps you should get to killing me. I assume you prefer people conscious when you do it, so you should do it rather soon."

Vader crossed his arm and Obi-Wan had a brief image of Anakin pouting because he had been denied dessert, "I don't plan on killing you."

Obi-Wan jerked away from the tree, staring at Vader in disbelief, "Excuse me?" and tried to ignore the niggling feeling in his stomach of worry or… something.

"I don't plan on killing you," Vader repeated himself and Obi-Wan could feel his glare.

"I'm sorry," he replied, "You, who goes around murdering just about everyone, but not me? What makes me so special?"

Vader began to take slow deliberates step forward, "You're quite special Obi-Wan. I don't think there's anybody I hate more. You turned Padmé against me… you left me to die, too cowardly to finish the act yourself… you cut off all my remaining limbs."

Vader stood almost in front of Obi-wan and Obi-Wan clutched his lightsaber tightly, wondering if he could kill the monster through surprise, as Vader moved closer, "I _hate_ you Obi-Wan and death… death is too good for you. I'll destroy you first."

Letting out a scream of pain, Obi-Wan looked down at his wrist which Vader had grabbed, "Don't do anything foolish now… _Master._"

The lightsaber fell to the floor.

Obi-Wan looked back up at the mask, trying to find anything remaining of Anakin, "I didn't turn her against you, you did that the moment you-"

A hand slapped against his face and Obi-Wan fell to the ground where he discreetly slipped his lightsaber into his waistband. Vader looked down at him and he could feel an invisible hand tightening around his throat.

"Don't talk about her."

"Or what? You'll kill me," he joked back, ignoring the pain as Vader's boot ground one of his legs into the forest floor.

"You'll learn," hissed his old friend, "because I'll break you until nobody will recognize Obi-Wan Kenobi. Then I'll kill you."

He looked up at him sadly, there was nothing left of Anakin, "You're probably the only person that recognizes me now Darth. I'm not the same person anymore, how could I be, you destroyed everything I cared about. You know what Padmé said before she died?"

Vader didn't respond, but the pressure on his leg abated slightly, "She said there was still good in you."

Vader yanked him off the ground and pushed him against the tree, "And then you stole my child while her body was still warm. She never said she wanted Organa to have the child! I saw his memories! Then you were going to raise her and turn her into a little perfect tool for your rebellion so she'd what, kill her own _father_?"

Snarling, Obi-Wan retorted, "Oh yes, that'd would've been a brilliant idea. Let's give an infant to a man who had just choked his pregnant wife and slaughtered younglings. I saw that Anakin, I saw the footage. They trusted you and you killed them one by one. I didn't want to believe it because you were my brother, I lov-"

A gloved hand wrapped around his throat, cutting off Obi-Wan's air, "Enough with your lies Obi-Wan. You never cared for me so don't go around pretending you did. You never loved me, your precious code forbids it. Cease with your lies, it won't help you."

As he felt his head begin to swim and vision blur, he whispered, "I'm sorry," then all went black.

? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ?

Leia sat in the chair, anxiously waiting for her mother to arrive. The room was white, matching the general theme of the Star Destroyer, while the two chairs and the table in between them, were grey. She knew that behind one door and the fake wall stood Caden, keeping vigilante watch while the other one hid her father.

The door behind her slid open and there was a happy shout of "Leia!" before her mother's two arms encircled her. A smile crept on her face as she returned the hug, not having seen her mother since the departure from Alderaan..

"I missed you," she whispered, "Please don't leave."

Her mother kneeled down besides her, "Oh my sweet precious child. You will have to be strong."

Leia shook her head empathetically, "I want to be with you. They're going to kill Daddy."

"I know," she replied, stroking Leia's head, as she began to cry, "I know… Tell your Daddy I love him… I love you too Leia always remember that. I don't care what happens, what you do, know you'll always be welcome home."

"But why…" Leia whispered.

"Look at me Leia."

Leia looked to the side, unwilling to meet her mother's eyes. A small hand gently grabbed her chin, so her mother could look at her.

Whispering in a soothing voice, "Do you remember our stories? Do you remember our songs?"

Leia hunched her shoulders slightly and bit her lip, "Yes mother."

"Then you remember the story of our ancestors… They came from the great lands in their ships. It was a marvelous time with the Corellians developing the first hyperdrives, but with great achievement came conflict. People could travel with such ease and so they fought over resources and it is amidst this conflict, that the Twins came. Do you remember the Twins Leia?"

"Yes ma," Leia whispered as she hugged her knees, "The Twins were joined at birth by their hands and their mother, who saw their disfigurement, sold them to the Thiud. He then raised them as child soldiers."

"The Twins were special for one was filled anger and the other kindness, yet they loved each other dearly, willing to do whatever it took to insure the other survived. Despite the Thuid's attempt, no one could ever part them. They remained dependent on each other and no sword or laser could break their hands apart, for they refused to let go. Through the brother's anger and hatred they protected themselves and found fear and respect, while the sister's kindness brought them help and friends… How did they find Alderaan Leia?"

Bored Leia looked away from her mother at the table, "There was a battle and they needed to do repairs. The Gods had watched over the two so they led them to Alderaan where they found a planet untouched by war or strife. While they did their repairs, the Sister told her brother that they should bring everyone here, while the Brother argued that it was a foolish risk and could live there in peace. Yet it wasn't to be for they both knew Thiud's forces would eventually come and destroy any peace on the planet and so they left, each with a different plan on how to return."

A arms snaked around Leia, and she let herself be seated on her mother's lap, "When they returned to Thiud the Sister quietly spread the word that should they free themselves there was a world to live on in peace. The Brother spread the word that there was a world to win after they proved themselves the strongest. Both of them wrong and both were right. Without fear the world would have been seized from them, but without peace they'd weaken themselves and be no better than those they escaped. But as things go, the Thiud heard of the plan and seized the Twins. 'Talk!' He ordered them, but they wouldn't. The Brother raged at the Thiud while the Sister whispered to the Guard who were also slaves. As his once loyal Guard began to whisper traitorous words, the Thuid looked for the source and he found her. In his desperate bid for power he shot her."

"I don't remember this," interrupted Leia.

Her mother smiled, "Only once a child is told how the story ends, so listen well."

Her nose scrunched up and she stared at her mother's brown eyes quizzically, "You said they escaped when I was younger and everyone settled Alderaan."

"And they did," her mother replied, "But that isn't the full story," Leia nodded, appeased for the moment, but her brows remained furrowed as her mother continued her voice a bare whisper, "...The Brother felt her mortal wound and in their shock they let go of each other. Letting out a feral growl he attacked the Thuid, killing him while the Guard watched in shock. With tears running down his face, the Brother picked up his sister to carry her away. The Guard followed loyal to the Sister. Together they matched across the field and their friends flocked to them. Lining up behind the Guard. It was as the sun was high in the sky that they met the Army. Met with a superior force, they were forced to surrender. It was there that the next Thuin launched himself at the Sister and Brother for their role in his father's death. 'Death to the traitors!' he snarled.

The Gods saw all though and whispered to him, 'We can give you the strength to succeed in return for your life, for all power comes at a price.' The Brother readily agreed for their was no life without his sister and the Gods blessed him with fire in return. The fire gave him strength and he rushed at the Army where he once had served. No soldier who raised their weapons against him was spared, but it was the commanders he was after, the ones who gave them orders and the next Thuin. He tortured those as the fire consumed him for fire has a price, it always feeds on life. As his blade, ons stolen from a fallen for, hovered over the last Thuin, a babe, he heard his Sister call. She limped towards him even as he felt her life drain from him.

'Brother,' she pleased, 'Let him live for he has committed no crimes. Let him know mercy so he may show others.'

The Brother scowled, 'Yet they never showed mercy to us.'

Smiling, the Sister embraced him, 'Because they never learned. So let him live so he may known mercy.'

The Brother nodded and swiftly delivered a shallow cut, 'So he may always remember.'

As they died in each other's arms, the fire swept through both, freeing them of guilt so they could find peace, while the Sister's kindness brought them them to Alderaan, named for them. It was on Alderaan that they were burned and their ashes lifted by the winds so they could be with the Gods and touched by the troubles if those with sentience. Sometimes when it is dark and our fires are lit, the Brother comes and hunts because there are those that forget mercy and so he reminds them or kills them because death will reach everyone and justice will be served. On the highest peaks of our mountains, the Sister watches and gives advice to those who seek her advice. At dawn and dusk they meet and that's why those lived well die in their sleep and illnesses are cured in the morning and evening. Together they're the strongest for kindness and hate are both necessary to survive… You're strong Leia, I know you are. You'll survive as long as you remember that hate and kindness, light and dark, can't exist without each other. You must embody both.."

Leia was silent for awhile, "I remember the Sister, she was there on the mountain when I was declared the Princess."

Her mother looked at her seriously and Leia could feel her surprise, "Did she say anything?"

"Yes," Leia whispered, "She said that I was only half made and that I should be careful about playing with fire until I was whole because fire burns on life and only when I'm whole can I fight back."

When her mother left, Leia thought back to what she hadn't said, that the Sister told her that her fate was entwined with the bringer of death. She belonged to him and even if she were whole, he'd be there to tear her apart again or have her caged and were she to escape, the galaxy would burn. It had been an unsettling message to hear and she lacked the courage to voice the piece of information that had been imparted on her. Nevermind how she had seen the Brother and had been unable to look at him as she saw the blood dripping down his hands.

She was pulled out of her musings as the door to the detention block opened to reveal her father. Surprisingly clean with fresh clothes, he looks from what Leia imagined he'd appear as. But when she went to hug him, he winced, and she knew that only superficially he was fine.

"How are you," her father asked and she noticed the slightly raspy tone to his voice.

Leia tried to smile as she studied his tired face and discern what made him appear so different, "Alright father. I'm sleeping with Aunt Sola and her family. Lord Vader has been busy, he had to leave so we're traveling to Coruscant without him.

Her father nodded and sat down in a chair, resting his manacled hands on the table, "I'm glad you're okay… There's something I have to tell you Leia."

Biting on her lips, she nodded and listened, "First you have to understand I love you Leia. It doesn't matter to me that you were adopted because you were my Leia. I raised you and watched over you, you were always my daughter in everything but blood. What I need to tell you is about your birth parents."

The last sentence garnered Leia's attention, "You never wanted to talk about them."

"It was dangerous to," her father replied with a sigh, "But you deserve to know and you deserve to hear the truth from me as it was I that kept it from you."

"What truth?"

"Please Leia," he beseeched her, "Let me get there. It isn't easy for me because I love you and don't want to burden you with this knowledge… Your mother was a good friend of mine and while married, her marriage was forbidden by her husband's order. I didn't even know she was seeing anyone until I got a call on the night of Order 66. She needed medical attention and was heavily pregnant. She gave birth to you and I took you home, intending to raise you as my own and to protect you. We thought that your father had died, there was nothing to indicate he was alive. Then I get a call again after I had already brought you home and Breha was doting on you and worrying she would be a terrible mother," he trailed off, caught in memory, "I got a call again, your father was still alive-"

"What?" She exclaimed, "Who?"

"-and he was the Emperor's key enforcer subjugating worlds that resisted the Empire… Darth Vader."

Leia shook her head in disbelief as a tone of panic crept into her voice, "You're lying. He isn't my father. This is all a lie. Why would you have lied to me!"

Tears rain down his face, "Leia! Listen to me. I love you. I lo-"

"No… no… how do I know you do? Are you just lying again? I was with my father and you couldn't have said something earlier?"

Bail tried to reach for her hands but she pulled them back out of reach staring at him in horror, "I had to protect you. I wasn't going to let you know something that could lead to the Emperor killing you or for either of them to turn you to the darkside. The Emperor and Vader are both killers, I've taught you that!"

Leia laughed mockingly and sneered back at him, "So I'd try to rebel against the Empire and kill my father. What do I know actually that's true! If it hadn't been for your stupid rebellion dreams then you would be here, being shipped off to your own execution."

"I stopped all my treasonous and questionable actions for you Leia! I started it for you, because you shouldn't have to live in a galaxy ruled by monsters. I want to keep you safe."

"And yet Vader told the truth where you lied," she hissed back.

She could hear his anguish as she turned away from him, intent on walking out of the room, "He knows Leia because I told him to find your birth parents if I landed myself in trouble because I prefer Vader protecting you than some Moff like Tarkin getting his hand on you so he may parade you as his trophy or the Emperor making you his play thing. Vader may be a monster, but he'll keep you from them."

Anger roared through Leia and she stalked back to the table, slamming her hands against it, "The only monster I see is you."

Bail shook his head and his next words were bitter and sharp, "I'm sorry for not being excited about handing my kid over to a man who killed the younglings at the Jedi Temple, they were defenseless! I've seen him kill plenty of Senators for some imagined slight or not paying him enough respect, his temper has caused him to kill enough people and he'd have killed his _wife _if he hadn't been interrupted while he was choking her. Yes, I'll put my kid next to that monster! And does he show any remorse, no! The only thing he cares about is the Emperor's will, so trust me, had there been another way I'd have kept you far from him. But somehow he happens to be your best chance but if you don't understand that he's _dangerous_ you'll find yourself seriously hurt one day Leia. I'm sorry for lying but knowing that one's father regularly attempts genocide is not something you tell a child"

Leia felt the truth in his words and turned away, remembering the death she had seen and felt because of Vader. Tears rolled from her eyes and she ran out of the room, ignoring her father's pleas.

? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ?

**Fun fact regarding Breha's story: In astronomy Alderaan is an old term referring to two pairs of stars, one in Canis Minor and the other in Gemini (the twins). So yeah, that rather inspired me.**

**Please review on what you liked or didn't since I was rather hesitant to elaborate on Alderaanian culture. I feel like a lot happened and to consider that I rewrote the beginning like five times. Next chapter Coruscant! (Finally!)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey there folks. Really sorry that it is taking me so long to update between chapters. I feel really guilty... Anyways my New Year's resolution is to update a story every week, this one at least every other week, and finish one of my stories. Let's see how long that works out. *Nervous chuckle***

**A slight side note: I forgot to post the poll results for how to deal with Star Wars Rebels which is now closed. 45% voted to use characters from Rebels but forge ahead despite Rebels events. The runner up, with 20%, was to address Rebels events but put up a spoilers alert. I'll probably put up spoiler alerts for major reveals from Rebels such as who Fulcrum is and list the episode its revealed in, but otherwise read at your own risk. Most people didn't want time skips, but they're going to be happening as I'm terrible at pacing and I really don't want a 100+ chapter story. My chapters are long enough and when I think they're going to be short they end up longer. :( **

? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ?

Leia ran from the interrogation room, tears streaming from her eyes. She ran past Caden, the stormtroopers, and imperial droids. The desire to flee and escape the hell that her life was becoming overpowered her rational mind. The star destroyer, despite its massive size, no longer seemed large enough. The walls pushed on her and confined her. Memories whispered through her mind.

Lord Vader was her father… She couldn't understand how that happened. They'd been together for a while, sometimes even enjoying each other's company but he couldn't be her father. A part of her wished that her father was confused, that he had lied to her for whatever reason, but the Force whispered its affirmations in her ear.

"_Vader may be a monster, but he'll keep you from them."_

Anger coursed through her body as she thought about her father orwhatever she should call him now. He had lied, but he was right: Vader was a monster. She could still feel the ghostly pains of the civilians from Vader's last campaign. The echoes of their cries of pain and fear hung in her mind. She hadn't been there, but her mind reeled from the blood bath. His penchant for violence, murder, and destruction exhibited itself nearly everyday. There were the innocuous elements of items Vader broke in his rage and the more noticeable asphyxiated bodies lying on the floor.

Could she mad at the man who had raised her, comforted her, and in a few days would be gone forever? His pleading face hung in her mind and the desperation as she ran off. He had been hurt, repeatedly, yet she couldn't help but feel as if she caused him the most pain. For all his faults, he loved her.

Glancing around, Leia saw no one. The hallways were white as always, but the place seemed dark and dreary. The lack of activity caused her to tense and realized that she was hopelessly lost. Still not to terms with her revealed parentage, she wandered around the desolate portion of the Star Destroyer. Dark tendrils prodded her through the Force and the place felt like Lord Vader. The feeling wasn't as strong as his residence on Coruscant and it was muddled with something else, but it was unmistakingly there. Not knowing what else to do, she followed the alluring tendrils.

Ten minutes later, Leia couldn't help but feel more lost. The corridors twisted and turned, while locked doors hindered her exit. The place was a maze. The tendrils grew stronger and she could feel their malevolence. Perhaps she should have gone the other way. Morbid curiosity drove her forward as she wondered what Lord Vader… her father could be doing down here. She stopped at a door and let the Force flow through her. Hesitantly she stepped inside the dimly lit room.

Darkness seemed to permeate every aspect of the room and despite being used to the constant state of darkness next to Lord Vader, she couldn't help but shiver. A noise caused her to jerk around and she wondered if she was alone. Straining her eyes she could almost hear the sound of… footsteps?

One split second later, Leia dove out of the way as the Force hummed in danger around her. She stood up hesitantly, knees slightly bent and prepared to leap into action. Something glinted in the darkness, reflecting whatever meager light there was in the room.

? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ?

Everything was a haze and Obi-Wan could feel his body preparing to sneeze again. His head pounding and his limbs sore, he tried to look around. He didn't know how long he had been unconscious and he wasn't in a position to find out. His hands were locked together behind his back and he couldn't feel the Force. The absence of the Force, disturbed him as he had come to rely on it. Vader had seemingly taken no chances for him to escape. His stomach twisted as he wondered what Vader planned to do with him.

"_I'll break you until nobody will recognize Obi-Wan Kenobi. Then I'll kill you."_

He swallowed nervously as he remembered Vader's threats. Anakin was truly gone and all that was left was a machine to do the Emperor's bidding. He wondered how much of Anakin was still human after the Emperor got hold of him. Part of him was admittedly guilty at having left Anakin to burn and he wondered how Vader survived from day to day.

The door slid open and Obi-Wan gazed up at Vader. Not even looking at him, Vader swept in. The cloak moved to the side slightly and Obi-Wan felt his breath hitch as he saw his lightsaber on the monster's belt.

"Officially you're dead Obi-Wan, but you won't be dying on me anytime soon," Vader began as the door slid closed.

Obi-Wan watched as Vader trailed his hand across his lightsaber and couldn't help but hiss, "Leave it alone."

The helmet tilted slightly to the side, "Now why would I do that _Master_? You're my… prisoner."

"Please _Darth,_" Obi-Wan mocked, "I'm more your plaything. Frankly I think I'm a rather bad toy."

"Well Obi-Wan," Vader began as he moved forward and grabbed Obi-Wan's chin, "You're going to be much more than a _toy. _Leia needs someone to practice on."

Obi-Wan stared at Vader his heart pounding. Luke would truly be their only hope and his heart was heavy as he considered what she'd turn into. He could only hope that he'd be able to keep Luke a secret. In hindsight perhaps he had been foolish running off, but he had thought the worse thing that could happen was death. He was prepared to die and become one with the Force, but he wasn't prepared to be a prisoner for the rest of his life.

Anger rose within him like a viper, "You're a monster Vader."

The hand rose up and slapped him across the cheek, "You're the monster Obi-Wan… You stole _my _daughter from me."

Obi-Wan shrunk back and pressed himself into the wall as Vader moved in even closer and towered over him. He couldn't help but look up at the mask and the red lenses to try to see Anakin. Once that had been his padawan, his little brother.

"I'll escape… Anakin… I'll escape," he whispered.

Pain blossomed on his face again as Vader stared down at him, "Do not call me by that name. It has no meaning to me."

"Yet you claim Leia, the daughter of _Anakin Skywalker._"

"You killed him Obi-Wan when you left him to burn," Vader replied slowly, "And whoever said I was claiming Leia as my _daughter."_

Shaking his head, Obi-Wan hoped that Leia wouldn't become a twisted tool of the darkside. It was unlikely that she'd be able to resist, not with Vader whispering honey sweet promises in her ear. Yet, Vader was whispering in his ear too. The words were more like venom and Obi-Wan looked back up at his former student.

"Are you trying to turn me to the darkside?" he hissed, "I won't fall. Not like you."

"I said I'd destroy you Obi-Wan and I intend too," Vader replied his voice strangely calm before he pulled Obi-Wan to his feet, "We've wasted enough time. It's time to head back to Coruscant."

? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ?

Leia raised her hands in front of her trying to appear unthreatening as she listened for the strange creature stalking the room. Occasionally it would try to charge her and she'd leap out of the way. The near pitch blackness though prevented her from seeing what the creature was.

"Hello," she whispered and her voice echoed slightly, "I mean no harm."

She dodged again as something hurtled towards her and she could almost hear a snarl. There really had to be a light switch somewhere. Sighing slightly she closed her eyes and drew into the Force, ignoring the dark coils. Somewhere in the room was something else that was strong in the Force. It felt strange to her because unlike herself it didn't shine brightly, nor was it a black hole, like Lord Vader.

Grasping the creature through the Force, she levitated it slightly. The Force presence struggled for a minute, before settling down. Opening her eyes, Leia gingerly levitated the creature closer, so she could see it. There in her grasp was a girl.

Shocked, Leia lost control over her Force grip and let the girl fall. She cringed slightly as the girl collapsed on the floor, but then looked on in confusion as the girl knelt, looking at the floor.

"My apologies my Lord," she whispered, her voice unsettling polite.

Leia took a cautious step forward, "I'm no Lord."

The girl remained still, "My Lord said to respect one's betters. My betters are Lords."

A heavy feeling formed in her stomach as she asked, "And what's your Lord's name?" already knowing the answer.

"Lord Vader."

Leia stepped closer and stared at the girl dressed in a drab prison outfit. She had expected Lord Vader to kill people but the girl's existence in the darkness showed another facet of his personality. After the execution she could easily be placed in a cell like this; trained to kneel and be subservient. Was that what Lord Vader had planned for her?

"Can you look at me?" She probed, hoping to unravel her mystery.

The girl raised her head, revealing eyes of green filled with sorrow.

Surprised, the girl whispered in horror, "You're younger than me."

Finishing her observation, she immediately cowed back down as if expecting to be punished. Knowing Lord Vader, Leia had a feeling he dealt punishments swiftly and quickly for the slightest offense. She regretted having become lost in the lower levels of the Star Destroyer. Knowledge was power, but she didn't want to know what Lord Vader did.

She moved close enough to touch her and knelt down, "I'm not going to hurt you."

The green eyes pierced through her, "Why my Lord? You're stronger."

Leia held out her hand, trying to not dwell on the girl's flinch, "Because I don't want to."

The girl watched warily as Leia touched her hand, "Why?"

Leia smiled warmly, "I was wondering if you'd be my friend."

The girl looked into her eyes, "Lord Vader wouldn't like that. He'd say it makes me weaker my Lord."

"Lord is only used for men. I'm no Lord and I'm no Lady either. My name is Leia and what Lord Vader doesn't know won't hurt him."

The girl shook her head, "You're stupid if you think you can deceive Lord Vader, he always knows," she paused and Leia could feel the Force tensing, "You're a traitor."

Quickly she withdrew her hands and refuted the claim, "I'm not a traitor. You can tell Lord Vader if you want but I'm not planning on betraying him. I'm not stupid."

The girl remained unconvinced and glared at Leia coldly.

Sighing, Leia tried to appeal to the girl, "Look Lord Vader isn't here right now. We could become… allies. Just try it for a few days and then if you still think I'm trying to betray Lord Vader, you can take action then."

The girl looked at her contemplatively, "Fine but I don't like you."

A brief smile flashed on Leia's face, "What's your name?"

"I don't have a name," she hissed back, "Shouldn't you know that?"

"I just need something to call you by," Leia replied crossing her legs as she took a seat.

Almost hesitating she whispered, "Syrena. Mum called me that."

Grabbing Syrena's hand, Leia shook it, "Nice to meet you Syrena. I'm Leia."

? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ?

After hours of searching, Caden finally found Leia wandering in the lower levels, where she technically wasn't supposed to be. He grabbed her arm and gently guided her back to the upper levels. Her lack of reaction to his presence worried him and he wondered if perhaps something had happened.

"Caden," Leia prompted quietly, "What will happen to me?"

Caden appraised her quietly, he thought it had been rather clear, "Your father will be taking you in."

He didn't miss her almost imperceptible flinch as he mentioned Lord Vader and she turned to look at him in the eyes, "But what does that mean… Will he hurt me?"

"Lord Vader has never hurt you Leia," but Caden had to ask himself if he had despite not wanting it to be true, "What brought this on?"

She looked up at him beseechingly, "Don't be mad."

Caden closed his eyes and silently counted back from five, "_Leia…_"

"I made a friend."

Unfortunately it seemed as if luck wasn't on Caden's side, "You found the girl?"

Standing still, Leia looked up at Caden, a slimmer of anger in her eyes, "Why's she kept there?"

Oh, Caden knew why she was kept there, but how could he explain it to Leia. One wrong word and Lord Vader would wring his neck. He didn't know the girl's name, but he remembered holding her captive as the troops descended with Vader to squash the rebellion. One little Force-sensitive child taken to be trained and her parents shot in front of her own eyes.

"Leia," Caden slowly began, "She's Force-sensitive and a threat to the Empire if the Jedi got their hands on her. That room is to help train her to aid the Empire."

"It isn't right," Leia retorted angrily, "She's hurt, scared, and what about me? Is _Vader_ just going to throw me in a cell too? Make me a slave to the Empire?"

Scratching the back of head, Caden looked down at Leia and soothingly replied, "He's not going to hurt you Leia. He's your father."

She didn't reply and Caden sighed before leading her back to her room, "Sometimes you have to bad things to do good things."

She stared at him, frowning, "No. Bad things are still bad no matter the excuses."

Life wasn't that simple as Caden knew. There were an infinite amount of shades of grey and things were rarely simple or easy. An unexecuted prisoner was more danger than a live one. Torture was necessary to obtain information that could save hundreds of lives. One life was insignificant to many. Leia wanted to believe in the good of people, but Caden knew that each person carried darkness within him. He had seen it and so he walked in silence as he thought of his past. Everything he had done was necessary.

Finally they reached Leia's room and Caden looked at her over, noticing her wrinkled and smudged clothing, "You may want to freshen up. We will be dropping out of hyperspace in an hour."

Leia nodded and palmed the door, giving a small wave to Caden. He smiled and turned around, he would have to check where Leia had been on the lower levels.

Ten minutes later, Caden watched the security footage in awe. There was no audio and while Leia and the girl seemed to have been hostile at first, he noticed at the end each one of them were smiling. Vader was going to kill him for letting his daughter get so close to the dangerous child. Perhaps it wasn't so bad, he thought as he looked at the two children smiling. It wasn't meant to be and it wouldn't last, but Lord Vader would find better friends for his daughter. He deleted the footage.

? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ?

Leia watched in trepidation as the ramp lowered and light began to stream in. Squished between two guards, her father sat on the bench, his eyes downcast. Leia wanted to scream and cry as she observed him out of the corner of her eye. Her mother was wringing her hands anxiously, while the Nabberies were on a separate shuttle. There was no reason for them to meet the Emperor.

The ramp settled on the ground and Leia watched in fascination as two Royal Guards stepped forward silently. Admiral Leeson exited first, followed by various other officers Leia didn't know. At last Caden stood up and walked over to her, motioning for her to stand. A warm hand grabbed hers, and Leia looked up to the side as her mother smiled gently down at her. Together they exited shuttle.

Leia gritted her teeth as cameras flashed all around them and she could hear the droll of news reporters commenting on the event. The admiral and officers waited in a line upfront, and Caden gently guided them to the end of the line.

He leaned down slightly and whispered, "Remember Leia, you're being watched. Don't look at your father unless you're told to and if you have to, don't let them know what you're feeling."

Leia nodded, her throat parched and she stared forward anxiously. She ignored the whispering of the crowd as the Royal Guard began to file into the courtyard. The instance the Emperor appeared, they knelt. Nervous and scared, Leia checked her shields and looked at the ground, observing the lines in the stone.

"May I present," the Emperor cried out, "Bail Organa."

The crowd cheered and Leia could hear a body being thrown on the ground. She winced, but didn't let herself look. The Royal Guards moved around, their footsteps echoing slightly.

The Emperor continued his speech, "A threat to the Empire has risen and thanks to Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin we may take action. Rise my friend."

Heavy steps echoed across the courtyard as someone stood up and walked to the Emperor, who continued in his deceptively kind voice, "Where does this threat come from? Who threatens the peace and prosperity of this Empire? He's before you… _Senator Bail Organa_."

The crowd burst into cheers and Leia could hear the cheers for blood and the Emperor led them on, "Oh he will be punished for his deceit. As the Emperor I revoke Senator Organa's position in the Senate. What else should I do?" and the crowd began to chant for an execution, "That's right. I hereby announce Bail Organa as a traitor to the Empire and to be executed the day after tomorrow."

Waiting for the cheering to subside, the Emperor continued, "Do you Bail Organa have anything to say in your defense?"

Leia tensed, wondering what her father would say and then she heard him speak, his voice raspy but strong, "I'm innocent of the crimes I'm accused. I'm proud to be called a traitor. Let freedom return to the galaxy. I hope you and your _Empire_ burns. People will fight, you-"

Leia heard her father cry out in pain as he abruptly stopped talking, "And he admits to being a traitor. Let the execution go forward!" the crowd cheered and bile rose in Leia's throat, "May I have the Organas stand up?"

Her body stilled, but with a slight nudge from Caden besides her, Leia stood up to face the flashing cameras and inclined her head to the Emperor, "Your highness."

Her mother did the same, while Leia maintained a blank face. She couldn't reveal anything regarding her true feelings. The Emperor's face remained obscured in the shadow of his hood. She could see a flash of yellow within the darkness and she shivered. Lord Vader was a monster, but that creature was worse. His dark Force-presence began to slide over her, inspecting her. Maintaining her shields, Leia remained still despite the urge to retreat from the slick darkness.

The Emperor walked slightly closer, "Organas what do you think of Bail Organa's treachery?"

Leia held her breath as her her mother shifted and spoke, "Your highness, he was my husband and his surprise came as a great surprise to me. I'd never have agreed to marry him had I known of his desire for war and destruction."

The crowd cheered, while she resisted the urge to scowl at them. Her mother had woven a tale out of truth and honesty to save them. Leia had to wonder if her mother knew that Lord Vader would rip her away.

"And you, my child?" Asked the Emperor as he ripped her out of her thoughts.

She looked up at the strange dark smile that rested on the Emperor's face, "He was my father your highness and I still can't believe he has done the things he was accused of."

"Alas child, he did… he did," The Emperor turned to face the others, "The day after tomorrow is the execution…. I hope to see everyone there, but I have business to attend to now," turning back to them, "Follow me."

Leia and her mother followed the Emperor into the throne room while Leia looked around, desperate for a way to escape his oily presence. The Royal Guards walked behind them and stopped as the Emperor sat down on the throne.

"Breha Organa," he began, "There are some technicalities for us to deal with."

Her mother stood still and whispered, "Yes your highness," as if fearful about what was to occur.

The spidery hands lay on the arm rest, slowly tapping to an invisible rhythm, "Due to the treasonous activities committed in your household, you are being relieved of your duty as a mother," two Royal Guards grabbed her arms and Leia looked on in fright, "Unless Leia's new guardian permits, you are no longer permitted contact."

"No… No, Mommy, no!" Leia cried in surprise as tears began to form in her eyes.

Her mother stared at her back, her own anguish clear, "And who gets the task of raising _my_ daughter?"

The hands continued to tap on the armrest, "She seems to have made quite an impression on her stay on Coruscant. Numerous people are asking for custody… some even for marriage."

A look of horror and disgust crossed Leia's face while the Emperor cackled, "I've looked at some of the proposals, but she's still young. A few years from now though…"

"I won't marry anyone I don't want to," Leia hissed back her eyes burning in anger.

"Leia!" Admonished her mother.

"We'll see," replied the Emperor before gesturing to her mother, "Take her away."

"Mommy. No. Please," Leia screamed in anguish as her mother cried out, "Leia! Let me go, she's my daughter."

A Royal Guard wrapped his arms around her as she watched two others drag her mother away, "Let me go… Please… Let me say goodbye!"

Tears rolled down her cheek as the Emperor continued to speak, "Put her down. Now there are a few things we need to talk about child."

He extending his finger, silently asking her to come closer and Leia did as the Royal Guard shoved her gently forward. A finger trailed down her face and Leia tried to reconstruct her mask to hide her feelings of disgust and fear.

"Tell me child," he whispered, "Why is my apprentice so smitten with you."

"What?" she replied, startled, as she wondered if he knew that Lord Vader was her… father.

"He applied for custody without informing me of his intention. He did a good job doing it all behind my back and managed to get all the proper paperwork in order. I'm quite lucky I managed to catch it so I can prevent his folly. You're making him weak and I want to know why."

Leia shivered as the Emperor looked at her, "I don't know what goes through his head. There are always more questions than answers."

"Sit child," he ordered patting his lap, and with trepidation she did, "You're quite something, not only have you ensnared Lord Vader, but my others commanders too."

Leia flinched as his hands began to move through her hair, "I'm sorry?"

"No my child," he whispered as his hands inspected her scalp, "I just wish to understand what's so special about you. Perhaps I should keep you… No? You don't want that."

The door hissed open and Leia tried to scoot off the Emperor's lap, but a surprisingly strong arm kept her from moving. Through the door walked Lord Vader and he ignored her, not pausing in his path to the front of the throne where he knelt down.

"Master," he said respectfully.

Leia looked at the scene curiously, it felt odd to see Lord Vader doing anything but towering over everyone. She couldn't help but feel disappointed though as he ignored her and remained kneeling. He hadn't even looked at her and it made her feel insecure. Perhaps he didn't care for her at all.

"Lord Vader, I believe you have some explaining to do."

The helmet bowed down slightly lower as a hand moved out, holding a lightsaber, "On route to Coruscant I got a lead concerning Obi-Wan. I killed him."

Leia watched the Emperor take the lightsaber and shifted uncomfortably, "While it's admirable that you have finally gotten revenge, you have some other subjects to explain on."

"Master?"

The hold around her tightened, "Tell me why you find her that important."

Vader finally looked up, "You've never said I couldn't adopt a child and she's bearable."

Leia could feel the Emperor's glower as he stared down at Vader, "Stop playing games Vader. I can stop your custody claim and I think I should because she makes you weak."

Anger poured off Vader and he stood up. Leia gazed at him fearfully as the dark energies rolled off him and she could see a monster right now. Various items began to rattle and the Royal guards began to kneel over clutching their throats.

"She doesn't make me _weak_ Master; she makes me strong," Vader unclenched his fist, "Let her go. She's mine."

"Tell me why she's important Vader!" he barked.

"She gives me a purpose," Lord Vader answered and in his hands was his lightsaber.

The Emperor shoved her off his lap and Leia stumbled slightly at the unexpected force. Vader didn't move and she hesitantly approached him. Only when she was behind him did the tension in the room seem to dissipate.

The Emperor clicked his nails against the armrest, "Careful Vader that your actions do not become… treasonous."

"Of course not Master," Lord Vader replied and Leia shivered at the dark look in the Emperor's eyes. She could feel the oily presence of the Emperor retreat from her as Lord Vader's presence crept over her. It soothed her tense nerves although she couldn't help but feel like Vader was claiming her.

"Vader," the Emperor stood up and scowled, "Do what you will to the Princess just make sure she's there at the execution. I expect you back in an hour, I don't tolerate insubordination."

Anger coiled around Lord Vader and he bit out a furious, "Yes Master," before storming out and dragging her along.

? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ?

The fingers clicked slowly on the armrest as he stared down at the latest imbecile he had to deal with. Usually he would play games, maybe even torture the fool, but not today. Unfortunately, he was rather distracted. The Emperor raised his hand and waved the fool out and watched him leave. Noticing that he didn't have another meeting, he stood up stretching his back slightly before walking over to the window a scowl on his face.

"Vader…" He whispered as he looked outside at the chaotic traffic of Coruscant. In the distance he could see the Jedi Temple, but even the symbol of his ultimate victory didn't appease him today. He shook his head and frowned thoughtfully.

He knew how lucky he had been that Vader survived his battle on Mustafar and that it curbed his reckless nature. Out of the ashes of Skywalker, he formed his perfect weapon. Vader inspired fear, hatred, and demonstrated the Empire's ultimate power. Without his apprentice, the Empire wouldn't be functioning so smoothly. Indeed he was lucky and he hated luck.

The darkside rolled out from him, ignoring the Imperials guards and other busybodies, and reached out to his apprentice. As always he was closed off and impossible to read. His own apprentice power reached back at the dark tendril, and Sidious retreated quickly, the warning received.

_Mind your own business _

He looked aside again at the remnants of the Jedi Temple. His apprentice was changing and in ways he hadn't heard expected. The most worrisome aspect was the anger. Vader was angry, but not in the way he was supposed to. Even more befuddling was his apprentice's attempt to hide the anger.

Sighing he looked back at his throne. Vader had always been angry and he encouraged it, as it made his apprentice more powerful, but the anger was different now. Before it burnt like an old fire restrained with iron control, briefly leaping up to consume the objects if its ire. Now… Now there was no fire but magma prepared to erupt and destroy. Normally he'd be pleased, but despite his apprentice's effort, he could feel the target of the anger, him.

He sat back down on the throne wearily and his fingers clicked against the armrest. Oh Vader was mad at him and he had no idea why. He thought back to his apprentice insubordination and felt a sliver of fear; he was a volcano ready to erupt. A frown emerged and his fingers stilled, a volcano didn't seem quite right. He thought back to the girl, an insignificant child and how is apprentice stood there ready to defend her. The Force was silent around her and he frowned, something felt wrong.

"Your Majesty," a voice clearly stated.

Sidious shook his head slightly. His break was over and he had other things to focus on. He looked down at the man, enjoying the fear drifting off him. Others would have quivered, but the man didn't knowing he was safe as long as he continued to be useful.

"Report," he ordered as he slowly probed the man's mind.

"Intelligence has nearly finished planting new bugs in all the Senators homes and workspaces. So far none have been found or disabled. We have one confirmation of treasonous activities from a Senator. While the head of intelligence disagrees, I believe it'd be easy to turn him into a double agent. Despite his beliefs, he's a coward."

Sidious nodded, "I'll inform the head of intelligence that an attempt should be made to convert him… for your sake I hope you're right. What of my apprentice?"

The agent stilled slightly, his fear increasing, "Our ability to spy on Lord Vader's residence is still insufficient. Lord Vader destroys most of the bugs himself but the few spies working for him have confirmed he believes the spying attempts to be from Xizor."

"What position do those men hold?" He asked, already preparing for an abysmal revelation.

Cringing slightly, the agent continued his report, "After the attack on his palace, Lord Vader deemed the intruders had inside help. He killed three of our own after interrogating them. The other ten took precautionary measures to protect the cause. We have two left, one is a janitor and the other is a technician."

Anger rose within him, "So you've got nothing."

"Yes your highness," the man replied quickly, "Lord Vader has bolstered security since the attack and interview every candidate himself. His security has also been nearly replaced by retired clones."

Leaning back Sidious had to admit his apprentice was becoming crafty… or sentimental.

"Tell me about the girl," he ordered as he pried deeper into the man's mind.

"The girl?"

"Leia Organa," he replied, annoyed.

Images flashed through the man's mind, "There's not much we know about her. Intelligence has a file on her but it is rather sparse with her being a minor. Despite public appearances, she seems to be a bit of a daredevil. Since she became under Lord Vader's supervision, Intelligence has nearly stopped looking into her."

He leaned forward, "But why would my apprentice want to adopt the girl?"

The agent shrugged slightly, "The few video surveillance we have of them together show her to be scared of him," He paused slightly and Sidious could feel a dawning revelation, "After the attack on his Palace, Lord Vader took her to the medic. The logs show that her father checked her out, but video surveillance shows her leaving with Lord Vader. After that any information about her stopped almost entirely."

Sidious relaxed slightly as he withdrew from the man's mind. He could feel his agent's confusion and knew he was attempting to solve the puzzle.

"Anything that changed in Lord Vader's behavior then?"

The agent furrowed his eyebrows, "He methodically eradicated any of the bugs we planted, killed nearly all the spies, and used the clones for his security force. I assumed it was due to the attack…"

Sidious reached out to the Force, seeking guidance but it remained silent. He heard the door slide open and waved the agent away as he observed Vader entering the room. His apprentice kneeled before him, head bowed respectfully, as if nothing happened a mere hour ago.

"Master," Vader intoned respectfully.

Sidious curled his lips slightly as he looked down at him. As usual Vader's emotions were hidden from him. It was irksome not being able to get a proper read on his apprentice, not being able to determine what he was hiding. Never before had he had such problems. Maul, the idiot, had never tried to shield his thoughts, so perhaps it was an unfair measure. Dooku had attempted to hide his thoughts and emotions and believed himself successful, while Sidious trailed through his mind unobtrusively. The problem with Vader, something that originally seemed like a benefit, was that the Force like him too much. When Vader didn't want someone to know something, it was near impossible to find it out.

"I don't tolerate insubordination Vader. Explain yourself."

Vader body stiffened, "You'll have to clarify Master."

Annoyed, he sent out a blast of Force-lightning, "You were ready to commit treason an hour ago Vader. Explain to me what that little _girl_ means so much to you."

The helmet tilted upwards and Vader's posture screamed defiance, "She's mine and if you hurt her… I assure you Master that I will not content myself with the position of apprentice anymore."

The threat was clear and it hung in the air, but Sidious didn't let himself be cowed by it, "The tell me why don't you do so today."

Amusement leaked from Vader's shields, "Because I really don't want to sit on a throne."

Sidious scowled and in irritation let out another blast of Force-lightning, "Kill her Vader by the end of the day and I won't punish you."

Vader stood up quickly, his hands resting on his belt next to the lightsaber. Anger poured from him through the Force and Sidious resisted the urge to flinch.

He stood and glared up at his apprentice, "Remember who the Master is Vader. You cannot beat me just yet."

The air reeked of sulfur as dark energy radiated off of Sidious and Vader. His apprentice didn't move, refusing to be cowed. He deliberately pulled out his lightsaber and held it out unlit.

"Master," his apprentice hissed almost sarcastically, "I don't need to defeat you, I just need to kill you. If I can trace back a single scratch on the girl to you or one of your _associates_ I will kill you even if I kill myself," he trailed off, "Who knows perhaps you'll survive, perhaps I will, but more likely we'll kill each other off and so the Sith will end."

Curiosity burned through Sidious mind as he wondered why Vader would willingly die for her. His apprentice was right though, he would not risk the end of the SIth. He had brought the Sith to power and would not be remembered for ending the line.

Eyes red he spat, "Fine Vader…. But she'll be the Senator of Alderaan when she's of age and you'll prepare her for it. That's my condition."

Vader remained still before finally kneeling again, the lightsaber still in his hand, "Yes Master."

"Submit Vader," he ordered.

Vader offered his lightsaber and bowed his head to the ground in submission. Perhaps he could kill his apprentice now, but even now he wasn't sure he would succeed. The dark side hung closer to Vader than it had in years. Sidious sighed mentally, for he would keep to the tradition of the Sith, he wouldn't kill the strong and Vader had earned the title.

Like a viper, he attacked his apprentice's mind. For now he was still the Master and it was his job to remind the apprentice of his place and so he doled out the harshest punishment he had ever given Vader. In the back of his mind, plans began to form. Backup plans would have to be accelerated and he needed new methods to control his apprentice. Perhaps a gift for Kenobi's demise would be appropriate.

Despite his plotting, Sidious was aware of one important factor. Vader would defeat him and he had to insure that his weapon would be able to continue his legacy. There would be no other apprentice and despite his backup plans, he knew that. His apprentice, a man who hated politics, would have to be groomed for the political arena.

He really hated the Organa child right now.

? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ?

**... And as promised Coruscant! I really hope by Obi-Wan is believable because he never wants to be written. Concerning events from Rogue One, it's movie canon so there will be references. I'm going to wait until the next chapter before introducing elements so that people have time to see the movie spoiler free. (I must say, "No spoilers! what are you doing here in the Star Wars fandom?") At that point you either don't care or have seen the movie. To those who haven't seen the movie, the last tenish minutes would make even the lousiest films worthwhile and I highly recommend watching it because it is no lousy movie. Until (hopefully) next week.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Well two weeks. I've got an update! Yes! I'm so happy! I'm updating... Okay I'll stop now. **

**I'd just like to say that for covering three days this chapter feels too quickly paced. I have a serious pacing issue, but perhaps it's fine. There was going to be a Rogue One reference, but there wasn't room for it. So next chapter.**

? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ?

Leia sat silently in her room after Vader has dropped her off and immediately departed, not allowing her the opportunity to ask the questions weighing on her mind. For over an hour she waited for him to return as she busied herself with a datapad and browsing the holonet. She grimly read the articles detailing her dad's crimes and the upcoming plans for the execution. Oh, she didn't want to, but she needed to know what was happening to her dad.

A dark presence revealed itself in the Force and Leia set the datapad aside. Lord Vader has returned. Hesitantly she slipped out of her room so that she could meet him. Waiting in front of the door, she expected him to storm out. That wasn't what happened though.

Leaning on Caden, Lord Vader limped inside the complex. Through the Force, Leia could feel his exhaustion and pain. Startled, she stepped back. A hurt Vader wasn't something that she could understand.

The helmet tilted upwards and she could feel the eyes boring into her, "Leia," he hissed, the voice strangely distorted.

His Force presence washed over her and she smiled slightly. It roamed over her as if to ascertain she was alright and wrapped around her. She could feel twinges of pain from him and wondered what was the cause. Lord Vader's hand reached forward and trailed along her face, surprisingly gentle.

Then Caden stumbled slightly and the Force presence around Lord Vader suddenly became subdued. He had passed out.

Shocked, Leia turned to Caden, "What happened?"

He groaned slightly as he attempted to drag Vader's limp body forward, "The Emperor."

Leia bit her lip slightly as she looked at him, weak for once, "Was it my fault?"

Caden gently lowered Vader to the ground and muttered to himself, "Damn, he's heavy," before turning to Leia, "I don't know what happened. The Royal Guards were carrying him back on a stretcher when I ran into them. I was about to talk to them when," he looked down at Vader, "I guess he woke up because he threw the guards into the wall before trying to walk off on his own."

Leia nodded grimly and knelt besides Lord Vader, gently prodding him with her finger. He didn't even twitch.

Caden let out a long sigh, "How the hell am I supposed to get him to his room?"

Looking up in surprise, "His room? He needs to go to the medbay."

The clone shook his head, "He's got medical equipment there and I hardly think any medbay would want him."

Both of them looked down at Vader wondering what to do. Caden arched his back and walked over to the legs, "Grab a leg Leia. I think we're gonna have to drag him there."

As they began to drag Lord Vader to his room, Leia mused that they must have made a comical sight; the fearsome Sith Lord being dragged on the floor.

Slowly they entered his room and numerous droids began to hover around Lord Vader. Caden gently guided Leia away, "There's not much more we can do Leia."

Leia threw one worried look at Lord Vader before allowing herself to be guided away. She remembered how Lord Vader has stood up for in the throne room against the Emperor. He had been willing to fight for her and while it made her happy, it also confused her. When he first entered the room he had ignored her completely, the picture of a willing and obedient servant. Perhaps, she mused it was because Lord Vader feared the Emperor, yet he had responded with violence when the Emperor threatened to refuse him custody. Nothing made sense.

"Caden," she whispered hesitantly, "What is the Emperor to Lord Vader?"

"Leia," he replied softly and in the tone of one who didn't want to offend, "You may not want to address him as Lord Vader, he's your father and he wants to legally adopt you. You need to appear to be completely loyal."

She nodded and trailed her hand over the wall, "I guess, but it feels like I'm betraying Daddy. He raised me and it feels weird to call Lord Vader father."

Caden turned to face her completely, "Leia… you're going to have to. Even if he wasn't your father you'd have to."

Feeling slightly stupid, she asked, "Why?"

Caden let out another sigh and took off his helmet, his face serious, "Because you're going to be in the Imperial court and any sign of weakness on Lord Vader's part or your's will be taken advantage of. Despite your father being convicted of treason, you're still the heir to the throne."

Leia turned away, her voice slightly cold, "You mean people want to have control over me. Through any means."

Caden nodded before putting on his helmet, "I have business to attend to. Stay out of trouble."

"Yes sir," she replied and gave him a mock salute.

? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ?

Vader opened his eyes and saw the usual world of red. Droids hovered around him and he hated them to the side. The last thing he could remember was seeing Leia. Ignoring the pain and with aid from the Force, he stood up. His legs creaked in protest and he frowned to himself as he surveyed his body. It would have to undergo major repairs. His Master had nearly destroyed it. The only thing working somewhat normally was his respirator. It wouldn't suit his Master to have his apprentice die.

Experimentally, he tried to take a step forward. The metal buckled and Vader quickly leaned against the wall. He had so much work to do. Carefully, he straightened and observed the damage.

His respirator was wheezing slightly, but that should be an easy fix. Most worrisome was the fact that his hands were unresponsive. He'd have to repair those first otherwise the rest of the suit would be impossible. Otherwise, his legs need to be reinforced and his elbows didn't rotate correctly. To completely repair his suit would take more than two days and he needed to be presentable for the execution.

As he remembered the execution his mind returned to his daughter. It had been worth it to stand against his Master for Leia. He'd do it again despite knowing that a similar punishment would definitely kill him. Reaching into the Force, he looked for Leia and felt her bright presence in her room and her distress. Figuring that his body could wait, he began to limp out of the room with blatant use of the Force to insure he didn't collapse. Slowly he approached her room and used the Force to palm open the door. There on her bed, was his daughter. He took a moment to observe her and wondered how he could have been so blind. She looked so much like Padmé.

Leia, registering his presence, turned to him and observed him in turn but her face twisted in horror. Aghast, she screeched, "Why in the world are you walking out and about. You look like hell!"

He stared at her in surprise and in a stupor watched as she walked over to him and grabbed his hand, attempting to drag him along.

"I'm fine," he wheezed as Leia tried to get him to move.

He brown eyes narrowed at him, "You don't sound fine and I didn't even know that was possible!"

"I'm fine," he reiterated and attempted to fold his arms, but the treacherous limbs locked.

Leia raised her eyebrows as she gestured to his arms resting at an unnatural angle, "Obviously."

Vader narrowed his eyes, annoyed, "Sarcasm doesn't suit you."

"You're getting your suit fixed," Leia replied.

"I will."

"_Now,_" she hissed.

She reminded him so much of Padmé as she stood there in defiance. There was the way she scrunched her nose in annoyance and how her eyes narrowed just like Padmé. It was painful to look at her as she glared at him defiantly, so reminiscent of Padmé on a mission.

He resisted the urge to sigh and shoved the painful memories aside. It was time to put Padmé aside; she didn't matter anymore. What mattered now was his daughter and she would be his forever. No one would be able to take her from him and he'd destroy those who would. The darkside rushed through him as he thought of someone trying to take her.

"Fine Leia," He conceded and noticed the slight apprehension on her face as he drew on the darkside.

Despite living together, she wasn't used to the darkness and still recoiled from it. As he turned around to return to his room, he was pleasantly surprised that Leia followed him.

The door slid closed and he gingerly sat down. Levitating the necessary tools around him. His daughter watched in awe as he carefully manipulated them.

"Father?" The whispered query reached him.

Around him, the formerly floating tools, clattered to the ground as he turned to face Leia, his concentration broken. He looked at her stunned and a strange feeling in his chest; she had called him father.

"Daughter?" He replied, hesitant.

He could feel her anxiety and watched as she nibbled on her lip, "Did," she paused and inhaled, "Did the Emperor…hurt you because of … me?"

"No Leia, he hurt me because of my defiance," he paused and tried to soothe her through the Force, "In no way is it your fault."

She nodded, slightly reassured although her eyes trailed along the obvious damage on the suit. Leaning down, she picked up one the tools and handed it to him. He narrowed his eyes slightly as she avoided looking at him directly. There was something else on her mind.

"Leia," he rumbled, "What is it?"

Pursing her lip, she looked contemplatively at him as he began to fix his hands before speaking, "Why did Daddy get arrested?"

He quelled his anger at Leia's term of endearment for the traitor, "He found about one of the Emperor's little pet projects and had to be… taken care of."

She frowned at him, "That isn't right… you've got to do something. You need to save him."

Unshed tears glittered in her eyes and Vader forcibly extinguished the part of him that wanted to give in, "I can't do anything Leia. I know you're upset but," he glanced slightly at his suit, "I'm not able to do anything."

Even if he had been able to argue for Organa's release, not that he would like to, there was still the problem that the execution had been already announced. Regardless of the trouble it would take to get Organa pardoned, he'd be dead within a month due to an unfortunate accident. It really would have been a matter of who arranged his death first, Vader or the ISB. He wouldn't allow anyone to take Leia; she was _his._

Noticing the despair on Leia's face, he used the Force to lift a box out of it's hiding place. He rarely looked inside the box but he couldn't bring himself to throw it out. Perhaps his Master was right and he was too connected to his old life. Looking at Leia and feeling her sadness, made him confident in his decision. Using the Force, he opened the box and look inside. There they were: tokens of the past.

Despite knowing what he was looking for, he looked at the other objects. His gaze traveled past the model cruiser, the data disk with designs he had never pursued, the lightsaber chassis that had somehow survived, a vial of sand that he had never had the heart to throw out, one of Padmé's jewels… His eyes rested on his Padawan's lightsaber which he had collected from Mandalore and the strand of beads..

_She was shaking his hands and closing his hand over her braid. Her face shone with pain and she was walking away while he was running after her. She couldn't leave him! But… he watched her walk away._

Sorrow tore through him and his heart ached as he looked into his past. Quickly pushing away his anguish, he levitated the relevant holo out of the box. He gazed at it, tempted to look at it, but knew that he lacked the courage and fortitude. The holo contained the most painful memories, but Leia deserved to have it.

"Take it," he rasped.

Her hands curled around the holo and plucked it out of the air and whispered, "Thank you."

He took a moment to watch her inspect it curiously, "Don't turn it on here. I don't want to see it. Leave."

Though confused, she nodded and began to walk to the door and paused before it so she could look back at him in worry.

"I'll be fine Leia," he reassured her, "I have fixed my suit before on my own," he paused but something within him prompted him to say, "You can half an hour with Organa sometime before the execution. Just… tell Caden when you want to go."

A small sad smile spread on her face and he watched her leave, not sure if he was relieved that she had gone.

? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ?

Leia walked back to her room and gazed at the holo, curiosity burning through her mind. Whatever had been in that box caused Lord Vader a great deal of pain. Somehow this holo was more painful and she wondered how anything could cause such pain. It was strange not knowing anything about who her father actually was. She wondered who her mother was and who her father had been. What had happened to him?

She inspected the holo, noticing the faint traces of pain in the Force. She stared at it for a while as the room dimmed and the sun began to set. Tomorrow she'd need to prepare herself for the execution and tomorrow would be the last day she'd be know as the daughter of Bail and Breha Organa.

Hesitantly she turned on the holo and almost dropped it in surprise as a beautiful woman appeared. She was looking at something out of sight and her belly was big, heavily pregnant. Her finger moved forward as she wondered if it could be…

_The woman moved and exclaimed through her laughing, "Oh Ani, what are you doing!"_

_A male voice responded, "I'm recording this Angel. It's not every day one finds out their wife is pregnant!"_

"_But is this necessary…. Why do you have to record me trying to make food?" She hissed._

"_Because you're absolutely lovely and I'm going to record everything!"_

Leia watched in bemusement as the woman shrieked and the holo turned sideways and flickered shut. In wonder, she opened the next recording.

_This time the woman sat on a couch sipping a steam beverage, "Do we have to do this Ani?"_

_The male voice replied, amused, "You know I'm already recording."_

_The woman blushed and looked up, "Hi there my child," she paused and glared at the hidden person, "Stop laughing Ani!"_

_She got up and moved toward the person taking the recording as the camera jostled, "Oh no Ani, you're not running away. Give me the camera… Oh you… Agghh!"_

This next recording had someone else on screen, presumably the mysterious someone.

_He looked off screen and made a pleading face while the woman chided, "Now, now… I'm recording. This is payback."_

_He opened his mouth as if to protest and quickly shut it again. Straightening, he turned back to stare at the recorder, "Well daughter I hope you enjoy your parents make a fool out of themselves and-"_

"_Son," interrupted the woman's voice, "We're having a son. I know it."_

_The man turned to look offscreen and crossed his arms, "I know we're having a daughter."_

_The woman humphed, "Mother's intuition beats the Force."_

"_Daughter," the man replied and stuck his tongue out._

A small smile creeped onto Leia's face as she watched the man acting like a child. To think that he could've been Vader was unimaginable. The next recording began to play.

_The couple cuddled on the couch watching a news report. The woman laughed slightly and murmured, "Compromise?"_

"_We're having a girl," her father replied, "A wonderful girl and I'm going to spoil her rotten."_

_The woman laughed, "It's a boy, but I'll make you a deal."_

"_I'm listening… I like your deals," he replied with a goofy smile._

"_Oh Ani," she replied swatting him gently._

"_Yes Angel?"_

"_You get to pick a name."_

"_Oh thank you, I'll pick the best name. But you get to go first."_

_"I will name my boy Luke, Anakin," her mother declared._

_Her father laughed, "But I know it is a girl and we will name her Leia, my love."_

_Swatting him, "You and the force. I call it mother's intuition, it's a boy."_

_Together they laughed before suddenly turning to look at the direction of the recorder._

"_Is that… Artoo?" her mother asked._

_Her father meanwhile stood up, an unignited lightsaber in his hands, "Are you? You… you're recording this?"_

"_Artoo!" her mother yelled._

The recording ended and Leia turned it off reluctantly. The sun had set and bright lights flashed through the window. She wondered about her mother and what had happened. Somehow she had a feeling that… her father wouldn't be too forthcoming with information.

? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ?

Syrena… The girl shook her head and tried to rid her mind of the name that once had been hers. It had been so long since she had hear anyone speak besides her Lord and even he hadn't been around except to briefly bring her to her new accommodations. Then he had left… he never just left. For a while she had believed it to be a trick and the moment she let her guard down he would punish her. But he wasn't there and she explored the space thoroughly.

It would be nice if the girl came back, the one who called herself Leia. She was strong liker her Lord but she made her feel warm and full of life. Her Lord wouldn't be happy if he were to find out. She should tell him the next time that he came around. She deserved punishment for not telling him when he had brought her to the new room. She would do it next time, she wouldn't fail… But the girl had been kind and so, so very young. Another memory of her old life reappeared despite her best efforts. She wasn't supposed to think about her old life. Lord Vader had explained that they had been bad.

Her ears picked up the sound of the door sliding open and she tensed, waiting for the familiar rhythmic sound. She had been bad and he always knew. There was no harsh breathing, just gentle footsteps that could only belong to one person: the girl.

She watched her come forward and noticed curiously that she was dressed in red, instead of black. The scent of food drifted towards her and her stomach grumbled, destroying any uncertainty the girl could have had over her location. Annoyed with herself, she walked forward to Leia.

"Hi Syrena," she whispered, "I brought you some food. Would you eat with me?"

Not understanding why a girl so much more powerful than her would be nice, she looked at Leia suspiciously. Leia rolled her eyes and pulled something out of her bag, bit into it, and gave it to her.

"Not poisoned," she stated exasperatedly.

It probably wasn't poisoned she agreed, but… "You're weird and don't make any sense."

She gave a nonchalant shrug, "You're weirder. Most people don't stay in a dark room."

Syrena bit into her sandwich, savoring the taste. It wouldn't do waste food and the girl brought food. That was the only reason she was allowing Leia to be there, not because she wanted to play games likes last time.

"So," Leia began, disturbing the comfortable silence, "You want to come to my room?"

She looked at Leia skeptically, "You're allowed to leave your room?"

The smile on the girl's face looked rather dangerous as she responded, "Lord Vader gave me a room and I'm allowed to leave it… I wouldn't be able to get food otherwise."

The argument made sense, but she couldn't help but feel like not everything was as it seemed. It made sense for her to have a room, afterall she was powerful. Nobody had brought her food since Lord Vader had brought her here so maybe she was allowed to leave. The only problem with that theory was that the door was locked… or was she supposed to figure out how to open it to get food. All the rules were very confusing.

Looking Leia in the eyes, "We're not going to get into trouble."

"Nope," she replied cheerfully, "So are you coming? We can play even cooler games then."

Hating herself for being hooked by playing more games, she followed Leia to the door and watched as she opened it and ushered her into the hallway. Her eyes blinked rapidly and watered as it was so bright. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen something so bright. Quickly she followed Leia, copying her every move. The world outside her room was strange and it wouldn't do mess up.

"We have to avoid the security cameras," Leia confided, "Everything is supposed to be secret here and people far away can watch what you are doing, but they're not allowed to know that we can do… things."

Syrena nodded, accepting the wisdom. Slowly she noticed that the hallways became cleaner and the general feeling changed. The lights were slightly warmer and the ground more polished.

"Are you sure this is the way?" she asked as they passed a strange decoration on the wall, "This doesn't look right."

Leia nodded and ushered her through the halls, "There no video cameras here. Lord Vader doesn't allow them and I checked with Caden," Leia looked at her and waited in front of a door.

The door slid open and Leia showed her inside. Syrena frowned as she looked around. It was rather small and cramped, but there was a window and a… bed. In all, it wasn't a room.

"This isn't a room," she told Leia, crossing her arms. The girl had tricked her to get her into trouble.

Leia looked at her, "Relax and yes, this is my room. It's just a... different type of room."

She wouldn't allow herself to be tricked, "I don't believe you."

Leia smiled slightly, "Well I'm not lying… although it wouldn't be a good idea if Caden caught you in here. He was rather mad when he found out I had been with you but Artoo is keeping an eye on him and Lord Vader isn't even in the building. So we're fine."

"Caden?" she asked having heard the name multiple times now.

Leia picked up a strange object before turning to her, "He's supposed to watch me."

Perhaps she had been right and the girl was a traitor so she angrily replied, "Lord Vader watches us."

Walking over to the bed, Leia sat down, "Lord Vader doesn't have time to watch me always. He has other duties and asked Caden to keep an eye out for me. Caden runs security here to make sure that nobody attacks the palace again."

There was a bigger story there; she could sense it. Closing her eyes she tried to reach into the Force like Lord Vader had taught her. Focusing on the Force she could feel his presence coating the room and Leia… Leia felt so different and almost normal. The girl had power, but she couldn't feel it. Her eyes opened in amazement and wondered what else the girl was hiding.

Leia pressed a button and a screen flickered to life. Syrena looked at it in wonder. Her family had told her stories of such technological marvel, but it wasn't something that an outer rim world could afford.

"So you want to play?" Leia asked.

For now she would wait and observe this strange child. Lord Vader seemed to be aware of her and until she had proof, there was no reason to tell him about Leia or her excursion outside of her room. It definitely had nothing to do with Leia reminding her of her little sister, nothing at all.

Syrena smiled shyly, "Yes."

? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ?

Someone was shaking her awake and Leia blearily opened her eyes, watching Caden come into focus. He was dressed in full armor and she remembered the planned execution. Yesterday, they had found her formal clothes to wear and the main color of every single item was red. White, the traditional color of Alderaan would be seen as supporting Alderaan and her dad. Black, a color Leia honestly prefered over red, would have been seen as a state of mourning. The Emperor's message had been very clear; she wasn't allowed to mourn her dad for it would be seen as support for a traitor. In the end, to show support for the Empire, she had to wear red.

Sighing in disgust, Leia got out of bed and walked into the bathroom to prepare herself for the day. She hadn't even been made Lord Vader's ward, but already she was being dressed up as a symbol for the Empire. Tears prickled in her eyes and she hastily wiped them away. She'd show no weakness.

Finally ready, she exited the bathroom and nodded at Caden, who gave her a small bag that contained breakfast. Following Caden, she slowly munched on her food. It was time for her last goodbye with her dad. In a few hours he'd be gone forever. She swallowed again.

At last they reached the holding cell where her father was to be brought. Leia set her food down, most of it uneaten, and stared at the door feeling nervous.

"He's not going to blame you Leia," Caden whispered his first words of comfort all day, "Say whatever you want or need. The only people who'll hear them are you two. Understood?"

She nodded and whispered a soft "Thank you" before looking down at the table again. She listened to Caden's footsteps retreating and the "thud" of the door sliding shut. She would have a half hour with her dad and she'd make it count. She had too because he was going to die. A tear slid down her cheek and she wiped it away quickly. She wasn't ready for this… she couldn't do this.

The door slid open and her dad limped through. Leia looked up from the table and looked at him in amazement. He was clean shaven unlike last time and his clothes were clean, but he still managed to look sickly.

"Daddy," she choked out and not waiting for a reply, she flung herself at him. Her valiant effort to not cry became obsolete as tears streamed down her cheeks. She breathed in his scents and clung to him even tighter.

"Leia," he whispered and his arms wrapped around.

"I'm so sorry," she croaked out between sobs and then her dad was rubbing his hands along her back and whispering comforting words.

"You've nothing to be sorry for Leia," he mumbled, "It's more my fault than anything else."

She shook her head rapidly and clung to him tighter, "I'm sorry I was mad."

"Shush," he replied, petting her hair, "I shouldn't have lost my temper, but I understand you were mad. You were right to be mad at me. I've made so many mistakes."

She shook her head, "No you were right. I'm so sorry."

He pulled himself out of her big and looked straight into her eyes, "There's nothing for you to be sorry for. Understood?"

She nodded, still not entirely convinced.

"Repeat after me Leia," he ordered her, "None of this is my fault," he looked at her and his voice became sterner, "Now Leia."

The stern voice made her smile slightly in nostalgia. Some things never changed and her dad could still make her wish to obey him. He talked to her like she was adult, always listening to her side unless there was an immediate danger. Lord Vader wouldn't be like that.

"None… of this is my f-fault," she gasped out between her sobs.

"Again," her dad ordered.

"None of this is my fault," she whispered.

He took her hands and held them tightly, "Louder and clearer sweetie."

Slowly and deliberately she repeated the words again, "None of this is my fault."

Her dad pulled her into a hug and she could see the pride in his eyes. Gently, he wiped the tears of her cheeks and gave her a smile. She leaned into him and enjoyed the comfort of his arms. Slowly they began to recount stories of her childhood and Leia giggled as her dad mentioned the various mischief she had gotten into.

A timer beeped in the corner, pulling them out of their discussion. Ten minutes. She had ten minutes left with the man who had raised her. Tears began to well in her eyes again and she gave her dad another big hug.

"Oh Leia," he murmured, "I'm so sorry. I wanted you to have a childhood, but now I fear that won't be possible. Please forgive me for an old man's foolishness."

Leia pulled back and smiled at him, "There's nothing to forgive. I love you Daddy."

"Me too Sweetie," he replied.

Momentarily, his concentration slipped and he stared off into space, seemingly unaware of her or his surroundings.

"Daddy?" She whispered worriedly, "Daddy, are you still there?"

"What?" He replied seemingly shocked and shook his head slightly, "I'm sorry Leia. My mind isn't what it used to be… There are some important things I need to tell you."

Leia nodded and sat down, "Okay?"

He looked her into the eyes, "If you ever need help, you need to find Obi-Wan Kenobi-"

"-I think he's dead. Lord Vader left the Star Destroyer to hunt after him and gave the Emperor the man's lightsaber," Leia interrupted.

Her dad's father contorted in anger and he hissed, "That scumbag… He said…"

Leia looked at him in worry noticing how utterly broken he seemed and wondered why this Kenobi was that important. Her father hated him, but yet he was someone that could help her. There was history there that she just couldn't grasp.

"Leia," her father cried slightly hysterical and grabbed her hands, "Kyber crystals, kyber crystals, how could I've forgotten… the kyber crystals. They have kyber crystals… the power… the danger, kyb-"

Leia watched as he abruptly paused and stared off into the distance again, "Father what about the kyber crystals?"

"The what?" He asked seemingly having forgotten that he said anything.

"Was there something you wanted to tell me Daddy…. Before the execution?" she asked gently, clutching his hand.

"That's today?" He trailed off, "Yes, yes… Oh Leia. Remember when you snuck into the kitchen?"

Leia looked at him in disbelief as he began to ramble about her past and recounting the stories he had told her just before. Gently, she slipped into the Force and touched his mind. It felt fragile as if held together by tiny strands of spider webs. A shell of her dad remained yet there was something his mind wrapped around. He knew something and it lay in the center. Whatever he knew, he would rather risk insanity than reveal it. And it cost him.

Slowly she stood up and looked at the broken figure of her dad and a tear began to trail down her cheek, "Goodbye Daddy."

He looked up and stared at her and the tear, "Don't cry Leia… don't cry. You're of Alderaan and we'll always be strong… You're like her you know?"

"Who?"

"Your mother. She is a Senator. I've been meaning to ask her about that bill she was drafting."

"What was her name?" Leia whispered anxiously.

"Padmé Naberrie Amidala… Oh, she's dead" he trailed off and his eyes cleared slightly, "I'm sorry Leia. My memories are all muddled."

"I love you Daddy," she answered smiling and turned to walk to the door, "She'd have been proud of you… Just don't trust them."

"Who?"

He chuckled slightly, "The Empire, the whole cowardly lot of them. The Emperor wants power… Don't trust Vader. He wants you and he'll say anything and do anything to keep you."

Her heart thumped inside her chest, "Yes Daddy."

"Keep…. Keep asking questions," his eyes were becoming unfocused again and he seemed to be straining to finish his statement, "and find… find the answers, but… don't… never let them know."

The door behind her slid open and caden stepped through. The last sign of lucidness vanished and he looked at her in amazement, "You're early Padmé."

Caden gripped her by the arm and led her outside the room, leaving her dad to ramble to himself. Caden stood by her awkwardly as an attendant rushed over to her and ushered her in front of a mirror and began prepping her for the execution. She hated every moment of it.

Finally, running out of patience, Caden shooed them away and led her away. She gave him a grateful smile, but sorrow clung to her.

"I'm sorry," Caden told her, guilt pouring off of him, "Had I know that he was in that state, I'd have warned you. I'm sorry Leia, so sorry."

She could feel his honesty and wrapped her arms around him, giving him a hug, "Thanks Caden. Thank you for looking out for me."

He gently disentangled her from him and pointed her to the door, "You know what you have to do," he paused and pushed something into her hands, a medallion, "You're one of us now. Be strong and make my brothers and I proud."

Her eyes widened at the medla and she pinned it on her clothes under a fold so that it would be obscured and saluted "Aye aye sir!"

Rolling her shoulders back and keeping her head high, she walked down the hallway to the doors. She'd make Caden proud, his brother proud, Alderaan proud, and most importantly, her mother proud.

? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ?

Bail Organa knew his mind was falling apart and his brief moment of awareness wouldn't last long. The price to keep Luke safe had been steep, but no Obi-Wan was dead… No he couldn't allow himself to think about that.

Leia was important. He had to think about her. What did Breha, his wife look like? Was she his wife?

No… no… his sanity was slipping and there were the guards. Was it the Clone Wars again? No… they were red. Who wore red? Something important was here.

Who wore red?

No… Leia, she had brown hair. Remember, Leia had brown hair.

He was being led somewhere. Oh.. that was right. His execution. Had Leia come to say goodbye? She had hadn't she or was that a dream?

Crowds were cheering and he had to focus. This was real… it had to be. He had to be aware… he couldn't live his last moments insa-

What had he been thinking about? Where was he? This looked important. Probably, he shouldn't be here, but the red men were dragging him.

Red?

Blood? No… Death? Close, what was red?

The… right, guards… Royal guards, that was red!

They tossed him onto a platform and he tried to move, but couldn't. He was chained. That was right. This was an execution.

Whose? His… it was his. What had happened? What had he done. He insulted the Empire, but no, he was already going to be executed then. Why, why?

Music began playing and he watched as… stormtroopers began marching out of the doors. Behind them came folks in fancy clothes. They were finding seats and looked familiar. Who were they?

Senate? That was right the Senate. Someone was saying something but it was too hard to listen and there was his wife. She was beautiful, but sad. Oh, how he missed her. He hadn't been able to talk to her. That wasn't right. Should he wave?

His mind hurt. It hurt to think so much or about anyone. Where was Leia? She was important and the only thing that didn't make his brain hurt. She had been there to say goodbye. Oh why hadn't he been able to keep a clear mind then! There was something so important for everybody to know. Agh… he couldn't remember and there was that weird feeling in his mind.

Through the doors streamed more Red… Royal Guards. The Emperor was coming. He had to be strong and not let the Emperor win. Where was Leia? He couldn't see her. Hopefully she was elsewhere. She shouldn't be here.

Then there was cheering and he watched Vader come on stage. The crowd was loud, which was bad. It was hard to concentrate. Vader jumped onto the platform and wasn't that amazing…

No, he couldn't be distracted. The Emperor was speaking, but the words weren't important. And then out of the doors came a little red figure… Leia!

She was beautiful and composed. The image of royalty as she walked towards the Emperor and knelt before him. Oh, his poor girl. She was wonderful. The Emperor motioned for her to sit next to him and she did.

More cheering and pain, but he focused on Leia. So beautiful and never did her face reveal anything. She looked like a warrior, waiting for battle. She looked like those in the… portraits on Alderaan. She belonged to Alderaan and despite the red, she looked like it. A bloodbathed princess.

Vader moved closer to him and suddenly his body was thrown sideways. The superficial pain didn't matter anymore and he remained silent. His people would continue to fight. One didn't steal their princess and they'd wait for her. She was theirs.

Alderaan had to be proud of his little princess…. No she wasn't a princess anymore. She was a queen… The Queen of Alderaan… just nobody knew it yet.

The red lightsaber was racing towards his neck and he with his last breath he whispered, "I'm proud of you my love."

? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ? ﾝﾄﾾ?

**How was the pacing? I experimented slightly on the last part so I'm sorry if it confused folks because it was rather fragmented. Thanks for all the reviews. They honestly make my day and I never get tired of them.**

**Let's see if I can update next week... Let's see.**


End file.
